Tomando a Emmett
by Naydmas
Summary: Hay un estereotipo de cómo se ve un criminal condenado en público. Emmett Mccarty se ajustaba a este. Había prometido recoger a Emmett en prisión, donde había cumplido ocho años, luego me acostumbre a estar cerca de Emmett. Hasta que todo el infierno se desató… Emmett no ardería sólo. Lo salvaría. Sinopsis completa adentro
1. Summary

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

Hay un estereotipo de cómo se ve un criminal condenado en público.

Emmett Mccarty se ajustaba a este.

Su reputación lo precedía. Con un cuerpo duro y vividos tatuajes dispersos alrededor de su piel, ciertamente atraía las miradas de juicio de todos los conservadores estirados. Incluso yo tenía esos mismos pensamientos… a pesar de lo bien que Edward hablaba de él.

Pero esas opiniones estaban a punto de ser desafiadas.

Había prometido recoger a Emmett en prisión, donde había cumplido ocho años por homicidio. Cuando Edward murió, tuve toda la intención de honrar nuestro acuerdo. Llevar a Emmett a casa sería mi último espectáculo de gratitud. Edward nunca reveló porqué Emmett mató a un hombre, y nunca tuve las agallas para preguntar. Siempre intimidada, y en contra de mi mejor juicio, pronto me acostumbré a estar cerca de Emmett, a pesar de lo perverso que era. Aun así, me prometí desechar esos sentimientos a toda costa.

Al menos pensé que lo haría. Hasta que todo el infierno se desató…

Saltando de cabeza, disfruté del tiempo pasado en la condena de Emmett. Pero cuando fue arrojado al infierno, no importó lo mal que estaba amarlo. Era irrelevante lo que había hecho… o porqué. Llegué tirando y arañando, y me sumergí en el infierno con él, negándome a dejarlo hasta que ambos saliéramos de la mano. Mi instinto era pelear.

Emmett no ardería sólo.

Lo salvaría.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Nunca he conocido a Emmett Cullen―al menos, no en persona―, sin embargo, aquí estoy, recogiéndolo de la cárcel.

Mientras espero fuera de la alta cerca de eslabones enrollados con alambre de púas, maldigo el nombre de Edward. Me amonesto, luego levanto el rostro al cielo y digo:

―En realidad no, cariño. Te amo. ―Verás, era el deseo de un hombre moribundo que esté aquí hoy para recibir a Emmett. Ese hombre moribundo resultó ser mi esposo y el hermano cinco años menor de Emmett Cullen. Bueno, no era su hermano, eran primos, criados por su abuela, pero siempre se han considerado hermanos. Mi difunto esposo tenía a su primo en la más alta estima, a pesar de las circunstancias y la ubicación de Emmett. Emmett ha sido residente de Tent City Prison, una prisión que alberga a sus reclusos en tiendas de campaña y los obliga a llevar trajes de color rosa, durante los últimos ocho años cumpliendo una condena por homicidio imprudente.

Comprobando la hora en mi teléfono, me percato de que Emmett debería emerger por esas puertas en los próximos dos minutos. Saliendo de mi auto, paso los dedos por mi cabello enredado. Por supuesto, el aire acondicionado de mi chatarra de auto se arruinó a mitad de camino. Tuve que hacer las últimas cuatro horas de viaje sudando mi culo a través de Arizona y con las ventanillas bajadas dejando que el viento revolviera mi cabello.

Edward fue muy específico con las instrucciones. Tenía que esperar a Emmett y llevarlo a nuestra casa en el pequeño pueblo de Colorado donde vivimos. Emmett va a estar en libertad condicional durante los próximos tres años, la cual su abogado transfirió a Colorado. Edward se aseguró de que se ocuparían de eso en el caso probable de su fallecimiento. Cuando Edward murió, sé que le preocupaba Emmett y su liberación, sólo superado por lo que me pasaría a mí. Edward estaba contando los días hasta la liberación de Emmett y había trazado su regreso a casa perfectamente. Yo tenía dudas sobre todo, por supuesto. Quiero decir, ¿el hombre estaba en la cárcel por homicidio y mi marido quería tenerlo viviendo en el apartamento del garaje detrás de nuestra casa? Era un hecho que me sentía inquieta al respecto.

" _Confía en mí, Bella",_ había suplicado Edward. " _Nunca te pondría en peligro"._

Tal vez fue una tontería tener esperanza; tener la idea de que mi esposo sería uno de los afortunados receptores de un trasplante de corazón y que estaría vivo cuando Emmett volviera. A pesar de mis temores sobre Emmett Cullen y su regreso, nunca pensé que estaría tratando con él sola. Creía con todo mi corazón que Edward estaría aquí; que _sería_ el que esperaría fuera de esta prisión con este intolerable calor para recibir a Emmett. No yo. Mi madre solía decirme que debo esperar lo peor y desear lo mejor, de esa manera, cuando llegara lo peor, no dolería tanto. Pero cuando la vida de tu esposo pende de un hilo, no hay nada que puedas hacer, o sentir, o pensar… salvo tener esperanza. Mi madre tenía razón ―aunque nunca se lo admitiría―, tener toda esa esperanza, no permitirme pensar en lo peor, hizo que doliera mucho más cuando llegó el final. Mi esposo sabía que iba a morir. Por eso, una vez que se había asegurado que todo fue atendido o, más bien, que yo estaría atendida, lo único que le quedaba era asegurarse que su primo iba a estar bien. Edward me aseguró que Emmett era el mejor hombre que conocía.

" _Prométeme que estarás allí para él, Bella. Por favor. Necesita a alguien de confianza, quien no va a hacer que se sienta como si fuera una mierda"._

" _Lo prometo"._ Asentí mientras apretaba su mano fría.

Le hubiera prometido cualquier cosa en ese punto. Estaba tan enfermo y cansado, y lo último de lo que necesitaba preocuparse era que su primo convicto consiguiera un viaje a nuestro hogar. Pero después de que Edward nos dejara, habiendo fallado su corazón antes de que se encontrara un donante, me comprometí a mantener esa promesa. Llevar a Emmett a casa será mi agradecimiento a Edward por amarme y luchar tan duro para estar conmigo. Un hombre inferior habría dejado este mundo mucho antes que él, pero le pedí que luchara y lo hizo. Fueron las circunstancias las que no estuvieron a nuestro favor.

Por eso, me he tragado mis miedos, dudas y cualquier aprehensión… o, al menos, lo estoy intentando. Confío en Edward; tengo que hacerlo. No tengo ni idea de qué esperar cuando vea a Emmett. Edward tenía muy pocas fotos de él y las que poseía se remontaban a cuando eran más jóvenes. No se favorecían mucho mutuamente. Edward era un hombre delgado, esbelto y alto, pero su coloración pálida no encajaba muy bien en el mundo. Emmett parecía igual de alto, pero más amplio y, mientras que Edward tenía una suavidad en él, las fotos de Emmett retrataban a un joven con un rostro y lenguaje corporal que mostraban la actitud de "no aguanto ninguna mierda".

Un fuerte zumbido resuena de la nada haciéndome saltar y la enorme puerta que hay detrás de la que está delante de mí, comienza a abrirse chirriando y gimiendo. Limpiando mis manos en mi vaquero, trato de calmar mis nervios, recordándome que estoy haciendo esto por mi difunto esposo, al cual amaba demasiado. Pero incluso ese razonamiento no me ayuda. Estoy a punto de viajar doce horas a Colorado con un delincuente liberado que mató a un hombre. Cuando la puerta de metal color marrón de la oficina de procesamiento se abre con brusquedad, golpeando contra el ladrillo de la pared de detrás, mi corazón casi se detiene y mis ojos se amplían.

Un corpulento guardia de seguridad negro emerge primero, entrecerrando sus ojos a la luz del sol. Emmett lo sigue y tengo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarme que estoy viendo lo que veo. El hombre que camina hacia mí _no_ es el joven de las fotos que Edward me mostró. Es alguien completamente distinto. Se ha ido el cabello rubio revuelto y el cuerpo delgado del antiguo Emmett Cullen. Ahora… es _enorme_. Hombros anchos y pecho y brazos tan grandes que no estoy segura que pudiera envolver mis dos manos a su alrededor. Su cabeza está afeitada, rasurada y tatuajes cubren casi todas las partes visibles de su piel. Si hay un estereotipo para los convictos, encaja a la perfección. Un cigarrillo cuelga de su boca mientras sonríe y le da la mano al guardia que salió delante de él.

Con una palmadita en la espalda, el guardia lo envía por su camino y Emmett asiente mientras se dirige hacia mí. Una vez que pasa a través de la primera puerta, su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

No sonríe.

No hace una mueca.

De hecho, no hace nada.

Sólo… me mira.

Se me ocurre que tal vez no sabía que estaría aquí. Tal vez no le llegó mi carta. Pero cuando la última puerta se abre y da un paso atravesándola, se dirige directamente hacia mí y me doy cuenta de que he subestimado seriamente su tamaño desde la distancia. Es _mucho_ más grande de lo que pensé en un principio; cuanto más se acerca, más pequeña me siento.

No me muevo mientras se acerca. En su lugar, batallo con qué hacer una vez que me alcance. No estoy segura de cuál es el protocolo adecuado en esta situación. Quiero decir, somos familia política… más o menos. El hombre que consideraba su hermano _era_ mi esposo. ¿Debo darle un abrazo?

No.

Definitivamente, no.

No parece exactamente como que me va a dar un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando está a un metro de mí, le doy una sonrisa incómoda.

―Bella ―dice y estoy aturdida en silencio. Es atractivo; _increíblemente_ atractivo. Apartando su cigarrillo, exhalando suavemente el humo de su última calada, da otro paso hacia mí y sonríe.

―Esas cosas van a matarte, ¿sabes? ―dejo escapar. _Suave. Realmente suave, Bella._

Su sonrisa se amplía hasta que se ven sus dientes y el pequeño canino en la parte inferior izquierda de su boca está un poco torcido. Es una imperfección, sin embargo, sólo amplifica su atractivo.

―Ese fue mi último ―responde con voz ronca―. Me prometí que lo dejaría el día que saliera.

―Oh ―digo, sin saber que añadir.

Por suerte, Emmett no me permite encontrar algo más estúpido que decir.

―Es bueno conocerte finalmente ―comenta.

―A ti también ―replico encontrando mi voz mientras doy un paso adelante.

Está bien, voy a darle un abrazo. Sólo un amable gusto-en-conocerte abrazo. Pretendo que sea un abrazo flojo, ese en que los cuerpos no se tocan pero que, de alguna manera, abrazas, pero eso no sucede. Emmett me acerca, chocando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, casi sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones… nunca antes me he sentido tan delicada en los brazos de un hombre.

Cuando me libera, nos quedamos quietos torpemente por un momento, él en su apretada camiseta negra y vaquero, yo en mi desaliñado y arrugado top blanco de algodón y vaquero azul, húmedos de sudor.

―¿Estás listo para salir de aquí?

Su boca se curva ligeramente.

―Ha sido así desde el día uno.

Subimos al auto y empiezo a explicar disculpándome:

―El aire acondicionado se apagó a mitad de mi camino hacia aquí. Va a ser un viaje caluroso.

Se ríe ligeramente.

―No he tenido aire acondicionado durante ocho años. Creo que voy a sobrevivir.

Me estremezco. Ten City Prison hace que los reclusos trabajen y duerman afuera. Emmett probablemente era utilizado en este demente calor.

―Eso está bien. ―Asiento mientras pongo el auto marcha atrás―. Edward dijo que eras una especie de mecánico fantástico.

Emmett sonríe débilmente y se encoge de hombros.

―Lo único en que siempre fui bueno. Creo que él consiguió todo el cerebro de nuestro patrimonio genético. ―Unos segundos pasan con el sonido del viento entrando por las ventanas. Nunca he sido buena con el silencio. Tengo un pequeño trastorno sin descubrir que me obliga a llenarlo.

―Nos conseguí habitaciones en un hotel no demasiado lejos de aquí. Es un largo viaje de regreso a Colorado y ya es tarde, así que pensé que sería mejor pasar la noche y salir a primera hora de mañana.

―Está bien ―acepta.

―¿Quieres instalarte y tal vez ducharte? Podemos ir a cenar después, si tú quieres. ―No tengo ni idea de cómo iría una cena con él o de lo que podríamos hablar, pero no quiero ser grosera. Por supuesto, tal vez quiera estar solo. Tal vez tampoco quiere una cena incómoda conmigo―. No hay presión ―agrego.

―Suena bien, Bella. Aprecio todo esto. Edward dijo que eras demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Mi corazón se hunde con sus palabras. Edward siempre me puso en un pedestal.

―¿Para qué está la familia? ―agrego finalmente.

El trayecto hasta el hotel se llena con una pequeña charla incómoda; el clima, los deportes, y Emmett me pregunta sobre mi trabajo. Cuando nos registramos, le entrego a Emmett la llave de su habitación, que está junto a la mía. Acordamos reunirnos en una hora para cenar, entonces, nos separamos para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Llamo a mi madre y le hago saber que estoy bien y que no, el primo presidiario de Edward no me ha drogado y dejado al lado de la carretera en pequeños pedazos.

―Lo sé, mamá. Me tengo que ir.

―Mándame un mensaje de texto cada hora. Quiero saber que estás a salvo.

―Mamá. Tranquila. En serio ―me quejo―. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Saldremos mañana a primera hora. Te amo. Adiós. ―Cuelgo rápidamente antes de que tenga tiempo para discutir.

Lanzo mi teléfono a la cama y me quedo quieta, pero cuando suena de nuevo, gimo. Sé que es mi sobreprotectora madre llamándome otra vez, así que contesto y espeto:

―¡Mamá! No puedo hablar contigo por teléfono toda la noche.

―Bueno, hola a ti también, rayito de sol ―dice con sarcasmo mi prima y mejor amiga Angela desde el otro extremo.

―Oh, hola. ―Me río avergonzada―. Lo siento.

―¿Me tomo eso como que Renée te ha llamado?

―Ya lo sabes ―rezongo mientras caigo con un _plof_ en la cama.

―¡Collin, sal de mis cajones! ―grita Angela a su hijo de tres años, antes de volver conmigo―. Juro que siempre se mete en todo ―se queja―. Así que… ¿cómo es el primo de Edward?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Lleva casada casi dieciséis años y está a cargo de cinco hijos, así que Angela está pendiente de cada detalle de mi vida. Supongo que le gusta vivir a través de mí. No es que haya ofrecido mucha emoción últimamente. Recoger a Emmett ha sido la primera vez que he dejado Colorado en dos años desde que Edward falleció, y ella está echando espuma por la boca por más detalles.

―No hay mucho que reportar. Parece agradable.

―Vamos, Bella ―suplica―. ¿Es feo o le faltan dientes? Sabes que la violación en grupo es frecuente en las prisiones y a algunos chicos les arrancan los dientes para que puedan dar mejores…

―Sí, eso he oído ―interrumpo―. Lo siento, prima. No tengo nada.

―Bien… he estado esperando esta llamada todo el día ―gruñe malhumorada, claramente decepcionada con mis detalles… o la falta de ellos. Al darse cuenta que la mendicidad no está produciendo los resultados que busca desesperadamente, pasa a una nueva táctica: la manipulación―. Sabes, Brandy estaba lanzando el bastón de Leah esta mañana y terminó golpeándose en el rostro. Se astilló un diente y se abrió el labio, gritando como loco durante una hora. Y mientras lo sostenía ―habla dramáticamente―, sangrando por toda mi camisa y empacando de forma simultánea cuatro almuerzos escolares, me dije: _voy a hablar con Bella esta noche y me va a dar un increíblemente detallado minuto a minuto de su día_. Y con ese pensamiento, sonreí durante todo el día. Pero, al parecer ―suspira teatralmente―, _no tienes nada_ ―finaliza malhumoradamente.

―Está bien, Angela ―resoplo, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Te voy a dar cada detalle, pero, ¿puedo decírtelo desde el punto de vista de una tercera persona? Ya sabes, ¿como si estuviera narrando?

Después de una pequeña pausa, simplemente dice:

―Lo permitiré.

Poniéndome de pie, me dirijo hacia el espejo justo por encima de la cómoda y tomo mi cepillo para el cabello. Sólo para ser una listilla, hago uso de mi mejor imitación de un sexy acento sureño y empiezo:

―Bella Cullen, la pobre viuda solitaria, emprendió un viaje a través de los estados. Su destino estaba lejos de ser glamoroso, pero no tenía elección. Había hecho una promesa a su marido antes de morir. Y tenía que mantenerla.

―Me gusta mucho tu voz de narración ―se mofa sarcástica―. Continúa.

―Cuando Emmett Cullen salió por las puertas de la prisión y fijó sus ojos en Bella, la esposa de su primo fallecido, tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar su atracción por ella. No muchas mujeres pueden verse bien con el cabello revuelto por el viento y la ropa arrugada y empapada en sudor, pero Bella lo hacía.

―¿Qué aspecto tiene? ―pregunta Angelacon sus hijos aullando y gritando en el fondo. Me imagino que está contemplando encerrarse en el baño o el armario, desesperada por oírme por encima del ruido que está haciendo su atronador clan.

Cepillando mi cabello, continúo:

―Emmett era un hombre grande con abultados bíceps y tatuajes por todas partes. El calor inmediatamente cubrió la piel de Bella mientras lo absorbía. Sólo hicieron falta unos momentos antes de que los dos estuvieran calientes y sudorosos… ―arrastro la última palabra para el efecto dramático―… en el auto de Bella. El trayecto hasta el hotel fue caluroso ya que el aire acondicionado se había estropeado y el calor de Arizona no perdona.

―¡Leah, deja de meterte el dedo en la nariz! ―grita Angela.

―Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Bella, preguntó: "¿Cenamos juntos más tarde?". A lo que Emmett contestó: "Suena bien".

»Ya está. ¿Estás feliz ahora? ―cuestiono.

―Sí. Cautivada ―dice Angela, secamente―. Eres malvada por la parte caliente y sudorosa.

―¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? ―pregunto riendo―. ¿Que nos conoceríamos y me follaría al primo de mi marido en mi auto fuera de la cárcel?

―No ―discute, la palabra arrastrada ligeramente, como si pensara exactamente eso―. Pero hubiera sido una historia genial.

―Es el primo de Edward, Angela―señalo.

―¿Y? ―replica.

―Y acaba de salir de prisión por asesinato ―agrego.

―Homicidio ―corrige―. Lo que significa que era una especie de asesinato justificado.

―Eso no es lo que significa. ―Me río.

―Bueno, ¿y qué significa? ―dice con descaro.

Dejo mi cepillo sobre la cómoda y empiezo a buscar chicle en mi bolso.

―Significa que asesinó a alguien y muy probablemente tiene un cargo menor porque el fiscal manejó mal la evidencia o algo así.

―No sabes eso, Bella ―murmura―. Tal vez estaba justificado.

―Y tú no sabes que fuera así.

―No puedo creer que Edward nunca te dijera lo que pasó.

Edward no quería tocar el tema de la condena de Emmett… al menos, no conmigo de todos modos. Dijo que era _complicado_ , lo que sea que eso signifique. Complicado no quiere decir justificado.

―¿Estás tan desesperada por verme con alguien que crees que no sólo debería conectar con el primo de mi difunto marido, sino que además debería pasar por alto que dicho primo es un criminal violento?

―No lo sé ―se queja―. Sólo quiero verte feliz.

―Estoy bien ―le aseguro―. ¿Podemos dejarlo por ahora, por favor? ―El día ha sido largo, estoy cansada y hambrienta. No tengo ningún deseo de soportar un sermón de Angela sobre cómo está bien seguir adelante y vivir mi vida.

―Sí. ―Suspira con un aire de derrota―. Gracias por la historia.

―De nada.

―Me tengo que ir. Collin debe haber conseguido meterse en el armario de nuestro baño de nuevo y está usando mi diafragma como un bombín ―gime Angelacon frustración.

―Eso es… tan asqueroso. ―Me alegro de que estemos al teléfono, así no puede verme estremecer.

―Nunca lo uso… de ahí que tenga un ejército de niños ―defiende.

―Te veré pasado mañana.

―Bien. Disfruta tu cena con Emmett.

―Sí, sí. Buenas noches. ―Cuelgo y me río. Mi mejor amiga es una loca.

Agarro mi bolsa de lona y la arrojó sobre la cama, la abro y me doy cuenta que me olvidé darle a Emmett la ropa que le traje. Todo esto también formaba parte del plan de Edward.

Tomando los vaqueros, calzoncillos y camisas, todos aún con las etiquetas y envueltos en su embalaje, me apresuro a la habitación de Emmett con la esperanza de atraparlo antes de que entre en la ducha. Toco con suavidad y espero. Sin previo aviso o escuchar cualquier movimiento desde el interior, la puerta se abre de golpe asustándome de muerte.

―Lo siento. ―Se ríe cuando ve que me ha sobresaltado.

―Yo… uh…

Piel cubierta de tatuajes y una toalla.

Eso es todo lo que veo.

Sólo lleva una toalla.

Se ve muy bien en una toalla.

¿Por qué es la toalla tan pequeña?

¿O él es realmente tan grande?

Mis ojos se mueven de golpe al suelo a pesar de que están rogando que lo mire, pero no antes de dejar que se arrastren lentamente sobre los tatuajes que cubren su duro pecho y abdomen. Su estructura es la de un hombre maduro, no el corte y el aspecto cincelado de un hombre en sus veinte. No, Emmett es de esa raza especial de hombres que es grande y, aun así, duro; no hay un gramo de grasa en él. Las comisuras de sus ojos tienen un ligero pliegue cuando sonríe y hay la más mínima de las líneas de risa al lado de sus hoyuelos. Para un hombre en la mitad de los treinta, que ha estado en prisión durante muchos años, se ve increíble. Me estremezco ante ese pensamiento. _Lo estoy revisando. Pero, ¿cómo podría? Este es el primo de mi difunto esposo. No lo puedo revisar. Eso está mal en muchos niveles._

―He traído esto para ti. Creo que te valdrán. ―Empujo los artículos hacia él, sin dejar de mirar a sus pies descalzos.

Dios, tiene los pies grandes.

Mierda.

Son muy grandes.

 _Saca tu mente de la cuneta, Bella._

―Oh. Gracias. ―Los toma y me vuelvo para irme, mis ojos aún pegados al suelo―. Bella ―dice, me giro y dejo que mi mirada se mueva hacia arriba, pasándola por él en contra de mi voluntad. El lado de su boca se curva muy ligeramente, casi como si se diera cuenta de mi escrutinio antes de que desaparezca.

Puedo sentir el calor en mi rostro y sé que mis mejillas deben estar rojas.

Acaba de atraparme mirándolo.

―Realmente aprecio todo esto. ―Con eso, se vuelve y, justo antes de que su puerta se cierre, desconociendo que aún lo observo, se quita la toalla y consigo un destello de su culo. Síp. Acabo de ver el increíblemente sexy trasero de mi primo político.

* * *

 **Y aquí les deje el primer capitulo de esta nueva adaptación. Espero que la difruten tanto como yo.**

 **Dejenme saber que piensan, si les gustaría que la continue o no.**

 **Gracias por leer nos leemos.**

 **xoxo**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Hay un pequeño restaurante a poca distancia de nuestro hotel, así que nos dirigimos allí, dejando estacionado el horno que es mi auto. Una vez que estamos en el restaurante, nos sentamos sin demora.

―¿Qué puedo conseguirte? ―pregunta una curvilínea pelirroja mascando chicle desagradablemente mientras mira a Emmett. No puedo evitar los pensamientos que entran en mi mente mientras Emmett le sonríe con interés en su mirada. _¿Realmente han pasado ocho años desde que ha estado con una mujer? Vaya_. He manejado dos años (bueno, más si se cuenta el tiempo que Edward estuvo enfermo), de abstinencia, y está empezando a pesarme mucho.

―Cuatro chupitos de tequila y una Corona ―ordena Emmett.

―¿Y para tu esposa? ―La camarera me mira. Lucho contra el impulso de levantar las cejas ante su obvia pregunta indagadora. Quiere saber si está tomado.

―Oh, no estamos casados ―la corrijo rápidamente y, de inmediato, me arrepiento. ¿Qué importa si piensa que estamos casados o no?

―Es mi hermana ―añade Emmett mientras le guiña un ojo, y me muevo en mi asiento mientras sus ojos se encuentran. Bueno. Supongo que no importa.

―Oh… bien. Hermana afortunada. ―Suspira. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y torcer la boca. _¿Se da cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sonado eso?_

―Quiero un vaso de agua y una cerveza Miller Lite ―interrumpo y agarro mi bolso―. Creo que voy a ir baño. Vuelvo enseguida. ―Me levanto con rapidez y me dirijo a la parte trasera del edificio. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he coqueteado o alguien ha ligado conmigo, pero me acuerdo de cómo es. No es difícil ver que Emmett está buscando un poco de acción, y preferiría no estar allí para presenciarlo.

Me tomo mi tiempo en el baño, aplicando bálsamo labial y mirándome en el espejo. En comparación con la voluptuosa joven pelirroja que nos ha atendido, no me veo tan… llamativa, pero no soy una vieja bruja tampoco. Por supuesto, no tengo ni idea de porqué me estoy comparando con la camarera; no es que me importe si Emmett me encuentra atractiva de cualquier forma. Pasando mis dedos por mi cabello negro, lo ahueco alrededor de mi cuero cabelludo. Mi cabello es largo y mi figura todavía se mantiene; mis tetas están todavía turgentes y mi culo no ha crecido demasiado con la edad. No tener hijos probablemente ayudó con eso. Ese pensamiento me hace fruncir el ceño. Si tuviera que elegir, mis caderas serían tan amplias como el aire libre después de tener bebés. Pero supongo que no estaba destinado para mí. Mirando mi reflejo, me obligo a considerar el lado bueno. Tal vez no tengo hijos, pero sí salud, soy una persona atractiva… creo, y sólo tengo treinta años. Tal vez no soy la mujer joven y fresca que era cuando conocí a Edward. Consiguió mis mejores años, sin duda. Pero _respiro._ Soy una mujer de carne y hueso, y sé que un día voy a querer estar con alguien de nuevo. Sólo que, en este momento, siento demasiada culpa y necesito superarlo. Edward murió. Me pregunto si volveré a sentir que está bien dejar que otro hombre me toque.

Cuando me dirijo de nuevo a la mesa, hay dos chupitos frente a mi asiento y otros dos enfrente de Emmett.

―Espero que no pienses que voy a tomar esos. ―Hago una mueca mientras me siento.

―Lo hago. ―Emmett sonríe―. Uno es para celebrar. Soy un hombre libre, y, para _tu_ gran desgracia, me recogiste hoy, así que debes celebrar conmigo. ―Empuja uno de los chupitos en mi dirección, con sus ojos negros centelleando mientras arrugo mi nariz.

―Edward obviamente nunca te escribió acerca de mi baja tolerancia al tequila. Me vuelve loca. ―Me río mientras alcanzo el chupito y lo giro entre mis dedos sobre la mesa.

―Entonces, somos iguales ―bromea―. La locura está bien. ―Me da una mirada suplicante―. ¿Por favor?

Sé que voy a lamentar esto, pero cuando un hombre que acaba de salir de la cárcel después de ocho años te pide que tomes un chupito con él, es difícil decir que no. Así que sonrío, asiento y levanto mi vaso de chupito.

―Por la libertad.

―Por la libertad ―repite Emmett con un movimiento de cabeza, y chocamos nuestros chupitos antes de beberlos. De inmediato, toma el limón y lo chupa―. De un trago y sin limón. Eres ruda. ―Se ríe cuando ve que he dejado mi limón sin tocar.

―¿Qué puedo decir? ―Me encojo de hombros―. ¿Para qué es el segundo chupito?

La sonrisa de Emmett se desvanece mientras mira fijamente el chupito en su mano.

―Es para Edward. ―Levantando su vaso, dice―: Por ti, Edward. El mejor hombre que he conocido.

Las lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos mientras levanto mi vaso.

―Por Edward ―me las arreglo para decir, aunque mis palabras son tensas, mi voz ronca por la emoción. Después de tomar nuestros tragos de tequila, Emmett sonríe.

―He oído que fue un bonito funeral ―murmura, mirando su vaso vacío.

―Lo fue ―concuerdo.

―Quería estar allí, pero no habría conseguido la libertad para ir. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, le habría costado miles a la abuela llevarme allí y habría sido en un traje rosa y esposas, con guardias a cada lado. Eso sólo hubiera hecho las cosas más difíciles para todos. Edward se merecía un entierro digno. No uno con su primo perdedor llamando la atención de todos.

Trago saliva, intentando alejar el pensamiento de un hombre como Emmett, tan grande y duro, llevando un traje de color rosa. Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo hago desaparecer.

―Lo hubiera comprendido, Emmett. Hablaba de ti todo el tiempo. Eras su héroe.

―Tengo poco de héroe ―refunfuña mientras pasa una palma por su rostro, sus ojos se llenan con tristeza.

La pelirroja vuelve, toma nuestro pedido y Emmett y yo hablamos. Me cuenta historias sobre crecer con Edward, las cosas locas que solían hacer. Muchas de las historias ya las había oído de Edward, pero escucho atentamente, disfrutando de la versión de Emmett.

Cuando nos sirven la comida, Emmett me pide mientras corta su filete enharinado y frito:

―Cuéntame cómo conociste a Edward.

Me río.

―¿No te lo dijo?

―No en detalle. No.

Mis ojos revolotean a mi mano sujetando la botella de cerveza. La forma en que Edward y yo nos conocimos no es exactamente una clásica historia romántica.

―Era camarera. En Hooters ―admito, tratando de luchar contra el calor subiendo por mi cuello.

Emmett casi escupe su comida. Sus ojos yendo hasta mi pecho antes de asentir.

―Tienes el cuerpo para ello ―añade, y mis ojos se abren. Qué cosa tan honesta para decir a la esposa de su primo fallecido.

―Uh… ―Me esfuerzo por continuar. Si Emmett se da cuenta de mi sorpresa, no lo comenta mientras vuelve a cortar su comida―. Era su cumpleaños. Sus amigos lo llevaron a cenar. A beber. Coqueteó, pero no intentó ligar conmigo. Sus amigos lo hicieron. A lo grande.

Emmett se ríe en voz baja.

―Así que, ¿cómo es que terminaste yendo a una cita con él?

―Todos se fueron y, una hora más tarde, regresó. Solo. ―No puedo evitar sonreír mientras me acuerdo de Edward con su sonrisa fácil y cabello revuelto―. En ese momento, estábamos muy ocupados y todas mis mesas se encontraban llenas. Esperó una hora y media para sentarse en una.

Emmett sonríe ampliamente.

―Ese es mi chico ―dice riendo.

―Cuando le pregunté qué quería, me respondió que mi número de teléfono.

―Bastardo confiado. ―Emmett se ríe.

―Le dije que no, pero se quedó el resto de la noche y cada vez que fui a su mesa, me lo pedía de nuevo, sin embargo, al final se marchó sin mi número.

―¿Te hacías la difícil? ―pregunta Emmett antes de beber de su cerveza.

―No ―contesto con sinceridad―. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos pedían mi número durante mis turnos?

―Lo apuesto. ―Resopla una risa por la nariz.

―Para no extenderme, regresó tres veces más y se sentó en una de mis mesas, toda la noche pidiendo una y otra vez mi número. Finalmente, se lo di. ―Me encojo de hombros y tomo un trago de mi cerveza.

―¿Qué te hizo ceder al final?

Miro a la botella de cerveza en mi mano y sonrío.

―Edward era… refrescante. No se parecía a los demás hombres que había conocido. A veces, pienso que conocerlo fue un castigo y, otras, creo que fue un regalo ―confieso.

―¿Castigo? ―pregunta Emmett con voz profunda.

―No es justo conocer a alguien tan maravilloso y que te lo quiten tan pronto.

Emmett asiente con comprensión antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza.

―No había una carta que me escribiese en la que no hablara de ti, ¿sabes? ―dice, y frunzo el ceño. Edward me adoraba. Fui muy afortunada al encontrarlo en mi vida, aunque fuera sólo por un corto período de tiempo.

Al terminar de cenar, Emmett insiste en pagar. No tengo ni idea de dónde consiguió el dinero, pero no quiero a insultarlo, por lo que no discuto. Cuando me pongo de pie, permanece sentado y mira a la parte trasera del restaurante. Está buscando a la camarera.

―¿Te quedas? ―pregunto.

―Tal vez para otra bebida o dos ―responde, su mirada encontrándose con la mía―. Pero puedo acompañarte. ―Se pone de pie y coloco una mano firme en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

―Está, literalmente, a ciento veinte metros. Creo que puedo hacerlo ―le aseguro―. Te veré por la mañana.

Con eso, me alejo preguntándome por qué me siento tan… solitaria. Es evidente que Emmett va a conectar con la camarera. Y será una noche divertida llena de sexo sin compromiso. Nunca he tenido una aventura de una noche, pero puedo ver la novedad en ello. Más ahora que nunca. Mi cuerpo quiere algo que mi corazón no está realmente preparado para manejar. Tal vez podría hacerlo. Encontrar un amante de una noche, un hombre sin rostro para saciar mi necesidad, al mismo tiempo que protejo mi corazón.

Al entrar en mi habitación del hotel, resuelvo pensarlo un poco más. No tomo decisiones apresuradas.

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten, gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **xoxo**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Cuando Emmett sale de su habitación la mañana siguiente, se ve completamente como un hombre nuevo. Yo parezco la muerte andante. Su pequeña follada, gritó toda la noche mientras la cabecera de la cama golpeaba la pared contigua.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta después de estirarse prolongadamente.

―Nunca mejor ―murmuro con voz cansada.

Su puerta se abre y nuestra camarera de la noche anterior sale llevando nada más que una toalla a su alrededor, su cabello rojo ondulado cae por su espalda. Me sonríe tímidamente, pero cuando mira a Emmett, muerde su labio y le da una sonrisa de complicidad.

Cuando le rodea la cintura con los brazos, él me da una mirada vergonzosa.

―Uh… Bella, te veré en el auto. Estaré allí en un minuto ―promete.

―Por supuesto, tómense su tiempo ―mascullo mientras me deslizo dentro de mi vehículo.

Toma diez minutos antes de ver a la pelirroja caminando descalza por el estacionamiento a su auto, llevando sus zapatos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Deben haber tenido un rapidito. Cuando Emmett sube, asiente con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Sabe que no soy estúpida y que he estado sentada en un auto caluroso mientras A, estaba enloqueciendo cerebros de pelirrojas, o B, ella le ha dado una mamada.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ―bromeo mientras enciendo el auto.

Rascándose la cabeza, arruga su rostro por vergüenza.

―Lo siento Bella. No soy realmente ese tipo de chico, pero…

―Oye… ocho años es un tiempo largo. Puedo imaginar que cualquiera estaría deseando algo… ―Me detengo―. Lo siento. ―Niego―. Solo me refiero… que de alguna manera entiendo todo esto ―explico estúpidamente. _Estoy balbuceando… ¿Por qué estoy balbuceando?_

―¿Lo haces? ―cuestiona.

El rubor se extiende por mi rostro.

―Quiero decir… ya sabes… ha pasado un tiempo.

―Oh. ―Asiente entendiendo, sus cejas arqueándose ligeramente.

―Me refiero… antes de que muriera. Estaba muy enfermo y tomaba muchos medicamentos… ―Emmett me mira fijamente como si hubiera vomitado verbalmente―. Mierda―me quejo―. No sé por qué te estoy contando esto. Solo quería decir que no te sientas mal. Las personas tienen necesidades. Lo entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo…

Saco el auto del estacionamiento del hotel, el silencio llenando el espacio. Dentro de mi cabeza, estoy librando una batalla conmigo misma. _¿Quién habla de su vida sexual con su primo que acaba de conocer? ¿El "seudo" hermano de su marido fallecido?_

―Así que, ¿no has… ―se detiene como si buscara las siguientes palabras―… estado con nadie desde que murió Edward?

Miro hacia delante, odiándome por iniciar esta conversación.

―Tres años ―admito bruscamente.

No dice nada más, lo cual aprecio, pero odio al mismo tiempo. Me deja preguntándome si dejó el tema porque no sabe qué decirme porque obviamente había compartido más información de la necesaria; o piensa que soy egoísta por quejarme de ello. No es que me haya quejado.

Llegamos a casa en once horas y estoy desvanecida. Nos detuvimos en una tienda de repuestos en el camino cuando Emmett se dio cuenta de un problema con el aire acondicionado. Necesitaba una carga, así que paramos y lo cargamos.

Desafortunadamente, solo duró cuatro horas hasta que se jodiera de nuevo.

―Debe haber una fuga en las tuberías. Lo puedo reparar cuando regresemos a la ciudad ―prometió cuando salimos.

―El garaje del apartamento está preparado y listo para ti ―informo a Emmett mientras se estira y mis ojos lo miran en la tenue luz del día. Mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras mira el garaje y la casa

―Este es un lugar agradable ―señala.

No puedo evitar pensar en Edward. Hubo un tiempo donde se suponía que esta casa sería el hogar donde formaríamos una familia juntos. Pero, supongo que algunas cosas simplemente no están destinadas a ser. Amó esta casa. Le encantaba porque tenía esa sensación de barrio, pero se extiende por dos hectáreas con un asombroso paisaje montañoso. La mayor parte de la tierra está ubicada detrás de la estructura y lleva a las montañas. El barrio es pequeño, una calle principal con casas a cada lado dándonos privacidad en la parte trasera de la propiedad. Puede que nunca haya tenido el deseo de sentarme en el porche trasero en ropa interior o correr alrededor de mi patio desnuda, pero si lo deseo, puedo. Nadie se enterará nunca. O podía antes de que Emmett se mudara al garaje del apartamento detrás de mi casa.

Aclarándome la garganta digo:

―Te daré un recorrido. Pero Edward dijo que necesitabas ver algo primero.

―¿Lo hizo?

―Sí. ―Río suavemente recordando a mi difunto marido mirando ilusionado, imaginando el día que le presentaría esto a Emmett―. Ha tenido planeado esto por un tiempo.

Llegando al auto, paso por la ventanilla del conductor, presiono el botón para abrir el garaje que esta acoplado en mi parabrisas. La puerta del garaje empieza a levantarse y cuando está completamente abierta, entro y acciono un interruptor para encender las luces del techo. La luz ilumina las paredes que están alineadas como estanterías, donde las herramientas e instrumentos están en contenedores o cuelgan de clavijas y hay un elevador en la segunda plaza, ideal para trabajar debajo de los vehículos o cambiar el aceite.

―Santa mierda ―murmura Emmett mientras da un paso dentro―. ¿Edward trabajó con autos aquí?

Resoplo.

―Sí, seguro. Era un hombre de muchos talentos, pero ser mecánico no era uno de ellos. Lo hizo para ti. Así puedes empezar a trabajar en autos y armar tú mismo un negocio.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―Frunce el ceño mientras pasa una mano por el banco de herramientas de metal.

―Quería ayudarte a empezar. ―Sonrío gradualmente pensando en la obsesión de Edward en cada detalle de este garaje― Creo que quería tenerte cerca, también. Realmente te extrañó, Emmett.

Algunas veces, algo sucede que te hace saltar por completo. Como testigo de un extraño accidente, que succiona el aire de tus pulmones, tu cuerpo congelado, incapaz de contener la respiración por un largo momento. O cuando sientes ese hormigueante sentimiento por todas partes mientras la adrenalina llega. Bueno, así es como se siente ser testigo de ver a Emmett Cullen llorar. Es triste y oscuro, pero hermoso y suave, todo a la vez. Sus ojos oscuros están fuertemente cerrados mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro. No lloriquea o aspira bruscamente. Se encorva hasta colocar sus codos sobre la mesa de trabajo y sostiene su cabeza en sus grandes manos.

Cautelosamente, me acerco, reacia a tocarlo. El luto de Edward ha sido un infierno para mí, pero Emmett fue encerrado en Arizona cuando su primo murió. Imagino que el dolor finalmente lo ha golpeado ahora que está en casa. Apoyo mi mano en su espalda, increíblemente dura y repleta de músculos, empiezo a trazar círculos reconfortantes. Probablemente debería irme y darle un tiempo a solas, pero el dolor es una cosa caprichosa. Te llena de soledad y Emmett está bastante solo ahora que acaba de salir de prisión. Prometí a Edward que ayudaría a Emmett y lo haré.

―Hay más ―susurro después de unos minutos, cuando veo sus ojos abiertos, su mirada perdida entre sus manos.

Se endereza rápidamente, limpiándose la nariz con el antebrazo, casualmente toma el dobladillo de su camiseta llevándolo hacia arriba para limpiar su rostro. Cuando lo vi en su bata de baño ayer no me di cuenta que tiene varias cicatrices gruesas en su estómago. Son alrededor de dos centímetros de longitud. Baja la camiseta, se aclara la garganta y me doy cuenta que he estado mirándolo fijamente. Otra vez.

Rápidamente hablo y espero que lo pase por alto:

―Por aquí.

Lo llevo al otro lado del garaje, tirando de la lona cubriendo la Harley.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―jadea, sorprendido―. Se supone que iba a venderla y pagar a mi abogado con ese dinero.

―Se la quedó.

―¿Quién pagó mi abogado?

―Él lo hizo. Guardo la moto para ti.

Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo y esta vez, no esconde su rostro de mí. Su labio tiembla mientras combate sus emociones. Cada rasgo de su rostro refleja dolor, se ve casi como si estuviera rogando a Edward en cierto modo. Lo puedo leer como un libro abierto. _¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué hiciste esto por mí?_ Hay otros sentimientos que pasan a través como: _Soy un gran pedazo de mierda. No me merezco esto. No merezco un primo como tú._ Imagino que no es sencillo ser un hombre y llorar. Después de todo, la sociedad no lo señala como un signo de masculinidad. Los ojos de Emmett tienen tanta angustia, no puedo evitarlo. Su dolor está tan extendido, que se filtra dentro de mí y empiezo a llorar también.

Inesperadamente, me atrae hacia él y me envuelve con sus enormes brazos. Es cálido y duro, entierro mi rostro en su pecho y sollozo. Pasamos varios minutos envueltos en los brazos del otro antes de finalmente apartarme, y ambos secamos las lágrimas del rostro. Emmett levanta su camisa de nuevo, pero en lugar de limpiar su propia cara, me limpia el mío.

―Ahora sí ―farfulla―. Todo mejor.

―Gracias ―respondo con voz ronca, su gesto dulce endulzando mi corazón un poco.

Cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la suya de nuevo, lo veo observándome, casi examinándome. Limpio mi cara y nariz, preguntándome si está mirando mi maquillaje desarreglado o si tengo algo asomándose por mi nariz.

―Probablemente me veo como un desastre ―gimoteo mientras me limpio un poco más.

Se acerca un paso y toma mi muñeca en su mano, sacándola de mi rostro.

―En realidad, te ves muy hermosa.

El silencio cae mientras nos miramos fijamente, ninguno de los dos siquiera tomando una respiración. _¿No pensaba la misma cosa sobre él?_

Emmett se frota el rostro con las dos manos y se aclara la garganta.

―No quería ponerme emocional. Es solo… demasiado ―aclara, mientras mira alrededor de la habitación― No esperaba esto. No sabía que estaba juntando todo esto para mí. Estuvo aquí, agonizando y preocupado por… mí. ―Se pasa una mano sobre la cabeza y después la baja sobre su rostro.

―¿Por qué no vamos al apartamento y descansas? Han sido unos días largos.

―Sí. ―Asiente― Eso suena bien.

El apartamento sobre el garaje es pequeño, básicamente una habitación grande con una cama, televisión y un área de cocina reducida. Hay un minúsculo baño con una cabina de ducha en la esquina y medio me pregunto si Emmett siquiera pueda encajar dentro para bañarse.

―El frigorífico está lleno con bebidas y unas cuantas cosas más. Si me haces una lista, te traeré algunas cosas más de la tienda mañana.

Emmett entra en la habitación y mira fijamente. Me pregunto si se siente demasiado pequeño para él después de pasar tanto tiempo en Tent City, en el exterior. Imagino que me gustaría dormir en algún otro lugar más abierto con más espacio si fuera él.

―El cuarto de baño esta fuera de servicio en estos momentos. El fontanero viene mañana para conectar las tuberías o lo que sea ―explico. No soy una conocedora del tema, así que no me molesto en tratar de explicar lo que no sé― Oh, y estas son para ti ―menciono mientras abro el cajón más cercano de la cocina y saco el teléfono móvil que había añadida a mi cuenta y tarjetas de presentación que había impreso.

Edward no dejo ningún detalle desatendido bajo sus instrucciones.

―Este es tu teléfono móvil y el cargador, estas son tus tarjetas de presentación. Ya tienen tu número de teléfono. De esa forma cuando salgas, puedes darles a las personas tu información y organizar algunos negocios. He colgado algunos folletos en varios negocios hace unos días con tu información. Espero que esté bien ―agrego.

Mientras Edward tuvo todo esto planeado, no podría haber sabido con cien por ciento de certeza que a Emmett le gustaría trabajar en autos cuando viniera a casa.

Toma el teléfono, un Android y lo examina.

―Tendrás que enseñarme cómo usar esta cosa.

Sonrío.

―Por supuesto que te enseñaré. Aunque no soy tan explicativa como lo era Edward, pero me las arreglo.

Niega y parpadea un par de veces.

―Nunca podría devolverte todo esto, Bella.

Coloco mi mano en la suya que descansa en el mostrador.

―No tienes que hacerlo.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía, mientras me examina como si estuviera tratado entender. Aparto mi mano y busco a tientas mis llaves.

―Aquí está la llave de la puerta trasera. Allí hay un baño justo pasando la cocina hacia la derecha cuando entras. ―Saco la llave de repuesto de mi llavero y la dejo en el pequeño mostrador.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Emmett pregunta:

―¿Te importa si abro las ventanas?

―Oh, claro que no. Es un anochecer agradable. Este lugar probablemente necesite ser ventilado de cualquier manera ―comento, mientras abro la ventana más cercana. Con un saludo sutil le digo―: Te veré por la mañana. ―Dándome la vuelta para irme, Emmett toma mi mano girándome.

―Gracias, Bella ―susurra y me besa en la mejilla.

Sé que estoy sonrojada mientras asiento y salgo sin decir otra palabra. Me estoy dando cuenta que Emmett Cullen no es para nada lo que esperaba… por los menos no parece serlo.

Entrando a mi casa por la puerta trasera, opto por dejar el equipaje en el auto y sacarlo por la mañana. El agotamiento se adueña de mí y mi piel se siente pesada con todo un día de sudor aferrado a mí. Sin molestarme en encender ninguna luz, me dirijo directamente hacia arriba a la entrada del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. La casa se siente sofocante, por lo tanto abro la ventana del baño para dejar entrar aire y me giro hacia la ducha. Me desvisto, entro y me quedo bajo el agua caliente hasta que sale fría, forzándome a salir. Envuelta en una toalla blanca, me dirijo a la habitación de invitados, cansada mentalmente.

Nunca desde que murió Edward, he podido dormir en nuestra habitación. Me puedo vestir ahí, pero no puedo dormir. Lo he intentado, en varias ocasiones, pero la quietud y el silencio de la noche inundaban mis oídos y mi mente solo quería pensar en él, cuánto extrañaba que estuviese acostado a mi lado. Antes que Edward muriera, sabía que lo extrañaría. Era mi esposo, por supuesto que lo haría. Pero hay un montón de cosas que extraño, cosas que nunca pensé que echaría de menos, cosas que tome por sentado. El sentimiento de tener su mano sobre mi cadera mientras dormía. Cuando se giraba y presionaba su espalda contra la mía, no exactamente como caricia pero sí tocándonos. Siempre me estaba tocando. La manera en que siempre se levantaba tan temprano y el sonido de él en la ducha, me facilitaba volver a dormir.

Por lo tanto, lo intenté en la habitación de invitados y encontré la paz suficiente para dormir; así que he estado durmiendo ahí desde entonces. Llevando nada más que mi toalla, camino hacia la ventana y la abro. El cielo nocturno está iluminado con estrellas, cierro los ojos y rezo una pequeña oración por Edward. Espero que donde sea que esté, pueda verme y espero que encuentre una gran paz por ver a Emmett en casa.

Retrocedo hasta que mis piernas tocan la cama y me dejo caer, solo para ser sacudida y caer sobre el suelo. La habitación esta oscura, pero hay suficiente luz de la luna para distinguir la silueta de un gran hombre que acaba de saltar de la cama delante de mí.

Mi mente se desespera por saber qué hacer, no llevo nada más que una toalla. _¿Es un ladrón o un violador?_ Así que, grito. Se me hiela la sangre.

El hombre empieza a correr, se golpea con el poste de la cama y empieza a gritar obscenidades:

―¡Maldita sea! Hijo de…

―Pero qué… ―interviene otra voz y me arrastro lejos de la cama.

 _Hay dos personas aquí. Oh Dios mío. ¡Me van a asesinar!_

―¿Bella? ―menciona la segunda voz, prácticamente cubriendo el grito saliendo de mi garganta mientras la lámpara de la mesa de noche se enciende.

―¿Angela? ―jadeo con incredulidad.

Cuando miro hacia la derecha, el marido de Angela, Ben, llevando nada más que un calzoncillo, se desploma maldiciendo por su dedo del pie herido.

―¿Qué demonios, Angela? ―grito mientras los miro a ambos.

―Mierda. ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta mientras rodea la cama llevando lo que supongo que es la camiseta de Ben, al mismo tiempo que ajusto mi toalla.

―No, ¡no estoy bien! ―exploto―. ¡Ustedes jodidamente me asustaron! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Fuertes pisadas vienen de las escaleras haciendo que mire hacia allí y Angela no tiene tiempo de responder porque Emmett entra rápidamente en la habitación con un palo de golf apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Ben.

―Tú, hijo de p…

―Emmett, ¡no! ―lloriqueo levantándome del suelo, casi dejando caer la pequeña toalla envuelta a mi alrededor.

El grandulón se detiene en medio del golpe mientras Ben tropieza sobre mí, haciéndonos perder el equilibrio y estrellarnos en el suelo, mi toalla cae abierta mientras él cae sobre mí, su espalda contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

―¡Somos su familia! ―chilla Angela mientras salta al frente de Emmett.

Me aferro como si mi vida dependiera de ello a Ben con una mano, mientras que con la otra busco frenéticamente la toalla que había perdido.

Ben, dándose cuenta de nuestra situación extremadamente vergonzosa, se aparta de mí, pero lo arrastro de vuelta. Su gran cuerpo es la única cosa cubriéndonos a mí y a mi desnudez ahora mismo.

―Ben, si te mueves te mataré ―mascullo y su cuerpo se tensa, pero se mantiene quieto―. ¡Angela! Necesito mi toalla. ¡Ahora!

La mirada de Angela se desplaza donde yacemos su marido y yo, sus ojos se abren como platos. Busca por el suelo. Cuando ve mi toalla y la agarra, extiende la mano hacia Ben al mismo tiempo que lo ayuda a levantarse.

―Mejor cierra los ojos, bebé ―advierte al levantarlo del suelo, tirando la toalla hacia mí.

Echo un vistazo rápido hacia la puerta y veo que Emmett se ha ido. _Gracias a Dios por eso_.

Angela empuja a Ben fuera por la puerta del dormitorio, sus manos cubriendo su rostro y sus hombros se encogen como si hubiera sido rociado con pimienta.

―Lo siento mucho, Bella. Casi me orino en la cama cuando te escuché gritar―Ella ríe.

―¿Tú? ―cuestiono― Me senté en tu marido.

―Dios, lo lamento.

No le digo que todo está bien, porque ahora mismo estoy muy enojada. Acabo de tener al esposo de mi mejor amiga tendido sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

Angela coloca sus rizos rubios detrás de sus orejas y fija sus ojos marrones en mí.

―¿Estás bien?

 _¿Lo estoy? Supongo que no soy la única llevándome un susto de mierda._

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ―pregunto por milésima vez.

―La madre de Ben se ofreció quedarse con los niños esta noche, pero quería quedarse en nuestra casa porque dice que rompen muchas cosas en su casa. Con Ben teniendo dos trabajos, no queríamos gastar dinero en un hotel. No creí que te importaría. Te dejé un mensaje de voz.

No estoy molesta de que estén aquí, siempre son bienvenidos en mi casa. De cualquier forma, me hubiese gustado alguna advertencia, pero no puedo estar molesta con ella, solo con la situación.

―Acabo de tener a tu esposo presionado contra mi cuerpo desnudo ―gimo con vergüenza.

Angela pone los ojos en blanco.

―Estará reviviendo eso por años ―bromea haciéndome temblar.

―Sin mencionar que Emmett probablemente me vio desnuda ―me quejo.

―Oh, pobre Emmett ―se burla entre suspiros―. Estoy segura que fue horrible ver a una mujer hermosa desnuda. ―Pongo los ojos en blanco… de nuevo― Vístete ―Camina hacia la puerta― Tengo que asegurarme que el dedo del pie de Ben no está roto.

Cuando me dirijo hacia abajo después de vestirme, encuentro a todos en la cocina. Ben apoyado contra el mostrador mientras Angela bebe un vaso de zumo. Emmett está con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta trasera. Angela sonríe brillantemente y toma la mano de Ben, sacándolo de la cocina.

―Fue encantador conocerte, Emmett ―afirma―. Creo que llevaré a Ben a la cama. Ha sido una noche estresante para él.

―Buenas noches ―responde Emmett― Un placer conocerlos a ambos.

Mientras pasan a mi lado, Ben tiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza apuntando lejos de mí

―Estoy vestida, Ben ―indico.

―Siento todo eso, Bella ―murmura mientras siguen caminando― No vi nada.

Cuando están en las escaleras, donde ya no pueden oírme, suspiro y miro a Emmett.

―Bueno, ya has tenido una bienvenida a casa adecuada ―bromeo― Lamento mucho todo eso.

Respira hondo y exhala.

―Te escuché gritar y…

―Gracias por venir tan rápido. No era mi intención asustarte.

Su boca se curva hacia un lado y su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

―Fue la fiesta de bienvenida a casa.

Se ríe e incluso yo lo hago mientras mi vergüenza empieza a aplacarse. No puedo imaginar lo locos que cree que somos. Nuestras miradas se mantienen fijas mientras nuestras risas comienzan a disminuir.

―¿Te gustaría ir a dormir o eres madrugador?

―No consigues dormir cuando estás en prisión. No creo que pudiera dormir si intentara ―responde, su mirada dejando la mía y dirigiéndola al suelo.

Mi pecho se encoje con sus palabras. Por la noche de montaña rusa que hemos tenido, parece que he olvidado dónde ha estado y qué hizo. _Es un criminal. Uno violento y si soy honesta, me asusta de alguna manera_. Pero por el otro lado, sé que es solo un estereotipo volviéndome loca, una vez que se convierte en un criminal violento siempre será un criminal violento. Y eso lo hace peligroso. Pero no siento eso cuando estoy con él. Todo lo contrario. De hecho me siento… segura.

―Haré el desayuno por la mañana. Creo que el fontanero estará aquí temprano, así que baja y únete a nosotros. Angela y Ben también son madrugadores.

No está de acuerdo, pero simplemente asiente una vez y, mientras sale por la puerta trasera, dice:

―Buenas noches.

Después que se fue, me deslizo hacia el sofá y me cubro con una manta. Mi habitación de invitados está ocupada y no hay manera que pueda dormir en la principal. Pero sofá lleno de bultos o no, mi agotamiento rápidamente me consume y me lleva a la deriva por el sueño.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo. Pobre Bella el susto que se llevó.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Lo ideal seria que logre subir capitulo de Lunes a Sabado y si veo que me resulta complicado si les puedo prometer que habrá 3 capítulos semanales si o si.**

 **xoxo**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

―De ningún modo, le hiciste honor a ese hombre cuando me lo describiste por teléfono el otro día ―murmura Angela, antes de beber su café.

Ignorándola, pues no quiero discutir lo apuesto que es Emmett, pregunto:

―¿Dónde está Ben?

―En la ducha ―responde simplemente.

Parándose, toma un trozo de tocino del plato de papel cerca del fogón donde estoy cocinando.

―¿Te gustaría ayudarme o esto son como vacaciones para ti?

―¿Vacaciones? ―Resopla― Estoy lejos de mis hijos. Esto es como quedarse en un hotel cinco estrellas.

―¡Bella! ―grita una voz demasiado familiar, cuando el sonido de la pantalla de la puerta trasera chirría abriéndose y se cierra de golpe.

―En la cocina ―mascullo, dándome cuenta que esta mañana va a ser de todo menos relajante. El pobre Emmett va a recibir todo el peso de lo arrogante y entrometida que es mi familia.

Alice, mi hermana pequeña, entra a la cocina, con unas enormes lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos, que están indudablemente rojos y manchados con maquillaje mientras se recupera de su enorme resaca.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―le pregunto mientras coloco otra pieza de tocino en el plato.

―Estaba de camino a casa desde la casa de una amigo ―murmura mientras saca una taza de la alacena y comienza a servirse café.

―¿Te las arreglaste para salir antes de que se despertara y te pidiera el número? ―se burla Angela desde donde está sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Alice abre la boca, como si fuese insultada.

―¿Estás insinuando que abandoné una aventura de una noche?

―No insinúo ―aclara Angela.

Alice cierra la boca y se encoge de hombros.

―Fue algo así. ―Dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Angela, pregunta―: ¿Entonces dónde está el presidiario?

―¡Shhh! ―la reprendo―. Bajará en cualquier minuto y no digas mierda como esa frente a él.

―Acaba de salir de prisión. ―Alice bosteza―. ¿Qué más tenemos para hablar con él? ¿Política? ¿Noticas mundiales?

―¡Alice, te juro que si lo haces sentir incomodo le diré a mamá que estás teniendo sexo con cualquiera que tenga un pene! ―amenazo.

―Buenos días ―saluda una profunda voz y casi salto fuera de mi piel cuando me doy cuenta que es Emmett.

Está usando un pantalón corto de baloncesto y una ajustada camiseta negra, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo. Pasa un momento antes de darme cuenta que estoy mirándolo, mis ojos trazando cada tatuaje intrincado que pasa por sus brazos.

―Buenos… días ―tartamudeo― ¿Cómo dormiste?

―Bastante bien, gracias.

Hay un incómodo silencio mientras los dos simplemente nos miramos, hasta que Alice se aclara la garganta. Levantándose, se acerca extendiendo su mano como si fuera alguna clase de debutante sureña.

―Debes ser Emmett ―indica lo obvio y le ofrece su mano educadamente, él la toma y la estrecha incómodamente. Algo me dice que no está acostumbrado a señoritas educadas, no es que Alice sea una―. Soy Alice, la hermana _menor_ de Bella.

Miro a Angela, quien justo se ríe detrás de su taza de café. Le encanta apuntar que es la menor.

―Un placer conocerte ―contesta Emmett con una sonrisa amble antes de que su mirada regrese a mí― ¿Te importa si me ducho?

―En absoluto. Dejé una toalla y un paño allá para que puedas bañarte.

―Gracias.

Cuando nos deja, noto que la cocina está en silencio y he estado mirando su trasero mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Cuando miro hacia Alice, su boca está abierta y está observándome. Incluso con sus lentes de sol puestos, sé que sus ojos están observándome.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué quieres decir con _qué_? ―protesta Alice mientras sujeta mi brazo y me arrastra a la mesa, obligándome a sentar―. Qué tal si comenzamos con el _Señor me pone caliente con solo mirarlo_ , ¿eh?

Miro a Angela y veo que está apretando sus labios para evitar reírse.

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―pregunto, estúpidamente. No hay forma de negar que Emmett es extremadamente atractivo de una forma tosca y peligrosa. Pero me niego a hablar de eso con Alice.

―¿De verdad? ―cuestiona incrédula― ¿Quieres hacerte la tonta?

―Ahí viene ―resopla Angela.

―Solo voy a decirlo y no puedes enojarte conmigo por decirlo ―advierte Alice y me estremezco internamente. Siempre ha sido muy grosera y me gusta eso algunas veces, pero otra literalmente me pone enferma con su diarrea verbal―. Tu esposo murió, Bella, no tu vagina. No te atrevas a actuar como si él no te afectase.

Quejándome, me pongo en pie y regreso al mostrador. Cuando comienzo a romper huevos en un bol discuto:

―No el mundo de toda la gente se mueve alrededor del sexo, Alice.

―Está bien ―suspira derrotada― Digo, si no estás interesada, ¿te importa si tomo un bocado?

Mi estómago se revuelve ante la idea.

―Sí, sí me importa. ―Tiro la cascara que estoy sosteniendo en mi mano en el fregadero y me giro hacia ella―. Déjalo estar, Alice. Por favor. Es primo de Edward y no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras porque desataste tu locura sobre él.

―¿Mi locura? ―Finge indignación mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Reclinándose en la silla, mira hacia abajo a su entrepierna y comenta―: ¿Escuchaste cómo te llamó? Está bien. Estás loca ―canturrea―. Loca pero bien.

―¿En serio estás hablando con tu vagina? ―pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Angela no me está ayudando en nada. Nos está mirando, burlándose, con el rostro rojo y riéndose.

―Heriste sus sentimientos. ―Alice hace un puchero y me mira de nuevo, su expresión es seria― Di que lo sientes.

Mi hermana está loca y aunque es bastante inmadura e inapropiada, no puedo evitar reírme un poco.

―Claro que no.

―Bien ―Resopla mientras se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo― Pero eso fue cruel. ¿Entonces, de verdad? ¿No puedo hacer un movimiento con él?

―Está fuera de los límites. Lo digo en serio.

Cuando me giro al cuenco de huevos, Alice murmura a Angela:

―Me pregunto si su pene es grande.

Dándome la vuelta, sostengo mi batidora y le advierto:

―Si dices una sola palabra más voy a golpearte con este…

―Hola, Emmett ―interrumpe Angela―. Te bañaste rápido. Toma asiento, el desayuno está casi listo.

Miro a Alice mientras se ríe de oreja a oreja, antes de regresar a mi cuenco.

Mientras mezclo los huevos, siento una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

―¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, Bella?

Su toque me afecta. _Maldición, no quiero, pero lo hace_. Pero entonces me pregunto si es su toque, ¿o solo porque no he sido tocada por un hombre en mucho tiempo? O me he olvidado la diferencia entre un toque indeseado y uno deseado.

―Gracias, pero ya casi acabo ―respondo después de un momento― Las tazas de café están ahí arriba. ―Muevo mi mentón hacia la alacena arriba de la máquina de café―. Y hay jugo en el refrigerador.

―Buenos días ―murmura Ben mientras camina y toma asiento al lado de Angela.

Cuando me giro para saludar, está mirando la mesa, evitando el contacto visual conmigo a toda costa. _Demonios, está poniendo esto raro_.

―Ben ―lo llamo, mirando hacia Angela, quien está sonriendo, antes de mirarlo de nuevo a él.

Aún no me mira.

―Ben ―repito, más fuerte. No levanta su cabeza, pero levanta su mirada hacia la mía― No tienes que hacer esto raro, está bien. Fue… incómodo, sí, pero somos familia.

―Espera ―interviene Alice― ¿Qué me perdí?

―Un pequeño percance. Bella dejó caer su toalla y estaba desnuda, Ben terminó encima de ella ―explica Angela con indiferencia, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Alice, quien acababa de tomar café, apenas se las arregla para escupir en su taza.

―¿Qué? ―dice ahogadamente

―Larga historia. Anoche fue bastante loco ―añade Angela―. El pobre Emmett debe de pensar que somos todos unos locos.

Emmett le da una sonrisa relajada desde donde está de pie, recostado contra el fregadero de la cocina.

―No, no locos. Pero sí me asusta bastante.

―Está bien, necesito saber qué está pasando ―exige Alice.

Angela le explica con más detalle lo que sucedió anoche y Alice se recuesta en su silla con los ojos fijos en Emmett.

―Bueno, ¿no eres un caballero de brillante armadura? Corriendo aquí, para proteger a Bella.

Sus palabras tenían mucho más significado. Bueno, ni siquiera son las palabras, es la forma de cómo lo dice que hace que todo el mundo en el cuarto se sienta incómodo. O me hace sentir incomoda a mí, estoy segura que nadie más le está prestando atención.

―La escuché gritar ―murmura Emmett, después de tomar su café― Creo que cualquiera hubiera corrido a ayudar.

―Bien ―interrumpo, desesperada por cambiar el tema mientras coloco un plato de huevos revueltos sobre la mesa― El desayuno está listo.

Todos nos sentamos a disfrutar de la comida juntos. Por supuesto, Alice se va inmediatamente después de eso, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza, Angela y Ben se van diciendo que la madre de él ya lo ha llamado cuatro veces a su teléfono preguntando cuando irán a casa. Ninguno ayuda con los platos.

Acompaño a Angela hasta el auto y le doy un abrazo como despedida. Cuando regreso a la cocina, Emmett está en el fregadero lavando los platos.

―No tienes que hacer eso ―advierto.

Su boca se curva mientras enjuaga un plato.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Comienzo a limpiar la mesa y cuando termino, seco los platos que ha lavado.

―¿Se siente raro estar fuera?

Hace una mueca con la boca antes de responder.

―Se siente… un poco abrumador. Pero estoy feliz de estar afuera.

―¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad y visitar a abue hoy? Sé que se muere por verte.

Abue es la abuela de Edward y Emmett. Vive en un centro de asistencia en la ciudad.

―¿No tienes que trabajar hoy? ―cuestiona, sorprendido.

―Vacaciones de verano, así que mis días son mucho más cortos. Me tomé un par de días para ayudarte a asentarte.

No responde a eso, solo sigue lavando el plato en su mano, antes de pasármelo.

―De hecho, ¿podemos ir en unos días? ―pregunta finalmente― Me gustaría tener… tener las cosas un poco más organizadas antes de verla.

―Seguro. ―Me encojo de hombros.

Deja salir un suspiro y explica:

―Esto es vergonzoso, pero mi oficial de libertad condicional tiene que venir aquí y validar este como mi lugar de residencia. Además, mi lugar de trabajo es aquí, supongo. Probablemente también tenga que validar eso. Lo siento, Bella ―se disculpa, sin mirarme. En su expresión se lee vergüenza.

―No hay necesidad de disculparse, Emmett ―aseguro― Quiero ayudarte. Si quieres comenzar una nueva vida, vive libre y feliz. Soy feliz de ayudarte a comenzar esa vida.

―Eso es lo que quiero ―admite― Entonces… ¿veremos a la abuela en unos días?

―Sí, eso suena bien. ―Sonrío― Va a estar emocionada de verte.

―Tampoco puedo esperar. ―La sonrisa más dulce aparece en su rostro. Es obvio que ama a su abuela cuando el solo pensamiento de ella pone una sonrisa como esa en su rostro.

Cuando terminamos los platos, limpia los mostradores y antes de irse, comenta:

―Voy a trabajar en la moto por un rato, luego iré a la ciudad a recoger las partes que necesito para arreglar tu auto.

―Te pagaré, Emmett ―le digo.

―No, no lo harás ―añade― Sé que probablemente parezca un vago sin beneficio ahora mismo. Quiero decir, sé que probablemente solo me recibiste aquí porque era lo que Edward quería ―se corrigió a sí mismo.

―No…

―Pero tengo la intención de levantarme, Bella ―interrumpe― Te pagaré por todo esto. Y tendré mi propio lugar tan pronto como pueda.

Odio que tenga razón en algo. Solo hago esto por Edward. O al menos así era. Pero algo sobre su declaración me toca. Y tal vez solo haya pasado un día, pero creo en Emmett. Creo que quiere comenzar una nueva vida. Y tal vez, fue Edward quien planeó todo esto, pero soy quien está aquí ahora. Soy quien puede ayudar a este hombre a encontrar la vida que quiere. ¿Por qué no debería intentar ayudarlo sinceramente?

Caminando hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, le aseguro:

―Ahora, este también es tu hogar. Eres bienvenido tanto como necesitas o quieras estar aquí. De hecho, será agradable tener a alguien por aquí. Puedo sentirme un poco sola. ―No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la admisión. Este lugar ha estado terriblemente solitario desde que Edward murió.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Emmett, su boca es una línea plana, sus cejas se fruncen levemente en simpatía por mí. Tomo aire profundamente y sonrío, peleando contra la melancolía que siento.

―Y sí, Edward organizó todo esto, cada cosa ―admito― Pero Emmett, quiero ayudarte.

Mueve sus ojos al piso y traga antes de decir en voz baja:

―Gracias.

Decidiendo que es hora de moverse de lo pesado, cambio de tema.

―Aprecio que estés trabajando en el auto por mí, Emmett. Probablemente iré a la tienda antes de que te pongas a trabajar en él y antes de que suba la temperatura. ¿Algo que quieras?

―¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

―¿La mía? ―pregunto, sorprendida, mientras deslizo un plato en la alacena a mi lado.

―Sí, la tuya. Me gustaría hacerte la cena. Parte de un gran agradecimiento que te debo. ―No puedo evitar sonreír aunque no está mirándome― Cocinaré para ti el martes por la noche si eso te va bien.

―Eso sería agradable. ― _Y lo sería. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien cocinó para mí_ ― Mi comida favorita, esto… veamos. Pato asado con salsa de ciruelas. ―Emmett se congela y gira su cabeza hacia mí, con una mueca en la boca. Trato de contenerlo, pero mi risa burbujea y sale de mi boca―. Espaguetis. ―Me río mientras le lanzo la toalla de los platos― Me encantan los espaguetis.

Deja salir un gran suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa se extiende en su rostro.

―Gracias a Dios. ―Se frota la cabeza con la mano― Iba estar hundido en la mierda si tenía que hacer pato asado.

―Tu rostro no tenía precio. ―Me río de nuevo, el calor cubriendo mi rostro mientras lo hacía.

―¿Qué demonios es salsa de ciruelas? ―cuestiona mientras niega.

―No tengo idea. Suena horrible.

―¿Cena mañana, entonces? ―Se ríe entre dientes y no puedo evitar notar lo profunda y real que suena.

Se dirige a la puerta trasera y se detiene, esperando mi confirmación.

―Suena bien.

* * *

 **Se que dije que no iba a subir los domingos pero como ayer no pude por cuestiones personales no quise dejarlos sin capitulo nuevo, sobretodo porque son capitulos cortos.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **xoxo**


	6. Capitulo 5

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

―¡Tu hermana dice que está cubierto de tatuajes de la cabeza a los pies! ―me grita mi madre.

Aprieto los dientes, amenazando la vida de Alice mentalmente. Sin duda llamó a mi madre inmediatamente después de dejar mi casa esta mañana, echando espuma por la boca para hablarle sobre Emmett. Ahora, Renee estará distraída conmigo y dejará de sermonear a Alice sobre lo que le pasa a las mujeres fáciles. Para tu información: envejecen y sus vaginas se vuelven deformes… según Renee. Mi madre, la mujer más sabia de la tierra.

Sosteniendo mi teléfono móvil entre mi hombro y oreja empujo el carrito por la tienda, levanto el brazo y tomo dos botes de salsa de espaguetis.

―Mamá, tienes que calmarte. Sí, Emmett estuvo en prisión, pero era el primo de Edward. ¿Realmente crees que Edward haría algo que me pusiese en peligro?

―No tiene que mudarse contigo ―discute, sin responder a mi pregunta.

―No está viviendo conmigo. Vive en el apartamento encima del garaje.

―No le des una llave de tu casa.

―Mamá, ya está bien ―advierto, perdiendo la paciencia―. No le conoces. No tienes ni idea de quién es.

―Y tú tampoco.

En eso no puedo discutir. Y si soy honesta conmigo misma, los mismos estereotipos sobre los criminales cruzan mi mente aunque Emmett parece ser diferente. Edward nunca me dio detalles explícitos sobre a quién atacó Emmett o por qué. Pregunté una o dos veces, pero Edward siempre se desviaba y cambiaba de tema. Asumí que estaba asustado de que pudiese pensar menos de Emmett si lo sabía, así que dejé de preguntar. Sea como fuese, mientras el alarmismo de mi madre rondaba en mi cerebro, algo en mi interior, en algún sitio donde el presentimiento toma el control, me está diciendo que Emmett es mucho más de lo que todos suponen.

―Tengo que irme. Adiós, mamá. ―Cuelgo rápidamente y meto el teléfono en el bolso. Mi madre es una histérica. Es la típica autoritaria, quisquillosa, que todo lo sabe.

Cierro los ojos, alzo la cabeza y en medio del pasillo del pan, susurro:

―Señor, dame la fuerza que necesito para ser paciente con mi madre y no matarla.

―La paz sea contigo, niña ―responde una voz profunda.

Tropiezo hacia atrás mientras abro los ojos. Un hombre alto con cabello despeinado y ojos azules, me mira y sonríe de forma socarrona. Es muy ancho, las mangas de su camiseta manchada abrazan sus grandes bíceps.

―Lo siento. ―Se ríe entre dientes―. Te escuché rezando y no pude evitarlo.

Algo en su risa es contagioso y me uno a él. Mi rostro debe reflejar mi sorpresa y vergüenza.

―¿Debes pensar que estoy loca?

―No. Siento empatía.

―¿También tienes una madre terriblemente loca? ―pregunto.

―En realidad, sí ―contesta con tono serio―. ¿Sabes?, tienen un grupo de apoyo que se reúne todos los miércoles en la iglesia de la Ascensión. El grupo se llama Hijos de Madres Entrometidas.

Lo miro sin comprender. ¿Lo dice en serio? Espero un momento antes de responder, pensando que se va a reír o dirá "estaba bromeando", pero solo me mira. _Mierda_. Lo dice en serio.

―¿Vas a esas reuniones?

Sus rasgos cambian y una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

―Adoro que me creyeses.

Y mi rostro se calienta unos doscientos grados. Niego.

―Dios, soy tan ingenua. Me lo creí totalmente.

―Soy Garrett Reynolds ―comenta, mientras cambia a la mano izquierda la cesta de la compra que lleva y extiende la derecha para estrechármela. Cuando sus dedos se curvan alrededor de mi mano, noto que sus uñas están cubiertas con varios colores de pintura.

― Isabella Cullen―mascullo a través de la humillación.

Su mano es firme y sostiene la mía hasta que lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos.

―Pintor ―comenta.

―¿Perdón? ―cuestiono, confundida.

―Estabas mirándome las uñas. Pensé que te estabas preguntando por qué estaban cubiertas de pintura. Soy pintor.

―Oh… ¿Artista o pintor de casas?

―Bueno, ambos en realidad. Hacemos pintura comercial. Desafortunadamente, la parte artística no paga el alquiler. Me mudé aquí desde California. Estoy trabajando con mi tío, Pinturas Gregory. ¿Lo conoces?

―No, lo siento. No lo conozco.

Asiente una vez con mi respuesta y un silencio incómodo cae entre nosotros. Por supuesto, me siento obligada a llenarlo:

―¿Qué te parece la ciudad? Supongo que esta pequeña ciudad es bastante diferente de cualquier lugar en California.

Alza una esquina de su boca, con una media sonrisa, mientras me mira con sus ojos azules.

―Desde hace unos dos minutos, creo que me gusta mucho más esta ciudad.

Cualquiera que fuese el color más rojo, tengo que estar de ese color mientras continúo enrojeciendo. Su frase era trillada, pero aún aprecio el cumplido.

―Toda una frase, Garrett―bromeo.

Se ríe.

―Lo siento. Estoy un poco oxidado en esto. Ha pasado un tiempo.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―A las mujeres no les gusta los artistas muertos de hambre ―admite, mientras se pasa la mano manchada de pintura a través de su cabello desordenado―. ¿Y a qué te dedicas? Si puedo preguntar.

―Soy profesora de preescolar en la escuela Monroe. Trabajo con niños de espectro autista.

―Vaya. ―Alza las cejas―. Así que eres extremadamente atractiva y una excelente persona.

―¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo? ―suelto.

Se ríe de nuevo, enseñando sus perfectos diente blancos.

―¿No es obvio?

―No sé, también ha pasado un tiempo para mí ―admito, poniendo mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

―¿Y eso por qué?

No me había dado cuenta lo atrevida que era la pregunta hasta que la hizo. Respondió cuando pregunté, supongo que también es justo hacerlo.

―Viuda ―respondo rápidamente―. Murió hace dos años.

―Maldición ―susurra―. Lo siento. ―Tiene la misma mirada que el resto de la gente cuando les digo que soy viuda. Una mirada de conmoción y sorpresa… y sin tener idea de cómo responder.

―Gracias.

―No quiero sonar insensible, pero… ¿no has tenido una cita en dos años?

Resoplo.

―No. Los hombres de esta ciudad conocían a Edward y supongo que sienten que es irrespetuoso con él o algo.

Es verdad, pero aunque hubiesen preguntado, no estoy segura si hubiese estado preparada.

Garrett me observa por un largo momento, pero sin decir nada. Me estaba mordiendo la lengua para evitar balbucear.

―Fue lindo conocerte, Isabella. Siento haber interrumpido tu plegaria.

No estoy segura de lo bien que escondí mi sorpresa. ¿No iba a pedirme una cita? Por dentro, me puse los ojos en blanco. Debí de haberlo aterrorizado con lo de ser viuda. No puedo decir que no estoy un poco molesta de que no me lo pidiese. Es la primera vez en dos años que por lo menos había considerado salir con alguien.

―Sí. Lo mismo digo, Garrett. Buena suerte con el nuevo trabajo.

Mientras miro a Garrett hasta que desaparece del pasillo en el que estoy, mi teléfono suena de nuevo y desde donde está colocado en mi bolso puedo ver la palabra _**Mamá**_ iluminando la pantalla. Empujando mi carrito, ignoro su llamada y termino la compra, preguntándome si el chico nuevo en la ciudad estaba siquiera remotamente interesado en mí.

* * *

 **Aquí un nuevo capitulo, como ven es bastante corto por lo en unas horas subiré el que le sigue para que tengan un poco más de esta historia.**

 **Me encantaría saber que les parece hasta el momento, les gusta o no.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **xoxo**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Estoy casi en casa cuando veo a mi vecino, Paul, trabajando bajo el capó de su camioneta. Tirando a su lado, le grito

―¡Hola, Paul! ―Al parecer lo sorprendí porque se sacude y se golpea la cabeza contra el capó―. ¡Mierda! ―Me estremezco―. Lo siento.

―Está bien. ―Se ríe mientras frota la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mano y ajusta sus gafas con la otra.

―¿La camioneta se descompuso?

―Sí ―se queja―. Pedazo de mierda. Tengo que irme a Oklahoma el próximo fin de semana, y la maldita transmisión está fallando.

―¿Se puede arreglar? ―pregunto.

―No. Voy a tener que ir a un mecánico. Los vehículos son como un idioma extranjero para mí.

Y aquí viene mi argumento de venta.

―Bueno, resulta que conozco al mecánico para el trabajo, y está justo en tu calle.

Cuando regreso a casa, la puerta de la bahía del garaje está abierta, y Emmett está agachado junto a su Harley, su mano aparentemente dentro de la máquina. Lleva un pantalón corto que le compré y nada más. Mientras estaciono el auto, su cabeza se levanta, y su mirada se encuentra con la mía. Mis ojos trazan los intrincados tatuajes que corren en sus brazos y espalda. Es obvio que hizo un buen uso del gimnasio en la cárcel ya que su cuerpo está preparado.

Sacándome de mi ensoñación llena de lujuria, salgo del auto, regañándome a mí misma por revisarlo. De nuevo. Obviamente necesito algunos… algo. _No puedo seguir comprobando a mi primo._ Ese pensamiento envía decepción a la boca de mi estómago. Es una lástima que Garrett no me pidiera salir. Angela había estado pidiendo que me arreglara con uno de los amigos de Jeff, pero no me gusta la idea de una cita a ciegas. Es muy incómodo.

Estoy sacando una bolsa de comestibles de la cajuela cuando Emmett rodea la parte de atrás de mi auto y la arrebata de mis brazos.

―Voy a llevar esto por ti. ―Con su brazo libre, recoge las últimas dos grandes bolsas de papel y se dirige hacia la casa.

―Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuve ayuda en llevar mis bolsas ―le digo mientras lo sigo―. Me vas a mal acostumbrar.

Subiendo las escaleras del porche trasero, dice:

―Mereces ser mimada, Bella.

Una vez que estamos dentro, deja las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y empieza a sacar los artículos.

―El plomero acaba de irse. Dice que tendrá que volver más tarde en la semana para arreglar la ducha. La tubería de cobre está oxidada o algo así.

―Está despedido. ―Arrebato con frustración―. Esa es la tercera vez que ha estado aquí y afirmado que tendrá que volver por alguna otra razón.

―Puedo arreglarlos, Bella ―ofrece Emmett.

Estoy a punto de decir que sería genial, pero un pensamiento se me ocurre.

―¿Sabes qué? Le preguntaré a Ben si puede arreglarlo. Está fuera por trabajo y podría utilizar el dinero, estoy segura. De hecho, hay algunas cosas por aquí con las que me podría ayudar. Es bueno con esas cosas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sin trabajo?

―Poco más de un mes. Pero cuando se tienen cinco hijos, y eres una familia de un solo ingreso… el dinero ya era apretado. Creo que Angela está empezando a enloquecer.

―Apuesto a que sí. ―Emmett está de acuerdo―. Bueno, avísame. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

―Oh… a propósito. Acabo de encontrar tu primer cliente. Mi vecino… bueno, nuestro vecino ―me corrijo―. Paul. Su transmisión está en mal estado o algo así. Estará trayendo su auto esta tarde.

Emmett me mira, sus facciones están relajadas, pero sus ojos se animan con algún pensamiento o emoción que no puedo descifrar.

―No creo que podré pagarte por todo esto, Bella.

―Edward te quiso tanto, Emmett. Ese amor como que contagia a la gente. No soy sólo la esposa de tu primo, soy tu amiga también. Los amigos se ayudan unos a otros.

―Soy un hijo de puta con suerte por tener a una buena amiga. ―Sonríe y me da un pequeño saludo mientras sale de la cocina.

La noche siguiente, como había prometido, Emmett entra en mi cocina y comienza a preparar mi cena de gracias. Trato de ayudarlo en varias ocasiones, pero me mantiene lejos y me obliga a sentarme a la mesa de la cocina mientras cocina. Lo observo mientras trabaja; su concentración parece tan intensa.

―¿Te gusta cocinar? ―lo consulto mientras tomo mi cerveza.

―Eh, _gustar_ creo que es una palabra fuerte. ―Se ríe―. Pero puede ser como una especie de terapia, supongo.

―¿Terapia?

―Cuando estuve… ―Se detiene con un suspiro―. En la cárcel. ―Termina rápidamente―. Trabajé en la cocina. Fue agradable tener algo para mantener la concentración.

No tengo ni idea de cómo responder a eso. No es como que puedo simpatizar con ese sentimiento; la sensación de estar enjaulada y necesitar algo para mantenerme ocupada y hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido. Pero decido tomarlo de frente. Creo que es importante para Emmett poder hablar de su tiempo en la cárcel, y quiero que se sienta cómodo hablando conmigo.

―¿Así que la prisión te enseñó a cocinar? ―apuesto―. Esa podría ser información útil. Podrías tener que cocinar para mí más a menudo ―bromeo.

―Bueno, a menos que comas espagueti y pastel de carne de mierda, estás de suerte. ―Se ríe. Cuando se inclina sobre la estufa y pone un poco de salsa en la cuchara de madera de la cocina que está sosteniendo, mueve sus labios―. Me gustaría decir que es increíble ―comienza―, pero eso sería una mentira.

―¿Es mala?

―Es comestible ―conjetura él.

―Eso es suficiente para mí ―le aseguro―. No cocino. Eso lo hace increíble en sí mismo.

Música llega de la habitación desde el pasillo donde mi máquina de discos Wurlitzer, una de mis posesiones más preciadas, toca.

―Esa jukebox es una patea-traseros ―observa Emmett entre las canciones mientras los discos se cambian.

―Es lo único que me queda de mi padre ―señalo―. Amaba esa cosa.

―¿Cómo se fue? ―pregunta Emmett, y yo resoplo.

―En un autobús Greyhound, me dijeron ―respondo con cierta amargura.

La mirada de Emmett se encuentra con la mía, y suspira.

―Lo siento. Supuse que querías decir que murió.

―No lo sientas. Se fue cuando tenía diez años.

Tomando su cerveza, da un paso hacia mí y la eleva en un brindis.

―Por los papás que no cumplen. ―Luego, después de un golpe añade―: Y por las madres que tampoco cumplen.

Brindo con mi cerveza y no puedo evitar la sonrisa triste que doy. Emmett sabe lo que es tener a tu padre en libertad bajo fianza. Tu madre, también. Después de que tomamos tragos largos, se vuelve de nuevo a la cocina y revuelve la salsa.

―Oh, tengo algo para ti. ―Salto de mi asiento y agarro la pequeña caja de zapatos del armario de la entrada en la sala de estar, de regreso a la cocina con ella la coloco sobre la mesa. Emmett me encuentra en la mesa y mira mientras la abro. Al ver la foto en la parte superior, una amplia sonrisa se extiende por todo su rostro.

―Bueno, que me condenen. ―Se ríe mientras la recoge y la mira.

La foto es de Edward y Emmett en la bañera, con burbujas por todas partes. Emmett parece enojado mientras Edward está riendo histéricamente. Emmett voltea más la foto, leyendo la parte de atrás, y estalla en carcajadas. Se ríe con tanta fuerza que está tosiendo, pero se las arregla para mostrarme la escritura en la parte posterior. Sé lo que dice, pero la leo de nuevo de todos modos.

 _Siempre estabas enojado porque mi pene era más grande._

Edward ciertamente tenía facilidad de palabra. Tal vez la foto habría hecho triste a Emmett o extrañar a Edward, pero en su lugar se está riendo. Edward era sólo de esa manera; igual que su propósito era hacer mejor el día de todos los demás, sin importar qué.

―Estaba enojado porque quería sentarme al lado de la llave, pero Edward era el bebé y siempre se salía con la suya. ―Emmett se ríe.

Dejando la foto a un lado, observo que Emmett saca con cuidado cada elemento de la caja como si cada uno estuviera hecho de precioso marfil. Hay un par de fotos de ellos de su infancia, algunas pequeñas baratijas, y en el fondo hay un sobre. Lo mira fijamente durante un largo momento, su expresión incierta.

―Él fue muy claro ―le digo, mi mano en su gran antebrazo―. Eso es para que lo leas cuando estés listo.

Después de un momento, deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de colocar el sobre en la caja y devolver todos los demás elementos.

―¿Puedo mantener estos?

Sonrío con tristeza mientras pongo la tapa en la caja.

―Él quería que tuvieras estas cosas. Siento no habértelas dado antes.

Emmett se aclara la garganta, luego se reúne con mi mirada.

―Gracias.

―De nada.

―No ―dice―. Gracias por estar ahí para él y cuidar de él. De la abuela también. Ella me escribió y me dijo que te acercaste, cómo, cuando Edward se enfermó, fuiste y te hiciste cargo de los dos. Estoy muy agradecido.

Mis ojos se humedecen, y los limpio rápidamente, con la esperanza de detener cualquier lágrima.

―Tengo la suerte de haber tenido a los dos en mi vida. La abuela es como una madre para mí. Y Edward, bueno, estoy bastante segura que cualquiera que lo haya conocido siente como que tuvo suerte. No era más que ese tipo de persona.

Emmett roza su mano sobre la caja mientras la mira fijamente. Luego, dejándola sobre la mesa vuelve a la estufa. Mientras rompe los fideos para ponerlos en el agua hirviendo, la salsa comienza a salpicar debido a que el fuego está demasiado alto, y unas gotas de salsa manchan su camisa.

―Mierda ―se queja bajo.

Agarro la tapa de la olla y la cubro. Entonces agarro un paño de cocina y mojo el final de la misma bajo el grifo.

―Si no te quitas eso, y te lavas, se manchará. ―Sin preguntar, agarro el borde de su camisa y empiezo a secar las manchas con el paño de cocina. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miro hacia arriba para encontrar a Emmett viéndome. Él traga, su manzana de Adán se menea y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar de regreso. La confianza, la carne y la sangre, la mujer en mí piensa que veo deseo en sus ojos, pero la parte consciente y dudosa de mí, dice que eso es una tontería. Él no me desea.

―Um… creo que tenemos que tirarla a la lavadora ―digo apenas mientras me alejo―. Es mejor hacerlo ahora.

Emmett tira de su camisa por su cabeza y me la da. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ver su pecho y estómago. Antes de darme cuenta, mis dedos rozan una de las cicatrices en su lado izquierdo.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―le pregunto en voz baja. He jugado en un buen número de escenarios, pero todos son similares a las escenas que he visto en la televisión. Reclusos golpeando a otros reclusos.

―Esa… me peleé con un chico dentro porque interrumpí… algo que estaba haciendo.

Bueno, tenía razón.

―¿Y esta? ―pregunto, mientras mis dedos se mueven hacia abajo y corren a lo largo de la siguiente cicatriz.

―Pelea de nuevo. ―Se ríe, pero su expresión no se ve con humor. Es más una expresión de vergüenza o incredulidad.

Cuando mis dedos tocan la tercera cicatriz en el lado derecho, agarra mi mano y la mantiene inmóvil.

―Esa fue de Edward.

―¿Qué? ―Sonrío ligeramente.

―Estábamos haciendo lucha libre en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de nuestro abuelo mientras estaba dentro de la ferretería. El portón trasero se cerró. Edward me abordó y me caí de lado en los muelles. Me cortó.

Cuando mi mirada se encuentra con la de él de nuevo, todavía está sosteniendo mi mano, presionándola contra su abdomen. Tengo la boca seca de repente, pero no puedo evitar sacar mi lengua y lamer mis labios. Su boca se abre ligeramente y sus hombros se elevan mientras respira profundamente y sus ojos se mueven de mis ojos a mi boca.

Estoy paralizada mientras lo veo, pero el momento se rompe cuando la olla hierve en la estufa y hace sonidos que chisporrotean mientras el agua se encuentra con la estufa caliente.

―Mierda ―gruñe Emmett mientras gira y apaga la estufa.

―Voy a llevar esto a la lavadora ―digo abruptamente, mientras él lucha contra el caos en la estufa. Me apresuro a alejarme e ir al cuarto de servicio donde cierro la puerta detrás de mí―. ¿Qué demonios, Bella? ―me susurro. Sólo lo toqué… _lo-toqué_ ―. Realmente necesitas echar un polvo ―me digo.

Después de empezar a lavar, vuelvo a la cocina, donde Emmett está vaciando la pasta en el colador sobre el fregadero. Todavía está sin camisa, y me maldigo a mí misma por hacerle quitar su camiseta. ¿Cómo no se supone que lo mire en toda su gloria tatuada?

―Debería tomar una camiseta, pero la cena está lista ―me informa. Debe pensar que estoy incómoda. Y lo estoy. Pero no voy a hacerlo correr en medio de la cocina por una camiseta. Somos adultos aquí. Puedo manejarlo.

―No te preocupes por eso ―le digo.

―Toma asiento ―ordena mientras quita el vapor elevándose desde la pasta―. Voy a servirnos un plato.

Momentos después, coloca dos platos colmados de espaguetis en la mesa y se sienta a mi lado. Hay suficientes espaguetis en mi plato para alimentar a tres hombres adultos, y no puedo evitar reír.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta mientras me sonríe, sus ojos oscuros llenos de humor curioso.

―Nada. Se ve muy bien ―le aseguro―. Es sólo… mucho.

―Oh, lo siento. ―Se ríe―. No sientas que lo tienes que comer todo… o nada para el caso.

―Oh, lo comeré ―confirmo con entusiasmo―. Me encanta el espagueti. Es mi comida favorita. No hay manera de que no esté comiendo.

―Bueno, _bon apetite._ ―Sonríe.

―Gracias. ―Recogiendo mi tenedor, empiezo a hacer girar la pasta en él mientras Emmett comienza a palear comida en su boca, como un hombre muerto de hambre. Me imagino que ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha tenido que usar sus modales en la mesa. Estoy segura de que la etiqueta en la cárcel es de baja prioridad.

―¿Cuándo te irás a trabajar? ―pregunta entre bocado y bocado.

―La próxima semana. Es sólo la escuela de verano en este momento, así que mis días son cortos de todos modos. Voy a tener el mes de agosto de vacaciones antes de que comience el nuevo año escolar.

―¿Hay planes para agosto? ―pregunta antes de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

―Um… no ahora, no. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes algún plan para ponerte al día con algunos de tus viejos amigos en la zona?

Él se rasca la nuca.

―Puede ser. Me gustaría estar ocupado con el trabajo primero. Ese chico Paul vino hoy. Fue bastante agradable. Dijo que va a difundir la palabra acerca de mí a sus amigos y familiares.

―Eso está muy bien. ―Sonrío brillantemente.

―Gracias por todo, Bella. ―Suspira.

―Por favor, deja de darme las gracias, Emmett. Estoy encantada de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

―Bueno, pedí el nuevo adaptador CA para tu coche. Debería llegar mañana y voy a arreglarlo para ti.

―Gracias ―me quejo―. Va a ser muy agradable tener aire acondicionado en mi auto de nuevo.

Ambos tomamos otro bocado de pasta y lo masticamos mientras mi mirada se mueve hacia su pecho, donde tiene una cita tatuada.

" _Devuelve bien por bien; devuelve mal con justicia"._

―¿Confucio? ―pregunto con toda la pasta en la boca.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía mientras sus cejas se levantan en pregunta.

―La cita en tu pecho. Es Confucio, ¿verdad?

―Oh ―dice, mientras mira hacia abajo a su pecho―. Sí. Lo tengo desde hace unos ocho años.

―¿Puedo preguntar qué significa para ti?

Colocando el tenedor en el plato, se limpia la boca antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y cruzar sus enormes brazos. La esquina de su boca se levanta mientras me mira.

―¿Puedo preguntar qué significa para ti?

Me siento hacia atrás también, mi mirada sin dejarlo nunca a él.

―Para mí, significa ser bueno con los que son buenos contigo y hacer pagar a los malos. ―No soy filósofa. Deseaba que mi redacción fuera más elegante o inteligente, pero no es sólo yo.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―Él asiente, pero no ofrece mucho más.

―¿Por qué esa cita, sin embargo? Quiero decir, ¿qué te condujo a poner esa cita específica con tinta permanente en tu cuerpo?

Su mirada se mueve hacia abajo a su plato, y sus labios se aplanan, como si estuviera pensando.

―Porque a veces llevar la justicia al mal hace pagar al bien por bien. A veces lo malo toca lo bueno, y a veces tienes que ser un poco malo tú mismo para hacer lo bueno.

Mis ojos se estrechan ligeramente mientras absorbo su significado. Abro la boca para preguntarle de nuevo cuando la puerta mosquitera cruje y se abre y cierra de golpe.

―¡Bella! Dónde estás tú pequeña y sucia… ―Alice se queda en la puerta de la cocina, con la boca abierta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, me paro.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Corrigiéndose a sí misma y alisando su cabello suelto, se aclara la garganta.

―Sólo venía a saludar. No quise interrumpir esto… ―hace un gesto con la mano―… lo que sea.

―¿Cena? ―ofrezco―. ¿No querías interrumpir la cena?

Haciendo caso omiso, se desliza junto a mí y se sienta en el otro extremo de la mesa.

―Bueno, hola, Emmett. ―Mueve sus ojos hacia él―. ¿Cómo estás?

Emmett se endereza en su asiento un poco, con la mirada lujuriosa de mi hermana haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

―Estoy bien.

―Bien ―contesta Alice.

―¿Quieres un plato? ―resoplo.

―No, no. ―Suspira―. Sólo iba a pasar un momento. Quería pedirte prestado tu vestido rojo.

―Todavía tienes el negro que te presté el mes pasado ―señalo.

―Sin ánimo de ofender, Bella, pero no es como que irás a ninguna parte.

La miro, pero tiene un punto.

―Ve y tómalo ―me quejo.

Ella le hace un guiño a Emmett antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar en mi armario.

―Lo siento, Emmett. Sé que puede ser un poco… intensa.

―Sin preocupaciones. Como que disfruto el ir y venir entre ustedes dos.

―Estoy segura que somos muy entretenidas.

Alice vuela de regreso a la cocina y toma mi mano.

―Acompáñame a la salida Bella. Adiós, Emmett. ¡Fue bueno verte de nuevo!

―Adiós ―grita Emmett mientras empujamos la puerta de malla.

―¿Qué? ―Arrebato mi mano de la de ella.

Cuando se vuelve hacia mí, sus ojos se estrechan.

―¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

―Vamos a tener una cena, Alice.

―Y él está sin camiseta…

―Salpicó salsa en su camiseta. ―Niego con desdén―. ¿Es esto por lo que me arrastraste hasta aquí?

―Las cosas se veían… acogedoras ―señala dándome una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Es sólo una cena de amigos.

―Cooorrrreccccto…

―Está bien ―murmuro y la beso castamente en la mejilla. Sé que Emmett está esperándome para terminar la cena, y no tengo ninguna inclinación a permanecer aquí toda la noche y discutir con ella―. Diviértete esta noche.

―Tú también hermana mayor ―dice riendo mientras me vuelvo para subir las escaleras.

Después de que terminamos de comer, nos ponemos a limpiar la mesa y los mostradores. Emmett comienza a lavar los platos mientras yo limpio la salsa que salpicó en la estufa.

―Hice un gran lío, ¿no? ―resopla mientras lanzo la esponja en la parte posterior de la pileta. No puedo evitar que mis ojos vayan sobre su pecho expuesto y sus abdominales. Deseo tanto acercarme e inspeccionar cada tatuaje, rastrearlos con mis dedos. Pero si Emmett se da cuenta de que mi intriga con su cuerpo y el arte en él, no lo dice, con lo que estaré agradecida.

―Las cosas se salieron un poco de las manos. ―Me río. Tirando de un paño de cocina del cajón junto a mí, me uno a él en el lavabo y empiezo a secar lo que está lavado. El reproductor hace clic a medida que cambia de registro y después de unos momentos, " _Hey, Baby"_ de Bruce Channel comienza a sonar.

Emmett levanta su cabeza mientras escucha por un momento.

―¿ _Dirty Dancing_?

No puedo evitar reír.

―Sí, es de _Dirty Dancing_. Me encanta esa película.

―Patrick Swayze era el jefe ―señala Emmett.

―No puedo creer que se haya ido. ―Suspiro―. Todo lo que quería era ser Baby.

Seguimos lavando los platos, y antes de darme cuenta estamos balanceándonos de lado a lado mientras estamos parados junto al otro. Pasa un momento antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Cuando lo hacemos, ambos reímos, pero Emmett me sorprende. Agarra mi mano con jabón y tira de mí hacia él. El agua caliente gotea por mi brazo, desde donde se unen nuestras manos, haciéndome cosquillas en la piel, pero no me aparto. Mi espalda se arquea mientras el instinto me dice que me acerque a él, pero Emmett me mantiene estable, previniéndolo. No hay espacio entre nuestros cuerpos a medida que avanzamos, pero ambos estamos sonriendo. No puedo recordar la última vez que bailé. Se siente que ha pasado un millón de años. A medida que avanzamos, mi mirada sigue la vena gruesa que se extiende hasta su brazo y la que va desde su cuello hasta la parte posterior de su mandíbula. Emmett canta las palabras y me hace girar un par de veces antes de que me suelte.

Sin dejar de sonreír, se da la vuelta a los platos.

―Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.

Me gusta este lado lúdico de él. Se ve tan peligroso y áspero en el exterior, pero es bastante divertido y fácil de llevar.

―Eso fue divertido. Eres un buen bailarín. ―Tomo nota, mientras agarro el plato que acaba de lavar y secar―. No puedo recordar la última vez que bailé.

―Bueno, no había muchas compensaciones de baile donde has estado durante los últimos ocho años ―bromea―. Tal vez tengamos que salir una noche, ¿eh?

―Puede ser. Alice conoce todos los mejores lugares para ir. Tal vez la haga nuestra escolta.

Él sonríe.

―Avísame. Veré si puedo guiarte ―bromea.

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda asique aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	8. Capitulo 7

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Emmett me acompañó durante la cena dos veces más la misma semana. La primera noche hicimos hamburguesas a la parrilla, y le enseñé a usar su teléfono celular. En la segunda noche, me ayudó a reorganizar mis muebles de la sala de estar. Pero otras noches se fue en su Harley. Nunca le pregunté a dónde iba, pero tenía curiosidad. Si hubiera preguntado, estoy segura que me lo habría dicho, pero sabía que no era de mi incumbencia.

Decidimos ir a la ciudad el domingo para visitar a su abuela, abue, en su casa de reposo. Esme Cullen tiene ochenta y tres años de edad, y es el alma de la fiesta, incluso en su silla de ruedas motorizada. El hogar de ancianos me ha llamado un par de veces en los últimos años para hablar de su "comportamiento extravagante". Esme aparentemente tenía un amigo que la visitaba en su habitación por la noche. Fueron capturados un par de veces, pero el colmo fue cuando el hombre tuvo un ataque al corazón.

 _Encima de ella._

Despertó a toda la planta de arriba pidiendo ayuda porque no podía salir de debajo de él.

Por suerte sobrevivió, pero su familia lo trasladó a otro centro, preocupados por su bienestar en la presencia de abue. Decidí no compartir este dato de información con Emmett, pensando que podría ser demasiado para él digerirlo.

Edward la adoraba, y cuando veo a Emmett prácticamente correr hasta ella mientras se empuja a sí misma fuera de su silla de ruedas, puedo ver que Emmett le tiene la misma estima. Viendo a este gigante hombre inclinarse y abrazar a su abuela prácticamente de tamaño hobbit como si estuviera hecha de porcelana hace que mi corazón se apriete.

―Mi querido muchacho ―arrulla cuando él la abraza suavemente, sus frágiles brazos arrugados envuelto alrededor de su cuello lo mejor que pueden―. Estoy tan feliz de que estés en casa, muchacho ―murmura con emoción, mientras acaricia su espalda antes de alejarse uno del otro.

―Es tan bueno verte, abue. ―Sonríe. La sonrisa sincera en su rostro es increíble, y los ojos de abue están llorosos. La sostiene mientras se sienta lentamente en su silla de nuevo, pero ella no lo soltó la mano, lo que obliga a Emmett a reposar un poco encorvado, pero no se queja.

―Bella, amor. ¿Dónde está mi abrazo? ―Sonaba como una pregunta, pero no fue así. En lenguaje de abue se traduce como: "Trae tu culo aquí y abrázame".

―Hola, abue. Te ves hermosa hoy. ―Me incliné hacia abajo y cerré los ojos mientras ella envuelve su brazo libre alrededor de mí, amando la calidez de su abrazo. Su otra mano todavía agarra a Emmett con fuerza. Mis abuelos murieron antes de que yo naciera y mi madre, mientras es prepotente y entrometida, nunca fue muy cariñosa. Pero el amor de Esme ha compensado por ello.

Así que mucha gente habla de su propósito. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué estábamos destinados a hacer con nuestro tiempo aquí? Aún no he descubierto mi propósito por el momento, pero sé que, con toda certeza, Esme Cullen fue puesta aquí para amar a los que carecían de amor en sus vidas. Eso diciendo que cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana; así Edward y Emmett tenían mierda para las madres, esa puerta cerrada para ellos. Pero Esme era su gran ventana hermosa. Ella les dio el amor que necesitaban desesperadamente. E incluso sobró para el resto de nosotros.

―Te ves impresionante, Bella. ¿Has perdido peso?

Me río mientras me levanto y pongo mis manos en mis caderas.

―No desde que te vi la semana pasada.

―Bueno, así es ―afirma. Luego mira a Emmett―. Ella es una verdadera belleza, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Emmett se suaviza mientras mira de Esme a mí, con mirada cierta.

―Dentro y fuera ―responde con sencillez. Adivina qué. Mi cara se siente caliente. Sonrío y empujo un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―Bueno, ustedes dos van a inflar mi ego y hacer mi cabeza cinco veces más grande.

Los dos me miran por un momento, pero es a Emmett a quien estoy mirando. En mi visión periférica, veo que Esme sonríe y acaricia la mano de Emmett que sostiene con la mano libre.

Aparto mis ojos y aclaro la garganta.

―¿Vamos a jugar un juego hoy?

―Oh, sí ―responde Esme―. Tengo uno bueno.

Pasamos la siguiente hora en la sala de recreo de la casa de ancianos jugando "¿Quién soy yo?".

Todo el mundo escribe un nombre y lo pasa a la persona junto a ellos, pero esa persona no puede mirar. Ellos tienen que lamer la parte posterior del papel y pegarla a sus frentes. Luego tomar turnos haciendo preguntas tratando de averiguar quién eres. Una vez más, me encantó ver a Emmett con Esme. Nunca hablé de Emmett cuando la visité. Edward dijo que era demasiado emocional. La primera vez que pronuncié su nombre con ella fue cuando le dije que iba a recogerlo y traerlo a casa. De inmediato cayó en un mar de lágrimas. Ahora entiendo por qué. Ella lo perdió. Estos chicos pueden haber sido sus nietos, pero le fueron impuestos por sus hijas sin valor, pero eran sus bebés y siempre lo serán. Perdió un bebé, ahora tiene uno. Y con ese pensamiento, mi corazón se hincha un poco. No se puede negar que Edward quería ayudar a Emmett, no hay duda sobre eso. Pero traer a Emmett a casa no era todo acerca de ayudar a Emmett. Fue por abue, también. Y debido a mi hermoso marido, tengo la oportunidad de ser parte de esto. Tengo la oportunidad de ver a dos personas abrumadas de felicidad porque han sido reunidos.

Después de terminar de jugar, me excuso para darles un poco de tiempo a solas. Doy una vuelta fuera y llamo a Angela para hacerle saber que vamos a detenernos cerca de su casa un poco después de que nos vayamos a la unidad de almacenamiento de Esme y recojamos algunas de las cosas de Emmett que ella había guardado para él.

Cuando voy de nuevo, Emmett se ha ido, y Esme está sentada sola a la mesa donde jugamos. Me siento a su lado, y ella toma mi mano, apretándola.

―Gracias, Bella. Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo para él.

―Edward organizó todo. Sólo estoy llevando a cabo sus deseos ―señalo.

Ella me da una mirada de reojo, su boca se tuerce.

―¿Todo es por Edward? ―Como he dicho antes, Esme es amorosa, dulce, linda como un botón. Ahora, permítanme añadir _contundente_ a la lista. No se anda con rodeos.

La miro y abro mi boca para hablar, pero me detiene diciendo:

―Ustedes dos se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. Cualquiera puede verlo. Incluso una anciana medio ciega como yo.

―Esme, yo…

―A Edward le hubiera gustado, ¿sabes? Él te amó tanto, Bella. Y amaba a Emmett también. Él hubiera querido que los dos estén juntos.

Mis cejas se levantan. ¿Está tratando de juntarme… con _Emmett_?

―Esme…

―¿Estás lista para irte Bella? ―pregunta Emmett detrás de nosotros, haciéndome saltar.

―Oh, uh, sí ―tartamudeo, torpemente. Inclinándome, beso la mejilla de Esme―. ¿Te veo la próxima semana?

―Espero que sí. ―Sonríe. Emmett abraza su adiós y promete visitar cada dos días. La dejamos mientras se va para su almuerzo. Emmett silba todo el camino hasta el coche, y me pregunto si es para evitar hablarme. _¿Escuchó lo que dijo Esme?_

Después del desvío rápido a la unidad de almacenamiento de Esme para recoger algunas cajas de las pertenencias de Emmett, hacemos una parada rápida en el Quick Mart. Es el único lugar de la ciudad donde se puede conseguir provisiones a menos que desees conducir cuarenta y cinco minutos a las tiendas más grandes. Es también una de las pocas estaciones de servicio en la ciudad también. Decido llenar mi tanque antes de dirigirnos a la casa de Angela, y Emmett insiste en pagar incluso cuando sostengo que no es necesario. Por desgracia, pierdo porque corre dentro a pagar. Decido correr y agarrar un par de barras de caramelo para los niños de Ben y Angela ya que nos dirigimos allí. No puedo bombear el gas hasta después de que Emmett pague y enciende la bomba, de todos modos.

Cuando entro, Emmett se encuentra en la fila detrás de una señora con un bebé en una cadera y dos hijos pequeños a su lado. El bebé está llorando, y los otros dos niños están discutiendo mientras el cajero registra los artículos de la mujer. La madre de estos niños se ve agotada; pálida con bolsas enormes bajo sus ojos. Quiero cargar al bebé sólo para darle un poco de descanso.

―Basta ―les susurra a sus dos niños peleándose a su lado.

―Dice que su tarjeta es rechazada ―suelta el cajero, claramente molesto.

La mujer da a Emmett una mirada avergonzada, antes de pedir al cajero en voz baja:

―¿Puedes intentarlo de nuevo?

El cajero deja escapar un suspiro molesto, pero pasa la tarjeta de nuevo.

―Rechazada ―resopla―. ¿Tiene otra tarjeta que le gustaría probar?

Buscando a través de su cartera, toda una hazaña mientras sostiene un bebé, saca otra tarjeta y la entrega al cajero.

―Trate con éste.

―Rechazada ―se queja el cajero después de que la desliza. Ni siquiera está tratando de ser discreto que me dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

―No entiendo. Sé que hay dinero en la cuenta ―explica la mujer en voz baja―. ¿Va a intentarlo una vez más?

Con un resoplido dramático, el cajero desliza su tarjeta una vez más, casi inmediatamente para devolvérsela.

―Rechazada ―se burla―. Señora, tengo otros clientes en línea.

Su rostro va a rojo brillante mientras levanta al bebé más alto en su cadera y agarra la mano de uno de los niños.

―Lo siento ―murmura, disparando una mirada de disculpa a Emmett―. Vamos, ustedes dos ―ordena a sus hijos. El cajero rueda los ojos y recoge un receptor de teléfono. Por el altavoz de la tienda, se queja―: Necesito a alguien aquí para llevarse mercancía que se debe regresar a su lugar.

La pobre mujer se ve mortificada mientras se mueve para salir corriendo, pero Emmett la detiene.

―Espera un minuto ―la llama Emmett. Mirando al cajero, pregunta―: ¿Cuánto le debe?

―Ciento cuarenta y dos ―responde el cajero molesto. Estoy en línea detrás de Emmett ahora, agarrando las barras de caramelo del empaque.

―Bien ―le dice al cajero Emmett, dándole una mirada mordaz que indica claramente que está enojado.

―Oh, gracias, pero no. No puedo dejar que haga eso ―suelta la mujer. Ella está tan humillada, se está rompiendo.

―Yo quiero ―le dice―. Estoy pagando por sus comestibles, y necesito añadir cuarenta dólares en gas de la bomba siete. ―Entonces mira hacia atrás a mí, mientras lo miro con asombro mientras sostengo cinco barras de caramelo, y dice―: Y esas barras de chocolate, también.

Con todo, el total es de ciento ochenta y seis dólares. Emmett lanza billetes sobre el mostrador, agarra las cuatro bolsas de comestibles de la dama, y se dirige a la salida.

―Señor, me dio demasiado. Le debo cambio ―llama el cajero lleno de granos. Cuando Emmett se vuelve, su expresión es de disgusto.

―Guárdatelos, hombre. Tal vez puedas comprarte algunos malditos modales con él. ―Luego se gira y lleva las bolsas de comestibles fuera al coche de la mujer. Ella estaba estacionada cerca de las bombas, y mientras llenaba el tanque, observé mientras ella aseguraba a sus hijos en el coche mientras Emmett puso las bolsas en el maletero.

―¿Puedo tener su dirección así puedo pagarle? ―preguntó cuando él cerró el maletero.

―No ―dice―. No hace falta que me pague. He tenido un montón de bondad en mi camino últimamente. Ya es hora de que pagué.

Él se pone rígido cuando ella se arroja a sus brazos, envolviendo los suyos alrededor de él. No esperaba un abrazo, y yo río al ver la expresión de su rostro. Cuando ella se aleja, no lo suficiente, no diría que está sonrojada, pero parece que está a punto de ello.

―Gracias ―insiste, una vez más. Con un movimiento de cabeza, él la deja y se dirige de nuevo hacia mí. Después de que el depósito está lleno, subimos en el coche y continuamos nuestro viaje a casa de Ben y Angela.

―Eso fue…. eso fue muy agradable, Emmett ―le digo―. Eres un buen tipo.

―No, no lo soy. No te equivoques al respecto. Sólo soy un tipo muy afortunado.

Aunque quiero, no le pregunto a qué se refiere. He aprendido en la vida, que a veces el perdón más difícil de ganar es el perdón de nosotros mismos. Es evidente que piensa que es indigno, y que la suerte acaba de caer sobre él. Y tal vez lo hizo. O tal vez no era buena suerte. No sé por qué mató a un hombre; francamente, no estoy segura que quiero saber. Tal vez estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Lo que sea que pasó, bien o mal, buena suerte o mala, no hay duda de que hay más de Emmett Cullen de lo que parece.

Y me parece muy intrigante.

De camino a casa nos detenemos con Ben y Angela, así puedo darle dinero en efectivo para comprar los materiales que necesitará para mi casa. Ben comienza en mis proyectos de vivienda el lunes de la próxima semana, así que por ahora, Emmett tiene que bajar y usar mi baño. Que no es gran cosa para mí. Me siento mal que tenga que pasar por esa molestia. Además de la instalación de cañerías, Ben va a pintar mi sala de estar y poner molduras de corona.

―Esta es una bonita casa ―observa Emmett mientras subimos los escalones de la escalera de entrada. Ben y Angela viven en una hermosa colonial con un amplio porche delantero. Incluso con cinco hijos, Ben se las arregla para tener una excelente atención del exterior.

―Ben es un gran manitas ―observo mientras abro la puerta principal. Nunca llamo. Tampoco Angela cuando viene a mi casa―. Pero el interior es una historia diferente ―le susurro a Emmett mientras me muevo a un lado lo que le permite entrar.

Hay una escalera a la izquierda sembrada de ropa, juguetes y libros. El banco a nuestra derecha tiene aproximadamente cincuenta pares de zapatos y debajo de ella y la pared por encima de ella con varias chaquetas, abrigos y mochilas. Cerré la puerta detrás de Emmett mientras él toma inventario rápido del lugar.

―Angela ―gritó mientras camino por el pasillo hacia la cocina en la parte trasera, Emmett me seguía de cerca detrás.

―Cocina ―grita Angela de regreso.

Al entrar en la cocina, nos encontramos con Angela poniendo sándwiches de queso a la parrilla en platos de papel, y Seth en el suelo con un montón de coches Matchbox, alineándolos.

―Hola, chicos ―dice Angela―. ¿Quieren queso a la parrilla? ―A pesar de que nos sonríe, no puedo dejar de notar que no acaba de parecer auténtica. Le doy una mirada de preocupación, pero ella niega, haciéndome saber que no quiere hablar de ello.

―No, gracias ―dice Emmett, y sacudo la cabeza.

―Ben salió corriendo a conseguir un poco de leche y mantequilla.

―Bueno, sólo voy a dejar el dinero contigo. Tenemos que llegar a casa. ―Estoy hablando con Angela, pero mi mirada no deja a Seth, el niño Webber más joven, que ha alineado coches Matchbox a lo largo de la longitud de la cocina.

―Tienes una casa preciosa ―señala Emmett, y él y Angela empiezan a conversar mientras continúo viendo a Seth. Él está cantando. Es la canción de apertura de la serie de dibujos animados _Equipo Umizoomi_. Tan pronto como termina, empieza todo de nuevo, cantando la misma canción.

―Seth ―lo llamo. Pero él no responde o da ninguna indicación de que incluso me oye―. Bicho Seth ―le digo, con amor, esperando que el cambio en el tono llame su atención. Pero aun así no voltea. Sólo sigue alineando sus carros y cantando la misma canción, aparentemente ajeno a mí.

Mis cejas se fruncen justo antes de que Angela grite:

―¡Seth! ¡Respóndele a Bella! ―Él no reconoce a Angela.

Angela resopla, claramente agravada

―Creo que tenemos que revisar su audición. Es como si ni siquiera me escuchara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, Emmett me está mirando, una mirada inquisitiva en su cara. Al parecer, no estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo ocultando mis pensamientos.

―Más tarde ―digo. Él asiente y pongo el sobre de dinero en el mostrador―. Aquí está el dinero y he añadido un depósito.

Los ojos de Angela caen a los platos enfrente de ella. Tenía la esperanza de haber sido sutil. Sé que necesitan el dinero, y ella se avergüenza que yo sepa. Si Emmett no estuviera aquí, la presionaría y le diría que deje de sentirse avergonzada, pero ya está, sigo adelante.

―Bueno, tenemos que irnos. ¿Nos vemos mañana para la cena? ¿Yo invito? ―Puedo decir algo cuando salgamos. Tal vez pueda averiguar lo que está pasando durante la cena.

Los ojos de Angela se iluminan.

―Sí, por favor ―gime.

Emmett y yo reímos cuando sus tres hijos mayores vienen disparados a la cocina. Leah llega a un abrupto fin cuando alcanza a ver a Emmett y Brandy tropieza con ella, haciéndola caer de rodillas.

―¡Idiota! ―le grita ella.

―Leah ―la regaña Angela.

―Deja de ser un bebé ―gruñe Brandy mientras se para.

Jane, la segunda mayor, rueda los ojos, y se sienta a la mesa de la cocina. Se parece a Angela a esa edad, todo el cabello rubio y cuerpo oscilante. Pero tiene quince y Jane ha alcanzado esa divertida adolescencia donde todo el mundo y todo es una molestia. Ah, y ella tiene todo resuelto.

―Yay ―chilla Brandy―. Queso a la parrilla.

―¿Queso a la parrilla de nuevo? ―gime Jane.

―Esta noche no, Jane. Aleja tu lloriqueo por una noche ―suplica Angela mientras agarra una olla de la estufa y comienza a servir judías verdes en los platos.

―¿Quién eres? ―pregunta Leah, y miro hacia abajo para ver su mirada fija en Emmett.

Se inclina sobre una rodilla, por lo que está a su altura y extiende una mano.

―Soy Emmett Cullen.

Ella mira su mano por un breve momento antes de dejar caer su pequeña mano en la suya.

―Leah Webber―le responde ella, dando a Emmett su nombre completo.

Él sonríe, y estoy extrañamente embelesada por verlo hablar con Leah. Hay facilidad en él y alegría en sus ojos. Es bueno con los niños.

―Mucho gusto ―dice.

De repente, Brandy levanta la parte posterior de la camiseta de Emmett antes de que nadie sepa lo que está haciendo y le pregunta:

―¿Quién pintó estas imágenes sobre ti?

―Son tatuajes idiota ―suelta Jane.

―Basta, Jane ―gruñe Angela de frustración.

Emmett se para, tirando de su camiseta hacia abajo e informa a Brandy

―Un montón de diferentes personas pintaron.

―Genial ―dice Brandy, dándole una sonrisa sin dientes, antes de pasar por delante de su madre en el mostrador, obsesionado con su fiesta de queso a la parrilla. Jane gime, queriendo claramente atención, y en contra de mi mejor juicio, giro y se la doy.

―Hola, Jane ―digo―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Mi celular fue suspendido. _Eso_ es lo que está mal ―se queja mientras se cruza de brazos y hace pucheros.

―Bueno, ¡sería estupendo tener un teléfono con el que puedas hablar pero no pagar porque no podíamos darnos el lujo de pagar la factura de energía debido a que pagamos por dicho teléfono! ―encaja Angela.

―¡No me gusta esta casa! Odio ser pobre ―grita Jane mientras sale de su asiento y va más allá de nosotros para salir. Pero el hijo mayor de Angela, Alec, se encuentra en la puerta y al ver que ella está súper enojada, y siendo consciente de sus deberes, cumpliendo su papel como su hermano mayor, decide que ahora es el mejor momento para meterse con ella. Él lleva ambas manos al marco de la puerta mientras Jane trata de empujar más allá de él. Cuando ella comienza a golpearlo, se ríe. Alec tiene dieciséis años y es casi tan grande como Ben. Puede tomar algunos golpes hasta este momento, eso es todo lo que Jane ha repartido.

―¿Qué te pasa Jane? ―se burla Alec al poner mala cara al torcer sus labios en tono burlón―. ¿Tienes tu periodo?

Jane le deja de golpear, y sus ojos se amplían de rabia. Acaba de hablar de su período frente a un extraño ―Emmett― definitivamente será un infierno por pagar. Está ocupado riendo cuando su rodilla aparece dándole un duro golpe en las bolas. Se dobla al piso y grita de dolor cuando ella camina sobre él y sale de la habitación.

―¡Jane! ―grita Angela mientras se apresura hacia Alec. Pero Jane la ignora mientras se dispara escaleras arriba y cierra la puerta de su dormitorio. Mientras Angela atiende a Alec, miro hacia atrás y encuentro a Brandy lleno de queso a la parrilla y Seth sigue alineando coches Matchbox completamente ajeno a la conmoción.

―Probablemente deberíamos irnos ―le digo a Emmett.

―Sí ―está de acuerdo.

Angela se para, y pasa por encima de Alec para salir de la cocina, donde él está en posición fetal, ahuecando su virilidad. Angela nos acerca a la puerta y me abraza.

―Lo siento por toda la conmoción.

―No. ―Me río y le doy la pequeña bolsa de papel con las barras de caramelo―. Emmett compró esto para los niños.

―Bueno, eso fue tan amable de tu parte. ―Angela sonríe.

Doy una mirada de reojo, Emmett aclara:

―Son de los dos.

―Bueno, gracias a los dos ―dice Angela, mientras pasa los ojos entre nosotros, su boca se curva en una sonrisa.

―¿Te veo mañana?

―Si sobrevivo el fin de semana. ―Suspira―. Es bueno verte de nuevo Emmett. ―Lo abraza, y es lento para devolverlo, un poco sorprendido por su afecto, pero después de unos segundos, envuelve los brazos alrededor de ella, y le dice:

―A ti también, Angela.

Una vez que estamos afuera, y Angela cierra la puerta oímos a Angela gritar:

―¡Levántate Alec! Ella no es tan grande; no puede haber hecho tanto daño.

Las cejas de Emmett se levantan, y los dos nos echamos a reír mientras vamos a mi coche.

En el momento en que el lunes llega, estoy lista para volver a trabajar, incluso si es sólo tres días a la semana durante unas horas. El presupuesto del condado siempre es corto y por eso, no puede permitirse un personal de tiempo completo en el verano para los niños con necesidades especiales. Mi día de trabajo pasa volando, es mediodía antes de darme cuenta. Todos mis estudiantes se han ido cuando Shelly, de la oficina frontal, entra en mi salón de clases con un paquete cuadrado plano.

―Estuviste fuera la semana pasada cuando esto llego.

―¿Qué es eso? ―le pregunto mientras me entrega el paquete, que también es sorprendentemente ligero.

―No lo sé. Un tipo lo dejó caer fuera. Nos vemos mañana ―dice mientras se apresura fuera de la habitación, con ganas de dejar el trabajo por el día.

Desgarrando el papel, me doy cuenta de que es una pintura. Es una pintura del símbolo del autismo; una pieza de un rompecabezas de múltiples colores. No veo una nota hasta que doy vuelta a la pintura y encuentro una tarjeta pegada a la parte posterior del lienzo.

 _ **¿**_ _ **ESTARÍAS DISPUESTA A UNIRTE A UN ARTISTA**_

 _ **PINTOR MUERTO DE HAMBRE PARA LA CENA?**_

 _ **~ Garrett**_

 _ **LLAMA O TEXTEA (767) 241-9980**_

Me duele la cara de lo grande que estoy sonriendo. La pintura es preciosa, y decido que voy a colgarla en el aula. Mis estudiantes disfrutarán de los colores brillantes. No puedo negar que estoy impresionada. Esta es probablemente una de las cosas más románticas que alguien ha hecho por mí. Si la entregó la semana pasada, él debe pensar que lo he ignorado. De un tirón tomo mi celular de mi bolso y le mando un texto.

 **Yo:** **La pintura es hermosa. Gracias.**

Pocos minutos pasan y compruebo el número para asegurarme que marqué correctamente. Sí, es correcto. ¿Y si no le interesa más?

 **Garrett:** **He dado una gran cantidad de pinturas últimamente. ¿Quién es?**

Mi estómago se hace nudo. ¿Siempre hace este tipo de cosas para invitar a salir a las mujeres? ¿Debo siquiera responder a esto?

 **Garrett:** **Estoy bromeando, Bella. No he dejado de pensar en la mujer hermosa con la que me topé en la tienda de comestibles, hablando sola**.

Me estremezco mientras recuerdo lo loca que me debo haber visto.

 **Yo:** **Eres hilarante. Me enamoré de ella... de nuevo.**

 **Garrett:** **Me gusta eso de ti. ;) Así que... ¿nos vemos para la cena?**

 **Yo:** **Sí. Me gustaría eso.**

 **Garrett:** **¿Donde Tillie el miércoles a las siete?**

 **Yo:** **Nos vemos entonces.**

 **Garrett:** **¿He mencionado que realmente estoy empezando a amar este lugar? ;) Te veo el miércoles.**

Me quedo en mi salón de clases por un par de horas más, organizando y limpiando. Parcialmente matando el tiempo hasta las cuatro, cuando Angela quiere reunirse para la hora feliz. Sé que los tiempos son difíciles, y ella está súper estresada; con cinco hijos estoy segura que casi revienta para salir de la casa. Mientras conduzco a Tillie para encontrar a Angela, la idea de salir con un hombre por primera vez desde que Edward murió, corre a través de mi mente. Si bien la idea de eso es emocionante, también hay culpa. Si Edward estuviera vivo, no habría Garrett, y no habría primera cita. Yo estaría de camino a casa en este momento para darnos de cenar.

En un semáforo en rojo, saco mi celular y marco a Alice.

―Holaaaa, cariño ―me responde con un acento británico.

―Tengo una cita ―dejo escapar. Siento que este pequeño hecho ha sido embotellado dentro de mí a punto de estallar libre en cualquier momento. Alice es probablemente la peor persona para contárselo, pero es mi hermana.

―¿En serio? ―El asombro es muy evidente en su voz. Está sorprendida.

―Sí. Lo conocí en el supermercado el otro día. Su nombre es Garrett.

―Mierda, Bell ―dice, y puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz―. ¿Estás bien? ―Ella sabe que estoy bien y aunque me ha estado presionando para ir allí, sabe que esto es un gran paso para mí. Estoy conmovida porque al menos pensó en preguntar cómo estoy.

―Estoy bien… creo ―contesto honestamente mientras empujo un poco de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja―. Nos vamos a reunir para la cena el miércoles.

―Voy a ayudarte a prepararte ―se ofrece.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Alice.

―Voy para allá ―insiste.

―Está bien ―le digo.

―Bella va a echar un polvo. Bella va a echar un polvo ―canta odiosamente.

―Me tengo que ir. Adiós. ―Cuelgo a pesar de que todavía está cantando.

Una cita. Voy a una cita. Mis manos se aprietan alrededor del volante mientras inhalo profundamente. Mi mente funciona con pensamientos de bien y el mal, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy en el cementerio. Días antes de que quedara incapacitado, Edward tomó mi mano y me dio la charla. La charla de darme el permiso para seguir adelante.

" _Un día, Bella… otro hombre va a llegar"._ Traté de tirar de mi mano de la suya, pero él la apretó, evitándolo. " _Quiero que seas feliz… conocer a alguien que te pueda dar las cosas que no pude"._

 _"Me diste todo, Edward."_ Las lágrimas salieron y corrían por mi cara. Este fue mi marido moribundo dándome el permiso para seguir adelante y amar de nuevo. Fue brutal. Mi mano apretó más como si de alguna manera lo pudiera mantener aquí.

" _No te di niños. Y sé lo mucho que los quieres"._ Sonrió con tristeza. _"Sé que quieres al menos uno"._

Y lo hice. Pero quería uno de sus hijos. Quería un pedazo de él para seguir existiendo incluso después de que me dejara. Cuando le dije, él se negó. Edward creció sin un padre. Y cree que todos los niños se merecían uno, no sólo el recuerdo de un padre que otras personas comparten con ellos.

 _"Un día, Bella… él va a venir y te amara. No tengas miedo de amarlo. No será nada como yo…"._

Miré hacia él y me pregunté si tenía algo de visión de lo que él pensaba que el siguiente hombre en mi vida sería. Y entonces sollocé. Mi pobre marido moribundo estaba torturándose con la visión de un hombre que podría tomar su lugar.

 _"Edward… por favor…"._

 _"Shh",_ me tranquilizó. _"Te amo. Siempre lo haré"._

Poco a poco, me paseo por el gran cementerio, retrasando tener esta conversación con Edward. No sé si me va a escuchar, pero siento que tengo que hacerle saber. Vengo aquí, a menudo, y hablo con él. Le hablo del trabajo, me quejo de mi madre, bromeo sobre Alice. Estoy a dos filas más cuando su tumba está a la vista. Me detengo cuando me doy cuenta que Emmett está de pie delante de él, sus grandes manos metidas en los bolsillos.

No quiero imponerme a su tiempo, pero me siento grosera de pie aquí, mirándolo fijamente. Me debato si debo irme, pero cuando él se arrodilla y pone una mano en la tumba de Edward, no puedo dejar de mirar. ¿Qué pasa con este hombre que muestra emoción que el instinto comprueba? Mi objetivo ha sido el de satisfacer los deseos de Edward; para ayudar a Emmett de cualquier manera posible. El plan siempre ha sido hacer que Emmett se sienta como en casa y todavía mantenerlo cerca al mismo tiempo. Pero con cada día que pasa, estoy más y más fascinada por él. No puedo negar una atracción física a él; quiero decir… es sexo en un palo, como Lexi diría. Pero hay más; mucho más. Cuando se para de nuevo, me dirijo hacia él cuando empiezo a oírlo hablar débilmente.

―Estoy agradecido. Tan jodidamente agradecido, Edward. Lamento no haber estado aquí para ti… en el final. Lo siento…

Una ramita solitaria se rompe bajo mi pie y Emmett se vuelve, con los ojos rojos e hinchados; a punto de llorar.

―Bella ―gruñe antes de aclararse la garganta, mientras se da la vuelta y se limpia la cara rápidamente.

―Lo siento… no quise interrumpir.

Cuando se da la vuelta, tiene una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, pero sus ojos tristes no coinciden con él.

―Estaba de paso y pensé en verlo ―explica.

―Igual yo.

―La abuela dijo que fue un bonito funeral ―señala mientras mira fijamente a la lápida. Me dijo esto el día que lo recogí en Arizona. Me doy cuenta que hay un montón de culpa en él. No estaba aquí para enterrar a su primo… o hermano como consideraba a Edward y necesitaba la seguridad de que Edward tenía lo mejor; que se cumplieron sus deseos.

―Lo fue ―le aseguro.

―¿Vas a decirme al respecto? Sé que suena tonto, pero… sólo quiero saber.

Me muevo a su lado, le digo:

―Tuvo un ataúd de caoba oscuro. Lo mejor que podía comprar. Peleó conmigo al respecto, pero me puse firme.

Los ojos de Emmett se ensanchan.

―¿Él ayudó a escoger su propio ataúd?

―Sí. Quería sentirse en control de su muerte. Y… quería que yo fuera capaz de llorar sin hacerme cargo de todos los detalles.

Emmett asiente mientras sigue mirando fijamente a la lápida. Sonrío tristemente mientras miro hacia abajo con él.

―Lo enterramos en su mejor traje, pero sin camisa de vestir debajo de él. Me hizo prometer ponerle su polo de los _Vengadores_. ―Ambos reímos.

―Amaba sus malditos cómics.

―Fue enterrado con una foto mía y una de ustedes y la abuela y su cómic favorito. Dijo que iba a necesitar algo para leer cuando estuviéramos todos durmiendo, y no estuviera velando por nosotros.

―Suena como él. ―Emmett resopla―. Siempre pensando en los demás.

―Creo que siempre supo que iba a morir joven ―admito―. Pero el hombre pasó cada día tratando de hacer cada día un poco mejor.

Emmett resopla y se limpia la nariz.

―Debes pensar que soy un marica; siempre estoy llorando.

 _Dios, si supiera_. Por qué su tristeza es tan devastadoramente hermosa para mí, nunca lo sabré. Es como si yo llegara a saber un secreto; ver algo que nadie más hace. Tengo la oportunidad de ver este duro, hombre tatuado… dejándose ir. Sintiendo. Y odio admitirlo, pero me resulta _tan_ atractivo. No es la forma en que se ve mientras llora, quiero decir, es un hombre exquisito para mirar, no se puede negar, pero se trata más de la crudeza de la misma. Un latido de incómodo silencio cae entre nosotros, miramos fijamente la lápida de Edward, y manteniéndome fiel a mí misma, trato de llenarlo.

―Angela y yo nos reuniremos en Tillie en una media hora. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Emmett vuelve hacia mí y se encoge de hombros.

―Creo que voy a ir a casa y trabajar en la moto, pero gracias por la invitación. ―Luego se gira y mira hacia atrás en la tumba de Edward―. Nos vemos, primo.

Se despide con la mano y me deja con la tumba de Edward.

* * *

 **Hola, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero esta semana ha sido una locura. Pero sin dar más vueltas acá esta el proximo capitulo**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Angela está esperándome en una cabina de la esquina cuando llego. La conozco de toda mi vida y simplemente mirándola mientras me acerco a la mesa, sé que algo está mal. Sus ojos se ven hinchados y un vaso vacío está junto a la cerveza en su mano. Está en estado de ánimo para beber esta noche.

―Hola ―lanzo―. ¿Estás bien?

Ella me da una sonrisa triste.

―Lo estoy. Acabo de… tener un mal par de días. ―Su cabello rubio está atado en una cola de caballo, y se pasa la mano sobre él mientras mira lejos de mí, con los ojos cada vez más llenos de lágrimas.

Mis cejas se fruncen con preocupación. Angela rara vez se emociona, así que sé que debe ser malo.

―¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?

Parpadea un par de veces, tratando de aclarar la emoción de sus ojos.

―No lo había dicho a nadie ―comienza―, pero estaba embarazada. Me enteré hace una semana, pero tuve un aborto hace dos días.

Me inclino hacia delante y tomo su mano, mi corazón se rompe por ella.

―Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando te vi ayer. Lo siento mucho Angela ―brindo.

―No podría haber estado de más de dos meses. Sé que parece una tontería estar molesta por eso, cuando no iba muy avanzado.

―No es tonto en absoluto ―le respondo, con firmeza. No me gusta que a las mujeres se les haga sentir como que no pueden llorar la pérdida de un bebé que abortaron al principio. Nunca he estado embarazada, pero sólo la idea de saber que mi hijo está creciendo dentro de mí, hace que mi corazón se hinche con amor. No me puedo imaginar lo que se siente al ver realmente la prueba de embarazo positiva―. Era tu bebe, Angela. Tienes todo el derecho a sentirse triste y llorar esta pérdida y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir de manera diferente.

Toma una servilleta del dispensador entre nosotras y enjuaga debajo de sus ojos.

―Gracias, Bella.

―¿Cómo está tomándolo Ben? ―pregunto, sin soltarle la mano.

―Está triste. Los dos estamos tristes. Pero en cierto modo… tal vez es lo mejor. Vamos a tener tantos problemas con Seth, con sus patrones de comportamiento y con Ben sin trabajo no tenemos ningún seguro. El dinero es tan ajustado ahora. No es el momento adecuado para un bebé.

Frunzo el ceño. Qué triste es que tenga que pensar en el dinero, cuando acaba de perder a su bebé. No me gusta que estén luchando tanto.

―Estoy feliz de darte el dinero, Angela.

―No ―afirma rotundamente―. Te lo agradezco, pero no.

Asiento una vez, decidiendo no discutir con ella. Me he ofrecido antes, y me dio la misma respuesta infAliceble. Así que en vez de eso, hago una oferta, que sé que no puede rechazar.

―¿Qué te parece mantener a los niños en mi casa este fin de semana?

Sus ojos se mueven a los míos, plagados de incredulidad. Las ofertas de una persona de cuidar de sus cinco hijos para un fin de semana son pocas y distantes entre sí. No puedo dejar de reír un poco, incluso con la mala noticia que acaba de compartir.

―Sí ―le aseguro―. Me has oído bien.

―Entiendes que tengo cinco críos, ¿no?

―¿Son todas esas pequeñas personas que siempre están merodeando sobre ti? ―bromeo, mis cejas fruncidas en confusión fingida.

―Cinco, Bella. ―Levanta su mano, los cinco dedos desplegados―. Cinco.

―Estaba allí cuando nació cada uno de ellos ―le contesto secamente.

―No tienes que hacer eso, Bella. No quiero poner esa carga en ti. ―Suspira.

―Son mis ahijados, Angela. Y han pasado la noche conmigo antes. ―Esto es cierto. Cada uno de ellos se ha quedado conmigo… simplemente no los cinco a la vez. Pero sé que puedo manejar esto, y nada me haría más feliz que darle un poco de tiempo para llorar y sanar en paz.

Ella me da una mirada escéptica.

―¿Estás segura?

―Positivo ―confirmo, tirando de mi mano cuando la camarera se acerca a nuestra mesa. Después de pedir dos cervezas, una para mí y una para Angela, la camarera se escabulle y agrego―: Emmett estará allí para ayudar.

Ella sonríe.

―A los niños les gusta. ―Estoy sorprendida de que ella esté así… relajada sobre que sus hijos estén alrededor de Emmett. Sólo lo ha visto dos veces así que no es como si lo conociese bien. Todo lo que sabe, es que es un criminal convicto.

―¿Así que confías en él? ―le pregunto mientras la camarera coloca nuestros vasos de cerveza en la mesa. No sé por qué le estoy preguntando. Bueno, tal vez lo sé. La verdad es que mi cerebro me dice que tenga cuidado con Emmett. Su pasado me asusta un poco. Pero cuanto más cerca estoy de él, más confío en él. Pero, ¿cuánto de eso, es esta atracción hacia él, que estoy tratando de negar que siento? ¿Están las hormonas granjeándose en el camino de mis habilidades de razonamiento?

Ella sonríe levemente en sus pensamientos.

―Lo hago. No puedo explicarlo, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él. Además ―añade―, Edward no era la clase de hombre que amaba a alguien que no lo merecía. Si Edward creía que Emmett es un buen tipo, debe ser verdad.

Y ahí está. Mis pensamientos exactos. Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de Angela. Ella no compra etiquetas. El hecho de que Emmett estaba en la cárcel, no lo hace mala persona. E incluso si era una mala persona, la gente puede cambiar, ¿no? Quiero decir, todo el mundo comete errores. Concedido, lastimar a otra persona es un gran error, pero en el fondo sé que tiene que haber más en la historia.

―Y voy a conseguir que Alice venga y me ayude también.

Ella está bebiendo su cerveza cuando resopla con mis palabras. Después de que tose un par de veces, aclarándose la garganta, con una voz ronca, dice:

―Estoy más preocupada por su influencia en mis hijos que de Emmett.

Me río.

―Sí, bueno, puedo necesitarla como un refuerzo.

Angela asiente.

―Sí. Vas a necesitarla.

El martes parecía volar, pero el miércoles rodó, tomando su tiempo dulce. Mi dedo ociosamente golpea mi volante mientras conduzco a casa para prepararme. No tengo idea de qué ponerme. Quiero decir, Garrett parece una clase de tipo discreto, así que estoy segura que lo que me ponga, va a estar bien, pero quiero verme bien. No puedo negar que estoy emocionada. Una cita. Voy a una cita. Es aterrador y fascinante a la vez. Cuando llego a casa, me apresuro dentro y subo deprisa por las escaleras para encontrar a Alice poniendo trajes en mi cama.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―¿Por qué siempre me preguntas cada vez que aparezco aquí?

―Debido a que estás mostrándote siempre por aquí.

Ella frunce los labios con molestia.

―Dije que iba a venir y ayudarte a prepararte, idiota.

Olvidé que dijo que iba a venir. Supongo que soy una idiota por mi saludo, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que quiero su ayuda, porque probablemente vamos a pelear.

―Creo que puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta, Alice.

Ella entra en mi armario y grita:

―Ha pasado un tiempo Bella. Estás fuera de práctica.

Me echo en la cama y resuelvo dejar que me ayude, ya que no parece estar albergando ningún sentimiento de dolor por mi poca acogedora bienvenida. Pero echando un vistazo a los trajes que ha escogido, estoy preocupada. Tal vez no es una buena idea que me ayude. A medida que sale de mi armario con un vestido nude ceñido, que llevaba muchos años atrás, le advierto:

―No voy a vestirme sexy esta noche, Alice.

―¿Para qué tienes estos vestidos lindos si nunca vas a usarlos? ―pregunta mientras pone el vestido con los otros en mi cama.

―Debido a que podría llevarlos algún día.

―¿Y por qué no hoy? ―replica.

―Debido a que es una primera cita en un bar de la ciudad, para empezar. En segundo lugar, no estoy tratando de darle la idea de que quiero saltar sobre sus huesos en la primera cita.

Sus rasgos faciales se aclaran, y se anima.

―¿Así que has pensado en saltar sobre sus huesos en algún momento, entonces?

Aprieto los labios, frustrada conmigo misma por no explicarme de otra forma.

―No. Quiero decir, es atractivo, pero no he pensado en nada más allá de cenar con él.

Alice sonríe y respira hondo.

―Sé que esto es un gran problema para ti. Estoy orgulloso de ti por tratar.

Sé que ha estado preocupada por mí. Angela también. Ambas temían que me hubiese convertido en la viuda solitaria de la ciudad de Gotham. No estaba lista. Pero creo que ahora lo estoy. Y creo que, incluso si las cosas no tienen éxito con Garrett, por lo menos va a ser un gran rompehielos para mí.

―Vamos ―murmuro, mientras me dirijo a mi armario―. Vamos a encontrarme algo sexy, pero apropiado para llevar.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyan esta historia y se toman el tiempo de leerla.**

 **Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

 **xoxo**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Alice y yo luchamos sobre la definición de sexy. Al final, nos encontramos en el medio. Estoy llevando un vestido negro sin hombros con sandalias de plataforma. Me pidió que llevara tacones, pero me reusé. El terreno intermedio fue la plataforma en las sandalias.

Tillie's está concurrido esta noche, es la hora feliz de los equipos y se amontonan alrededor de la barra, bebiendo animadamente antes de las siete. Estoy de pie en el vestíbulo del restaurante, buscando en las mesas que se alinean en ambos lados, buscando a Garrett, cuando la mano de alguien presiona mi espalda baja.

―He pensado en este momento cada día desde que nos conocimos. Cómo te verías. Tengo que decir que, mi imaginación necesita algo de trabajo.

Mi boca se curva hacia arriba mientras giro mi cuello y encuentro a Garrett con una sonrisa apreciativa en su cara. Cuando giro, me agarra para un rápido abrazo, pero antes de que me aleje, añade:

―Hueles mejor de lo que imaginé, también.

―¿Puedes imaginar cómo olerá alguien? ―pregunto mientras doy un paso atrás para verlo. Él está llevando desgastados vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de algodón. Se ve increíble. Oh, y está llevando sandalias. Estoy tan contenta de que no exageré con la vestimenta de esta noche. Estoy un poco mejor vestida de lo que él lo está, pero no tan torpemente.

―Tal vez no la esencia, pero puedes imaginar el sentimiento o sensación que un aroma te da.

Asiento en acuerdo y sonrío.

―Esa fue una excelente respuesta, Sr. Reynolds. ¿Está usted tratando de seducirme con su encantadora replica?

Su boca se eleva en un lado, y se encoge de hombros.

―Bueno, no tengo una vasta fortuna o increíble apariencia con la que impresionarla, así que soy forzado a usar la única cosa que tengo. Espero que te gusten los hombres inteligentes con enormes penes.

Aspiro el aire a través de mis dientes antes de morder mi labio, fingiendo decepción.

―Tal vez deberíamos cancelar ahora. _Realmente_ odio los hombres inteligentes. ―Entonces luego de un latido, añado―: Pero… el enorme pene podría ser tu gracia salvadora.

―Sabía que este monstruo me haría sentir orgulloso un día ―dice, con orgullo, mirando abajo a sí mismo. Ambos reímos mientras la anfitriona se aproxima y Garrett le deja saber que necesitamos una mesa para dos.

Una vez que estamos sentados, nuestra camarera se aproxima y rápidamente toma nuestras órdenes de bebidas. La conversación fluye fácilmente. No puedo recordar la última vez que me reí tanto. Aprendo con rapidez que Garrett es un bromista y tiene un entusiasmo para contar historias que te hacen reír.

―Así que mi tío pasa el día entero con estos lentes de sol y se mantiene quejándose sobre cuán brillante está afuera. Mi primo y yo apenas podíamos mantener nuestras risas delante de él, pero de alguna manera lo logramos.

―¿Así que ustedes chicos, solo lo dejaron caminar todo el día llevando lentes de sol sin lentes? ¿Y nunca se dio cuenta?

Garrett se inclina hacia atrás y se ríe, y no puedo evitar admirar sus perfectamente blancos dientes.

―Todos los malditos días. Y la cosa graciosa es, que nadie más dijo nada tampoco.

Sacudo mi cabeza mientras me río.

―Tu pobre tío. Eso suena como algo que yo haría.

―Eh, él se lo tomó bien. Es bastante bueno con lo reírse de sí mismo.

Ambos sonreímos con una pausa de silencio que cae entre nosotros, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, Garrett se inclina hacia adelante, descansados ambos brazos sobre la mesa mientras me mira.

―Me gustas, Isabella Cullen.

Mis mejillas se calientan al mismo tiempo que lucho con la sonrisa tratando de salir a mi cara.

―Tú no estás tan mal, Garrett.

―Lo sé… ―Hace una pausa como si estuviera inseguro de cómo expresar lo que quiere decir―. Sé que está es tu primera salida desde que tu esposo falleció. ―No puedo evitar estremecerme un poco con sus palabras―. Lo siento ―dice, con sinceridad―. No quise traer a flote un tema tan sensible. Sólo quiero decir que, esto es nuevo, y hasta ahora me gustas. Y estoy preparado para ir tan lento como tú quieras.

Bueno, mi corazón revolotea un poco. Me tiene. Apenas me conoce, y me tiene. Si bien me siento lista para irrumpir en el mundo de las citas, no soy lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que todo vendrá fácil. Edward es el único hombre que me ha tocado… íntimamente en los últimos siete años. Aunque el pensamiento dé la sensación que viene con enamorarse de alguien, ese sentimiento de tu cuerpo anhelando otro, me excita, hay un poco de miedo allí también.

―Gracias, Garrett. Aprecio eso.

―¿Puedo verte este fin de semana?

Mi peculiar boca sonríe.

―Estoy de niñera este fin de semana. ¿Quizás el próximo fin de semana?

―¿Lunes?

―El lunes funciona ―acuerdo.

Después de terminar nuestra comida, tomamos una bebida más antes de que me acompañe fuera hasta el estacionamiento. Abre la puerta de mi auto para mí y ambos hacemos una especie de risa torpe. ¿Nos besamos? Estoy segura de que él se está preguntando si debería besarme; ¿es eso demasiado descarado? Yo, estoy dividida entre esperarlo, y no esperarlo. Pero Garrett toma el control; se inclina y besa la esquina de mi boca castamente.

―Buenas noches, Bella ―susurra antes de alejarse retrocediendo.

―Buenas noches. ―Le doy un pequeño saludo y me deslizo dentro de mi auto, mientras salgo del estacionamiento, toco mi boca donde sus labios la rozaron, sonriendo porque, en resumen, esa fue una perfecta primera cita.

Mientras estoy saliendo de mi auto, dirigiéndome a la casa, escucho el rugir de la motocicleta de Emmett. Unos segundos después, entra detrás de mí. El sensor de movimiento de la luces a un lado de la casa parpadeó encendiéndose cuando entré así que puedo verlo perfectamente, _y_ puedo ver los delicados brazos sujetos alrededor de su sección media. Cierro mi puerta, con la intención de apurarme hacia el interior, insegura de porqué quiero evitar encontrarme con quien sea que está trayendo a casa, pero él apaga el motor y llama:

―Hola, Bella. ¿Todo bien?

Volteando, planto una sonrisa amistosa.

―Oh sí. Solo cansada. Ha sido un largo día.

Él no responde de inmediato, pero mueve su cabeza, indicándole a su invitada que baje mientras sostiene la motocicleta estable. Me quedo de pie allí, sintiéndome como una idiota porque no sé si sería grosero ir adentro ahora o no. ¿Debería esperar por una presentación? Entonces, una rubia alta con un cuerpo perfecto se baja y me sonríe. Debería haberme ido adentro.

―Hola. ―Ella agita la mano, dándome una sonrisa amistosa. Es la definición de chica sexy motera―. Soy Rosalie. ―Claro que lo es. Es hermosa y tiene un nombre asombroso.

―Bella ―respondo con un gesto con la mano de vuelta―. Gusto en conocerte.

―Sé quién eres. He escuchado mucho sobre ti, Bella. ―Resplandece mientras se apresura y me da un fuerte abrazo. ¿Ha escuchado de mí? ¿Emmett ha hablado de mí? ¿Y por qué está abrazándome? Lanzo mi mirada hacia Emmett, quien aclara su garganta mientras baja de su motocicleta y se estira. Cuando Rosalie se gira devuelta hacia él, él le da una mirada que dice, _cierra la boca_. Pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso porque su mirada se mueve a mí y baja por mi cuerpo y sube de vuelta. Me siento enrojecer sólo con su obvia apreciación, y ruego que la limitada luz esconda mi reacción. Su manzana de Adán se balancea mientras traga antes de preguntar:

―¿Has estado fuera esta noche?

No sé por qué su pregunta me hace sentir nerviosa, pero miro mis pies y empujo mi cabello detrás mi oreja, después me encuentro con su mirada.

―Sí. Tenía una cita.

Ahora sus cejas se levantan, y sus ojos se amplían.

―Oh. ―Entonces… hay silencio. ¿Era sorpresa lo que escuché en su voz? Espero para que diga algo, lo que sea, pero todo lo que consigo es silencio. El sonido de grillos y ranas parece resonar hasta que Rosalie se mueve al lado de Emmett y envuelve uno de sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

―Bueno…

―Nosotros íbamos a tomar algo rápido para comer y tomar una copa ―ofrece Rosalie―. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? ―Vaya, esta mujer es agradable. Y tan raro como suena, hay algo sobre ella que hace que parte de mí quiera conocerla. Parece el tipo de persona que tiene toda clase de historias interesantes de aventuras para contar. Viéndolos lado a lado, Emmett en su dura gloria; tatuajes, músculos, y vaqueros desgastados y Rosalie en su traje perfectamente ajustado, unas largas y delgadas piernas, no puedo evitar pensar cuán bien se ven juntos, ahora, estoy sintiéndome un poco apagada. Y no puedo entender porqué.

―Oh, ya comí ―respondo rápidamente―. Pero te agradezco. Ustedes diviértanse, chicos.

―Tu vestido luce realmente bien en ti, por cierto. Apuesto que fue una gran primera cita ―grita Rosalie cuando alcanzo a dar un paso.

Mientras subo las escaleras de mi porche trasero, veo hacia atrás.

―Lo fue. Gracias. ―Sonrió y entro.

Después de cepillar mis dientes, abro la ventana del baño justo cuando la luz en el apartamento de Emmett se apaga. Supongo que Rosalie está pasando la noche. Mientras subo a la cama, reviso mi celular y encuentro un texto de Garrett.

 **Garrett:** Gracias por una noche increíble. Espero no espantarte con toda mi inteligencia. ;)

 **Yo:** No. Sólo por la charla de tu enorme pene. He decidido que solo me gustan los pequeños.

 **Garrett:** Demonios. Quizás lo exageré. No es _tan_ grande.

Me río y le respondo:

Bnas nches ;)

 **Garrett:** Dulces sueños, Bella.

Cuando apoyo mi cabeza en mi almohada después de apagar mi lámpara, inhalo profundamente. Los pensamientos de Garrett se escapan de mi mente, seguidos por los pensamientos de Edward. Pero a medida que mis ojos se cierran y voy a la deriva por el sueño, el último pensamiento que tengo es: _¿Emmett está teniendo sexo con Rosalie?_

* * *

 ** _Incluso estando en cama sintiendome mal, les traigo un nuevo capitulo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, alegran mi dia._**

 ** _xoxo_**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

El viernes llega, y me apresuro al trabajo, dirigiéndome a la tienda de comestibles para comprar la comida suficiente para alimentar al ejército de niños que se quedarán en mi casa este fin de semana. Cuando paso por el camino de entrada, Emmett está debajo de una camioneta, sus piernas sobresaliendo mientras trabaja.

Cuando me escucha pasar, desliza la camilla que está usando para deslizarse debajo de la camioneta, y se sienta.

―Hola, extraña ―dice mientras abro el maletero del auto. No habíamos hablado desde esa noche que trajo a su amiga Rosalie. Odié la forma extraña que actué esa noche, por lo tanto lo había estado evitando, así no tenía que pensar acerca de eso.

―Hola, allí ―respondo alegremente―. ¿Cómo estás? ―Me mantengo ocupada sacando los comestibles de mi maletero. Cuando siento su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, me sobresalto.

―No quise asustarte. ―Ríe mientras se acerca y toma algunas bolsas.

―Lo siento, no te esperaba. ―Río nerviosamente. Cuando mi mirada cruza la suya, me doy cuenta que está sudado, y hay manchas de grasa en su cara. Se ve delicioso.

―¿Compraste la tienda entera? ―resopla mientras se mueve para llevar cinco bolsas en sus brazos a la casa conmigo siguiéndolo detrás.

―Estoy de niñera de los hijos de Angela y Ben este fin de semana para darles a ellos un descanso. Esos niños comen como si nunca hubieran sido alimentados en sus vidas.

Tan pronto llegamos a la cocina, Emmett deja sus bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y yo dejo las mías en la mesada al lado del fregadero.

―¿Se quedarán todo el fin de semana? ―pregunta con incredulidad.

Mientras me acerco al gabinete y tomo un vaso, respondo:

―Sí. Estoy loca, ¿verdad?

Lleno el vaso con agua fría del grifo y luego se lo entrego mientras dice:

―¿Y planeas vigilarlos solo tú?

―Alice se supone que vendrá y ayudará.

Empiezo a desempacar los comestibles cuando me doy cuenta que él solo está parado en el mismo lugar, inmóvil. Cuando lo miro, está mirando fijamente el vaso.

―¿Por qué me diste esto?

―Porque has estado trabajando afuera, y te ves como si estuvieras acalorado ―respondo honestamente―. Puedes dejarlo si no lo quieres ―digo cuando no responde.

Su boca se curva suavemente antes de tomar el agua en unos cuantos largos tragos.

―Gracias.

―De nada.

―Bueno, estaré por aquí, así que estoy feliz de ayudar también.

Sonrío mientras abro el armario y pongo la mantequilla de maní ahí.

―Aprecio eso. Estarán aquí en dos horas. Estaba pensando en solo pedir pizza esta noche. Pensé que podría ser un lindo regalo para ellos.

―Yo pediré ―informa Emmett mientras se dirige hacia la puerta trasera.

―No tienes que hacerlo, Emmett. Es un montón de pizza que hay que pedir. ―Río.

―Son niños. ¿Cuánto podrían comer?

Lo miro fijamente.

―Uh…

―Lo tengo, Bella. ―Con eso sale y mientras termino de ordenar los comestibles trato mentalmente de prepararme para el fin de semana que se aproxima. No estoy tan segura si eso podría ser siquiera posible.

* * *

 **Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios**

 **xoxo**


	12. Capitulo 11

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Emmett de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Los chicos Webber llegaron a mi casa como las cigarras en su retorno a los diecisiete años1; de repente y bulliciosos. Angela y Ben básicamente los empujaron fuera del auto a medida que conducían despacio, haciendo sonar el claxon mientras huían a toda velocidad.

Hasta el momento, Jane se ha sentado en mi porche trasero, con las gafas de sol puestas, escuchando su iPod con sus auriculares e ignorándonos. Wendy me llamó antes para informarme que Jane estaba menos que encantada de venir a quedarse aquí. Me sorprendí al escuchar esto. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que la he tenido, antes de que Edward falleciera, pero solía encantarle pasar la noche aquí. Al menos, los otros chicos parecen estar bien con quedarse a dormir. Alec ha estado pegado al lado de Emmett mientras trabaja en una camioneta que alguien dejó para una puesta a punto, y Leah y Brandy juegan a las escondidas en mi casa. Seth está sentado a mis pies empujando botones invisibles frente a él. Mis entrañas se retuercen cuando lo observo.

―Seth ―digo su nombre suavemente, pero no responde―. Seth ―alzo la voz. Todavía… nada. Inclinándome, nivelo mi rostro con el suyo―. Seth ―canto su nombre con voz cómica y vuelve su cabeza, sus grandes ojos marrones lanzándose a todas partes, excepto a mí. Chasqueo mis dedos frente a su rostro y repito su nombre otra vez, sin reconocimiento.

Tuerzo mi boca, me levanto y pongo mis manos en mis caderas. ¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta?

―¡ _Umizoomi_! (Se refiere a un tipo de cigarras conocidas como magicicada)―exclamo, y Seth se pone de pie, sus ojos finalmente encontrando los míos.

―Umizoomi. Umizoomi (es un programa estadounidense de televisión para niños) ―repite, antes de correr a toda velocidad por mi casa directamente a mi televisión en la sala de estar. Lo miro por un momento, mi corazón hundiéndose. Las señales están ahí. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, pero cada vez que estoy alrededor de la familia Webber es un caos, y me perdí los enormes indicadores.

El chirrido de la puerta de tela metálica me saca de mis pensamientos y Emmett entra, limpiando el aceite de sus grandes manos con un trapo.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta, sus ojos entrecerrados con preocupación. Tengo que parpadear un par de veces antes de arreglármelas para girar mi cabeza. No lleva camiseta. De nuevo. Y todo lo que mis ojos quieren hacer es recorrer su cuerpo. Caray, necesito ayuda. No debería querer mirarlo como lo estoy haciendo en este momento y cada vez que no lleva camiseta.

Respiro profundamente y asiento. No puedo contarle a Emmett mis preocupaciones mientras Jane se encuentre tan cerca. No es que le hubiera importado. Los problemas de su hermano le parecerían menores en comparación con su propio desgarrador asunto: sin teléfono para hablar o escribir.

―Hablaremos de ello más tarde ―respondo.

―¡Bella! ―Emmett y yo nos volvemos cuando el Sr. Volturie, el vecino de al lado, rodea mi porche en dirección a la escalinata. Su esposa va detrás de él llevando un cubo de metal con tomates y pepinos. El Sr. Volturie es el vecino más amable que jamás he tenido, y los hijos de Wendy lo adoran―. Veo que mis amigos han venido de visita. ―El Sr. Volturie se ríe mientras sube las escaleras lentamente, su mano débil sosteniendo la barandilla mientras la señora Volturie lo sigue, su boca plana y su expresión hostil.

No sé por qué viene aquí con él cuando es obvio que no le gusta, pero para mantener las banderas de paz de buen vecino ondeando, sonrío y les doy la bienvenida a ambos a mi casa. Emmett sostiene la puerta de tela metálica abierta para ellos y, tan pronto como están en el porche, ambos fallan miserablemente en ocultar sus miradas escrutadoras mientras se fijan en Emmett. No es difícil ver que no comparten mi aprecio por el descamisado Emmett Cullen.

―Este es Emmett Cullen ―digo―. El primo de Edward. Emmett, ellos son el señor y la señora Volturie del otro lado de la calle.

―Oh. ―La boca del señor Volturie se redondea alrededor de la palabra mientras sus cejas se levantan con comprensión―. Edward hablaba muy bien de ti.

La boca de Emmett se vuelve una línea y da una breve inclinación de cabeza. Es todavía difícil para él creer que Edward se jactaba acerca de él.

―Encantado de conocerlos, amigos.

―Trajimos algunos vegetales del jardín ―interviene la señora Volturie mientras empuja el cubo hacia Emmett. Éste golpea su duro pecho y un pequeño " _uf_ " se le escapa. Emmett me mira con lo que está pensando en su mirada: _¿Es esta señora de verdad?_ Pongo mis ojos en blanco a modo de disculpa y decido acelerar las cosas. Tan pronto como el Sr. Volturie salude a los niños, con suerte se irán. Si fuera sólo el anciano, le serviría un vaso de té y le ofrecería un asiento en el porche, pero como ha traído a lady Estúpida, necesito conseguir que se vayan.

―Emmett, ¿te importaría llevarlos a la cocina y traer el cubo de regreso, por favor?

―Seguro ―está de acuerdo Emmett, y se mueve rápidamente a la acción.

―Vaya, vaya ―se pavonea el sr. Volturie―. ¿Es esa Jane? Ha crecido mucho.

―Jane ―digo mientras toco su pierna.

Cuando me mira, la molestia sembrada en su rostro, señalo con mi barbilla al señor Volturie y su rostro cae cuando toma nota. Al parecer, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ellos estaban aquí. Luego, su boca se retuerce en una mueca que asumo está destinada a ser una sonrisa, antes de que vuelva a mirar al vacío.

―Lo siento ―pido disculpas a los Volturie―. Adolescencia.

―No te preocupes. ―El sr. Volturie mueve su mano con desdén―. ¿Están Leah y Brandy aquí?

Rápidamente llamo a los niños y casi tumban a Emmett cuando regresa con el cubo. Se ríe mientras mantiene su equilibrio, y los niños acuden en manada al sr. Volturie. La señora Volturie se queda detrás con los brazos cruzados, prácticamente fulminando a su marido con la mirada mientras consiente a los niños. Miro a Emmett, preguntándome si puedo comunicar mi molestia con los ojos, pero lo encuentro observando a Jane. Cuando miro a Jane, está sentada, sus labios planos mientras ve a su hermano y hermana con lo que parece ser disgusto. Sus gafas de sol ocultan sus ojos, pero por su postura parece casi lista para saltar. Supongo que detecta la rudeza irradiando de la señora Volturie y no le gusta que esté dirigida a sus hermanos. Sonrío un poco. Pensé que toda su dulzura se había evaporado hace años, pero es agradable ver que todavía la tiene.

―Miren lo que traje para ustedes. ―El sr. Volturie sonríe mientras les da a Leah y Brandy dulces Werther Original. Los niños no pierden el tiempo, rasgan las envolturas y meten los caramelos en sus bocas.

―¿Qué se dice? ―motivo a los niños a mostrar sus modales.

―Gracias ―contestan al unísono y abrazan al anciano de nuevo.

―Tenemos que irnos, Caius ―espeta la señora Volturie y camina hacia Emmett, arrebatándole el cubo de las manos antes de ir a la puerta de tela metálica. Emmett ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar porque el señor Volturie continúa.

―Ustedes niños vengan a verme antes de irse, y voy a tener un regalo especial para ustedes, ¿está bien? ―El sr. Volturie acaricia sus cabezas y tira suavemente de una de las trenzas de Leah.

―¡Está bien! ―gritan los niños y saltan arriba y abajo.

―Gracias por las verduras ―digo, recordando mis modales. Parece que necesito algo de motivación también.

―En cualquier momento. ―Con un gesto, sigue a la señora Volturie y salen del porche. Cuando han pasado mi casa y están fuera de vista, me volteo hacia Jane, que ya vuelve a estar en su postura anterior; mirando a otro lado, con los brazos cruzados, odiando al mundo. Negando, miro a Emmett, pero está observando a donde los Volturie han desaparecido. Sus cejas están fruncidas y sus brazos cruzados también. Parece que la señora Volturie nos ha filtrado su mal humor a todos.

Aplaudiendo, digo en voz alta:

―¿Quién quiere pizza?

―¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros! ―gritan los niños y, de repente, Seth está corriendo alrededor de mis piernas repitiendo pizza una y otra vez. La puerta de tela metálica chirria de nuevo al abrirse y Alec entra.

―¿Alguien dijo pizza?

Los niños se han duchado y lavado, y están acurrucados en el sofá de la sala de estar comiendo papas fritas, palomitas de maíz, galletas y cualquier otra comida chatarra que he podido proporcionar mientras ven una película. Seth se entretiene con un juego en mi Kindle, mi último recurso para conseguir que se quede quieto por un rato ya que después de cenar se volvió híper loco. También me rendí y le di a Jane mi teléfono. Creo que vi un atisbo de sonrisa. Gracias a Dios que tengo mensajes de texto ilimitados y datos.

―Cinco pizzas ―murmura Emmett con incredulidad mientras saca la bolsa de basura de la papelera y la mantiene abierta, así puedo echar algunos platos de papel en ella.

Me río.

―Son niños. ¿Cuánto podrían posiblemente comer? ―bromeo.

―Eso es una pizza por niño ―señala, ignorando mi provocación.

―Síp.

―Alec casi se comió tres de esas pizzas solo ―continúa Emmett, su tono todavía mezclado con incredulidad―. He conocido a hombres de ciento treinta y seis kilos en prisión que no podrían comer tanto.

Emmett y yo ni siquiera hemos comido. Las tres pizzas de pepperoni y las dos de queso que pedimos, se han terminado. Incluso hice una ensalada con las verduras frescas que trajeron los Jenson y corté fresas. Todo ello, desaparecido.

―Tres de ellos ni siquiera son adolescentes todavía ―añade Emmett.

―Lo sé. No tengo ni idea de cómo Angela y Ben lo hacen.

Mientras ata la bolsa de basura, agarro las cajas de pizza vacías y nos dirigimos a los cubos de basura junto al garaje.

―Esa señora Volturie era algo más ―afirma al azar.

―Lo sé. ―Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, encogiéndome. La forma en que ella miró a Emmett fue tan grosera. No hay manera de que él no se percatara―. Lamento que tuvieras que lidiar con eso. El sr. Volturie es bastante agradable, pero ella puede ser una idiota total a veces.

―Él parece apreciar a los niños ―conjetura Emmett mientras meto las cajas de pizza en el bote de basura.

―Siempre lo ha hecho y ellos lo aman.

―Jane no parecía muy encariñada con él ―añade mientras subimos los escalones del porche. Al llegar a la puerta de tela metálica, se mueve hacia un lado mientras la abre y cuando paso su gran mano encuentra la parte baja de mi espalda, guiándome. Mi cuerpo se endereza, su toque afectándome más de lo que puedo admitir.

―¿Cerveza? ―ofrezco cuando abro la nevera para agarrar una para mí. Los cinco niños Tuffman sin duda pueden conducir a una persona a la bebida.

―Definitivamente ―gime. Cuando le entrego una, asiente en señal de agradecimiento―. ¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?

―¿Aparte de sobrevivir? ―Me río mientras desenrosco la tapa de mi botella. Tomando un largo trago, gimo mientras aparto la botella. Maldita sea, no hay nada como una cerveza fría después de un largo día. Cuando miro a Emmett, me está observando, sus ojos oscuros fijos en mi boca. Lamo mis labios, un hábito nervioso mío, y su pecho se eleva a medida que inhala profundamente. ¿Estoy imaginando esta… esta atracción entre nosotros? No puedo negar que está ahí, para mí, de todos modos. Su exterior áspero, los músculos y tatuajes, me atraen, pero es su lado suave lo que me sobrecoge. Todos los días muestra un poco más de esa belleza interior y cada día me atrae más y más. Apartando su mirada de la mía, se vuelve y bebe un trago de cerveza.

Parpadeo un par de veces, preguntándome si leí esa mirada de forma equivocada. ¿La vi bien o era que quería verla de esa manera?

―¿Quién es Garrett y que quiere decir con "realmente es diminuta"? ―inquiere Jane cuando irrumpe en la cocina. Mis ojos se abren mientras arranco mi teléfono de su mano.

―¡Oye! ―Hace un mohín mientras miro mis mensajes―. ¿Es tu novio?

―No. Hemos estado en una cita ―respondo, sin estar segura de porqué estoy contándole esto a una quinceañera.

―Dice que se arrepiente de no besarte de verdad la otra noche ―continúa Jane. Maldita sea, ¿será que alguna vez dejará de hablar? Me muero de vergüenza, pero no antes de mirar a Emmett. Hace sólo un instante me preguntaba si estábamos compartiendo un momento. Ahora, está mirando por la ventana de la cocina, dándonos la espalda.

―Gracias, Jane. Creo que has tenido el teléfono por el tiempo suficiente esta noche.

―¿Puedo usarlo mañana? ―pregunta, sus ojos brillando con esperanza.

―Ya veremos ―refunfuño―. Por favor, di a todos que es casi la hora de dormir.

―Son sólo las diez.

―Los más pequeños tienen que acostarse pronto ―discuto.

―Uf ―gime mientras se encamina molesta hacia la sala de estar.

Apagando mi teléfono, lo pongo en la mesa. Contestaré a Garrett mañana. Después de tomar el resto de mi cerveza y tirarla a la basura, Emmett finalmente se da la vuelta, su boca presionada en una línea plana. Cruza los brazos sobre su enorme pecho y abre la boca para hablar, pero Brandy y Leah se precipitan en la cocina lloriqueando.

―¡No queremos ir a la cama!

―Es tarde ―señalo.

―¿Van a dormir con nosotros, chicos? ―cuestiona Brandy mientras me mira y luego a Emmett. Éste se encuentra sonriendo cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía.

―Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he sido parte de una fiesta de pijamas. ¿Colchones en el suelo de la sala? ―me pregunta y mis ojos se abren. ¿Está dispuesto a dormir en el suelo?

―Ah…

―No voy a dormir en el suelo ―interviene Jane cuando vuelve a entrar a la cocina.

―Bien ―gruño mientras sacudo la cabeza―. Alec puede tener el dormitorio principal y tú puedes tomar la habitación de invitados. Brandy, Leah, Seth, Emmett y yo vamos a dormir en el suelo de la sala.

―¡Viva! ―chillan Brandy y Leah al unísono.

Después de conseguir cada almohada de repuesto y manta que puedo encontrar, los niños y yo hacemos nuestra cama para la noche, mientras Emmett se ducha. Para el momento en que entra en el salón, los niños y yo estamos acurrucados viendo la televisión sin volumen. No lleva camisa, de nuevo, y usa pantalones cortos de baloncesto negros. En el cuarto oscuro, con sólo la luz de la televisión iluminándolo, parece más grande y, si es posible, más sexy. Antes de que le entregara mi habitación a Alec, me cambié a pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta de cuello en V blanca que solía ser de Edward. Me veo como una vagabunda.

Emmett coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas y nos observa, mientras aparentemente lo miro, pero realmente estoy contemplando sus abdominales. Edward nunca tuvo abdominales. Era un hombre delgado; sin peso o masa en él. No era capaz de esforzarse demasiado físicamente con su condición cardiaca. Pero todavía lo encontraba increíblemente sexy. Un tipo diferente de sexy que Emmett. Edward tenía una mirada gentil, mientras Emmett parece duro; robusto. Me estremezco internamente. ¿Por qué comparo a Edward con Emmett? _¡Uf!_

―Parece cómodo. ―Emmett se ríe.

―Oh, lo es ―bromeo. Se acuesta al lado de Seth, quien se encuentra más alejado de mí. Los niños están apilados entre nosotros y el silencio cae. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que los niños paren los pequeños meneos y movimientos que han estado haciendo y, cuando miro hacia ellos, veo a Seth acurrucado en el pecho de Emmett, profundamente dormido. Las manos de Emmett están detrás de su cabeza y su barbilla se halla en su pecho mientras mira a Seth. Si mi corazón no estuviera derretido ya, la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett terminaría el trabajo. Lo observo por lo que parece una hora, incluso después de que su respiración parece ir más despacio, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente indicando que está dormido. No puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez durmió bien en la cárcel. No me puedo imaginar que fuera fácil dormir en el calor y compartiendo una tienda de campaña con otros hombres. Este suelo es desagradablemente incómodo, pero vale la pena. Apagando la televisión, cierro los ojos, con la esperanza de que voy a conseguir suficiente descanso para lograr pasar un día completo con los niños Tuffman.

* * *

 **Como verán hay algunos capitulos como el anterior que son bastantes cortos y no quise dejarlos con eso solo. Por lo que aca hay otro nuevo capitulo**

 **xoxo**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Estoy arriba preparándome para entrar en la ducha. La espalda me está matando después de dormir en el duro suelo toda la noche y estoy cubierta de masa de tortita del desayuno. Emmett dijo que llevaría a los niños fuera, así podía lavarme. El agua corre mientras me quito la camiseta blanca, y me estoy quitando el sujetador cuando lo escucho, un grito espeluznante y tan alto que hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Recogiendo mi camiseta blanca del suelo, salgo corriendo del baño mientras me la pongo. Alguien está herido… gravemente. Estoy segura que nadie en la historia de la humanidad se ha movido tan rápido como yo, mientras bajo corriendo las escaleras y salgo al patio trasero de donde venía el grito. Saliendo repentinamente por el marco de la puerta y por los escalones, me detengo bruscamente cuando veo a Alec y a Jane rodando por la hierba mientras Alec trata de que Jane deje de darle puñetazos.

―¿Qué demonios está pasando? ―grito mientras me apresuro a separarlos.

―Oh, no lo hagas.

De repente, Emmett está a mi espalda, rodeándome la cintura y alejándome. De la forma en que sus brazos están colocados, toca por debajo del movimiento de mis pechos y rápidamente lucho por salir de su agarre, dándome cuenta que no llevo sujetador.

No tengo ni idea si Emmett ha notado que lo llevo o no. Se gira y con gran facilidad aparta a Jane de Alec y la levanta. Ahora que está de pie puedo ver que se encuentra mojada de pies a cabeza, el maquillaje se le desliza por el rostro y tiene la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Mirando detrás, encuentro a Brandy y Leah fregando mi auto con esponjas y a Seth sentado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia mordisqueando galletas de animales. Ninguno parece prestar atención a Alec y a Jane. Supongo que para ellos es normal.

Alec se levanta de un salto y se acaricia el pecho.

―¡Estás looccaaa! ―grita a Jane.

―¡Me tiraste todo un cubo de agua con jabón, imbécil!

―¡Jane! ―regaño―. ¡Vigila tu boca!

―¡No vigilaré mi boca! ―grita furibunda―. ¡ _Es_ un imbécil!

―¡Jane Webber, no me hagas llamar a tu madre!

―¡Oh! ―se burla con desdén, alza los brazos y agita las manos, fingiendo temor―. No llames a mamá.

―De acuerdo ―interviene Emmett―. Todo el mundo necesita calmarse.

―Buena suerte consiguiendo que ella se calme ―resopla Alec―. Jane está como un cencerro.

Jane se encamina hacia él para atacarlo, pero Emmett extiende un brazo y la para, echándola atrás. Ella gruñe y se aparta de un empujón mientras tropieza hacia atrás.

―No me toques ―espeta.

Emmett alza las manos a modo de disculpa, con gesto de sorpresa.

―Mis padres hablan de ti, ¿sabes?

―¡Cállate, Jane! ―grita Alec.

Pero Jane está enloqueciendo y en el desbocado tren de las hormonas adolescentes. No hay forma de pararla.

―Mataste a un hombre, ¿cierto?

Se me para el corazón mientras veo la mirada burlona que le da a Emmett. No sé a qué viene o por qué, pero necesito proteger a Emmett de un escrutinio tan rudo que me sobrecoge. Me adelanto y la tomo del brazo, tirando de ella, para que me enfrente.

―Esta es mi casa ―reprendo, a través de los dientes apretados―. Esa ―señalo el apartamento del garaje―, es la casa de Emmett. Aquí eres la invitada y nos hablarás a ambos con respeto. ¿Me entiendes?

Jane suelta de un tirón su brazo de mi agarre y se aleja.

―Odio esta casa ―afirma con tono enfadado, pero mucho más bajo que antes―. Mi madre también lo sabía.

Con eso, gira y corre dentro. Niego sin entender por qué odiaría mi casa. Solía amar dormir aquí.

―Es así todos los días, Bell ―comenta Alec.

Pero se asusta un poco cuando me giro de golpe hacia él, aparentemente mi enfado es bastante evidente en mi expresión.

―No digas más palabrotas y déjala en paz. ¿Me entiendes?

―Sí ―responde bajito.

―Ahora ve dentro y empieza a hacer bocadillos de carne para todos.

Se queja con un suspiro pero hace lo que le pido. Girándome hacia Emmett, sacudo la cabeza. No puedo creer que Jane dijese todo eso. Estoy muy avergonzada.

―Lo siento…

―No es culpa tuya ―interrumpe Emmett levantando una mano.

―Estuvo fuera de lugar y…

―Simplemente déjalo estar, Bella ―me interrumpe de nuevo.

No quiere mirarme a los ojos. Dándome cuenta que, tal vez, está avergonzado y sólo lo estoy empeorando, aparto la urgencia de presionarlo y que escuche mi disculpa.

En cambio, lo intento y cambio de tema, esperando suavizar las cosas.

―Es muy amable que ustedes me laven el auto.

Los tres niños Webber más jóvenes aún están ocupados lavando el auto y comiendo galletas de animales.

―Pensé que los mantendría ocupados ―bufa―. No pensé que podría empezar la III Guerra Mundial.

Finalmente me mira con una mueca en la boca y río con su broma.

―No sé cómo pueden hacerlo Ben y Angela.

Suspira audiblemente.

―Yo tampoco.

―¡Bella! ―grita Brandy, y mientras me giro para contestarle soy sacudida por agua helada.

Brandy me golpea justo en el pecho con el chorro de la manguera, empapándome. Emmett corre y le quita la manguera, cerrándola mientras Brandy se ríe y me señala. Mientras sacudo los bazos, aún sorprendida de que me diera un manguerazo, Emmett me mira y alza las cejas.

―Bella ―se burla Brandy y señala―. ¿Por qué tus pezones están tan puntiagudos?

Me quedo boquiabierta y miro hacia abajo. Camiseta blanca y agua, ahora mismo estoy casi haciendo topless y tengo los pezones duros porque tengo frío. Mi mente se mueve a cámara lenta porque vuelvo a mirar a Emmett, que aún me está mirando el pecho. Me mira a los ojos y los bloquea. Está sorprendido y no es difícil ver su lucha: mirar o no mirar.

―¡Mierda! ―murmuro mientras me tapo los pechos con las manos y corro dentro de casa. _Emmett Cullen vio mis pezones duros. Al igual que Brandy Oh, Dios mío. Brandy estará marcado de por vida. Nunca seré capaz de volver a mirar a Emmett._

Paso corriendo al lado de Alec, que se encuentra haciendo los sándwiches en la cocina y corro escaleras arriba hacia mi baño, que aún está funcionando. Estoy roja de vergüenza mientras me quito el pijama empapado y entro. Ahora el agua está congelada, pero me quedo allí de todos modos, preguntándome si Emmett puede manejar a los niños solo las siguientes veinticuatro horas, así nunca tengo que salir.

Cuando finalmente aparezco, Emmett y los niños están limpiando la comida, menos Jane. Aún se rehúsa a dejar la habitación de invitados. Seth está sentado en su sitio repitiendo "bebé dinosaurio" una y otra vez. Se me parte el corazón un poco. Algo no está bien y sé que es lo último que Angela y Ben querrán escuchar. Pero tengo que decir algo. Seth necesita ayuda y cuanto antes se la consigan, mejor.

―Gracias por manejar el almuerzo.

Tomando la esponja del fregadero empiezo a limpiar la mesa. No parece que se necesite limpiarla, pero estoy desesperada por tener una razón para no hacer contacto visual con él.

―Acabo de limpiarlo, Bella ―comenta Brandy

―Oh, bueno, hiciste un gran trabajo ―alabo―. Aunque vi una pequeña mancha. Supongo que mi vista está empeorando con la edad.

―Quiero ver al señor Volturie. Dijo que me daría caramelos ―suelta de sopetón Leah.

―Quizás más tarde ―contesto mientras paso una mano sobre su cabello rubio―. Pero no vayas allí sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, señora. ¿Podemos salir a jugar? ―suplica Leah―. Traje tizas para pintar tu acera, Bella.

―Si Alec les acompaña y vigila a los tres, pueden ir fuera. Y quiero ver todo mi camino de entrada cubierto con arte. Y si hacen un buen trabajo, tengo un premio para ustedes.

―¡Sí!

Los dos salen corriendo para encontrar a Alec, discutiendo sobre quién pintará más o mejores dibujos y Seth, sin alboroto, baja de la silla y corre detrás de ellos.

―¿Cuántas horas quedan hasta la hora de acostarlos? ―se burla Emmett mientras hace su gesto de frotarse la cabeza.

―Nueve, aproximadamente ―bromeo―. Estás salvando mi vida este fin de semana, ¿sabes? Gracias por toda la ayuda. Estoy asustada de haber sido increíblemente ambiciosa al pensar que podría manejarlos yo sola.

―Está siendo bastante divertido, menos el drama de hermanos. Son buenos niños.

―Sí, lo son. Los quiero mucho. Puede que sean lo más cercano que estaré nunca de tener niños.

Emmett levanta la cabeza ligeramente y me mira.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

El comentario fue torpe. No quería sonar como si me estuviese lanzando a la fiesta de la compasión.

―¿Quién sabe cuándo o si volveré a casarme? Quizás los niños no están en mi destino.

Pone una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, una sonrisa que comunica incredulidad.

―No puede ser. Una mujer como tú, Bella… necesitas bebés. Un montón.

Siempre me dice cosas muy amables. Y cada vez que lo hace, me encuentro entusiasmada por escuchar otro cumplido o elogio. De alguna manera, su opinión sobre mí se ha convertido en algo mucho más importante de lo que debería.

Suelto una risita.

―No sé si un montón. Este fin de semana ha probado un efectivo método mental de control de natalidad. Pero uno ―sonrío ligeramente con el pensamiento―, uno estaría bien. Sin embargo, quizás no está destinado a ser, ¿eh? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quieres niños?

Se cruza de brazos e inspira profundamente mientras su mirada se pierde, pensando. Luego, sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los míos.

―Siempre quise niños. Me preocupa, igual que a ti, que quizás es demasiado tarde. Quiero decir, tengo treinta y seis.

―Oye, fíjate ―advierto―. Treinta y seis no es demasiado viejo. ―Lo señalo―. Sólo tienes cuatro años más que yo.

―No. ―Ríe entre dientes―. No es tan mayor. Pero estas cosas llevan tiempo.

―Lo hacen ―concuerdo.

―Bueno, no he dejado completamente la idea. Supongo que la parte más difícil para mí será convencer a una mujer de amar a un hombre como yo lo suficiente para tener un hijo mío.

Esta vez, levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Sé lo que quiere decir, es un criminal convicto. Pero deseo que por un segundo pueda ver lo que yo veo, el corazón amable y su actitud simpática debajo del duro exterior.

―Cualquier mujer tendría suerte de tener un hijo tuyo, Emmett. Nunca lo dudes. ―Las palabras abandonan mi boca antes de pensar lo… intensas que suenan.

Emmett alza las cejas con sorpresa y la realidad de lo que he dicho me golpea. ¿Acabo, de manera indirecta, de decir que tendría suerte de tener un niño suyo? No. No lo hice ¿Lo hice? _Mierda_. Creo que lo hice. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Antes de que alguno pueda decir otra palabra, Brandy y Seth vuelven a toda prisa a la cocina con Alec cargando a una sonriente Leah por los tobillos.

―¿Tengo que llevarlos fuera? ―protesta Alec―. Estaba durmiendo hasta que Seth saltó sobre mí y me dio un rodillazo en las pelotas.

―Haré un trato contigo ―propongo―. ¿Qué tal un filete a la parrilla para cenar esta noche?

Alec dirige su mirada azul a la mía. Los adolescentes: sexo y comida. Es todo lo que piensan.

―Macarrones y queso… toda la mierda casera, quiero decir, ¿cosa? ―se corrige cuando le doy una mirada de advertencia.

―De acuerdo, es justo ―afirmo.

―Vamos, chicos ―anima Alec mientras se encamina a la puerta de atrás.

Tan pronto como salen por la puerta, Emmett añade:

―Yo los hubiera llevado fuera por el filete.

―Es bueno saberlo ―me mofo―. Ahora sé cómo conseguir que seas mi sirviente.

Emmett me da una sonrisa natural.

―Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedir. ―Luego se va.

Por la gracia del Todopoderoso, hemos sobrevivido al fin de semana. Angela y Ben no se quedan mucho tiempo cuando vienen a recoger a sus hijos y, aunque la quiero mucho, estoy agradecida. No tengo ni idea de cómo sobreviven a diario. Antes de irse, le digo a Angela que necesitamos hablar. Quiero comprender por qué Jane cree que sabe tanto sobre Emmett. También quiero saber por qué odia tanto mi casa. Pero es una conversación que tiene que esperar. Mientras los Webber se alejan, Alice estaciona en la entrada donde Emmett y yo estamos de pie. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando sale de su auto con el cabello despeinado y gafas de sol que cubren lo que sé que es maquillaje "sobras de la noche anterior" embadurnado en sus ojos.

―Tu puntualidad es impecable como siempre, Allie ―murmuro mientras me cruzo de brazos y niego.

―Estoy aquí, ¿no? ―gruñe a la defensiva mientras usa su cuerpo para cerrar la puerta de su auto torpemente.

―Sí ―resoplo―. Y acaban de irse.

Curva su labio con molestia mientras mira hacia mi calle.

―Maldición ―murmura―. Lo siento. ―Entonces, se encoge de hombros―. ¿Tienes café?

Emmett se ríe y me da una palmadita en la espalda, supongo que es su forma de simpatizar conmigo aunque considere a Alice graciosa. Ignoro su pregunta y me giro hacia él con una sonrisa exhausta.

―Salvaste mi vida este fin de semana ―admito. Y lo hizo. No estoy segura que hubiera podido sobrevivir a dos días con los niños Webber sin él. Fue otra ocasión para que mostrara una parte suya que no creía que tuviera. Y, mirándolo ahora, puedo sentir cómo mi opinión de él ha cambiado en el poco tiempo que lleva en casa. Había estereotipos y nociones preconcebidas que distorsionaron mi percepción de él incluso antes de conocerlo. Pero, lentamente y del modo más profundo, Emmett ha probado algo que debí haber sabido todo el tiempo… no deberías juzgar un libro por su portada.

―Creo que necesito una siesta. ―Se ríe y pasa una mano por su rostro.

―También yo ―me quejó mientras levanto mis manos hacia el cielo y me estiro―. ¿Puedo cocinarte una cena de agradecimiento esta noche?

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco, su mano frotando su nuca.

―¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana? Tengo algo que hacer.

―Oh ―digo un poco sorprendida. Y una parte de mí quiere preguntar si tiene una cita, pero lo reprimo y continuo porque no es asunto mío―. ¿Qué hay del martes? Tengo planes para mañana por la noche. ―Tampoco le doy detalles.

―¿Es la cita número dos con el pintor? ―interrumpe Alice… _Claro que lo hace_ ―. Tal vez haga alguna mierda tipo Titanic y te pinte desnuda.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan no sólo por el pensamiento, sino porque lo está diciendo frente a Emmett.

―Estoy muy segura de que eso no va a suceder ―murmuro incómodamente mientras meto algo de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

―Tal vez pinte con sus dedos tu cuerpo desnudo ―continúa Alice, provocándome. Sabe que me está humillando ahora mismo y le encanta cada segundo de eso.

―Está bien, Allie ―espeto mientras levanto mi mano―. Vamos a conseguirte ese café. ―Mirando de regreso a Emmett, la tranquila expresión y el humor en sus ojos parece haberse desvanecido. Ahora su ceño está ligeramente fruncido y su boca plana. Alice obviamente lo ha incomodado.

Poniendo mis ojos en blanco, digo:

―Lo siento. ¿La noche del martes? Para mí funciona si lo hace para ti.

―Sí, el martes está bien ―añade rápidamente.

―¿Vienes por café? ―pregunto mientras Alice pisotea por las escaleras del porche trasero.

―Nah… tengo que ir a trabajar. Pero gracias.

―Está bien. ―Medio sonrío y le doy una incómoda despedida con la mano―. Ten un buen día, vecino.

Riéndose entre dientes, se despide igual.

―También tú.

Cuando entro, Alice está sentada en la mesa, con una taza en la mano, las gafas de sol todavía cubriendo sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

―Tengo malas noticias ―comienza mientras vierto los restos fríos de mi café matutino en el fregadero y me sirvo una nueva taza.

―Yupi ―musito. Tal vez no sepa cuáles son las malas noticias, pero sí sé que, sin duda, tiene que ver con nuestra madre.

―Renee sabe sobre Garrett ―confiesa Alice antes de sorber su café. Mis hombros se desploman con esa noticia. Preferiría haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Garrett sin mi madre interfiriendo con chismes sin sentido y jactándose de mí como la viuda más dulce de este lado de Mississippi.

―Esas son malas noticias. ―Suspiro con derrota, tomando asiento junto a ella.

―El señor Harry estaba en el bar la otra noche y los vio juntos. Llamó a mamá y le dio la última noticia.

―¿Y…? ―pregunto. Seguramente Renee le ha dado su opinión en profundidad a Alice sobre Garrett, un hombre que apenas conoce.

―Se alegra de que estés saliendo con alguien, y que no sea Emmett.

Frunzo mi ceño por sus palabras. Me pone triste que mi madre piense tan mal de un hombre que nunca ha conocido. Me entristece más que no confíe en mi juicio. Y me pone más triste que Emmett no se merezca su baja opinión.

Alice, sintiendo mis pensamientos depresivos, cambia de tema.

―Maldita sea, tengo resaca ―suspira.

―Tienes resaca a diario, Alice ―digo―. ¿Por qué no te tomas unas noches libres de ir de fiesta?

Resopla.

―Tengo que festejar mientras pueda.

―¿Estás viendo a alguien? ―cuestiono casualmente. Sin duda, Alice es una mujer muy sexual. Eso no quiere decir que se acuesta con todo el mundo, pero no es tímida en cuanto al sexo.

Parpadea un par de veces, su mirada vagando lejos por un breve momento como si estuviera pensando, antes de volver a mirarme y sonreír.

―Su nombre es Tyler. Te caería bien.

―¿Tyler? ―pregunto, sonriendo un poco, feliz de escuchar que mi hermana está interesada en alguien―. ¿Cómo es?

Torciendo su boca en los lados, murmura:

―Mmmm. ―Luego, inclinándose hacia adelante, dice―: Es un tipo firme que sabe cómo hacer pasar un buen rato a una chica.

―Bueno, esos son dos buenos rasgos. ―Sonrío.

―Y cuando sea que lo necesito, no importa qué hora del día es, siempre está allí.

―Ya me cae bien ―añado.

Me sonríe.

―Oh, adorarías a Tyler ―concuerda mientras toma su teléfono y comienza a tocar la pantalla―. Tengo una foto de él.

Me siento más derecha, esperando ver a este chico del que mi hermana se ha enamorado tanto.

―¿Es guapo?

―Se parece a Zac Effron.

―¿De verdad?

Me pasa su teléfono y cuando miró la pantalla, mis cejas se fruncen con leve confusión, ella estalla en carcajadas.

―¡Tu rostro, Bella! ―Se ríe mientras golpea la mesa.

Levanto la mirada y la fulmino. La foto que ha sacado de internet en su teléfono es un vibrador gigante con un cosa extraña que parece sobresalir.

―Bella, conoce a Tyler ―jadea entre carcajadas―. Mi novio que funciona a pilas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y deslizo el teléfono hacia ella mientras su cuerpo se sacude al tratar de detener su risa.

―Estaba emocionada porque tenías un novio que se parecía a Zac Effron ―añado secamente.

―Bueno, miro a ese sexy hijo de puta cada que vez que Tyler y yo nos ponemos a ello ―bromea.

―Muy gracioso, Lex ―digo, sacudiendo mi cabeza―. Eres una idiota.

―Lo sé. ―Se ríe―. Lo siento. Tuve que hacerlo.

Viendo que el momento ha pasado, cambia a un tema diferente.

―¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana con los niños?

Dejo salir un largo suspiro.

―Largo y agotador. Gracias por tu ayuda ―respondo con sarcasmo.

Sonríe con descaro.

―De todos modos, parece que Emmett y tú lo han manejado. ¿Fueron buenos con ustedes, al menos?

Decido no contarle acerca de mis preocupaciones sobre Seth hasta que tenga oportunidad de hablar con Angela. Pero Jane es terreno seguro y ya que Alice fue un poco alocada al crecer, tal vez pueda ofrecer alguna opinión sobre lo que sucede con Jane.

―En su mayoría ―comienzo―. Pero Jane está pasando por algunos cambios de humor importantes. Simplemente estuvo… molesta todo el fin de semana ―trato de explicar―. Y fue incluso grosera con los Volturie cuando vinieron a saludar.

―¿El anciano al otro lado de la calle? ―pregunta Alice, y asiento―. Siempre me ha dado escalofríos. ―Se estremece.

―¿En serio? ―inquiero sorprendida―. Es muy dulce.

―Sólo tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre él. No lo sé. Debo ser yo.

―Bueno, dudo que vaya a regresar después de la forma en que Jane los trató el otro día. Por no mencionar que dijo que odia mi casa y no quería venir desde el principio, pero Angela la obligó.

―Demonios. ―Suspira Alice, mientras su ceño se frunce―. Le encantaba pasar las noches contigo. ¿Crees que es porque Edward no está aquí?

Por alguna razón, eso no se me había ocurrido. Pero Alice tiene un punto. Edward siempre fue parte de nuestras fiestas de pijama y siempre las hizo divertidas. Hacía fogatas en el patio trasero para los malvaviscos y llevaba a los niños a montar en bicicleta.

―Tal vez ―admito―. Voy a hablar con Angela de eso. Amo a esos chicos, y he sido terrible a la hora de intentar pasar tiempo con ellos desde que Edward murió. Tal vez Jane y yo necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas.

―Tal vez, sólo no lo hagas muy obvio. Deberías incluir a Leah también. De otra forma, Jane sabrá que sólo estás intentando besar su trasero.

―No intento besar su trasero ―defiendo.

Alice toma un sorbo de su café antes de decir.

―Sabes lo que quiero decir, pero haz lo que quieras.

Compartimos otra taza antes de que Alice salga por la puerta y vaya a casa para una siesta. Me ocupo limpiando y lavando la ropa cuando recuerdo que no he contestado a Garrett. Encuentro mi teléfono y lo enciendo. Hay dos mensajes nuevos de Garrett.

 _ **Garrett:**_ _ **Bien, bien… no es tan pequeño. No quiero mentirte más. Entonces, chiste a un lado, espero que aún nos veamos el lunes. Estaré pensando en ti toda la semana.**_

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando siento un aleteo en mi vientre. No sé a dónde están yendo las cosas con Garrett, pero es bueno sentirse… querida.

Le mando mi dirección y le digo que estoy deseando verlo. Y justo cuando me estoy sirviendo un vaso de té dulce con toda la intención de acurrucarme en mi sofá para una siesta enfrente de la televisión, escucho a Emmett prender su moto y salir. Mientras me dejo caer en el sofá, trato de no pensar demasiado sobre a dónde va.

* * *

 **Contestando una de sus consultas, la historia tiene 30 capitulos. Ahora bien espero que me acompañen en el camino hasta el final.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **xoxo**


	14. Capitulo 13

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Aparentemente mi hermana menor cree que soy una discapacitada, incapaz de vestirme apropiadamente para una cita. Asumo que es por eso que regresó, de nuevo, esta noche para "ayudarme" a vestirme para mi cita con Garrett. Después de mucho debate, la dejé convencerme de usar mis vaqueros "mostradores de culo", como los llama, y una holgada blusa verde esmeralda que cuelga de mi hombro y hace resaltar mi cabello oscuro y mis ojos. Mientras me miro en mi espejo de cuerpo completo, tengo que admitir, que luzco lo suficientemente bonita. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he sentido cerca a la palabra sexy, pero esta noche… sí que lo hago. Y la ropa no es demasiado, así que me siento segura sin exagerar.

―Tu maquillaje salió asombroso ―dice Alice mientras me rocía con mi perfume favorito, _Happy Heart_ de _Clinique_. Abanico mi mano en mi cara mientras toso porque ha rociado demasiado.

―Eso es mucho. No quiero ahogarlo ―digo entre toses.

―Se desvanecerá en unos minutos ―discute Alice mientras me rocía una vez más.

―Suficiente, Alice―ruego.

―Bien, bien ―gruñe mientras lleva la botella de regreso a mi tocador―. Te ves ardiente Bella.

―Gracias por venir a ayudarme. ―Aunque nunca se lo habría pedido, sí apreciaba que tratara de ayudarme.

Antes de que pudiera responder el timbre suena.

―Llega temprano. ―Se ríe―. Tienes a este chico ansioso por un pedazo.

Ruedo mis ojos y tomo aire profundamente.

―¿Podrías dejarlo entrar, y _por favoooor_ , no avergonzarme?

―¿ _Moi? (yo)_ ―dice fingiendo ofensa―. ¿Cuándo te he avergonzado?

Resoplo.

―Mi último año cuando Jacob Blake me recogió para la graduación, y le dijiste que si estaba esperando "conseguir algo" sería mejor que lo pensara de nuevo porque estaba en mi periodo.

Alice se encoge mientras se muerde el labio.

―Bien ―se rinde―. Una vez fui un poco idiota y te avergoncé.

―¿Un poco idiota? ―pregunto.

―Bien. ―Asiente mientras alza sus manos en rendición―. Fui una gran idiota, pero en serio… eso fue sólo una vez.

―¿Y qué hay cuando me gradué de la universidad, y te expusiste desnuda ante mi profesor esa noche en el bar?

El timbre suena otra vez, y Alice corre hacia la puerta para responder.

―¡Bien, dos veces!

―¡No me avergüences! ―grito tras ella.

Mirándome en el espejo trato de darme una charla de ánimo.

―Puedes hacer esto Bella. Está bien que quieras ser feliz.

Espero unos minutos antes de bajar las escalas y encuentro a Alice y a Garrett en la cocina cada uno con una cerveza fría en la mano.

―Hola. ―Sonrío y le doy un incómodo saludo con la mano. No sé si debería abrazarlo o… ¿qué? Y con Alice estando aquí me hace pensarlo mucho más. Si lo abrazo, probablemente hará algún sonido desagradable de " _Oww_ ". Así que, no hago nada. Sólo miro a Garrett mientras pasa sus ojos de arriba abajo por mí, y no puedo detener las mariposas que siento cuando me da una medio sonrisa pensativa que raya en una mirada de apreciación.

―Vaya ―dice―. Luces fantástica. ―Sin embargo tan aprensiva como pueda estar por cómo saludarlo apropiadamente, aparentemente Garrett no comparte ese sentimiento. En tres cortos pasos, está enfrente de mí, tirándome contra él, colocando un casto beso en mi mejilla.

―Gracias ―logro decir cuando se aparta, el calor cubriendo mi cara.

―Bueno, me iré yendo ahora. Fue un placer conocerte, Garrett ―interrumpe Alice antes de beberse lo que queda de su cerveza y arrojar la botella a la basura.

―Igualmente. ―Garrett sonríe y se despide con la mano.

―Llámame mañana, Bella. ―Luego sale por la puerta antes de que pueda responder.

―Tu hermana es agradable ―dice Garrett girándose hacia mí. Aún está parado a unos centímetros de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca para tener que luchar con la urgencia de retroceder. No es que me esté poniendo incomoda lo que me hace reaccionar de esa forma; es una sensación de inexperiencia. Han pasado años desde que he estado así de cerca de un hombre, y me siento como una jovencita a punto de ser besada por primera vez en la vida. Es ridículo que me sienta de esa forma, pero no puedo evitarlo.

―Ella es algo buena. ―Me río―. Te ves bien. ―Y es verdad. Está usando una camisa estilo polo negra con pantalones cortos de caqui, y su cabello esta revuelto en un estilo de surfista sexy.

Él se mira a sí mismo y sonríe.

―No soy genial vistiéndome. Esto es todo lo agradable que puede ser. Muy de perfil bajo.

―Me gusta el perfil bajo.

Sus ojos azules encuentran los míos y me observan por un momento. Entonces… da un paso hacia mí. Esta vez, incapaz de contenerlo, doy un paso hacia atrás. Su sonrisa crece.

―¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Apartando mis ojos, sintiéndome tonta por haber retrocedido, respondo:

―Lo siento. ―Entonces lo miró de nuevo―. Sólo estoy… fuera de práctica, supongo.

Él da un paso hacia mí de nuevo, pero esta vez me quedó plantada en el sitio, incluso cuando da otro paso hacia mí. Ahora apenas está a centímetros de distancia, y mi corazón aumenta el ritmo. Se inclina, su boca a milímetros de la mía.

 _No te acobardes, Bella. Está bien besar a otro hombre._

―No he pensado en nada más, excepto en cómo sería besarte; besarte de verdad. ―Una parte de mí quiere besarlo, ver qué se siente, probar mis límites, y otra parte quiere subir las escaleras corriendo y esconderse―. Pero no te besaré hasta que estés lista. ―Entonces, quedándose cerca, sus ojos cerniéndose mientras me mira, toma de su cerveza cuando la pantalla de mi puerta se abra y se cierra de golpe.

―¡Bella, esas tuberías de cobre son una mierda! ―grita Ben mientras entra en la cocina moviendo sus manos. Hoy fue su primer día de reparaciones, y ha estado todo el día afuera maldiciendo hasta por los codos. Garrett se aparta, y miró alrededor de él cuando Ben hace la incómoda mirada entre los dos dándose cuenta que interrumpió un momento―. Oh, oh, lo siento. ―Se aclara la garganta.

Me río nerviosamente, intentando lucir tranquila, y fallando miserablemente.

―¿Necesitas dinero para más materiales? ―pregunto, yendo por mi bolso.

―Podemos hablar de eso mañana ―murmura Ben tensamente mientras se endereza en toda su altura, su protuberante barriga no es que ayude mucho en la mirada de tipo duro que intenta poner. Sé que está intentando hacerle saber a Garrett que si lo arruina, estará lidiando con él. Es el mejor―. Soy Ben, el primo de Bella ―espeta, con brusquedad mientras extiende la mano hacia Garrett.

―Garrett. Un placer. ―Sacuden las manos y Garrett no parece para nada sorprendido por Ben.

Eso es, hasta que Ben le informa:

―Ella es mi prima pequeña. Si la lastimas, tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Estoy extremadamente impresionada cuando Garrett no parece encontrar divertido a Ben, sino que de una manera muy seria asiente y promete:

―La trataré con el mayor respeto.

―Bien ―le concede Ben―. Bella, hablaré contigo en la mañana. Llámame si necesitas algo.

―Lo haré, Ben. ―Sonrío―. Gracias. Dile a Wendy que quiero pasar a hablar mañana ―añado. Necesito discutir las cosas que he notado con Seth, y quiero hablar también sobre Jane.

―Lo haré ―contesta Ben mientras sale―. Diviértanse los dos.

Cuando la pantalla de la puerta se cierra de golpe, Garrett y yo nos reímos. Cuando camina hacia mí de nuevo, tan cerca como estaba antes de que Ben entrara, mi risa se desvanece. Se inclina hacia mí y suavemente pregunta:

―¿Ya estás lista?

Mis ojos se abren. Dijo que no me besaría hasta que estuviera lista. ¿Es eso lo que está preguntando? ¿Ya?

―¿Para qué me beses? ―suelto.

Él sonríe, una sonrisa increíblemente sexy, y se ríe.

―Para irnos ―dice, mientras se aparta. Le encanta hacer eso, jugar con mi inocencia. Y caigo siempre en eso.

Quiero huir del cuarto, estoy tan avergonzada. En cambio, me aclaro la garganta y parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar mi cabeza de los pensamientos que están volando a través de mi mente.

―Um, sí ―digo después de un latido―. Vamos.

Recorremos el bastante largo camino en coche hacia Denver en la vieja camioneta de Garrett, y durante este me cuenta sobre esta vieja casa construida en 1800 en la que su tío y él han sido contratados para pintar. Nos detenemos en un restaurante llamado Cooper's, hizo reservación. Me gusta que se haya tomado el tiempo para planear esto. Una vez adentro y sentados, Garrett ordena una botella de vino para nosotros y con las copas en mano, brindamos.

―Por los nuevos amigos.

Sonrío mientras chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos el primer sorbo. Hay un incómodo silencio y mi pierna rebota mientras lucho por no llenarlo. No hubo ni un segundo de silencio en nuestra primera cita. No estoy segura de porqué es tan difícil ahora.

―¿Qué tal poco de esto o aquello? ―finalmente pregunto.

―¿Esto o aquello? ―pregunta Garrett con una sonrisa.

―Sí, yo empezaré. ¿Coca-Cola o Pepsi?

Él se recuesta contra su asiento y responde.

―Coca-Cola.

―También yo. ―Me río―. Ahora vas tú.

El juego aunque de alguna forma infantil es genial para romper el hielo. Jugamos y nos reímos hasta que nuestra comida llega, y luego supongo que es hora de entrar en materia. Quiero saber un poco más, investigarlo un poco.

―¿Entonces qué hacías antes de venir a Colorado?

Deja salir un largo suspiro a través de su nariz como si estuviera luchando con la pregunta.

―Trabajaba medio tiempo para una firma de diseño gráfico y pintaba por otro lado. Tuve una racha de mala suerte y mi tío me ofreció un trabajo aquí.

―¿Ninguna chica dejada en Cali? ―pregunto mientras corto mi bistec.

Garrett suelta una sonrisita nerviosa, pero no levanta la mirada mientras trabaja en cortar su bistec.

―Oh, bueno. Había, pero nunca tenía dinero suficiente para ella. Lo terminé tan pronto como me mudé para acá.

Espero un momento preguntándome si va a decir más, pero no lo hace. En su lugar cambia el tema.

―Tengo un lugar donde me gustaría llevarte después si estás dispuesta.

―Está bien ―acepto, decidiendo no insistir con el tema.

Después de la cena, donde la encantadora personalidad de Garrett y su don para contar historias consumen la noche, nos lleva más dentro de la ciudad hacia el Paseo del Arte. Es una exhibición de temporada donde más de sesenta vendedores están afuera en las aceras y se hace cada verano. Nunca he estado allí, pero siempre he querido ir. Caminamos por la acera mientras Garrett me cuenta sobre las pinturas y lo que ve, preguntándome de vez en cuando qué veo.

―¿Qué hay de esta?

Miro la pintura de un perro negro recostado junto un plato para perros vacío.

―¿Tal vez una pintura sobre la soledad? ¿El perro se siente vacío? ―Doy mi mejor respuesta articulada, pero fallo horriblemente.

―Creo que el pintor intenta hablarnos sobre su confusión interna. Perdió el amor de su vida a una temprana edad y nunca se recuperó de eso. ―No puedo evitar fruncir mis labios hacia la pintura, tratando de entender cómo es que ve eso. Tal vez simplemente no soy del tipo artístico. Cuando Garrett estalla en risas, lo miro―. Dios, juro que me amo tus expresiones algunas veces.

Le frunzo el ceño. Está bromeando conmigo de nuevo.

―Lo siento, cariño. ―Se ríe―. Tienes razón. Es sólo un solitario perro hambriento.

―Sabes, un día de estos voy a hacerte una broma. Y no la verás venir ―advierto.

Sonríe hacia mí mientras avanzamos.

―Estaré esperando.

Continuamos, deteniéndonos para mirar otras pinturas y hablar de lo que vemos. A su favor, no deja ver si cree que soy una idiota. Simplemente asiente y sonríe pensativamente ante mis tonterías. A mitad de camino, su mano encuentra la mía, y entrelaza nuestros dedos juntos. Mi estómago se siente como en una montaña rusa, pero cuando aprieta mi mano gentilmente me doy cuenta de que me gusta; me gusta sostener su mano mientras caminamos perezosamente por la acera. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre sostuvo mi mano. Cerca al final, había un trío de músicos de jazz tocando una canción lenta. Garrett me tira contra él y lentamente comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción. El costado de su barbilla descansa contra mi frente, y está tarareando. Cierro mis ojos y me abro a mí misma. Quiero empaparme en este momento increíblemente romántico, sacar lo más que se pueda. Así que cuando se aparta y me mira, sus ojos azules llenos de júbilo, le digo:

―Estoy lista.

Ya estábamos bailando lento, pero sus movimientos se hacen aún más lentos mientras su expresión cambia a una más seria. Entonces, sus manos suben y gentilmente agarran mi rostro mientras mira dentro de mis ojos, sus pulgares callosos rozando suavemente contra mis pómulos. La música, las luces, la gente, el arte, todo se desvanece mientras se inclina y presiona sus labios contra los míos. El beso es suave y ansioso, pero sin pretensiones. Su boca se separa ligeramente mientras la mía se abre para él, todo el tiempo nos movemos con la música. Cuando se aparta, sé que mi rostro debe estar siete tonos de rojo brillante. Sus manos todavía están agarrando mis mejillas suavemente mientras se inclina y dice suavemente:

―Gracias, Bella.

Sin otra palabra, me toma en sus brazos otra vez y baila conmigo. Presiono mi frente contra su pecho y nos movemos y sonrío.

Eso. Fue. Perfecto.

* * *

 **Y que les pareció la cita? Que opinan del Bella/Garrett? Los leo en los comentarios**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **xoxo**


	15. Capitulo 14

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Para el momento que Garrett me dejó en casa, era tarde. Noté en cuanto entramos en el camino de entrada que la motocicleta de Emmett no estaba y no puedo evitar preguntarme dónde estará. Garrett me acompañó al porche trasero y me besó de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de agresividad, pero no inapropiadamente. Acordamos quedar para cenar el miércoles en Turvey's y después de otro largo beso, se fue.

―Entonces, ¿besa bien? ―refAliceona Angela mientras nos sirve un poco de café. Me he pasado los últimos veinte minutos hablándole sobre el nuevo chico en la ciudad y está devorando cada palabra.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco mientras miro la taza que me acaba de pasar.

―Besa muy bien ―confirmo.

Angela se sienta a mi lado a la mesa. Los niños están fuera jugando y de algún modo consiguió que Seth se echase una siesta, lo que es perfecto porque necesito toda su atención. Esta es una conversación que tal vez no vaya bien. Como todo, los padres escuchando a alguien diciéndoles que su hijo quizás tenga una discapacidad, especialmente autismo, normalmente no va bien. La negación es normal.

―Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tuve un primer beso. ―Suspira Angela.

―Pero tienes dieciséis maravillosos años bajo el cinturón. Es algo de lo que estar orgullosa.

―Sí ―concuerda―. Soy una mujer afortunada.

Justo entonces, Ben entra en la cocina. Está sosteniendo la camisa sobre la cabeza, pero parece que está atascada porque no desabotonó el cuello y su torso está expuesto mientras grita:

―¿Cariño? ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Vuelvo a mirar a Angela, mordiéndome los labios para no reírme mientras sacude la cabeza riéndose en silencio.

―La mujer más afortunada en la tierra.

Se levanta y va hacia él mientras él deja de moverse, la camisa aún está sobre su cabeza.

―¿Con quién estás hablando?

―Bella ―Suelta una risita mientras baja su camisa revelando su expresión confusa y cabello despeinado.

Me mira y alza la barbilla.

―Hola, Bella

―Hola, Ben. ―Saludo con la mano, esforzándome en ocultar mi diversión.

Angela empieza a desabotonarle el cuello mientras dice:

―Bella estaba hablándome sobre su cita la pasada noche y yo estaba fanfarroneando sobre mi gran hombre fuerte. ―Vuelve a levantar la camisa y juntos trabajan para quitársela.

Ben, aunque fuerte, es un hombre en apariencia suave. Trabajando largas horas y teniendo cinco hijos no le ha dejado exactamente mucho tiempo para entrenar. Así que su barriga prominente no es una sorpresa.

Angela lanza la camisa en la encimera y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí mientras Ben se peina el cabello.

―Bueno, _eres_ muy afortunada ―refAliceona―. Tienes todo esto. ―Mueve la mano por su cuerpo.

Angela toma un sorbo de su café y se ríe.

―Lo sé, cariño.

Tengo los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de mantener mi risa bajo control. Cuando los abro Ben está meneando la espalda, su barriga agitándose mientras mueve las caderas, caminando hacia Angela.

―¿Necesitas que le enseñe a Bella cómo luce un verdadero hombre? ―pregunta mientras le quita la taza de la mano y la pone sobre la mesa y procede a darle un baile erótico que no es para todo público.

―Lo siento, Bella ―añade Angela mientras pone las manos en las caderas de Ben para apartarlo un poco―. Es todo mío.

―No estoy segura que pueda manejar toda esa hombría ―bromeo.

Ben para y se inclina, dándole a Angela un casto beso.

―¿Cómo estás hoy, preciosa?

―Estoy bien.

―Hice bastante hoy, Bella Volveré allí mañana temprano.

―Bien ―respondo―. Gracias. Me alegra que estés aquí. Hay algo sobre lo que tengo que hablar con ambos.

Ben camina hacia atrás hasta que golpea el mostrador y se cruza de brazos, descansando sobretodo en su barriga.

―¿Qué sucede?

Tomando un profundo respiro miro a Angela.

―Esto no es fácil para mí… decírselos. Es un tema increíblemente importante y espero que sepan que solo tengo en mente lo mejor para su familia, especialmente Seth.

―¿Seth? ―cuestiona Ben con sorpresa.

―Las últimas veces que he estado a su alrededor noté algunas cosas que me preocuparon. Cuando pasó el fin de semana conmigo un montón de preocupaciones se solidificaron. ―Hice una pausa y suspiré. _Por favor no dejes que se enfaden conmigo_ ―. El paraguas del autismo es muy amplio.

―¿Autismo? ―aclara Ben, la sorpresa evidente en su tono―. ¿Crees que Seth es autista?

―Creo que está en algún punto del espectro, sí. Pero necesita que le hagan test para diagnosticarlo exactamente.

Se miran entre ellos y después a mí. Las emociones se filtran en sus expresiones, enfado, negación, conmoción y más.

―Algunas cosas que he visto que me preocupan son la forma en que siempre alinea las cosas. Cómo no responde cuando le llaman por su nombre, incluso cuando estás frente a él, no te mira mientras dices su nombre. Pero si escucha sus dibujos favoritos va corriendo. La hiperactividad es otro indicador.

―Solo es un chico activo ―defiende Ben.

―No es solo activo ―señalo―. Se está moviendo constantemente. Cuando un niño tiene problemas al comunicarse, pueden empezar a frustrarse y parecen… distraídos.

―No es autista ―insiste Ben―. Estás… estás equivocada.

Esperaba su reacción, pero no puedo negar que dolió un poco. ¿Creen que lanzaría esto sin analizarlo realmente?

―Ben, trabajo con niños autistas. Sé cuáles son las señales.

―Entonces, ¿cómo es que no has dicho nada hasta ahora? ―interviene Angela, la incredulidad marcando su tono.

Ahora, me siento culpable. Debería haberlo notado antes.

―No he estado alrededor de los niños todo lo que me hubiese gustado. De otro modo lo hubiese notado.

Ben camina hacia el frigorífico y toma una cerveza, desenrosca la tapa y la tira en el cubo de basura. Niega antes de poner una mano en la cadera y tomar un largo trago.

No digo nada, esperando que uno de los dos me pregunte algo.

Finalmente Ben se gira hacia nosotras y en su expresión solo se lee una cosa. _Negación_.

―No quiero ser irrespetuoso Bella, pero creo que estás equivocada.

La sangre abandona mi rostro con sus palabras.

―Te dejaré lidiar con esto Angela.

Permanezco en silencio mientras lo observo salir de la cocina, cerveza en mano. Lo miro fijamente, un poco conmocionada, pero no completamente sorprendida.

Al menos no hasta que Angela dice:

―Probablemente deberías irte Bella

Mi boca se abre por la sorpresa. No importa lo mal que me imaginé que iría esta conversación, nunca pensé que me echaría de su casa.

―Sé que esto fue difícil de escuchar, pero por favor Angela. Por favor hazle pruebas. Puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo. Si le haces las pruebas y estoy equivocada, entonces lo sabrás. Pero te aviso, necesita ayuda y cuanto antes se la consigas mejor será para él a la larga.

Angela no responde pero me da un breve asentimiento.

―Me gustaría tener a las chicas unos cuantos fines de semana antes de que empiece la escuela. ¿Te parecería bien?

Se levanta y lleva la taza al fregadero.

―Sí. Dame un poco de tiempo para calmar a Ben. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Bella Es solo… difícil de escuchar.

Asiento con entendimiento mientras camino hacia la puerta principal, pero me quedo en la entrada de la cocina.

―Hazme saber si tienes alguna pregunta. Amo a Seth. Solo quiero verle alcanzar su máximo potencial.

―Te llamaré ―responde mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

Mientras dejo su camino de entrada en el fondo sé que hice lo correcto. Y si están enfadados conmigo, no puedo evitarlo. Pero aun sabiendo que hice lo correcto, no puedo entender por qué me siento tan mal.

El martes por la mañana digo adiós a los más jóvenes por el resto del verano. Los echaré de menos pero será agradable tener un par de semanas de descanso antes de que el año escolar comience de nuevo. Después de acabar de limpiar mi clase, voy a casa de mi madre para comer con gran consternación e inquietud. Me llamó la pasada noche diciendo que iba a "pasarse" y visitarme pronto. No quería que viniese y posiblemente fuese desagradable con Emmett, así que me ofrecí a ir y comer con ella después de mi último día de trabajo en el verano.

Hacemos la pequeña charla normal mientras preparamos la comida. Me informa cómo le va con su huerto o clases de golf. Luego pasamos a lo importante.

―Pareces delgada, Bella ―indica, mirándome desde el borde de sus gafas apoyadas en la mitad del puente de su nariz.

―Peso lo mismo que siempre ―aseguro antes de tomar un sorbo de té dulce.

Aprieta los labios y se sienta a mi lado. Despliega en la mesa pollo frito y ensalada de patata comprado en la tienda. Nunca fue la mejor cocinera, pero siempre se aseguró de que teníamos comida decente mientras crecíamos.

―Escuché que estás saliendo con alguien. Me encanta tener que descubrir que mi hija tiene una cita, de entre toda la gente, con el señor Grenier.

―Era la primera cita. Y siento no haberte llamado inmediatamente para ponerte al tanto de mi vida privada. Pero sí, supongo que estamos saliendo. Se llama Garrett. ―Sé que ya sabe su nombre, pero se lo digo de todos modos.

―Es pintor de casas ―se queja, mirándome, separando con los dedos la carne de la pechuga de pollo―. No es la mejor carrera.

Niego.

―No me importa.

―Lo sé ―conjetura antes de meterse la carne en la boca. Después de masticar y tragar añade―: ¿Y qué hay de ese Emmett?

―¿Qué sucede con él?

―¿Cuándo se mudará?

Acabo de masticar la patata que estoy comiendo antes de responder:

―Tiene una invitación abierta a quedare.

Mamá se reclina sobre la silla y se limpia la boca:

―Necesita mudarse y encontrar su propia casa. No debería aprovecharse de ti.

―No lo hace ―discuto, limpiándome la boca―. Edward tenía todo dispuesto. Lo sabes. No tengo que preocuparme de nada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza deja salir un suspiro irritado.

―Edward era un buen hombre, pero por mi vida que nunca entenderé por qué te puso en esta posición.

―No me puso en ninguna posición ―aclaro, severamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos―. Emmett es un buen hombre y estoy feliz de ayudarlo.

―Bella ―Suspira, como si la agotase con mi ingenuidad.

Levantándome, llevo mi plato de papel hacia la basura y lo tiro.

―Sé que estás preocupada por mí, pero por favor para con esto ―suplico―. Soy una mujer adulta. No soy idiota. Emmett puede haber cometido… errores en el pasado, pero la gente puede cambiar, madre. _Es_ un buen hombre y te lo digo ahora mismo, si le conoces y le prestas algo menos que el más mínimo respeto, estaré muy enfadada.

Apretando los labios con molestia, vuelve a centrarse en su pollo, sin mirarme.

―Entre tú y Alice no sé quién es peor.

Sonrío un poco. Es hora de darle a Alice un poco de su propia medicina.

―Bueno, Alice está saliendo con un hombre encantador llamado Tyler.

Mi madre levanta la mirada hacia la mía.

―¿Lo hace?

―Dice que es el hombre de sus sueños. La próxima vez que la veas pídele que te enseñe una fotografía. Creo que te encantará.

Me quedo un poco más y ambas bailamos alrededor de temas que mi madre realmente quiere discutir y hablamos de los más mundanos, su próxima cita en la peluquería, la noche de bingo, etc. Y cuando me marcho, mientras nos abrazamos, dice:

―Pasaré pronto.

Supongo que no hay forma de evitarlo, con el tiempo mi madre conocerá a Emmett. _Dios, ayúdame._ Y a Emmett.

* * *

 **He aquí un nuevo capitulo, no se que tanto les esta gustando pero a las pocas que leen muchas gracias, y no se preocupen la voy a subir hasta completarla.**

 **Nos leemos**


	16. Capitulo 15

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, el garaje está cerrado, y no veo ninguna señal de Emmett. Por alguna razón, me siento inquieta. Estar cerca de mi madre siempre me pone en un manojo de nervios mental. Añadido a eso, que todavía no he sabido nada de Wendy, y me preocupa que pueda haber dañado nuestra amistad irrevocablemente. Emmett cortó el césped hace unos días, pero parece que está empezando a ponerse un poco desaliñado, así que me decido a cambiarme a unos viejos vaqueros cortos, una camisa sin mangas, y tiro de mi cabello en un moño desordenado en mi cabeza, y me preparo para un poco de ejercicio.

Colorado experimenta días calurosos, pero, por fortuna, no hay humedad. Pero incluso sin humedad, el sudor se pega en mi piel mientras saco la vieja máquina manual y la ruedo al punto de partida. Después de algunos intentos, la máquina ruge a la vida y empiezo a caminar en líneas rectas. Emmett toma con mucho más orgullo esta tarea, corta en ángulos y hace que el césped luzca como un campo de golf. Yo, si es que puedo conseguir cortarlo completamente sin arruinarlo, soy feliz. Cuando termino el jardín del frente, me traslado a la parte de atrás y sigo mis aburridas líneas rectas. A medio camino, la cortadora de césped comienza a chisporrotear y se apaga, habiéndose quedado sin gasolina.

―Hijo de una galleta ―gimo. Escuchando el sonido de la risa de alguien, mi giro rápido y encuentro a Emmett inclinado sobre la baranda inferior de las escaleras de su apartamento, observándome. Tiene una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro, y trato de no mirar fijamente, pero se ve tan condenadamente delicioso. La sonrisa fácil contra el cuerpo duro y los tatuajes, hay algo positivamente divino sobre eso. De repente se siente mucho más caliente aquí―. No te escuché salir ―señalo, mientras camino hacia él.

―Lo sé. Lo hubiera cortado, ¿Sabes?

―Sí, pero quería algo para mantenerme ocupada. Un poco de ejercicio no hace mal.

―Bueno, déjame ponerle combustible por lo menos. ―Camina al garaje y vuelve a salir con la lata de gas. Después de que llena la cortadora de césped, se levanta y me sonríe―. Ahí tienes.

―Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

―Así que, sé que dijimos cena la otra noche. Estaba pensando, ¿quieres ir a la ciudad por un bocado?

Había planeado hacer pastel de carne, pero el día está caluroso y salir a tomar una cerveza fría suena increíble.

―Um, sí, pero es mi regalo ―le recuerdo―. Te lo debo por el cuidado de los niños el fin de semana pasado.

―No me debes, pero de acuerdo ―se retracta―. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que montes en la moto conmigo?

Mis cejas se levantan.

―Nunca he estado en una.

Esta vez, sus cejas se levantan y otra hermosa sonrisa se extiende por todo su rostro.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad ―confirmo.

―Bueno, entiendo si no quieres. Podemos conducir.

Miro hacia su moto en la entrada de coches y siento una profunda vergüenza por dentro, me doy cuenta de que quiero subirme a la moto. Pero la única razón por la que quiero eso, tal vez, es porque quiero sentir lo que es sentarse cerca de él y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Maldita sea, estoy loca.

―No, me gustaría montar en la moto ―digo finalmente.

―Está bien, entonces ―asiente―. ¿Nos vamos alrededor de las 6:00?

―Es una cita ―digo en un desliz, luego sacudo mi cabeza. ¿Qué acabo de decir?―. Quiero decir… no una cita. Es una… cena o lo que sea. ― _Cállate, Bella. Detén la locura._

Emmett se ríe y pasa junto a mí.

―Te veo a las 6:00.

Nos encontramos en el camino de entrada a las 6:00 pm en punto. Llevo vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Emmett está usando vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

―Bueno, ¿no estamos adorables usando ropa a juego? ―bromea mientras se pone su casco.

Me río.

―¿Debería cambiarme de ropa?

―Diablos, no. Te ves sexy. ―Rodando la moto, se me acerca con otro casco y ruego que mis brazos, cuello y mejillas no hayan tomado el tono de una remolacha después de su cumplido. Desliza el casco en mi cabeza y comienza a apretar alrededor de mi barbilla―. Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿sabes? ―murmura. _Allí fue eso._

―Hace calor aquí ―contesto sin convicción.

―No hace tanto calor ―responde con una sonrisa.

―Sabes, Colorado no tiene leyes de cascos ―señalo, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

―Y cualquiera que monte sin uno es un maldito idiota ―murmura.

―Es cierto ―estoy de acuerdo.

Después de que termina con la correa, da un golpecito a mi nariz con su dedo índice. Gira y sube a su moto, golpeando el pie de apoyo. Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionan cuando maniobra la moto y decido que realmente me gustan las motocicletas. Después de un momento, la Harley ruge a la vida y él se estabiliza a un lado, mirándome.

―Usa ese pequeño escalón y sube.

Con una respiración profunda, sigo sus instrucciones y subo, arrastrándome rápidamente hacia delante para que mi cuerpo esté al ras del suyo. Sus manos se extienden alrededor, agarrando las mías y tirando de ellas alrededor de su firme sección media.

―Agárrate fuerte a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

―Está bien ―le grito sobre el motor. Camina con la moto hacia atrás, dándole la vuelta y luego, lentamente la lleva por el camino dejando que el peso cree un impulso que nos hace rodar.

Al final, gira su cabeza y sonríe.

―Creo que vas a amar esto. ―Entonces, pone el acelerador y arranca. No conocía mi fuerza hasta este momento. No creo que jamás haya sostenido a alguien o cosa con tal fuerza en mi vida. Estoy bastante segura que estoy a punto de romper una de sus costillas. El viento y el sonido del motor son fuertes, pero se sienten bien. Con lo que estoy luchando es con el sentimiento de no control. No tengo manera de detener esta moto. En cualquier momento podríamos desviarnos del camino e ir volando hacia los árboles. Cuando nos encontramos con la primera señal de alto, Emmett acaricia mi mano, antes de apoyar la suya sobre ella y aprieta suavemente.

―Te prometo que no voy a dejar que te pase nada. ―Sus palabras me golpean. Le creo. Y sólo así, mi agarre se debilita un poco e inhalo profundamente por la nariz. Bueno, eso fue un error. Él huele como caliente y sucio sexo. ¿Por qué? Oh, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan… todo? Quiero decir, ¿no podría haber sido como un criminal inadaptado al que le faltan los dientes? Claro que no. Sólo tenía que ser el combo de increíblemente sexy, amable, bueno y malo con tatuajes.

Para el momento en que llegamos al restaurante, me he calmado un poco. Cuando me bajo de la moto, no puedo dejar de, primero frotar mis mejillas y luego mi culo. Los dos están entumecidos.

Emmett se ríe mientras se quita el casco.

―Simplemente no la usas todavía. Vamos a tener que viajar más a menudo.

Me ayuda a deshacer la correa de mi casco y paso mis dedos por mi cabello enredado. Nota mental: Enlazar el cabello atrás la próxima vez que vaya en la parte trasera de la moto. Entramos en Sandbox, un pequeño lugar genial que sirve las mejores alas y tiene algún tipo de música en vivo todas las noches. También tienen seis mesas de billar en la parte trasera. Sólo he estado aquí dos veces, con Alice, pero me encanta el ambiente. Me pregunto si ella deambulará por aquí esta noche.

―¿Quieres tomar una mesa y comer o prefieres jugar billar primero y tomar una copa?

Tengo un poco de hambre, pero una partida de billar suena divertido.

―Ordena las bolas ―le digo―. Estás a punto de conseguir tu culo pateado.

Resopla una carcajada, sus ojos llenos de alegría

―¿Cuidado con poner tu dinero donde está tu boca? ―Acabamos de llegar a la mesa de billar, y él señala a nuestro camarero que nos traiga las bolas para que podamos establecerlas.

Cruzo mis brazos.

―¿Una apuesta?

―Si. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Sólo una apuesta amistosa entre vecinos.

―¿Qué tienes en mente?

Estira su brazo y se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello, su bíceps se abulta cuando lo hace. ¿Ha estado trabajando desde que está en casa? ¿Pero dónde?

―¿Me debes cinco cenas si gano?

Me río.

―El chiste es a costa tuya. Soy una cocinera terrible.

―No en mi libro ―argumenta mientras nuestro camarero se acerca con las bolas. Él ordena un whisky puro, y yo decido que me atengo mejor a una cerveza.

―Entonces, ¿qué haces si yo gano? ―pregunto después de que el camarero se escabulle para llenar nuestra orden.

―¿Qué quieres?

Retuerzo mi boca cuando pienso en esto. Definitivamente voy a ganar. Soy impresionante en el billar. Mejor lo hago algo bueno.

―Me tienes que cocinar cinco cenas.

Me da un "en serio" mirada.

―Así es señor Cullen. Cinco cenas. Una realmente debería ser de pato con salsa de ciruelas.

Sonriendo contrarresta:

―¿Cuenta si te llevo a cenar?

―¿Está el alcohol incluido?

―Sí ―responde mientras le pone tiza a su taco de billar.

―Voy a aceptar esos términos.

―Está bien, engreída. Tienes que ganar primero ―bromea.

―Pan comido ―le respondo confidencialmente, poniendo tiza en mi taco de billar.

―Me gusta una mujer con un poco de competitividad en ella.

Jugamos cuatro partidas, Yo las gano todas. Sin embargo, Emmett es muy bueno y estuvo a punto de vencerme un par de veces.

―Maldita sea, ¿dónde aprendiste a jugar billar de esa manera? ―pregunta mientras colocamos nuestros tacos de billar en el estante de la pared―. Creo que voy a tener que empezar a llamarte ojos muertos.

―Escuela secundaria. Salí con un chico cuyo padre era dueño de una sala de billar. Se cerró hace unos años.

―Estoy impresionado. ―Entonces, frunce el ceño con el pensamiento―. Creo que simplemente fue arreglado.

―Definitivamente no. ―Finjo sentirme ofendida―. Te dije que era buena. Y tengo la intención de recoger mi premio ―le advierto, señalándolo con el dedo firme―. Y tú al menos tienes que cocinar alguna de las comidas.

―¿Cuántas?

―Tres.

―Dos.

―Hecho ―accedo mientras ambos reímos. El bar ha comenzado a estar más concurrido desde que llegamos y la banda, presentándose esta noche, está haciendo la prueba de sonido―. ¿Vamos a comer? ―pregunto.

―Estoy hambriento. Hay una cabina más allá. ―Señala. Cuando nos dirigimos a la mesa, escucho.

―¿Bella?

Alice se apresura hacia mí y me abraza.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ―pregunta mientras se aleja. Esta vistiendo vaqueros y una camiseta blanca suelta, su maquillaje la perfección. Por lo general solo veo las consecuencias de una noche de fiesta y de beber duro, así que es agradable verla fresca.

―Emmett y yo vinimos a cenar. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

―Se suponía que me reuniría con un compañero de trabajo por bebidas, pero me dejo colgada. Me llamo justo antes de que entrara.

―Bueno, ven y siéntate con nosotros. Acabamos de terminar de jugar billar, y estamos a punto de comer algo.

La noche comienza con buen pie. Comemos y reímos, pero luego las cosas parecen ir cuesta abajo. Al menos para mí de todas formas. Alice comienza a ordenar varios tragos para nosotros. Emmett toma dos, entonces se niega decidiendo adherirse al agua por el resto de la noche. Yo, que soy idiota, me emborracho en 0.4 segundos. Estoy teniendo un buen momento, pero mi felicidad solo es amplificada al ver a mi hermana tan feliz. Me doy cuenta que la muerte de Edward me ha obstaculizado socialmente, con razón. Quiero decir, perdí a mi marido, por supuesto no había tenido ganas de salir, y de pasar un buen rato, pero lo que no me di cuenta es cuánto lexi ha extrañado noches como esta, juntas. Así que cuando me arrastra hacia la pista de baile, me suelto y trato de disfrutar de mí misma y del tiempo con mi hermana. No mucho después de que comenzamos a bailar, me doy cuenta que Emmett no está en nuestra mesa. Revisando la habitación, lo encuentro de pie cerca de la barra hablando con una rubia flaca que parece que tiene veinticinco. Cuando su mirada se mueve rápidamente de ella hacia mí, sacudo mi mirada lejos y trato de pretender que verlo cerca de ella no me hace sentir… algo. ¿Celos? ¿De verdad?

―Eres mucho más sexy que ella ―grita lexi en mi oído.

Por supuesto, me hago la tonta.

―¿Quién?

Y como si acabara de leer mi mente, se burla

―Dios, apestas al hacerte la tonta. ―Pongo los ojos en blanco odiando a veces que me conozca tan bien―. Él sigue viéndote cada cinco segundos, ¿sabes?

―¿Quién?

Ella deja de bailar, y su mirada dice: _¿Sigues tratando de hacerte la tonta?_

―Hermana. Ustedes están totalmente atraídos el uno por el otro. Es jodidamente obvio.

Sigo moviéndome con el ritmo de la canción mientras discuto con ella.

―Solo somos amigos, Allie. Eso es todo.

―Sí, amigos que les gusta mirarse como si quisieran tener sexo salvaje el uno con el otro.

―Como sea. ―Me retiro. Estoy demasiado borracha para discutir con ella.

―Te está mirando en este momento ―dice.

Y cuando miro hacia donde él está de pie, con toda seguridad, los ojos oscuros de Emmett Cullen me están mirando e incluso mientras parece estar diciendo algo a la rubia. Mis mejillas se calientan cuando una vez más alejo mi mirada.

―Sé que no crees que mis opiniones valen gran cosa, pero me agrada él, Bella. Y… no creo que sea malo que te guste. ―Estoy un poco sorprendida por su declaración, pero antes de que pueda responder, una canción lenta llega y Alice me deja en la pista de baile, corriendo hacia Emmett. Ella susurra algo en su oído, dándole a la rubia con la que ha estado hablando una sonrisa que no es del todo real, entonces se escabulle hacia el baño. Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a balancearme con la canción, pero no puedo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Al aparecer, el alcohol acaba con mi autocontrol. Mi estómago se retuerce cuando veo a Emmett caminando hacia mí. ¿Me va a pedir bailar? Tal vez está listo para irse. O tal vez se quiere ir con la hermosa rubia, y viene a despedirse. Oh, Dios, me está insultando.

―Me dijo que mantenga un ojo sobre ti. Asegurarme que nadie se meta contigo. Pensé que podrías usarme como compañero de baile. ―responde. Cuando me tiende la mano, la tomo, y me jala, sosteniéndome cerca.

―Deberías de estar bailando con la rubia sexy del bar ―menciono.

Una yo sobria procedería a alejarme balbuceando, tratando de matar cualquier idea de este baile siendo nada más que amistoso. No estoy sobria. Estoy borracha. Y en lugar de hablar, me paro en su espacio y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho. Se detiene por un momento. Me imagino que está sorprendido por como simplemente me presione contra él, pero solo le toma un segundo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Bailé con Garrett hace unas noches, y fue maravilloso, pero no era nada como esto. La comodidad que siento en este momento es algo que no he sentido en mucho tiempo. Sé que todo está en mi cabeza, la atracción entre Emmett y yo, pero me dejo relajarme en sus brazos, cerrando mis ojos lo dejo guiarnos. Después de un momento, su mano se acerca y se apoya en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y para mi sorpresa total, besa mi sien. Respiro profundamente y exhalo, dejando que todas las preocupaciones se desvanezcan.

Cuando la canción termina, nos detenemos, y lo miro. Las personas que nos rodean parecen desaparecer. Sus ojos son oscuros, y su expresión es estoica; no tengo idea de lo que está pensando, pero daría cualquier cosa por saber. No tengo idea de lo que estoy pensando. Todo lo que sé es que estoy plantada en este punto, no puedo moverme. Cuando aparta un poco de cabello de mi rostro, inclino mi cabeza hacia su toque, buscando más. Su mano se congela, manteniendo su lugar contra mi mejilla antes de retirarla e inhalar profundamente, su enorme pecho elevándose por el esfuerzo.

―¿Quieres ir casa? ―pregunta, sin encontrar mi mirada.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras el momento se disipa. Mirando hacia el suelo, me aclaro la garganta y contesto:

―Sí. Probablemente eso es una buena idea. ―No sé lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros. ¿Era solo yo? ¿Me imaginé todo… eso? Lo que haya sido. De cualquier manera, el levantón en el que estado viajando toda la noche disminuye con la distancia, me quedo sintiéndome decepcionada. Todo lo que quiero hacer es ir a casa y arrastrarme a la cama.

Emmett toma mi mano y me lleva fuera de la pista de baile como si fuera una niña. Agarramos mi pequeña bolsa, y revisamos el bar por nuestro mesero, mientras cavo buscando mi tarjeta de débito.

―Ya me he encargado de eso ―expresa Emmett y tuerzo mi boca con molestia.

―Se supone que iba a ser mi regalo ―señalo.

Con una sonrisa de lado, él responde.

―Cuenta por las comidas que te debo.

Le decimos adiós a Alice, que jura que está tomando un taxi y dirigiéndose a casa. Está oscuro afuera, pero la noche es cálida, y descanso mi cabeza contra la espalda de Emmett todo el viaje. Una vez que hemos estacionado en la calzada y quitado los cascos, entramos. Ben no ha terminado la cañería y Emmett quiere ducharse antes de irse a la cama. Después de un momento incomodo, lo abrazo.

―Gracias por la noche de diversión. Me gusta montar la moto.

―Tendré que llevarte a pasear de nuevo algún día.

―Bien… buena noche.

―Buenas noches, Bella.

Una vez que estoy arriba, me pongo mi pijama y me doy cuenta que aún estoy muy borracha cuando la habitación parece girar un poco. Me voy a odiar en la mañana si no tomo algún ibuprofeno y bebo un vaso de agua. Tropezando bajo las esclareas, sin molestarme en encender la luz de la cocina, abro mi armario en donde guardo mis medicamentos para el alivio del dolor, luego voy al armario en donde guardo mis vasos. Cuando estoy sacando un vaso, escucho.

―Oh, mierda.

El vaso cae de mi mano cuando me giro rápidamente, y en la escasa luz de la luna brillando a través de la ventana de la cocina, encuentro a Emmett, desnudo, apresurándose de regreso al baño hasta que escucha el choque del cristal contra el suelo y se da la vuelta, usando ambas manos para cubrir su virilidad.

 _Maldita sea._

¿Realmente necesita ambas manos?

Estúpidamente, me muevo cuando él grita.

―No, no, no.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Me paro sobre el vaso de cristal roto a mis pies y me corto el dedo del pie.

―¡Hijo de puta! ―siseo cuando levanto mi pie y salto un poco.

―Quédate quieta, cariño ―ordena Emmett. Me apoyo contra el mostrador e incluso agarro un trapo de cocina del mostrador para poner bajo control mi dedo chorreante de sangre. Emmett se aparta de mí y lanza su ropa en el piso, tomando sus vaqueros y poniéndoselos rápidamente. Es curioso como el dolor de rebanar mi dedo del pie parece haber desaparecido mientras miro fijamente su trasero. Me siento como que soy un adolescente caliente que acaba de ver el pezón de una chica por primera vez. ¿Qué demonios es lo que está mal conmigo? Cuando se da la vuelta, sus vaqueros están arriba, pero desabrochados, revelando esa gloriosa V y un poco de vello rubio que lleva… abajo.

 _Por el amor de todo lo bueno y santo. ¿No podía ser simplemente feo? ¿Por qué, por qué no podía haber sido súper feo?_

―Quédate ahí ―dice―. Pon esa toalla sobre eso, nena.

Reaccionando, encuentro mi dedo del pie aun sangrando por todo el lugar y la toalla en mi mano. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo y olvidé lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras envuelvo mi pie, Emmett agarra la escoba del porche y comienza a barrer el vidrio en un montón a un lado. Entonces deja caer la escoba, dejándola azotar en el suelo y viene hacia mí. Me levanta por la cintura como si no pasara nada y me coloca sombre el mostrador.

―Déjame mirarlo. ―Muevo mis manos y no puedo evitar sisear un poco cuando él aleja la toalla―. Maldición, Bella. Esto puede necesitar puntos de sutura ―chasquea.

―No, sin puntadas ―insisto―. Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el armario del baño de arriba. ¿Lo podrías traer? Podemos simplemente ponerle una bandita.

Después de que cubre el dedo del pie, se dirige hacia arriba y regresa con el botiquín hurgando en él. Cuando saca el agua oxigenada, sacudo mi cabeza.

―Oh, diablos, no. Eso va a arder.

―No va a sentirse tan mal como una infección ―argumenta mientras retuerce la tapa de la botella―. ¿Puedes poner tu pie sobre el lavabo?

Girando, me las arreglo para estar en la posición correcta y prepararme para la quemadura mientras aparto el, ahora manchado de sangre, paño de cocina. Estoy esperando que él me dé una cuenta atrás o algo así, pero nop. Simplemente lo vierte sobre el corte, y yo grito un poco.

―¿Sin advertencia, Emmett?

Se ríe un poco mientras se inclina y sopla suavemente en mi dedo del pie. Sus labios tienen esa forma redonda perfecta, y me olvido del ardor cuando su mirada se mueve hacia arriba y se encuentra con la mía mientras continúa calmando mi corte. ¿Por qué mi boca está tan condenadamente seca en este momento?

―No quería que lo pensaras demasiado.

―Gracias ―digo, secamente, ganándome una risa de él. Se acerca al congelador y saca la pequeña botella de Jack Daniels que guardo. No la bebo a menudo, pero de vez en cuando la disfruto.

―¿Te importa?

―Sírvete ―señalo―. Pero dame un trago primero.

―¿Seguro que no has tenido suficiente por esta noche?

―Me voy a sentir como un culo mañana, no importa lo que sea a este punto. Bien podría bebérmelo todo. ―Mientras tomo un largo trago y me ahogo con este, me da la vuelta y jala una silla de la mesa de la cocina, tomando asiento y colocando mi pie en su regazo―. Vas a manchar con sangre tus jeans ―señalo mientras trato de apartar el pie, pero su agarre firme lo impide. Estirando una mano, agarra la botella de mi mano mientras sostiene mi tobillo con la otra, tomando un trago mucho más largo que el mío.

―Son sólo jeans, nena.

Él empieza a trabajar acomodando y vendando mi dedo mientras pienso en cómo me llamó "nena". Se toma su tiempo, sólo deteniéndose para tomar tragos de Jack Daniels, y cuando termina palmea mi pierna.

―Mucho mejor. ―Veo mi dedo del pie ahora envuelto en una gasa y gimo con vergüenza.

―Muchas gracias. Me siento como una idiota.

―Fue mi culpa. No quise asustarte. No había toallas en el baño, y pensé que podía colarme de regreso en mi apartamento en la oscuridad sin que nadie me viera. Pensé que ya estabas desmayada. Siento que tuvieras que presenciar el espectáculo de desnudo en vivo. ―Se ríe mientras frota su cabeza con una mano.

―Siento que tú tuvieras que presenciar el concurso de camisetas mojadas, el otro día, cortesía de Brandy―replico.

Se inclina mientras trata de controlar su risa.

―Creo que él fue mi nuevo mejor amigo ese día.

Lo pateo con mi pie bueno.

―También podría haber levantado mi camiseta y sólo mostrártelas. Probablemente he asustado al pobre Brandy de por vida.

―Asustado no es la palabra que yo usaría. ―Se ríe Emmett―. Más como establecer un estándar muy alto.

―Sí, correcto. ―Me río.

Emmett se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, con una sonrisa impresionante en su rostro.

―Lamento que te avergonzara, pero yo realmente no vi nada.

Mis labios se fruncen mientras le doy una mirada que le dice que estoy pensando " _estás lleno de mierda"_. Suelta una carcajada de nuevo.

―Está bien. ―Levanta sus manos en señal de rendición―. Vi todo. Pero diría que estamos a mano ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, acabas de conseguir el espectáculo completo hace un poco. Probablemente tendrás pesadillas al respecto.

―Ah, sí ―le contesto con sarcasmo―. Fue horrible verte desnudo. Quiero decir, estoy marcada de por vida después de ver a un ardiente hombre desnudo. ―Él se ríe más fuerte.

―Creo que realmente estás borracha. ―Deja caer suavemente mi pierna de su regazo y se para, moviendo la silla en la que ha estado sentado de nuevo debajo de la mesa. Cuando me enfrenta otra vez, me doy cuenta que tiene algo de sangre seca en su pecho. Agarro otro paño de cocina del cajón debajo de mi pierna y lo mojo bajo el grifo.

―Ven acá. Tienes algo de sangre en ti. ―Da un paso hacia mí y, sin pensarlo, extiendo mis piernas para permitirle acercarse. Vacila, pero yo agarro la cintura de su pantalón y lo jalo hacia mí. Sus vaqueros todavía están desabotonados, y no puedo contener el jadeo de asombro que se me escapa cuando mis dedos rozan el vello suave en la parte inferior de su abdomen. He tocado su estómago antes, pero no tan… bajo. No quería hacerlo, pero decido manejarlo con tranquilidad, esperando que él no captara mi reacción―. No voy a morderte. ―Suelto una risita, mi mareo todavía obstaculizando mi capacidad de pensar con claridad.

Me ocupo de limpiar su pecho, y cuando la sangre se ha ido, miro hacia arriba para encontrarlo mirándome _. Maldita sea_. Soy muy mala para leer a la gente. ¿Esa severa y profunda mirada significa algo? ¿Me está haciendo una pregunta sin palabras? ¿O estoy tratando de ver algo que simplemente no está allí? Mi mano todavía descansa sobre su pecho mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, con su corazón palpitando bajo mi palma. Entonces, él se inclina, pero se detiene y me pregunto si está esperando por mí; ¿quiere que yo lo encuentre a mitad de camino? No estoy tan bebida que no haya una parte de mí que diga que no debería hacerlo. Pero he tomado suficiente alcohol para ignorarlo. Sólo lo suficiente para hacerme pensar, _al infierno con eso._

Lo suficiente para encontrarlo a mitad de camino.

Estiro mi cuello y presiono mi boca a la suya.

Y entonces, hubo fuego; la dulce quemadura que de alguna manera vuela y atraviesa tu cuerpo, pasando a través de cada vena, cada nervio que posees. No hay ni un milímetro de mí que no sienta el exquisito ardor del calor. Sus dedos tejiéndose en mi cabello, sosteniéndome firme mientras su lengua se sumerge en mi boca.

Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él y sostengo las trabillas de sus vaqueros, jalándolo hacia mí, no queriendo nada más sino que esté tan cerca de mí como sea posible. Sus manos se mueven hasta mi cintura, agarrando mis caderas y tirándome hacia él, estrellándome más cerca, tan cerca que siento su erección presionando dentro de sus vaqueros. Mis caderas se menean contra él, mientras mi espalda se arquea, y muerdo su labio inferior. Él gruñe, y presiona su boca más duro contra la mía, el rastrojo de su barba de un día frotándose contra mi cara.

Gimo, y su agarre en mis caderas se aprieta antes de que las mueva debajo de mi camiseta. Mi vientre se aprieta cuando sus dedos rozan mi carne desnuda. Somos una maraña de calor y pasión, y sé sin lugar a dudas, que dejaría a Emmett tenerme esta noche. Quiero que me tome; hacerme elevar de deseo. Estoy a punto de decirle esto, decirle que me tome, cuando el alto sonido de un motor llegando por el camino de entrada me detiene.

Nos detiene a los dos.

La boca de Emmett se congela contra la mía mientras escucha y cuando el motor se apaga se aleja de mí.

―¿Esperas a alguien?

Estoy sin aliento cuando respondo.

―No.

―Quédate aquí. Déjame ver quién es. ―Sale corriendo por la puerta de la cocina hacia el porche de atrás, dejándome sobre el mostrador, mi mente un torbellino cuando la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar me golpea.

Besé a Emmett.

Emmett me besó.

Acabo prácticamente de joder en seco a Emmett.

Él me dejó.

Le gustó.

Realmente me gustó.

Mierda.

Me deslizo del mostrador y me asomo por la ventana de la cocina. Emmett es apenas visible; su espalda está hacia mí. Pero un conjunto delgado de brazos están envueltos alrededor de su cuello. No puedo ver su cara, pero sé exactamente quién es.

Rosalie.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

El calor arropa mi cara mientras mi estómago se anuda. Soy una idiota. Él está saliendo con ella, y yo estoy saliendo con Garrett. Lo que acabamos de hacer está tan mal en muchos niveles.

Edward.

Oh Dios mío.

Edward.

¿Cómo podríamos?

Acabo de traicionar a mi pobre marido muerto besándome con su primo.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Emmett se gira ligeramente y señala con el pulgar hacia mi casa, pero yo todavía no puedo vislumbrar plenamente a Rosalie. Cuando él se da vuelta el pánico se instala. No puedo soportar que venga aquí y me diga que tiene que irse. No puedo enfrentar lo que acaba de suceder. Así que hago lo único que puedo hacer en el poco tiempo que tengo antes de entre. Tiro de una silla de la mesa de la cocina y me dejo caer colocando mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

Cuando él entra, finjo dormir. Incluso hago el más mínimo sonido de ronquido para agregar efecto. Está callado una vez que entra, pero después de un momento aparta suavemente el cabello de mi cara y susurra,

―Oye, nena. Despierta.

Cuando no respondo, me sacude ligeramente.

―Maldita sea ―susurra.

Estoy esperando que solo me deje, pero debería saberlo mejor. Ese no es el estilo de Emmett. El grande y musculoso hombre tatuado es un caballero. Después de un momento, me ha recogido en sus brazos y está llevándome hacia mi dormitorio. Toma un gran esfuerzo de mi parte pretender que estoy profundamente dormida y colgar flácida. Él me lleva al dormitorio principal, y quiero protestar, pero se supone que esté desmayada. He renunciado a mi entrada. Me acuesta en la cama y tira de la manta, en la parte inferior de la cama, sobre mí. Entonces, tan dulcemente que mi corazón duele, besa mi sien suavemente y susurra.

―Buenas noches, nena.

Aprieto mis ojos cerrados mientras lo escucho salir.

¿Por qué duele? No debería. Lo qué ha pasado era de locos. No debería sentir esta… tristeza. ¿Por qué me siento triste?

Entierro mi cabeza en mi almohada y gimo.

Sé exactamente por qué estoy triste.

Estoy triste porque Emmett va a pasar la noche con Rosalie y no conmigo.

* * *

 **Y tuvimos un primer beso, que creen que pasara?**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer**

 **xoxo**


	17. Capitulo 16

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Mi herida en el pie me hizo olvidad tomar un ibuprofeno anoche, y como sabía que lo haría, mi cabeza está palpitando y también mi dedo del pie. Es sólo cuando mis riñones se sienten como si estuvieran a punto de estallar que me obligo a levantarme de la cama e ir al baño. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegan a mí e inconscientemente me pateo. ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto sucediera? Obviamente, he desarrollado una atracción nada sana hacia Emmett, una que está completamente fuera de límites. Añádele el ser una mujer joven con, seamos sinceros, necesidades sexuales, tomé una decisión horrible bajo la influencia. Después de hacer mis necesidades, torpemente caminé hacia abajo, atraída por el aroma de tocino flotando en el aire.

Mi estómago retumba cuando entro en mi cocina, frotándome los ojos cuando los rayos de luz solar a través de la ventana de la cocina, cuando oigo:

―Buenos días.

Estuve a punto de saltar de mi piel cuando levanto la mirada para encontrar un hombre delgado cubierto, de cabeza a pies con tatuajes, sentado a mi mesa de cocina, tomando una taza de café. Su cabello oscuro es más largo en la parte delantera, que en la parte de atrás y tiene una barba bien recortada. Nada de lo que conozco debe ser del temor de Dios a mis ojos ante la vista de él, coloca su taza sobre la mesa con cuidado y se pone de pie rápidamente, la silla chirria, ya que se desliza hacia atrás, con las manos en el aire. Pero el movimiento repentino hace que me asusté mucho más.

―¡Emmett! ―grito tan fuerte como puedo―. ¡Emmett, ayuda!

―Mi nombre es Jasper. Soy amigo de Emmett ―explica el hombre mientras se mueve hacia mí con las manos todavía levantadas. Me apresuro a la mesa y agarro el cuchillo de carnicero y lo muevo hacia él.

―Quédate donde estás ―grito. Mi cabeza está palpitando, y todavía no había logrado frotar el sueño de mis ojos, pero si se acerca a mí, voy a clavar este cuchillo hasta llegar a algo. Esperemos que sea una arteria o algo que le haga sangrar rápidamente―. ¡Emmett!

Cuando escucho la mosquitera crujir al abrirse, casi me derrumbo en alivio. Connor se apresura y se detiene en la puerta mirando la escena.

―Ella simplemente se asustó. Traté de decirle que somos amigos, pero no quiso escucharme ―explica el hombre a la defensiva.

Miro a Emmett con los ojos abiertos.

―¿De verdad conoces a este tipo?

―Bella, nena ―dice Emmett, en voz baja mientras se me acerca―. ¿Puedes bajar el cuchillo? Por favor.

Estoy tan llena de adrenalina que no puedo mover el brazo. Emmett me agarra por la muñeca y arranca el cuchillo de mi mano, lo arroja al fregadero antes de que me tome en sus brazos.

―Lo siento mucho. No pensé que te despertarías temprano y me sorprenderías con el desayuno. ―Él besa la parte superior de mi cabeza y sigue acariciando mi cabeza, tratando de calmarme―. Este es mi amigo, Jasper. Él es el único que vino en la moto anoche. ―Pongo mi cabeza en su pecho y miro a Jasper mientras se pasa la mano por su cabello y sonríe.

―Siento haberte asustado. Es bueno conocerte finalmente ―ofrece.

Me alejo de Emmett hasta que mi espalda golpea la esquina donde los lados del mostrador se encuentran. Pongo la mano en mi pecho mientras trato de calmar mi corazón.

―Tengo demasiada resaca como para tener miedo ―me quejo. Luego, mirando a Jasper, trato de darle una sonrisa amistosa―. Es un placer conocerte también. Pido disculpas por enloquecer.

―No hay necesidad. Creo que si fuera tú, y entrara para encontrar… bueno… para encontrar a alguien como yo sentado a mi mesa de la cocina, también tendría un ataque.

―¿Por qué no te sientas, Bella? Te voy a hacer un poco de café. ―Emmett me hace señas para que me siente y después de un momento me obligo a alejarme del mostrador.

―Entonces, Jasper ―empiezo torpemente. Me siento mal por casi hacerlo picadillo y esperar cortar una arteria para que muriera más rápido―. ¿De dónde eres?

Toma asiento a mi lado y sorbe su café antes de contestar.

―Nací en Texas, pero estoy en Tennessee estos días. ―Ahora sé de donde viene su acento sureño.

―¿Y cómo es que Emmett y tú se conocen? ―pregunto mientras Emmett pone una taza frente a mí. La tomo sin pensar, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo después de hacerlo.

―¿Lo hice bien? ―pregunta Emmett con una sonrisa.

―Sí, lo hiciste. ―Hizo el café como a mí me gusta. Nunca lo ha hecho antes, y nunca he mencionado cómo me gusta, lo que significa que debe haberme visto hacerlo varias veces. Miro hacia él y, a pesar de mis sentimientos de pesar por lo ocurrido entre nosotros la noche anterior, quiero tanto levantarme y darle un beso. Entonces recuerdo.

¿Rosalie no estaba aquí anoche también? ¿No la vi?

―Gracias ―le digo con voz ronca―. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocen? ―dirijo mi atención a Jasper, con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado obvio para Emmett que lo hice.

Jasper da Emmett una mirada de reojo como pidiendo permiso para decirme. Emmett suspira y se mueve al mostrador y comienza a romper huevos en un tazón.

―Fuimos compañeros de celda, Bella. ―No se da la vuelta; me pregunto si piensa que voy a juzgar a Jasper o a él.

―Ohhhh.

―Salí tres años antes que Emmett ―dice Jasper―. Si no hubiera sido por él, nunca hubiera salido.

―¿Cómo es eso? ―pregunto.

―No es importante ―interrumpe Emmett―. Lo que importa es que logró salir.

Mis cejas se levantan ante la rápida interrupción de Emmett. Jasper me da una sonrisa incómoda y se encoge de un hombro a modo de disculpa.

―Adelante y pregunta.

―¿Lo siento?

―Quieres saber por qué estuve ahí, ¿verdad?

Maldición, sí. De verdad quiero. ¿Estoy sentada frente a un asesino o un violador? ¿Quién es el hombre con el que Emmett compartió una celda? Quiero decir, Emmett estaba en la cárcel por homicidio, que es básicamente una sentencia de asesinato. ¿Jasper también mató a alguien? Pero a pesar de que este hombre está sentado en mi casa, todavía siento que preguntarlo es grosero.

―No iba a preguntar ―respondo antes de tomar un gran sorbo de mi café.

Jasper ríe, lo cual es algo raro, a pesar de sus tatuajes y cabello lanudo, es muy guapo y entrañable.

―Ella es toda una señorita, justo como dijiste, Emmett.

Mis cejas se levantan de nuevo por enésima vez esta mañana. ¿Emmett le dijo a su amigo sobre mí y me llamó señorita?

Emmett no reconoce lo que dijo, pero desde donde estoy sentada puedo ver su boca torcerse en una sonrisa.

―Eso es ―está de acuerdo.

―Bueno, ya que estoy sentado en tu cocina, bebiendo tu café, siento que debes saberlo. Y, viendo que Emmett es un buen amigo mío, y espero pasar el rato con él más seguido ya que me mudé aquí, y para hacer eso, puede ser que me gustaría ser invitado de nuevo a tu casa, con tu permiso, por supuesto, siento que debería decirte.

Eso me sorprende. ¿Es ridículo pensar que me daría voluntariamente los detalles de su condena caballerosamente?

―Jasper ―digo mientras me inclino sobre la mesa y le doy palmaditas en su mano. Su cabeza se levanta levemente como si estuviera sorprendido por el gesto―. No tienes que compartir si no quieres. Confío en Emmett. Sé que nunca te habría traído a mi casa si él no confiara plenamente en ti. Y ya que eres su amigo, espero también poder llamarte así.

Me levanto y empujo mi silla. Emmett se ha dado la vuelta, sus ojos están fijos en mí con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Le doy una suave sonrisa, haciéndole saber que quería decir cada palabra. Confío en él con todo mi corazón.

―Sé que debo lucir horrible ―resoplo―. ¿Tengo tiempo para lavarme la cara y vestirme antes de que el desayuno esté listo?

―Diez minutos ―responde Emmett, mirándome con los ojos llenos de alegría.

―Ya regreso.

Mientras salgo de la cocina, no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros cuando escucho a Jasper decir:

―Cien por ciento señorita.

Tardé quince minutos en regresar a la cocina. Me decidí por una ducha rápida. Luego tuve que volver a envolver mi dedo del pie. Por suerte, el corte no se ve tan mal hoy, y encuentro manejable el usar chanclas. Emmett ha puesto platos en la mesa y está repartiendo huevos cuando la puerta mosquitera cruje al abrirse. Cierro los ojos. Maldita sea.

―!Isabella! ¿Dónde están, puta de dos centavos? ―Alice rodea la puerta y se detiene en seco. Parece que se las arregló para ducharse antes de venir sin previo aviso.

―Buenos días, Alice ―murmuro.

―Hola, Alice. ―Emmett levanta la barbilla en forma de saludo―. ¿Quieres desayunar?

Lexi me da una sonrisa brillante mientras parpadea odiosamente.

―Vaya, me encantaría, Emmett. Qué amable de tu parte.

Sacudo la cabeza mientras se escabulle hacia la cafetera y saca una taza de la alacena mientras Emmett saca otro plato y pone huevos en él. Cuando termina, ella toma asiento en al otro lado de Jasper y sonríe.

―Hola.

Jasper sonríe como si estuviera divertido por ella, pero no es difícil ver que le gusta mirarla. Mi hermana es una mujer hermosa.

―Hola tú. Soy Jasper.

―Alice ―responde estirando su mano y se saludan―. Amigo de Emmett, ¿verdad?

―Sí. La salvaje hermana menor, ¿verdad? ―responde Jasper. Alice mira a Emmett y tuerce su boca en una sonrisita.

―¿Así que has estado hablando de mí, Emmett? Me halaga.

―Estoy segura de que quiso decir más como una advertencia a su amigo ―digo en voz baja, sonriéndole a Alice, por lo que ella sabe que estoy bromeando.

―Le dije que te gustaba ir de fiesta ―aclara Emmett.

―Bueno, yo no he oído nada sobre ti. ―Alice nos ignora a Emmett y a mí y sigue centrada en la peor pesadilla de mi madre sentada frente a ella.

―Soy un libro abierto, señora. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

―¿Señora? ―pregunta Alice, haciéndome una cara extraña, como diciendo, _¿Quién es este chico?_ ―. ¿Cuánto años tienes?

―Treinta ―responde Jasper―. ¿Tú?

―Veintinueve. ¿Estás casado?

Jasper levanta su mano izquierda, mostrando su dedo anular sin anillo.

―Nop.

―¿Novia? ―continúa Alice.

Jasper suelta una risita.

―Nop.

―¿Vives por aquí?

―Síp ―responde Jasper mientras muerde un pedazo de tocino―. Acabo de mudarme a la ciudad.

―¿Has estado en la cárcel?

―Síp ―responde Jasper, encontrando su mirada con la de ella.

―¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo en la casa de mi madre?

Casi me ahogo con mis huevos.

―Alice ―siseo. Alice se ríe mientras golpea mi espalda.

―Bueno, tal vez no en la casa de mi madre, pero quizá, ¿sólo cena?

Jasper me mira, y de inmediato aparto la mirada. Me voy a quedar fuera de esto.

―Tal vez nosotros cuatro podríamos pasar el rato en algún lado ―finalmente contesta.

Alice, para mi asombro, se ve sorprendida. Esperaba que Jasper estuviera sobre ella como el blanco en el arroz. Esta puede ser, literalmente, la única vez en mi vida que la he visto sin palabras.

―Sí, en algún momento pronto ―interviene Emmett, salvándonos a todos del cierre de Jasper.

Alice se recupera rápidamente y comienza a balbucear sobre todo, desde la resaca que tiene a la forma en que va a salir esta noche. Y, por supuesto, tan pronto como estamos terminando de comer, ella tiene que salir corriendo, tarde al trabajo. Al menos Jasper tiene la gracia de ofrecerse a lavar los platos, pero Emmett niega su ayuda, pidiéndole que vaya al garaje y eche un vistazo a la Harley porque piensa que algo está mal con el silenciador o algo así.

―Fue un placer conocerte, Bella ―dice Jasper, antes de irse. Cuando la pantalla de la puerta se cierra, muevo mi mirada vacilante a Emmett, que me está mirando con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado insegura en su rostro. Es la primera vez que hemos estados solos esta mañana, y es la primera oportunidad en que la torpeza ha tenido la ocasión de caer sobre nosotros.

―¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ―pregunta.

Mi corazón late con fuerza. Una parte de mí teme que vaya a tratar de discutir lo de anoche, y la otra parte del temor es que él intentará ignorarlo, como me propongo hacer yo. ¿Se arrepiente de ello también? ¿Por qué la idea de eso rompe mi corazón? Pero al final, no importa si lo hace o no. Eso estaba mal. Así me quito mi fácil excusa. Dios, el beso fue increíble, con sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca lo olvidaré en todo el tiempo que viva, pero no debería haber sucedido. Hay tantas razones por la que no debería haber ocurrido.

―Un poco mejor ―admito con una risita―. Juro que me desmayé después de que me corté el dedo del pie. Debe haber sido el whisky.

Su boca se convierte en una mueca mientras estrecha ligeramente sus ojos, mirándome fijamente.

―¿Así que no te acuerdas de nada después de que te cortaste el dedo del pie? ―cuestiona, total incredulidad en su tono.

Mi boca está tan seca ahora. Odio mentir. Especialmente a Emmett.

―No ―le aseguro―. Pero supongo que eres el que vendó el dedo de mi pie, así que gracias.

Insertar silencio incómodo aquí mientras nos miramos el uno al otro. Él no me cree. Puedo decirlo. Y estoy bastante segura que es porque soy la peor mentirosa que ha nacido. Alice aspiró todas las habilidades de engaño de nuestro patrimonio genético y me dejó luciendo como un gatito herido cada vez que trato de ser mentirosa. Mi nariz puede que también crezca como a Pinocho.

Él traga, su nuez de adán meneándose, su dura mirada fija en mí.

―Sí ―dice finalmente―, no hay problema. ―Entonces se aparta de mí y se mantiene ocupado lavando los platos.

Con la esperanza de matar el momento incómodo, trato de cambiar de tema.

―¿Estaba Rosalie con Jasper anoche? ¿Porque Rosalie no se unió con nosotros para el desayuno esta mañana?

Emmett tuerce su cuello un poco y me da una mirada de reojo.

―¿Crees que viste a Rosalie?

Me encojo de hombros, tratando de ser indiferente.

―Pensé que ella se acercó anoche.

Él mira por la ventana de la cocina y niega, dejando escapar un resoplido desdeñoso.

―Voy a terminar aquí, Bella.

No respondió mi pregunta. Eso solo puede significar que está evitándolo. Ella debe haber estado aquí. Yo estaba en lo cierto.

Me muevo a su lado y agarro el paño de cocina, negándome a dejarlo lavar los platos sólo, pero rápidamente me lo quita, agua goteando de su brazo y su mano en la encimera.

―Tengo esto ―murmura sin mirarme―. Probablemente deberías acostarte. Perder el conocimiento así realmente puedes pasarle factura a una persona.

Si mi cara transmite la mitad de lo que sus palabras me están haciendo sentir, se lee: _Soy una gigante idiota_. Sé que estoy mintiendo sobre desmayarme anoche, y lo mismo ocurre con él. Pero él no me va a hacer caer en ello, y yo voy a correr con eso porque soy demasiado cobarde como para hacerle frente a lo que pasó entre nosotros. Me gustaría que hubiera una manera de decirle que sí, que significó algo. Quiero decirle que quería cada pedacito tanto como lo parecía cuando estaba en sus brazos; que la forma en que mi cuerpo se movió con el suyo, la forma en que mi boca se estrelló contra la suya, era real. No estaba borracha. Bueno, lo estaba, pero no demasiado borracha como para saber que estaba tomando una decisión consciente. Quiero que sepa que pienso en él más de lo que debería; que me hace sentir cosas que no sentí en mucho tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué debería decirle estas cosas cuando simplemente no puede ser?

―Sí. ―Por fin consigo decir después de despejar mi garganta. ―Gracias por el desayuno. Creo que iré a acostarme. ―No lo miro porque no puedo. No puedo soportar ver la decepción en sus ojos. Por supuesto, por lo que puedo decir en mi visión periférica, él no parece mirarme tampoco.

Mi celular suena en mi bolso una vez estoy de vuelta arriba, y lo tomo, dejándome caer en la cama. Es un texto de Garrett.

 ** _No puedo esperar a verte esta noche._**

Caray. ¿Qué clase de mujer soy? He estado con dos hombres diferentes en el lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas. Garrett es un buen tipo. Por no hablar de que es sexy y tiene un sentido del humor impresionante.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en Emmett como nada más que el primo de Edward.

Necesito una buena distracción para esto.

Necesito a Garrett.

Le mando un texto de vuelta, diciéndole que lo recogeré esta noche. Que me gustaría que fuéramos a otro lugar que no sea Turvey si eso está bien con él. Cuando él pregunta dónde, le digo que es una sorpresa.

Me manda un texto de vuelta:

 ** _Me gustan las sorpresas. ;)_**

Concordamos en que lo recogeré a las 6:00 p.m. y luego llamo a Lexi. Si alguna vez voy a seguir adelante con mi vida, tengo que ponerme a mí misma en eso. No puedo tener miedo de estar con un hombre o alrededor de uno para el caso. No puedo seguir teniendo miedo de ser una mujer soltera. Amaré y extrañaré a Edward todos los días por el resto de mi vida, pero sé, tan terrible como suena, que no quiero estar sola por el resto de mis días. Y sé en lo más profundo, que a Edward no le gustaría eso.

El teléfono suena y Alice responde:

―Sí, Bella. Está bien.

―¿Qué? ―respondo.

―Que le des mi número a él.

―¿Quién?

―Jasper ―dice, con un bostezo.

Mis cejas se levantan por la sorpresa.

―Umm, odio estar a punto de estallar tu burbuja allí Sra. Modestia, pero no es por eso que te estoy llamando.

―¿No lo es?

―No, pero admiro tu ego. ―Me río.

―Le gusto ―murmura con desdén―. Sólo que no lo ha descubierto todavía.

―Sí. Él te rechazó para cenar gritando que tenía ganas de ti.

―Wow ―resopla―. Estás siendo un poco perra hoy.

―Ugh ―me quejo―. Lo siento. Han sido un par de días duros. Pero escucha. Necesito tu ayuda.

―¿En serio? ―pregunta, la sorpresa es evidente en su tono.

―Tengo una cita con Garrett esta noche, y quiero lucir…bien.

―Define bien.

―Como…bien, Alice. Quiero lucir bonita ―chasqueo.

―¿Como darle una instantánea erección-mirada de bien o como una instantánea semi-erección de bien?

―¿Realmente hay alguna diferencia?

―Por supuesto que la hay ―exclama como si yo fuera una imbécil.

―Alice ―gimo.

―Está bien. Instantánea semi-erección es. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma. No hay necesidad de apresurarse con las cosas. Estaré allí a las cuatro.

―Gracias, Allie ―gruño.

Colgamos, y pongo la alarma de mi teléfono para despertarme en unas pocas horas. Necesito mi sueño de belleza después de haber tenido una larga noche. Tomando una respiración profunda, trato de relajarme. Esperaba hacer este plan, de que apagando las vibraciones de tratar de ser una mujer normal, me haría sentir mejor, pero mientras mi subconsciente acecha y comienzo a arrastrarme hacia las profundidades del sueño, sé que no importa cuando me ría con Garrett esta noche, no importa cuántas veces me haga sentir hermosa y especial, lo único en lo que voy a pensar toda la noche es en como se sentía besar a Emmett Cullen.

* * *

 **Dioos, tuve que borrar el capitulo porque estaban mal el orden, mil disculpas pero por alguna razón a mi me salian bien pero cuando entraba en la historia faltaba uno en el medio.**

 **Ahora si, acá esta el nuevo capitulo, el proximo es probable que lo hayan leido**


	18. Capitulo 17

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

―Dios, soy buena ―se alaba Alice a sí misma. Y egoísta o no, tengo que darle crédito. Me veo jodidamente bien. El lugar donde estoy llevando a Garrett es en el exterior, y un corto vestido o un top revelador no podrían haber funcionado. Estoy usando una falda con caída larga hasta las rodillas que me permitirá sentarme en el suelo si lo necesitaba, y una blusa blanca ladeada hacia un hombro. Alice sujetó mi cabello en una cola de caballo levantando un poco al frente, y mi maquillaje está impecable.

―Debo decir, que realmente lo eres ―digo de acuerdo―. Gracias, una vez más, por venir a ayudarme.

―Esta ayuda no es gratis ―advierte―. Acepto como forma de pago todos los detalles explícitos sobre la primera vez que ustedes dos echen un polvo.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

―Estás tan… equivocada.

―Solo bromeo. ―Se detiene―. Me refiero a que quiero saber, pero quizás solo pequeños detalles explícitos.

―No tendré sexo con él esta noche.

Mira hacia otro lado y se encoge de hombros.

―¿Qué pasó con Emmett anoche?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto, calor corriendo por mi rostro. _¿Sabe algo?_ Eso es imposible. No hay manera.

―Ustedes dos estaban muy acaramelados en la pista de baile.

―No pasó nada, Alice ―refunfuño mientras cambio el contenido de mi bolso dentro de otro, que combina con mi vestuario.

―Espero… ―Se detiene―. Espero que no estés tratando de apresurar las cosas con Garrett en un intento de tal vez… no sé… detener los sentimientos que puedas estar teniendo hacia Emmett.

Sus palabras me golpean duro porque quizás es eso lo que estoy haciendo, pero lo niego de todas formas.

―Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo ―aseguro―. Me gusta mucho Garrett.

―Lo que digas ―resopla, dándome una _no tan convencida_ mirada. De camino a la puerta, dice sobre su hombro―: Llamaré en la mañana por esos detalles explícitos.

―Vaya. ―Se ve sorprendido mientras miramos a lo largo del anfiteatro Red Rocks4. Estaba preocupada de que estuviera repleto, pero tuvimos suerte; solo veo unas cuantas personas pululando alrededor.

―Lo sé. Es asombroso ―agrego―. ¿Te gusta?

Sus cejas se levantan.

―¿Gustarme? Es hermoso.

―Bien. ―Sonríe y tomo su mano libre que no está llevando la hielera que empaqué―. Pensé que quizás deberías ver un poco de este gran estado. ―Señalo y le digo―: Las rocas del anfiteatro son llamadas: "Roca de la Creación" en el norte, "Ship Rock5" al sur, y "Stage Rock" al este.

―Has tenido este lugar memorizado, ¿eh?

Me encojo de hombros.

―Es uno de los únicos lugares que recuerdo venir con mi padre cuando él todavía estaba vivo. Mi madre empacó un picnic, y pasamos el día aquí.

Asiente en entendimiento, y me doy cuenta que quizás había compartido demasiada información con lo de mi padre, así que cambio de tema.

―Ha sido llamado El Jardín de Ángeles, El Jardín de Titanes, y finalmente… Rocas Rojas. ―Saco la lengua, y Garrett ríe.

―¿Supongo que Rocas Rojas es tu menos favorita?

―Vamos, ¿Rocas Rojas contra El Jardín de Titanes?

―Debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. Rocas Rojas no tiene la fuerza suficiente que El Jardín de Titanes tiene. Entonces, ¿dónde? ―Levanta la pequeña hielera y la sacude suavemente. Tomamos asiento cerca de la pared este y buscamos algo de sombra. Mientras repartía los sándwiches y ensalada de pasta que había hecho, Garrett habla de cuánto le gustaría regresar y pintar Rocas Rojas pronto. Después que terminamos de comer, exploramos, tomados de la mano, y compartimos cosas tontas sobre nosotros mismos y antes que me dé cuenta, el sol se ha escondido, y el cielo se ilumina con estrellas. Nos recostamos en el capó de mi coche y miramos hacia arriba, su mano sosteniendo la mía entre nosotros. Estoy riendo de una broma que acaba de decirme cuando me doy cuenta que él está mirándome en silencio.

Cuando mi mirada cruza con la suya, mi cuerpo tiembla mientras la risa se desvanece, y él aprieta mi mano. Rueda sobre mí y me besa, y hago lo mejor que puedo para besarlo con el mismo entusiasmo, pero estoy fallando miserablemente. Sin inmutarse, su mano libre se desliza por mi brazo lentamente mientras nos besamos hasta que está en mi muslo, aparentemente deslizándose hacia arriba. No sé dónde pretendía llevar su mano, pero me sacudo y la aparto lejos. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Él se sienta junto a mí.

―Lo… siento. ¿Hice algo mal? ―No tengo idea. Quiero decir, de verdad. Tocó mi muslo. ¿Tendría que ser para tanto? Pero no me da la oportunidad de responder―. Te gusto, ¿no es así? ―pregunta, su voz firme.

―No, para nada. ―Trato de bromear, esperando disminuir la incomodidad, pero solo me da una leve sonrisa―. Por supuesto que me gustas ―digo seriamente.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he… sentido así ―admite, su mirada volviendo hacia el cielo. Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho. _¿Sentirse cómo?_ Me refiero a que, realmente me gusta Garrett, pero, ¿ya está hablando acerca de amor? No. No puede ser.

―Solo quiero asegurarme que no soy el chico con el que solo estás pasando un tiempo.

 _Whoa_. No esperaba eso, y tengo que parpadear varias veces para procesar lo que acaba de decir.

―No entiendo qué es lo que me estás preguntando, Garrett ―finalmente logro decir.

―Estoy preguntando si, ¿estamos saliendo o es esto algo más como… algo casual?

―¿Tiene el sexo que definir la respuesta? ―espeto de vuelta.

―Bueno, espero que esto no me haga sonar como un completo idiota, porque no estoy esperando nada, pero sí. En algún momento, si estamos saliendo, espero que podamos ser… íntimos.

Trato de mantener mis rasgos ilegibles. Tiene razón, si estamos por salir por un cierto periodo, con el tiempo, tener sexo sería parte de eso. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí imaginarlo? Acabo de tener un encuentro sexual con Emmett en la mesada de mi cocina anoche, sin embargo no puedo imaginarme haciendo el amor con Garrett. Pero quizás es porque todavía estoy agotada de lo que paso en mi cocina anoche.

No puedo decirle, _sí, con el tiempo tendremos sexo._ Para empezar, eso sería incomodo, y segundo, solo… no puedo. Así que, respondo de la única manera que puedo.

―Creo que estamos saliendo, ¿no es así? ―No hay promesa alguna. Sin línea de tiempo o plazo. Esa fue una respuesta segura.

Sonríe.

―Supongo que no estoy siendo muy claro aquí. Quiero saber, ¿somos exclusivos?

―Oh ―chillo―. No estoy saliendo con nadie más, si eso es lo que preguntas.

―Así que, ¿quieres ser… no lo sé, exclusiva?

Encuentro su mirada nuevamente y sonrío débilmente. Es un hombre magnifico.

―Está bien ―digo en acuerdo―. Pero Garrett, necesito… ― _Ugh_ , ¿cómo digo esto? ¿Necesito tiempo antes de hacer cualquier cosa sexual? ¿Solo no estoy lista? Es una mierda total mientras habría ido hasta el final con Emmett anoche. Pero eso fue un error.

Un error de ebriedad grande.

―Lo sé ―dice Garrett, salvándome―. No me importa esperar, Bella. Algunas veces tomarte tu tiempo es la mejor manera.

Mi corazón se encoje. Demonios, es tan dulce. Nos recostamos nuevamente, cada uno de su lado y pasamos la siguiente hora bajo las estrellas. Cuando lo dejo en casa, me besa en la frente.

―Gracias. Esta noche fue asombrosa.

―Cuando quieras. ―Sonrío de vuelta.

―¿Nos vemos mañana? ―pregunta, esperanza llenando su tono.

―Sí, suena bien.

Después de dejar su casa, me dirijo a la mía. El garaje está cerrado, y las luces en el apartamento de Emmett están apagadas. Trato de no dejar que la decepción reine en mí. ¿Por qué debería estar decepcionada? Mientras estaciono mi auto y lo apago, dejo a mi frente rebotar contra el volante.

―Tienes algunos graves problemas, Bella ―me digo.


	19. Capitulo 18

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Los días de verano siguen, largos y perezosos, de la forma en que deberían. Garrett y yo nos vemos todas las noches por las siguientes dos semanas. De alguna manera Ben se las arregla para resolver los pocos trabajos extraños que yo había tenido para él, pero me evita a toda costa, y una vez que están completados ni siquiera pide el resto del dinero que le debo. Pasé por su casa para dejarlo, pero nadie respondió a la puerta. He llamado a Angela casi todos los días, y no ha respondido a mis llamadas. Duele que me estén dando la espalda cuando todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era ayudar.

Emmett y yo apenas hablamos. Cuando lo hacemos, es educadamente. Me ayuda a transportar los víveres, y ha cambiado el aceite en mi coche, pero la conversación ha sido mínima. Jasper ha comenzado a trabajar con Emmett. Están reconstruyendo una vieja moto deportiva, y él es siempre muy hablador conmigo cuando me ve. Pero no puedo negarlo… la tensión entre Emmett y yo me está molestando. Rara vez caigo dormida sin que esta se filtre en mi mente.

Rosalie también ha estado más, siempre invitándome a unirme a ellos para cenar o para lo que sea la salida a la que están a punto de irse. No es que yo hubiera aceptado la invitación, dadas las circunstancias, pero la forma en que los ojos de Emmett siempre parecen alejarse cuando ella pregunta dice mucho. _Por supuesto, siempre me niego_. Como si necesitara ver a Emmett y Rosalie lado a lado. ¡ _Uf_! Ya es bastante malo que ella pase la noche, y esté torturada pensando en lo que están haciendo, preguntándome si la besa como me besó. Me odio por pensar en ello.

Así que me he centrado en Garrett. Guapo, divertido y encantador Garrett. Hacemos senderismo, pescamos, de compras, e incluso me uno a él y a su tío en un trabajo nocturno y ayudamos a pintar. Cuando me trae a casa después, abre la puerta de la camioneta para mí y me ayuda a salir. El primer tramo del garaje está abierto y el segundo está cerrado. El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera un poco. Garrett y Emmett aún no se han conocido. De alguna manera he evitado tenerlos en un solo lugar a la vez. Tomando una respiración profunda, ruego que Emmett no salga del garaje.

―¡Mierda! ―grita una voz profunda asustándome. Me apresuro dentro del garaje para ver lo que ha pasado. Emmett está pateando la moto en la que él y Jasper han estado trabajando, pero no lo suficientemente duro para hacerle un daño real a la misma. Está sin camisa, y su cara está roja, las grandes venas de su cuello y brazos están apareciendo porque su cuerpo se tensó por la ira.

―¿Estás bien? ―jadeo, el miedo bombeando adrenalina por mis venas.

Su mirada se lanza hacia la mía, y abre la boca para responder, pero su línea de visión se mueve directamente detrás de mí, y su boca se cierra de golpe. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, veo a Garrett parado detrás de mí.

―¿Todo bien? ―me pregunta Garrett, con cautela mientras mira al garaje.

Mirando hacia atrás a Emmett, pregunto:

―¿Lo está? Me has asustado muchísimo. ―Le doy una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que sepa que sólo estaba preocupada por él.

―Estoy bien ―gruñe Emmett―. Siento haberte asustado.

Hay una etiqueta adecuada cuando resulta que eres la persona que conoce a dos personas que no se conocen entre sí, y estás de pie justo enfrente de ellos.

Debes presentarlos.

La querida Esme me golpearía justo ahora.

Porque por alguna razón, mis modales me han abandonado, y Garrett toma la delantera.

Le expliqué a Garrett quién es Emmett, por lo que es consciente de la situación, menos la parte de "casi tuvimos sexo hace semanas", pero esta es la primera vez que ha habido una oportunidad de conocerse.

Caminando hacia Emmett, pasando con cautela por encima de herramientas y piezas al azar, Garrett tiende la mano.

―Soy Garrett, el novio de Bella.

 _¿Qué?_ ¿Estamos usando esa palabra? Mis ojos se abren ante su admisión y los ojos de Emmett se entrecierran mientras mira de Garrett a mí. Yo rápidamente relajo mis facciones y miro hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir. Quiero decir, supongo que Garrett es mi novio. Hemos estado saliendo, ¿ _verdad_? Y estábamos de acuerdo para vernos en exclusiva, así que sí, novio sería un término que se podría utilizar para describir su lugar en mi vida. Pero, ¿por qué eso se siente… apagado?

Emmett da a su mano una sacudida rápida y dice:

―Encantado de conocerte. ―Dándonos a Garrett y a mí una rápida mirada una vez más, señala―: ¿Pintando hoy?

Garrett sonríe mientras mira hacia mí.

―Sí, Bella se unió a mí y a mi tío en un trabajo. Aunque creo que ella consiguió más pintura en sí misma que en las paredes.

―Parece de esa manera ―está de acuerdo Emmett aunque sus ojos están mirando su moto. Tal vez sólo porque yo lo conozco bien, es muy obvio que no quiere hablar con Garrett.

―Sí, bueno, aun así mis paredes resultaron mejores ―bromeo.

Garrett pasa sobre las partes y se me acerca.

―Hiciste un gran trabajo, cariño ―canturrea mientras me da un beso casto. El calor se arrastra por mi cuerpo, dejándome avergonzada. Cuando Garrett se aleja, Emmett niega con la cabeza y jala un trapo de la mesa junto a él, limpiándose las manos. De repente, solo me quiero ir. Sólo quiero alejarme lo más posible de Emmett.

―¿Quieres tomar una copa de vino antes de irte? ―ofrezco mientras me muevo para salir del garaje.

―Definitivamente. ―Garrett está entusiastamente de acuerdo.

―No dejes que beba demasiado ―grita Emmett, haciendo que me voltee, sin entender lo que quiere decir―. A veces cuando se emborracha se desmaya y no puede recordar nada.

 _Ay_.

¿Mi estómago acaba de caer al suelo? Vaya. Emmett acaba de dispararme. Es la primera vez que ha reconocido la noche que nos besamos desde que pretendí estar tan borracha que no recordaba lo que pasó. Ahora, me lo está recordando.

¿Ahora mismo?

¿De verdad?

Estoy desconcertada. Ni siquiera puedo procesar este momento.

―Ella parece que se maneja bastante bien ―está en desacuerdo Garrett mientras lanza un brazo sobre mis hombros.

―Tengan una buena noche ―resopla Emmett, ignorándolo mientras da la espalda hacia nosotros.

Bajando la mirando hacia mí, la pintura salpicándome toda, Garrett sonríe mientras toma mi mano y me lleva dentro a mi cocina. Mi corazón sigue martillando en mi pecho. Emmett está enojado conmigo. Ahora sé, a ciencia cierta, que lo he lastimado, o al menos lo hice enojar. Simplemente lo dejó muy claro. Pero él está con Roxy. ¿Cómo puede incluso tener la audacia de estar enojado conmigo? En el lavabo, Garrett moja una toalla de papel y aparta algo de mi cabello de mi cara.

―Maldita sea, tienes unos ojos hermosos, mujer ―gime mientras frota la servilleta en mi cara. Me obligo a sonreír ante su cumplido y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para apartar los pensamientos de Emmett.

―Los tuyos son bastante lindos, también ―replico.

Él dejó de dar toquecitos y me mira fijamente, nuestros ojos se encontraron, el calor filtrándose por mi cuerpo y cubriendo mi cara. Pero no estoy avergonzada. Estoy… encendida. Estas últimas semanas han sido increíbles. Garrett ha sido paciente, atento, y ni una vez ha cruzado una línea conmigo. Y aunque Emmett y nuestra acalorada… noche aún perdura en mi mente, no puedo negar que me siento atraída por Garrett. Pero hay algo… algo en lo que no puedo poner mi dedo que me impide querer lanzarme hacia él. Estoy emocionada de verlo cada vez que nos reunimos. Me encanta su sonrisa, y siempre me hace reír como loca, pero esa sensación de… _zha-zha-zsu_ está faltando. Cuando me enamoré de Edward, lo ansiaba. Él devoraba todos mis pensamientos. No había una noche en la que él no fuera el último pensamiento en ir a la deriva a través de mi mente o una mañana en la que despertara donde no fuera el primer pensamiento entrando en mi mente. Estaba enamorada. ¿Tal vez solo consigues eso una vez en tu vida? ¿Tal vez todos solo estamos comprometidos a un único y verdadero amor? ¿Tal vez nunca voy a sentir eso de nuevo?

Pero en el fondo sé que no es verdad.

Mi amor por Edward nunca se podría comparar, pero sé que todavía puedo sentir ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien.

Sé esto porque los siento por Emmett.

Agrégalo a la dinámica torturada de un amor prohibido y soy tu moderna Julieta.

―Todavía estoy esperando ―susurra Garrett mientras roza suavemente sus labios contra los míos.

―¿Esperando qué? ―murmuro contra su boca.

―Que estés lista. Voy a esperar hasta que me digas que estás lista, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo beso rápidamente y me alejo, volviéndome hacia el fregadero y lavándome las manos. No quiero hablar de sexo en este momento. No quiero pensar en ello, por lo que no contesto. Garrett me mira por un largo rato, esperando mi respuesta, pero para su crédito la deja pasar y comienza a hacerme bromas sobre mis habilidades de pintura. Encendemos un poco de música y compartimos una botella de vino en el salón antes de que él se dirija a casa. Pero cuando voy a la cama esa noche, me pregunto si tal vez estoy asustada. ¿Es por eso que la idea de tener sexo con Garrett se siente tan… extraña? Por supuesto, no estaba asustada con Emmett la otra noche, pero estaba borracha, y el alcohol definitivamente puede quitar las barreras.

Ruedo sobre mi costado y golpeo mi almohada un par de veces como si fuera culpa de las almohadas que no pueda dormir. La verdad es, que la cosa del sexo con Garrett no es lo que me está manteniendo despierta. Es Emmett. Por supuesto, que lo es. Él está enojado conmigo, y me molesta tan profundamente que mi interior duele. Me odio por hacerme la tonta y actuar como si estuviera demasiado borracha para recordar lo que pasó. Después de otra hora, tiro de las mantas y me dirijo escaleras abajo para conseguir un vaso de agua. Parada de puntillas, me asomo por la ventana de la cocina. Emmett está limpiando el garaje, sin camisa, y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar.

Sus manos están teñidas con mugre y aceite de trabajar en la moto, y su rostro está desaliñado con una barba de un par de días. Estiro mi mano y froto mi cuello, sintiendo la tensión agarrando mis músculos. Me trago mi agua, mi mirada sin dejarlo nunca mientras barre el suelo, los músculos en su espalda flexionándose mientras se mueve. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo lo observo, pero me parece que no puede mirar hacia otro lado, incluso cuando mi mano se desplaza hacia abajo y el pulgar baila sobre mi pezón endurecido estirándose contra la tela de mi camisa. Él camina hacia la parte de atrás del garaje, fuera de vista, y yo cierro mis ojos tratando de recordar la sensación de él contra mí. Dejando que mi mano se desplace aún más abajo, la deslizo por debajo de la banda de mi pantalón corto y ropa interior hasta llegar a mi centro. En el momento en que toco mi clítoris una emoción tan intensa se dispara a través de mí haciéndome tambalearme hacia adelante y gemir. Pero es de corta duración cuando el vaso en mi mano se desliza y se rompe en el fregadero. Maldiciendo, salto y retrocedo. Otro vaso perdido para mí por fantasear con Emmett.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejo el vaso y corro al piso de arriba. Estos sentimientos son una locura. No debería desearlo de esta manera. Es incorrecto. Sé que lo es. Y me doy cuenta ahora, que tal vez estoy en necesidad de contacto físico. Tal vez necesito sentir a un hombre íntimamente, y de alguna manera en mi desesperación, he deformado los pensamientos en una fantasía de que Emmett es ese hombre.

Acostándome, tomo una respiración profunda. Garrett es increíble. Es increíblemente guapo y gracioso. Tal vez no estoy enamorada de él… aún, pero eso podría venir con el tiempo. ¿Y qué si no lo hace? No soy una mutante. Todos necesitamos sexo. ¿Sería tan terrible compartir eso con Garrett sabiendo que puede no ser mi próximo gran amor? No lo creo. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él podría saciarme; rascar esa picazón.

Tal vez si hago el amor con Garrett, sólo tal vez, voy a dejar de desear poder hacer el amor con Emmett.

* * *

 **Bien, como sabran esta historia ya la tengo completamente adaptada, solo me queda subir los capitulos. Ahora bien , ya estoy pensando en mis proximas adaptaciones y ya tengo los libros seleccionados y las parejas asignadas en cada libro, lo que me gustaría es saber que pareja les gustaría leer primero, en base a sus votos es la historia que publicare al terminar esta.**

 **GARRETT X BELLA**

 **JASPER X BELLA**

 **EMMETT X BELLA**

 **EMBRY O PAUL X BELLA (aca estoy en duda y no se a cual elegir)**

 **Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer. Por cierto ya estoy subiendo una nueva historia, solo tendra tres capitulos.**


	20. Capitulo 19

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Me despierto con una nueva perspectiva y determinación. Voy a abrazar mi sexualidad. Voy a dejar de tener sexo con amor y dejar los felices para siempre, y voy a abrirme a la idea de cumplir mis necesidades físicas. Esta noche es la noche. Estoy lista. Y sé que Garrett lo está también. Está noche haré el amor con un hombre después de tres años de ningún contacto físico. Mi estómago está en nudos, pero eso es normal… creo. ¿Cierto?

Paso el día limpiando mi casa y paso a través de mi armario y cajones, deshaciéndome de la ropa vieja, lo sea que mantenga mi mente ocupada, así no pienso demasiado en esta noche. Cuando la tarde llega, saco mi sexy vestido y mi sujetador y pantis de encaje. Mientras me preparo, me tomo mi tiempo, esperando que pueda hacerme lucir la mitad de bien de lo que mi hermana lo haría. Alice sería ideal para ayudarme con esto, pero no quiero que sepa que estoy planeando ir hasta el final con Garrett esta noche. Probablemente subiría a mi azotera con un megáfono y lo anunciaría al mundo.

Pero incluso sin su ayuda, me las arreglo muy bien. Al final, mi vestido se ajusta como un guante, mis piernas lucen estelares en tacones, y mi cabello oscuro esta perfectamente rizado, colgando suavemente sobre mis hombros y cayendo en mi espalda. No estoy segura qué hacer con el miedo en mis ojos. ¿Más delineado quizás? Decirle las palabras, _quiero tener sexo contigo_ , a Garrett, parece imposible. Probablemente me ahogue con saliva intentándolo. Estoy esperando que la vestimenta sea suficiente, que haga todo lo de la charla para mí, Garrett y yo acordamos encontrarnos en un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad esta noche a las 7:00 p.m. Alrededor de las 6:30 p.m., bajo las escaleras y miro fuera de la ventana de mi cocina para asegurarme que Emmett no esté en ningún lugar a la vista.

Sin moros en la costa.

Me mantengo tensa mientras me escabullo por el poche trasero y bajo las escaleras. Solo he rodeado la esquina de la casa cuando me detengo en seco. Emmett está inclinado contra un auto blanco, sus brazos cruzados mientras mira fijamente a una mujer que está agitando sus brazos y hablando agitadamente. No sé si debería sólo tratar de pasar disimuladamente alrededor de ellos o volver adentro para darles privacidad. Ella es una hermosa mujer con largo cabello rubio y una pequeña pero delgada figura. ¿Esta es una ex? ¿O quizás una mujer con la que engancho y le está dándole un infierno por no llamar?

Sacudo mi cabeza y ruedo mis ojos. Pienso más de él que eso. ¿Está durmiendo con muchas mujeres? ¿Qué pasa con Rosalie? ¿Yo podría haber sido otra muesca en su cinturón? Mi corazón duele con el pensamiento, pero le doy gracias a Dios que nada más pasó entre nosotros. Al menos no soy esa mujer. Con ese pensamiento, la cabeza rubia se gira bruscamente hacia mí y sus cejas se levantan mientras mira lentamente a Emmett.

―¿Esta es ella? ―pregunta, apuntando su pulgar hacia mí. Entrecierro mis ojos en sospecha. ¿En qué ha conseguido arrastrarme Emmett? ¿Una pelea de amante celosa?

―Mira ―dice Emmett, severamente, está de pie en su completa estatura causando que la mujer dé un paso atrás―. Has dicho tu parte. Lo siento por tus problemas, pero venir aquí no es la solución a ellos. Olvidaré lo que me has dicho. Deberías irte.

Estoy parada como una estatua, mirándolos, preguntándome qué debería hacer. Pero incluso con lo directa que ha sido la declaración de Emmett a esta mujer, ella no está aceptando una sugerencia. Se vuelve sobre sus talones y marcha hacia mí.

―¿Estás durmiendo con mi esposo, no? ―pregunta cuando se detienen enfrente de mí.

―Señora ―advierte Emmett mientras se mueve entre nosotras, bloqueándome de ella―. Necesita irse.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme mirando con los ojos amplios, insegura de qué estoy siento acusada. _¿Dormir con su esposo? ¿Ella está hablando sobre Emmett?_ No, no hay forma de que él esté casado.

Ella levanta su mano izquierda presentando un pequeño anillo de diamante.

―Garrett ―dice, simplemente―. Él es mi esposo, y tú te lo estás follando.

Mi boca cae abierta mientras mi estómago se sacude.

 _¿Garrett?_

 _¿Garrett es casado?_

―Tres años ―añade al tiempo que baja su mano―. Estoy embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo.

Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho mientras tropiezo hacia atrás y me agarro contra el lado de la casa. Emmett rápidamente da vuelta y me levanta, sosteniéndome en el proceso.

 _Garrett es casado._

 _Garrett es casado._

 _Garrett tiene un niño y uno en camino._

 _Garrett es casado._

Incluso presenciando cómo esta noticia ha golpeado el aire fuera de mí, la rubia continúa:

―Le dije que estaba embarazada hace dos meses. Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, había limpiado nuestra cuenta de ahorro y se había ido. Su madre no me quería decir dónde estaba hasta que la amenace con nunca dejarla ver a sus nietos.

Muevo mi mirada a ella y la veo mirándome. Estoy dándole exactamente la reacción que quiere. Garrett puede ser un esposo y padre inservible, pero eso no es mi culpa. Ella vino aquí a castigarlo lastimándome. Ella sabía que diciéndome esto podría arruinar cualquier oportunidad que él tuviera conmigo, lo cual es cien por ciento verdad, pero su método para hacer esto es cruel. No tiene que lastimarme para lastimarlo a él. O quizá tal vez tenía que hacerlo, pero podría haber sido agradable… o más delicada.

Emmett se vuelve hacia ella.

―Has dicho tu parte. Ahora vete ―le ordena.

La rubia retrocede y sacude su cabeza.

―Debería haber sabido que él había ido tras el primer pedazo de culo fácil en la ciudad ―acusa.

Emmett se abalanza hacia adelante, pero agarro su brazo, deteniéndolo. Sé que no iba a lastimarla, pero probablemente gritaría algunas palabras variadas. Dando un paso alrededor de él, la veo a los ojos.

―Nosotros no hemos dormido juntos. No estoy segura si eso es lo que quieres saber o no. Pero tienes mi palabra de que no hemos hecho nada más allá que besarnos.

Sus ojos azules pasan sobre mí de arriba a abajo, su disgusto hacia mí evidente.

―Las mujeres que llevan vestidos como ese están buscando más que besos.

Mis puños se aprietan a mis lados mientras lucho por mantener la calma. No necesito rebajarme a su nivel. No necesito insultarla. No la conozco, y ella no me conoce, lo cual hace toda esta conversación ridícula.

―Puedes irte ahora ―respondo con una sonrisa paciente―. Le dejaré saber a Garrett que hiciste una visita.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de nuevo, gira y sube de vuelta en su auto y se va. Tan pronto como su auto está fuera de la vista, Emmett se vuelve hacia mí, una insegura y triste sonrisa en su cara. Su camisa está manchada con aceite y mugre, y sudor cubre su frente, pero se ve guapo como siempre.

―Traté de sacarla antes de que llegará a ti ―dice.

―Lo sé ―respondo entumecida. Viendo abajo a mí misma, estoy sorprendida de no estar más afectada. Quiero decir, iba a dormir con este hombre esta noche, y sólo descubrí que es un mentiroso casado. Estoy molesta porque mintió. Estoy avergonzada de que fui tan fácilmente engañada. Pero en el fondo estoy agradecida. Por más grosera que pudo haber sido su esposa, me salvó de cometer un gran error. Miro abajo a mi vestido y suspiro, mis ojos húmedos. Soy tan tonta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua? No queriendo ponerme emocional enfrente de Emmett, parpadeo mis lágrimas de vuelta y tomo aire profundamente.

―Parece un desperdicio de un buen atuendo ―señalo, esperando aliviar la incomodad radiando de mí.

―Dame cinco minutos ―dice Emmett, mientras se voltea y se presura por las escaleras a su apartamento.

―¿Qué?

―Vamos a salir esta noche. Dame cinco minutos para alistarme.

Desaparece dentro de su apartamento, dejándome de pie en estupefacto silencio.

Hemos estados sentados en la barra por dos horas, y estoy mayormente borracha. El barman acaba de colocar un vaso de agua y dedos de pollo enfrente de mí. Cuando miro a Emmett, me sonríe, no viéndome.

―Come ―ordena.

Mordisqueo lo dedos de pollo y bebo el agua. Tengo completamente toda la intención de beber más cerveza, pero me doy cuenta que es mejor no discutir con Emmett sobre la comida y el agua.

Otras dos horas pasan y estoy en guardia. Alice apareció y se unió a mí en mi competencia de odio a Garrett en donde cuanto más bebes, menos odio sientes. Emmett se ha mantenido cerca toda la noche, observándonos, sorbiendo cerveza y evitando mujeres tratando de sostener su mirada.

Cuando Alice toma un descanso para ir al baño, me uno a Emmett en la barra de nuevo.

―Creo que cada mujer en este lugar quiere ir a casa contigo esta noche ―murmuro. Sé que no debería decirle cosas como estas, pero estoy demasiado borracha como para tener cuidado.

Él se ríe entre dientes y me mira.

―No cada mujer ―refunfuña y sorbe su cerveza.

Esa es una puñalada para mí. ¿Siente que lo he rechazado? Tengo el impulso de defenderme o hablar del elefante gigante aumentando en la habitación, pero lucho para aplacarlo, reconociendo que la noche podría sólo volverse peor.

―¿Por qué no hablas con una? ―digo, señalando con mi barbilla en dirección de dos rubias que no dejan de mirarlo fijamente.

Él suspira y pasa una amplia palma hacia abajo por su cara.

―Ellas solo quieren follarme porque soy un convicto.

Frunzo el ceño.

―¿Cómo podrían saber eso? ―pregunto.

―Todos en esta ciudad lo saben, Bella ―resopla antes de beber de golpe el resto de su cerveza y hace un gesto al barman para conseguir otra.

―¿Ellos lo saben? ―pregunto, confundida―. Nadie me ha dicho una palabra.

―Eso es porque están asustados que me digas.

Mi corazón duele un poco con esta noticia. Emmett es tan… bueno. Odio la idea de esa gente resumiéndolo en una cosa: malo.

―No estoy en esa mierda.

―¿Qué mierda? ―pregunto, sacudiendo mis pensamientos.

―Mujeres que sólo quieren dormir conmigo para así tener algo de que palotear con sus amigas.

Entrecierro los ojos.

―Bueno, ¿qué mierda te gusta? ―La pregunta ocasiona levantar su cabeza ligeramente. Es una pregunta bastante audaz. Lo admitiré, quiero saber. ¿Qué quiere Emmett Cullen en la cama? ¿Qué busca en una mujer? Sé que estoy loca por preguntarle, pero estoy tan cautivada ahora esperando por la respuesta que siento como si debería de tener una cubeta de palomitas de maíz y estar sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

Levanta la cabeza hacia el techo y aprieta sus ojos cerrados, pero cuando me mira de nuevo, veo algo que no había visto antes. Deja caer el muro. Ese muro en donde me habla como la viuda dulce y tranquila de su primo. Ese muro en el que trabaja tan duro para ser respetable. Pero no tengo miedo de escuchar su respuesta. Quiero saber, y me niego a dar marcha atrás o rehuir.

―Si te lo digo, ¿me dirías también? ―pregunta.

Trago saliva. Entonces me asusto… ligeramente.

Sí que sabe cómo darle la vuelta a algo. ¿Cómo fue que no pensé que esto de alguna manera sería volteado hacia mí?, pero me niego a dar marcha atrás en el desafío. Tal vez piensa que me pondré tímida o humilde, y es por eso que parece tan… insensible, pero no lo haré. Soy una chica grande. Puedo hablar de lo que quiero en la cama… incluso con Emmett Cullen, que pasa a ser la persona que quiero en la cama.

―Está bien ―accedo, enderezando mi postura.

―No se trata de lo que pasa en la cama ―comienza.

―Está bien.

―Estoy buscando a una mujer que… ―se detiene y se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello como si se estancara, en busca de las siguientes palabras―, que pueda poner su plena confianza en mí.

Lo miro un momento, con la esperanza de que va a explicarlo, pero no lo hace. Así que pregunto:

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Tengo una necesidad de… ―de nuevo, otra pausa―… cuidar a las personas. Quiero una mujer que confíe en mí para hacer eso.

Tomo mi cerveza mientras trato de entender su significado. ¿Cómo sería ser cuidada por Emmett Cullen? Me imagino que también quiere decir en el dormitorio. Mis mejillas se calientan con ese pensamiento. Quiero preguntarle más, pero incluso en mi estado de embriaguez, me controlo. Emmett se ríe y mi mirada se precipita a la suya.

―¿Qué?

―Estabas teniendo un pensamiento profundo.

Mis mejillas simplemente se pusieron en llamas.

―Tu respuesta, aunque intrigante fue de alguna forma vaga ―digo con descaro, esperando que mi rosto no esté tan rojo como sé que lo está―. Simplemente estaba tratando de entender.

―Bueno… ―Me mira.

―Bueno, ¿qué?

―Es tu turno.

―Oh, no ―discuto―. Tu respuesta fue vaga. En realidad, no respondió nada.

―No vas a cumplir tu parte ―bromea.

Frunzo el ceño.

―Sí, puedo. Simplemente no has contestado la pregunta.

―¿Realmente no vas a decirme? ―confirma.

―¿Realmente quieres saber? ―Me río.

Su mirada parpadea y puedo sentir el calor.

―Definitivamente quiero saber.

Maldita sea.

Estamos coqueteando.

Como… realmente coqueteando.

―Doy tanto como consigo, Sr. Cullen. Dame una respuesta real, y te daré una.

Se vuelve en su asiento, encarándome.

―Está bien. ¿Qué hay sobre jugar billar y el perdedor tiene que responder la pregunta?

―Sabes que te patearé el trasero ―me jacto―. Simplemente ahórranos el tiempo y dime ahora.

Emmett lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Es… hermoso. Cuando sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los míos de nuevo, están llenos de felicidad, y mi corazón se siente completo con su vista.

―Está bien, señorita habladora. Tal vez haré una reaparición esta noche, ¿eh?

―Dudoso ―bromeo cuando me deslizo del taburete.

―Ya veremos ―murmura cuando me sigue a donde están las mesas de billar.

Diez minutos más tarde. Emmett está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No estoy bromeando; está sonriendo tanto que mi rostro duele simplemente al verlo. No me he movido en absoluto en dos minutos. Sigo parada como una idiota, sosteniendo mi taco de billar. Emmett no solo pateo mi culo en el billar, me aniquiló. Ni siquiera conseguí un tiro. Bueno, rompí, pero no metí ni una sola bola.

―¿Bella? ―grita Alice cuando se acerca, pero no respondo. Todavía no puedo hablar―. Simplemente te patearon el trasero ―señala. Observo la paliza completa tomar lugar, los dos minutos de eso.

―Solo dale un minuto, Allie ―aconseja Emmett―. Sigue procesándolo. ―La cadencia en su voz no se puede perder. Está disfrutando cada minuto de esto.

Antes de que pueda responder, Jasper se aproxima y golpea a Emmett en la espalda.

―Aún timando, ya veo.

Emmett dispara su mirada hacia mí, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Fue una digna adversaria.

No puedo evitarlo. Comienzo a reír, más por incredulidad que por humor. Realmente me timó. No puedo creerlo.

―¿Me dejaste ganar la última vez?

― _Dejar_ no es la palabra que usaría ―dice, mientras le pone tiza a tu taco.

―¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué palabra usarías? ―le replico.

―Maldita sea ―se queja Jasper y Emmett y yo seguimos su línea de visión. Alice está de pie sobre la barra, bailando. Mis cejas se levantan un poco, pero no en sorpresa. Alice baila sobre la barra todo el tiempo, sino la rapidez con la que llegó a la barra me sorprende. ¿No acababa de estar de pie aquí?―. Discúlpenme ―murmura Jasper cuando nos deja a Emmett y a mí con nuestra disputa y se dirige hacia la barra.

―Así que… ―se pavonea Emmett, luchando por sonreír.

―Así que… ―respondo.

―Creo que hicimos un trato, ¿no es así?

Mi corazón comienza a tronar en mi pecho. ¿Por qué la idea de decirle a Emmett lo que quiero en la cama me excita y me aterroriza a la vez? ¿Y cómo diablos llegamos a este tema? Oh, cierto… yo pregunté.

Trago y empujo un poco de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. El calor en mi rostro podría probablemente freír un huevo en este momento. No me he movido del lugar en el que he estado de pie. Sigo plantada en el lugar sosteniendo mi taco como una idiota.

―Está bien, bueno… ―comienzo nerviosamente.

Cuando rodea la mesa de billar para acercarse, me tropiezo hacia atrás. Estoy a punto de compartir mis deseos sexuales con él mientras está de pie cerca. Cuando me alcanza, me acerca y nos gira de forma que mi espalda esté hacia la mesa de billar. Inmediatamente me siento en el borde, con la esperanza de lucir tan casual como él lo hace, pero algo me dice que me veo como un cachorro siendo regañado. Sonríe suavemente hacia mí y se inclina hacia abajo, colocando ambas manos en el borde de la mesa de billar a cada lado de mí. Cuando el lado de su cara toca la mía, mi aliento se engancha.

―No tienes que decirme ―susurra, en voz grave―. Porque una mujer no le debe decir a un hombre cuáles son sus fantasías a menos que quiera que el hombre las cumpla. ―Gira la cabeza ligeramente, por lo que su boca está en contra de mi oreja, y cierro los ojos, respirándolo, dejando que su aroma viaje a través de mí, y disfrutando de su cercanía.

¿Por qué no puedo luchar contra la acción hacia él? Cada vez que se acerca a mí, mi cuerpo comienza la combustión a toda marcha. Saca una reacción de mí, y no puedo luchar contra ella; está fuera de mi control.

―Sin embargo, te diré ―continua―. Quiero una dama, una mujer que se sonroje cuando le pida que describa sus fantasías. Lo que quiero es una mujer que vea más allá del duro exterior y me vea… al hombre que soy. Quiero una mujer que confíe en mí para darle todo lo que necesita; en su vida y en la cama.

Entonces, se aleja lentamente, arrastrando suavemente su rostro contra el mío cuando se mueve, dejándome adolorida y atónita. Se ve apagado y le hace señas a nuestro mesero por otra ronda de bebidas como si no acabara de paralizarme con sus palabras. No hay duda estoy zumbando, y tal vez eso contribuye a todos esos… sentimientos que estoy sintiendo. Pero a medida que reproduzco sus palabras, una cosa se me ocurre. Él dijo que no debería de decirle a un hombre mis fantasías a menos que quiera que el hombre al que le dije las cumpla. Pero él me dijo _sus_ fantasías… o al menos lo que quiere. ¿Eso significa que Emmett me quiere para hacer sus deseos realidad? ¿O estoy leyendo demasiado en esto? Probablemente estoy pensando mucho en esto.

 _Mierda._

Finalmente mueve su mirada a la mía y tiene la sonrisa más sexy en su rostro. Mi cuerpo está atormentado con nerviosa excitación, mi mente un torbellino con sus palabras, pero su mirada oscura me captura. Es como si supiera lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que estoy pensando, y tiene la fuerza y la paciencia para por ello, para esperar a que le diga.

―Quiero sentirme adorada ―dejo escapar. Lo he sorprendido. Su boca cae en una línea plana mientras camina hacia mí, sus ojos están diciendo, _sigue_. Miro al suelo, sin saber cómo explicarme o qué palabras usar sin sonar como una idiota. Su dedo encuentra mi barbilla, y levanta mi cabeza, así que estoy obligada a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

―Mereces ser adorada ―me dice, con tono determinado.

Lamo mis labios y suspiro. Le estoy diciendo a Emmett Cullen mis deseos. En su mente, le estoy diciendo que es una parte de esos deseos. ¿Es lo que quiero? Lo es. Lo quiero.

―Quiero sentirme tan amada y querida que mi cuerpo se mueva hacia un hombre inconscientemente como si fuéramos imanes, positivo y negativo. Que estar en su presencia me atraiga hacia él. Quiero sentirme deseada y sexy. Quiero sentir que el hombre con el que estoy ni siquiera pueda pensar en otra mujer porque le doy todo lo que necesita; porque soy todo lo que necesita. ―Cuando su mano acuna mi mejilla mientras lo miro, puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse. Mi admisión está despertándolo y la sensación de que; sabiendo que lo estoy afectando de esta manera solo me hace embriagarme con valentía―. Lo quiero rápido y duro y suave y lento. Quiero que me conozca tan bien que sepa cuándo empujar los límites, cómo leer mi lenguaje corporal incluso cuando mis palabras están diciendo otra cosa. Quiero estar tan consumida por querer y necesitar que el mundo no exista cuando estoy en tus brazos.

Sus cejas se levantan, y mis mejillas flamean con calor. _Dije tus brazos, y no sus brazos._ Parpadeo rápidamente, sin saber qué hacer. Está tan condenadamente callado, y solo está intensificando mi locura. Traga fuerte, su manzana de Adán oscila, y espero. Pero no se aleja, así que cuando lo hago, estamos a centímetros de distancia.

―Lo siento. ―Sacudo mi cabeza―. Creo que me dejé llevar.

Su mano se enreda en mi cabello y presiona su boca en mi frente.

―Fue hermoso ―murmura, entonces encuentra mi mirada de nuevo―. Gracias por decirme.

Alice tiene una taza de fracaso de nueve de diez cuando se trata de interrumpir en momento que en realidad podría querer que lo hiciera, pero en esta ocasión, no podía estar más feliz de detenerla para romper un momento odiosamente intenso.

―Bella ―grita cuando agarra mi mano, jalándome hacia ella mientras se dirige hacia la pista de baile―. Bailemos. ―Golpeamos el piso, y hago todo lo posible para mantenerme a la par con ella, pero mi mente, cuerpo y corazón están sintonizados en una persona: Emmett Cullen.

Está mal, y lo sé. Pero no puedo negarlo… se sintió muy bien.

* * *

 **Gracias a Sam que me aviso que se me escaparon algunos nombres, si alguien mas lo nota no duden en avisarme asi puede arreglar el capitulo**


	21. Capitulo 20

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Taking Connor de B. N. Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Justo a tiempo para la extraña vuelta a casa.

Emmett ha estado mortalmente silencioso. Tanto que el silencio es ensordecedor. Miro por la ventana del copiloto y trato de calmarme. ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿He vuelto las cosas entre nosotros muy incómodas? Quizás no pensó que podría quererlo. Tal vez lo interpreté todo mal… apesto en eso. Soy como una niña cuando se trata del sexo opuesto. No sé nada, solo chuparme el dedo y cagarme en los pantalones, metafóricamente hablando.

Entra con mi auto en la entrada y me da un vuelco en el estómago. Garrett está sentado en el maletero de su auto, esperando. Cuando entramos, Emmett estaciona a su lado y a juzgar por su rostro está enfadado.

―Me encargo de esto ―le digo, poniendo una mano en su brazo. Está tenso, listo para luchar.

―¿Por qué no me dejas…?

―Déjame ocuparme de esto ―le interrumpo―. Por favor, Emmett.

Mira fijamente hacia adelante y asiente una vez. Ambos salimos del auto e inmediatamente Garrett se acerca.

―Hola ―saluda con una sonrisa―. Hola, Emmett. ―Saluda con la mano.

Emmett me mira, sus ojos dicen _quiero matarlo_. Nunca mira a Garrett, solo cierra la puerta del conductor y se dirige al garaje.

―Vaya ―exclama Garrett mientras me mira de los pies a la cabeza―. Te ves… fantástica.

―Gracias ―respondo simplemente.

―¿Qué pasó esta noche? Te llamé un millón de veces. Pensé que habíamos quedado esta noche.

―Así era ―solté de sopetón―. Pero los planes cambiaron.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, con un tono verdaderamente preocupado.

Me giro y me reclino en el auto, así puedo enfrentarlo pero me quito los tacones. Los pies me están matando. Tomando un profundo respiro, digo directamente:

―Tu mujer vino a hacerme hoy una visita.

Se le descompone el rostro y pestañea unas cuantas veces como si estuviese procesando mis palabras.

―¿Mi mujer? ―pregunta antes de tragar con fuerza.

―Sí. Una rubia bonita, madre de tu hijo que está por nacer.

Cierra los ojos y da un paso atrás, dejando salir un gruñido.

―Bella…

―Mira ―lo interrumpo levantando la mano―, obviamente tienes asuntos sin resolver en casa con los que necesitas tratar. He disfrutado de nuestro tiempo juntos, pero esto no va a funcionar.

―Bella, no creo que el bebé sea mío.

―Garrett ―resoplo―, no importa. Me mentiste sobre estar casado y me escondiste lo de tener un hijo. Eso… no está bien.

―No lo entiendes. Lo siento. No te lo conté, pero míralo desde mi punto de vista.

Negando me dirijo hacia mi casa, pero se pone frente a mí.

―Eres una preciosa viuda que por alguna razón me eligió para ser el primer tipo con el que queda en mucho tiempo… Estaba asustado de que mi equipaje pudiese asustarte.

―¿Así que mentiste? ―cuestiono con tranquilidad, negándome a enfadarme.

―Más bien… omití.

―No puedes omitir a una mujer y un hijo, Garrett. ―El disgusto en mi tono es obvio y hace que frunza el ceño y niegue. De nuevo, me muevo para pasar a su lado pero toma mi brazo para detenerme.

―Estoy loco por ti ―admite―. Sé que tiene mala pinta, pero juro que no es tan malo como parece.

―Por favor déjame ir ―pido, de nuevo con calma.

―Por favor, no hagas esto Bella ―suplica.

―Suéltale el puto brazo ―chilla Emmett mientras aparece a nuestro lado, con la feroz mirada fija en Garrett, lanzando advertencias.

Garrett me suelta el brazo y me apresuro hacia las escaleras. No me estaba haciendo daño, pero aun así agradezco la intervención de Emmett.

―Esta era la noche, ¿no es así? ―grita.

Me giro y lo veo mirándome sobre el hombro de Emmett mientras Emmett lo obliga más o menos a retirarse. No está tocando a Garrett, solo usa su enorme presencia física para guiarlo lejos.

―Es por eso por lo que estás vestida así, ¿cierto? Me querías. Por favor, no dejes que esto arruine lo que tenemos.

―Sal inmediatamente de aquí ―suelta Emmett y empuja a Garrett, que tropieza hacia atrás pero se las arregla para equilibrarse antes de caer al suelo.

Garrett se endereza y me mira.

―Por favor, Bella.

―No quiero volver a verte ―aseguro―. Por favor vete. Y no vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo.

―Ya la escuchaste ―farfulla Emmett―. Vete.

Garrett lo mira antes de darse la vuelta e irse hacia su camioneta. Un minuto después está saliendo de mi camino de entrada. Me siento en el último escalón, sintiéndome un poco inestable. No estaba preparada para eso cuando llegué a casa. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a Garrett, pero no pensaba que sería esta noche. Emmett camina hacia mí, frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos como siempre hace.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta tímidamente.

¿Por qué quiero llorar ahora mismo? No puedo determinarlo, pero de repente las lágrimas empiezan a caer. Emmett me recoge, tan ridícula como me siento haciendo que me lleve no puedo negar que se siente bien estar entre sus brazos. Una vez que estamos en la cocina me pone de pie y saca una silla de la cocina para que me siente.

―Creo que necesito otra bebida ―se queja. Claramente aún está un poco irritado. Está enfadado, pero no puedo evitar pensar que parte de ese enfado está dirigido a mí.

Me siento mientras toma la botella de Jack de la nevera y se une a mí a la mesa. No habla, solo desenrosca el tapón y toma un gran trago. Luego desliza la botella hacia mí. Me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano antes de tomar un trago. Cuando empiezo a toser por la quemadura vuelve a agarrar la botella.

―Siento que tuvieses que… verte envuelto en eso ―gimoteo.

Emmett toma un profundo suspiro como para calmarse, antes de tomar otro sorbo.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunto titubeando.

―Soy un imbécil, eso es lo que soy ―responde. Se levanta y toma el trapo de cocina del mostrador, dándomelo antes de volverse a sentar.

―¿Por qué eres un imbécil? ―cuestiono mientras me limpio el rostro.

Se pasa una mano por el rostro.

―Porque quería patearle el culo a ese idiota.

―Me alegro que no lo hicieses ―aseguro―. Aunque en cierto modo lo merece.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunta Emmett.

―¿Si merece que le pateen el trasero?

―No ―responde con seriedad, su tono me dice que habla en serio, que lo que está preguntando es importante para él―. Ustedes no habían…

Me lleva un momento entender a qué se refiere. _Sexo_. Me está preguntando si Garrett y yo tuvimos sexo.

―Sí ―contesto con voz ronca―. No hicimos nada más que besarnos.

―¿Pero ibas a hacerlo… esta noche?

La vergüenza me hace enrojecer. Así era. Iba a acostarme con Garrett esta noche. Ese era el plan antes de que la rubia apareciese y lo cambiase todo. Pero lo que lo hace peor es que prácticamente le conté a Emmett que lo quería a _él_ esta noche. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo pasar de planear acostarme con Garrett a fantasear con Emmett? ¿Qué clase de ramera soy?

―Sí ―respondo con honestidad―. Supongo que es bueno que su ex pasase por aquí y me salvase de un gran error. ―Estoy llorando de nuevo, sosteniendo el rostro entre mis manos.

Emmett me levanta de la silla y me sienta en su regazo, sosteniéndome.

―Siento que te hiciese daño, Bella.

Lo miro a los ojos y niego.

―Esa es la cuestión ―sollozo―. No estoy llorando porque me hizo daño o me rompió el corazón, estoy llorando porque casi me acuesto con un hombre al que no amo. Solo iba a hacerlo para… sentir algo ―lloro―. Solo quería sentirme… bien.

Emmett no responde y me pregunto si está tratando de pensar algo mejor para decir.

Ahora que las compuertas de mis emociones están abiertas, no hay forma de pararlas.

Estoy tan cansada de sentirme tan… sola. Quiero ser tocada, quiero ser amada, quiero ansiar a alguien, así puedo sentir ese momento en que se desahogan.

No me importa lo malo o lo zorra que sea. Sé que lo haré mañana. Sé que mañana me arrepentiré de ello. Pero ahora mismo quiero sentirlo. Ahora mismo quiero sentir a Emmett. Me levanto y me enfrento a él, levantando un poco mi vestido, antes de volverme a sentar en su regazo, poniéndome a horcajadas. Se le entrecorta la respiración, descansa tímidamente las manos en mis caderas.

―Bella ―murmura mi nombre.

Pongo mi frente contra la suya y ambos suspiramos con fuerza. Este momento es… intenso. Estoy a horcajadas sobre él. Está tan conmocionado como yo.

―No sé qué está pasando aquí ―admito―. Entre nosotros, pero… te mentí.

―Lo sé ―dice simplemente.

―Estaba allí esa noche. Lo recuerdo todo.

―Lo sé.

―¿Cómo?

―Preguntaste porqué Rosalie no se unía a nosotros para el desayuno la mañana siguiente. Recordabas que alguien se había pasado, así que supe que estabas mintiendo. Ella nunca pasó por aquí.

Pensar sobre Rosalie me recordó que Emmett no es un hombre soltero. Está tomado. Me muevo para levantarme pero sus manos empujan mis caderas hacia abajo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―No podemos… quiero decir, tienes una relación con Rosalie.

―No, no la tengo.

―Pero ella… ―Me detengo. Estoy a punto de admitir que sé que ella va muchas veces a su apartamento.

―¿Ella? ―cuestiona.

―Pasa la noche contigo. Te estás acostando con ella, ¿no?

―No, no lo hago. Somos amigos.

―¿Con beneficios?

―Solo somos amigos, Bella ―declara firmemente―. No me he acostado con nadie desde el día que salí y la única razón por la que hice eso… ―Se detiene y sacude la cabeza―. No importa.

―Dime ―demando. Sé que está hablando sobre la pelirroja que nos atendió en el restaurante donde comimos el día que lo recogí.

Mirándome a los ojos, asegura:

―No había forma de que pudiese conducir todo el camino de vuelta a Colorado a tu lado sin… follar ―farfulla―. Esto suena tan imbécil

―Dilo.

Traga con fuerza.

―No sé cómo explicar cómo fue salir de esa maldita prisión y verte de pie allí. Se sentía casi como una broma cruel, ¿sabes? Pasé de estar rodeado de tipos malolientes a encontrar a un maldito bombón esperándome para llevarme a casa. Y no importa lo que pensase de ti o cómo te quería, no era una opción. Eras la mujer de Edward. E incluso repitiéndome todo esto, te quería. Acababa de conocerte, pero te quería muchísimo. Y no era porque estuve encerrado ocho años y fueses la primera mujer que tuve cerca en mucho tiempo. Eras tú, Bella. Te… sientes como en casa. Lo supe en el momento en que te vi. Eres un pilar, una roca. Y eso es todo lo que siempre quise. Así que follé con la camarera porque necesitaba relajarme, tratar de aclarar esos pensamientos de mi mente. ―Deja salir algo entre un resoplido y una risa―. Pero no funcionó.

Agarro su rostro entre mis mano y presiono mi boca contra la suya. Lo que empieza como algo suave, cambia a un duro beso apasionado, arañándonos el uno al otro. Sacudo mis caderas, frotándome contra su erección. Levanta las manos, deslizando mi vestido, antes de encontrar mis nalgas y apretarlas. Bajo las manos y tiro del dobladillo de mi vestido, tratando de quitármelo, pero me detiene.

―¿Qué está mal? ―pregunto sin respiración.

―Necesito… que esto suceda cuando ambos estemos sobrios. Necesito saber que esto es lo que realmente quieres.

Lo miro, aún frotándome contra él, incapaz de detenerme.

―Te quiero. No estoy borracha, no _muy_ borracha. Lo juro.

Tomando mi mano, le da un suave beso.

―Entonces tomémonos nuestro tiempo con esto. Ocho años en prisión me enseñaron una cosa o dos sobre la paciencia. A veces, cuando esperas por algo, lo hace mucho más dulce cuando lo consigues. Algo me dice que voy a querer verte y sentir cada minuto de ti, Bella. Y va a ser jodidamente dulce.

Y mi corazón palpita.

Me tira hacia abajo y me besa suavemente.

―¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Sin sexo, solo quiero sentirte a mi lado.

―Me gustaría ―susurro.

Me bajo de su regazo y subimos las escaleras tomados de la mano. Me lleva hacia el dormitorio principal y quiero decir que no. No quiero dormir en esa habitación con él, pero de manera extraña, un sentimiento de calma me atraviesa. No puedo explicarlo, pero de algún modo se siente correcto. Quizás es enfermizo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que Edward estaría bien con esto, que querría esto para nosotros. Emmett se queda en calzoncillos mientras me pongo un camisón en el baño. Ya está en la cama cuando salgo, así que me pongo a su lado y me giro. Estamos haciendo la cucharilla y con él medio desnudo en mi cama es una de las peores formas de tortura, tengo que castigarlo un poco también. Estamos haciendo la cucharilla y mientras acomodo mi cuerpo al suyo, meneo mi culo contra él.

―Bella ―gruñe, bajo y ronco, su erección presionando contra mí.

―Solo me estaba poniendo cómoda ―miento, con diversión en mi voz.

Toma un profundo suspiro y murmura algo sobre que voy a ser su muerte.

Me río, disfrutando pensando que incluso si ambos estamos llenos de anhelo por el otro, ardiendo en deseo que no calmaremos esta noche, al menos estamos en esto juntos.

―Buenas noches, Emmett ―susurro.

―Buenas noches, nena ―murmura contra mi hombro antes de darme un casto beso.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que Edward murió, encuentro una inmensa paz y duermo mejor que en años.

En brazos de Emmett Cullen.

* * *

 **Y finalmente tenemos un aceramiento real entre nuestros personajes, espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **En cuanto a la votación de la proxima historia quedo en primer puesto JasperxBella, seguida por EmmettxBella. Por lo que adaptare las historias en ese orden. Ahora bien tengo dos historias en mente y dejaré las sinopsis en mi perfil, amaría que me dijeran cual les atrae más.  
Gracias a todos por involucrarse en estas historias.**

 **Nos leemos**


	22. Capitulo 21

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Me despierto justo antes del amanecer, la luz de la mañana se filtra en la habitación. Emmett está fuera de combate. Estamos en la misma posición que cuando nos quedamos dormidos; cuchara grande, cuchara pequeña, y sé que su brazo debe estar dormido. Me alejo suavemente de él y salgo de la cama, necesito usar el baño. Me detengo y lo miro fijamente por un momento. Todos esos tatuajes. Es como un lienzo que camina. Cierro los ojos y aspiro de forma regular. No sé lo que está pasando entre nosotros y dónde vas a ir, pero sí sé que estás en tus brazos la noche anterior fue todo. Voy de puntillas al baño y, cuando terminé, me dirijo para hacer una taza de café. Es curioso cómo la idea de beber una taza de café en la cama con él me excita tanto. Supongo que a veces son las cosas simples de la vida.

La cafetera está funcionando y acabó de sacar dos tazas cuando escucho un golpe en mi puerta trasera. A través del cristal, Angela me da una sonrisa avergonzada. Frunzo el ceño con tristeza ya que debido a nuestro desacuerdo tiene el sentido que tenía que tocar. Al abrir la puerta, le doy una media sonrisa amable.

-No tienes que tocar -digo.

Asiente una vez, sus ojos están cayendo al suelo antes de mirar los millones de nuevo.

-No estaba segura. Pensé que podrías ... no sé. Odiarme.

-Nunca podría odiarte -aclaro. Nunca hemos estado en esta situación antes; La situación en la que la familia tiene un problema que afecta a su relación negativamente.

-¿Podemos hablar? -pregunta.

-Toma asiento. -Señalo a la mesa antes de volverme a la cafetera-. ¿Un café?

-Por favor -contesta.

Una vez que estoy sentada frente a ella, sorbe su café con vacilación, con cuidado de no quemarse. No digo nada. Simplemente espero y dejo que tome la iniciativa. Finalmente, su mirada se encuentra con la mía, sus ojos plagados de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Bella.

Asiento una vez, extiendo el brazo y la mano de la mano.

-También lo siento. Sólo ... quiero ayudar. Debería haber sido más delicada al respecto.

-Le hicimos una prueba -admite-. Fue solo una prueba en la escuela. Aún no ha sido diagnosticado médicamente. Sin embargo, tenías razón. Es probable que sea autista. -Sus últimas palabras salen en un sollozo y, rápidamente, me siento junto a ella para poder abrazarla-. Fui a la biblioteca y busqué sobre autismo y tomé algunos cuestionarios en línea. Los resultados de todos sugerían considerablemente que podía ser autista. Así que, llamé a la escuela, como dijiste, y como estar en contacto con un especialista en comportamiento del condado.

-Sí que parece como la peor cosa en el mundo. -Y lo hace. La mayoría de los padres pasan por esto; el sentimiento de desesperanza. Y no son sólo los padres de niños con autismo. Es cualquier padre que se entera de que su hijo tiene una enorme hazaña en la vida.

-Simplemente no puedo creer que no lo vi. ¿Cómo no lo lo vi?

-Tienes cinco hijos, Angela. Quiero decir, no seas tan dura. Lo importante es que sabemos ahora y podemos seguir adelante y conseguir la ayuda que necesita. Cuanto antes lo descubras y le consigas ayuda, mejor será para él.

-Ben está fuera de sí. Simplemente no puede aceptar eso -lloriquea.

La abrazo con más fuerza.

-Lo hará. Con el tiempo.

-Lamento que fuéramos tan idiotas contigo. ¿Nos perdonas?

-Por supuesto que sí. Los amo a ustedes ya los niños. Y estoy aquí para ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Lloriquea contra mi hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo, veo un Emmett entrar en la cocina, poniéndote rápidamente en su camiseta al darse cuenta de que no estamos solos en la casa. Cuando Angela se aleja, da un Emmett una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se limpia los ojos.

-Hola, Emmett. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien -responde con una sonrisa ladeada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy ahora -dice Angela, apretando mi mano.

-Hay café -comento señalando detrás de mí.

-Voy a salir y ponerme a trabajar, pero gracias de todos modos. -Asiente una vez a Ángela diciendo adiós y se precipitó por la puerta trasera sin darme una segunda mirada.

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome qué acaba de suceder. ¿Se está volviendo loco? ¿O es que está avergonzado con Angela aquí?

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue? -pregunta Angela, su anterior expresión triste ha desaparecido de su rostro, sustituida por una de curiosidad. Da un trago a su café mientras me mira con atención.

-¿Cómo fue qué? -Me levanto, me dirijo a la nevera, sacó un poco de fruta cortada del día anterior y la coloco en el centro de la mesa. Agarrando dos tenedores, me siento a su lado.

-Sé que él estaba arriba. Y quiero saber todo.

-No pasó nada -murmuro comiendo un trozo de melón-. Sólo dos personas durmiendo.

-Así que ustedes están ... ¿juntos? ¿Qué pasó con Garrett?

-Una esposa y sus hijos pasaron -resoplo.

―¿Qué?

Angela se queda una hora y el drama explícito de Garrett y dónde están las cosas con Emmett. Según ella, sabía que Emmett y yo terminaríamos juntos todo el tiempo.

-No estamos juntos -señalo-. No sé lo que somos, en realidad -digo pensativa-. Creo que estamos sintiendo cosas.

-Bueno, mantenme actualizada -añade Angela.

-¿Pueden quedarse las chicas esta noche? Las tendré hasta mañana por la tarde.

-Sí, eso estaría bien. -Suspira Angela-. Jane me está volviendo loca. Juro que los adolescentes son el diablo.

Nos abrazamos una vez más, y le digo:

-Tráelas a eso de las dos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos luego.

Limpio los platos y las frutas y me dirijo arriba para ducharme y vestirme. Cuando vuelvo abajo, miro en mi nevera para ver lo que necesito para las chicas esta noche. Me falta de todo. Cuando la puerta se cierra y se cierra de golpe, doy un respingo.

-Lo siento -dice Emmett, levantando sus manos-. No era mi intención asustarte. -Cierro la nevera y lo enfrento cuando se apoya contra mi encimera.

-Saliste corriendo muy rápido esta mañana -menciono.

-Angela lloraba y creí que estaba molestando. Y pensé ... olvídalo.

-No. ¿Qué?

Se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello y murmura algo.

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto.

-Pensé ... quizás te despertaste y escapaste para evitarme.

Mis hombros caen con su admisión. Me apresuro hacia él y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Vine a hacernos café. -Me río-. Tuve esta idea romántica de que nos acurrucamos y bebemos café en la cama juntos.

-Me gusta el sonido de eso.

―Bueno, Angela apareció, y terminamos sentándonos a tener una charla muy necesaria.

-¿Todo bien? -cuestiona, apartando un poco de cabello de mi rostro mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo está ahora. Pero, para que lo sepas, estoy muy sobria en este momento. Y todavía te quiero.

Me envuelve con sus brazos y me aprieta contra él.

-Lento y constante -susurra mientras roza mi mejilla con un beso-.¿Cuáles son tus planes hoy?

-En realidad -me aparto-, me quedo con las chicas esta noche.

-Niñera. Agradable

-¿Quiere unirte mientras me aventuro a la ciudad y compro suficiente comida basura para alimentar a un ejército?

-Creo que me gustaría eso.

Decidimos pasar el día e ir a visitar a la abuela. No estoy segura si ella podría decirlo por las sonrisas en nuestros rostros cuando nos mirábamos o porque no podíamos alejar nuestros ojos del otro, pero me di cuenta de que sabía que algo estaba pasando entre Emmett y yo porque sonrió de oreja a oreja todo el tiempo y siguió moviendo sus cejas hacia mí.

Después, agarramos el almuerzo y fuimos a la tienda de comestibles.

-Maldita sea, me encantaba esto cuando era un niño. La abuela nunca los compraba. -Sostiene una caja de Lucky Charms, y me río.

-Son tan asquerosos.

Se burla de mí.

-Es evidente que no tienes papilas gustativas.

-Bueno, échelo al carrito, buen señor. Estoy seguro de que las chicas les encantará

Arroja la caja y se acerca a mí, alzándome y girándome, besando mi cuello mientras lo hace.

-¿Bella?

Emmett para hacer girar y dejarme de lado mientras miramos fijamente a, ni más ni menos, mi madre.

Mierda.

-Hola, mamá -me las arreglo para chillar.

-Hola, un ti -murmura mientras lanza una Emmett una mirada letal.

-Mamá, él es Emmett, el primo de Edward. Emmett, mi madre. -Muevo mi mano entre ellos mientras hablo, mi tono carente de entusiasmo. Simplemente sé que me va a humillar.

Emmett extiende la mano para estrechar la de ella, pero ella solo mira, luego fija sus ojos en mí. Mi rostro se sonroja por la vergüenza. No puedo creer lo grosera que es. Quiero decir, puedo, es una idiota, pero estoy mortificada por su comportamiento.

―Parece que ustedes dos son… cercanos ―señala con una crítica ceja arqueada.

Miro a Emmett y sonrío. Se ve gravemente incómodo.

-Lo somos -alardeo. También estoy orgullosa de admitirlo. _Emmett Cullen es mío._

-Sabes que ella podría hacerlo mejor -escupe, volviendo a atención a Emmett.

-Madre -siseo. Mirando a nuestro alrededor, yo doy cuenta de que hay otras tres personas en este pasillo con nosotros, que han parado de hojear las estanterías después de escuchar a mi madre.

―Eres una basura de cárcel. Nada como Edward.

―Basta ―ordeno, dando un paso frente a ella―. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera? ―Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras la ira me impulsa. Con una feroz necesidad de proteger a Emmett, el defenderlo se hace cargo―. Es un buen hombre y es mi elección y, si no te gusta, no dudes en permanecer lejos de nosotros.

Resopla ofendida y pasa junto a nosotros.

-Pensé que te crié más inteligente, Bella.

Quiero gritarle algo más, llamarla un nombre… algo, pero decido que sólo generaría más antagonismo. Mi mirada se traslada a Emmett e inmediatamente lo abrazo.

-Lo siento. Es una perra a veces.

Emmett retrocede y se encoge de hombros, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello, como de costumbre.

-No se equivoca, Bella. _Podrías_ hacerlo mejor.

Entrecierro mis ojos.

-No te preocupes antes de que haya empezado, Emmett. Y, para que lo sepas, tampoco le gustaba Edward.

Esboza una leve sonrisa mientras se tuerce el cuello y echa un vistazo a los demás en el pasillo que fingen mirar a las cosas en las estanterías pero realmente nos están escuchando. Negando, empieza a empujar el carrito de nuevo.

-Vamos a salir de aquí. -Y se ha ido el feliz y relajado Emmett Cullen. Mi madre ha sacado al enfurruñado.

Nos dirigimos a casa y descargamos los comestibles. Emmett apenas dice una palabra y, cuando hemos terminado, se dirige al garaje. Me siento muy mal. Deja a Renee arruinar un perfecto día con tus opiniones negativas injustificadas.

Cuando llegan las chicas, vamos a hacernos una pedicura y cuando volvemos, Emmett está todavía haciendo retoques en su garaje, trabajando en la moto. Cuando la cena está lista, le invito a unirse a nosotras, pero se niega diciendo que necesita terminar algo en la moto. Las chicas y yo comemos y vemos una película hasta la hora de acostarse. Cuando están dormidas, salgo a ver a Emmett sólo para encontrarlo en su Harley.

No me ve mientras la arranca y se va. Mi corazón se hunde. Mi madre lo afectó. Duermo inquiete toda la noche, esperando el sonido de la motocicleta de Emmett estacionando en la entrada. No es sino hasta la mañana que regresa mientras desayuno con las chicas.

-Quiero ver al señor Volturie -insiste Leah.

-Tal vez más tarde te llevaré allí.

-Puedo ir sola -dice con descaro-. Me dijo que podía aparecer cuando quisiera y me daría dulces.

-No vas a ir sola, imbécil -espeta Jane mientras se inclina hacia Leah y fija su mirada en la de ella-. Si vas allí sin Bella, te voy a golpear hasta la inconsciencia. -Su tono es serio.

-¡Jane! -Me burlo. ¿De dónde vino eso?

-Le diré a mamá si me pegas -promete Leah.

―Nadie va a golpear a nadie ―aseguro a Leah mientras doy una mirada mordaz a Jane―. Te llevaré allí después. Lo prometo. Ustedes dos vístanse ―digo. Me levanté al amanecer, incapaz de dormir, así que ya estoy vestida. Una vez que están arriba, salgo en busca de Emmett.

Está en el garaje cuando lo encuentro, lanzando herramientas en cajones. Tengo que entrar por la puerta lateral ya que las dos puertas del garaje están cerradas. Probablemente es su forma de decir _"déjame en paz"._ Lástima para él, no estoy escuchando.

-Hola -digo, en voz baja. Se queda quieto, pero no gira para mirarme.

-Hola -responde bruscamente.

-¿Estás ... bien? -pregunto delicadamente.

-Estoy bien, Bella -replica.

-Bueno ... -¿Qué digo? Es obvio que está molesto por algo y que intenta hacer lo posible por ignorarme. Hace dos noches estuve durmiendo en sus brazos. Ahora, ni siquiera me mira. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? ¿Ya no quiere esto? Está bien si has cambiado de opinión. Nos emborrachamos y ...

Me sorprendo cuando da la vuelta y camina hacia mí, toma mi rostro y lo acerca al suyo, nuestras bocas chocando. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello y me aferro a él mientras me hace retroceder y me empuja contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Apartándose, mira fijamente a mis ojos.

-Te deseo. Lo hago. Pero no soy bueno para ti.

Mis ojos se estrechan.

-Eres bueno, Emmett. Lo veo todos los días.

Presiona su frente contra la mía y exhala:

-Amas a ciegas, Bella. Soy un mal hombre he hecho cosas malas

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Emmett? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Es solo tu manera de dar marcha atrás? -Mi voz se quiebra e incluso yo estoy sorprendida de lo emocional que sueno.

-Creo que deberíamos pensar en esto -dice-. No quiero arruinar nuestra ... amistad.

Apartándolo con un empujón, resoplo:

-Vaya. -Han pasado dos días y ya está retrocediendo-. No entiendo. Sólo estoy ... confundida. Quiero decir, ¿no hace dos segundos me besabas? -Mis emociones han cambiado y ahora estoy enojada. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo un hombre me besa así y después me dice que no está seguro que deberíamos ser más?

-Bella ...

-No lo hagas. -Alzo mi mano, deteniéndolo-. Sólo ... dame un poco de espacio. -Con eso, salgo del garaje justo cuando Jasper estaciona su moto.

-Hola, Bella -llama mientras apaga el motor. Sólo he dado un paso, pero no quiero ser grosero con él, no importa lo enfadada que estoy con Emmett, me doy la vuelta y exhibo mi más amable sonrisa para él.

-Hola, Jasper. Emmett está en el garaje. -Señalo con mi pulgar hacia allá y me vuelvo para irme cuando oigo a Leah gritar mi nombre.

-¡Bella!

Moviéndome rápido, sigo su voz.

-¡Bella!

Está corriendo por la entrada, con la boca cubierta de chocolate y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquiero frenético, buscando a los pies por lesiones-. ¿Estás herida?

-Jane y el Sr. Volturie -llora, sin aliento, hipando por la emoción. No tengo idea de lo que ha pasado o lo que quiere decir, pero mi corazón sube a mi garganta.

Sujetando su brazo, me agacho y me encuentro con su mirada.

-Quédate aquí. ¿Entiendes?

Asiente y me apresuro a cruzar la calle, con la esperanza de que Jane no haya hecho nada al pobre señor Volturie.

* * *

 _ **Aquí termina este capitulo, que creen que paso con Jane?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Alguien me dijo que no dejaba las sinopsis en el perfil y porque decidí hacer una historia de EmmettxBella antes de la de Jasper. La razón es porque a medida que se adapta la historia que las personas no tienen coincidencias con Jasper, y cuando las adapto quiero que puedan identificarse e imaginarse al personaje.**_

 _ **Pero ahora sí deje, sinopsis para la próxima historia de EmmettBella, me gustaria que me digan cual les atrae mas**_

 ** _xoxo_**


	23. Capitulo 22

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Cuando tenía quince años, golpeé mi cabeza en un trampolín y me quedé inconsciente. Tuve muchísima suerte de no romperme el cuello. Pero estuve sin conocimiento por casi veinticuatro horas. Recuerdo que cuando desperté en una neblina espesa de confusión, mi madre me explicó lo que había sucedido. Pero por mi vida, no pude recordar nada. Fue como si un minuto estuviera caminando la longitud del trampolín y, al siguiente, me despertara en la cama de un hospital.

Y así es como es ahora. Un momento estaba caminando hacia la casa de Volturie y, al siguiente, me despierto, o mejor dicho regreso, atada a una camilla al lado de una ambulancia. Inmediatamente, comienzo a pelear contra las restricciones, haciendo muecas ante el palpitante dolor en el costado derecho de mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

―Señora, por favor, quédese quieta ―dice alguien, pero no puedo detenerme. Lucho, tirando de mis brazos fuera de las correas hasta que uno está libre, entonces, buscando a tientas, suelto las restricciones―. ¡Señora! ―grita la voz y unas manos sujetan mis hombros cuando me siento y arranco el collarín.

―Suélteme ―gruño con mis ojos vagando por la zona. La caótica escena me golpea con fuerza y no puedo respirar por un momento.

Los autos policiales están por todas partes en la calle. Si mi corazón ya no estuviera en modo de pánico con sólo ver tantos en mi vecindario, ciertamente lo está cuando me doy cuenta de que todos se encuentran al frente de la casa de Volturie y la mía. Los vecinos curiosos se hallan en la calle susurrando entre ellos, tratando de descubrir qué está pasando mientras miran hacia mí y a la casa de Volturie. Me deslizo de la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, pero alguien sostiene mi brazo.

―Señora, por favor, vuelva a sentarse. Está lastimada y tiene una conmoción. ―El joven paramédico tira de mi brazo amablemente, instándome a seguir sus órdenes. Liberando mi brazo, corro tan rápido como puedo sosteniendo mi cabeza, y llego a la parte inferior de mi entrada justo a tiempo para ver a Emmett esposado y siendo llevado a uno de los autos policiales. Mi corazón cae al fondo de mi estómago. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Está luchando con ellos, gritando:

―¡Sólo díganme si está despierta, maldición!

No tengo ni idea de qué sucede, pero estoy lo suficientemente coherente para recordar que resistirse a un arresto es malo. Necesito llegar a Emmett y tranquilizarlo. Corriendo por la entrada, estoy casi con Emmett cuando un fuerte brazo me agarra por la cintura, deteniéndome. Es un oficial y, perdida en mi pánico, mi miedo por Emmett, lo aparto y grito:

―Suélteme. ―Luego, me muevo hacia Emmett de nuevo, sólo para ser detenida por el mismo oficial _otra vez―_. ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Suélteme! ―grito.

―Señora ―dice el oficial―, necesito que se calme.

―Emmett ―vocifero, y cuando su mirada se mueve y se encuentra con la mía, sus ojos oscuros se ven más que aliviados. Cierra los ojos y murmura lo que creo que es: " _gracias a Dios"._ Cuando levanta sus ojos hacia los míos de nuevo, me da una mirada severa. Entonces, murmura: " _no digas nada"._

Quiero correr desesperadamente hacia él, colgarme de él, pero el agarre del oficial me detiene.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Emmett? ―chillo.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y me mira, su expresión refleja confusión. Después de un momento, cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

―Emmett ―grito de nuevo―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero antes de que pueda responder, el policía grande que ha estado llevándolo al auto, baja su cabeza y lo obliga a subirse al asiento trasero.

―¡Emmett! ―Miro al policía que me está bloqueando y me vuelvo loca de la preocupación. Entonces, noto mis manos y tropiezo hacia atrás.

Sangre.

Están cubiertas de sangre. Mi corazón se cae al suelo.

¿De quién es esta sangre?

Oh, Dios. ¿Dónde están Jane y Leah? Por favor, que esta no sea su sangre.

―Había dos niñas quedándose conmigo ―logro decir―. ¿Dónde están las chicas?

―Están bien, pero, como precaución, han sido llevadas al hospital para ser revisadas. La madre y el padre han sido notificados ―me informa el oficial, oficial Morrell, como su placa dice.

Presionando una mano en mi frente, tratando de darle sentido a todo, le grito a nadie en particular:

―¿Qué demonios está pasando?

―¡Tu primo convicto ha asesinado a mi marido! ―responde una voz rota por la emoción. Dándome la vuelta, encuentro a la señora Volturie con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas arrugadas―. Asesinó a mi esposo ―gime mientras colapsa sobre sus rodillas. Estoy sin palabras. No puedo moverme incluso cuando dos policías van hacia ella y la ayudan a ponerse de pie.

Parpadeo un par de veces, entumecida por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Emmett no lo haría… sólo… no lo haría. ¿Verdad?

Mientras se llevan a la señora Volturie lejos, aúlla como un animal herido rogando ser sacada de su miseria, arreglándoselas para gritar una vez más que Emmett mató a su esposo. El oficial Morrell se me acerca, intentando preguntarme. El instinto aparece incluso aunque estoy perpleja y le digo que no discutiré nada hasta que hable con mi abogado.

No pierdo tiempo en contactar a Jenks, el abogado habitual de Edward y lo hago ir rápidamente a la cárcel para asegurarse de que Emmett no ha hecho o dicho nada que lo vaya a meter en más problemas. Después de discutir más con el policía, ante su insistencia, soy llevada al hospital. Las siguientes horas son un borrón mientras la policía me interroga. Después de que un análisis muestra que tengo una ligera contusión, finalmente, soy diagnosticada con una amnesia disociativa; una amnesia provocada por el estrés… es la única explicación para eso. ¿Por qué sino no puedo recodar lo que sucedió entre cruzar la calle hacia la casa de Volturie y despertar en la parte de atrás de una ambulancia? ¿Qué demonios le sucedió a mi cabeza? ¿Debo haber visto algo? ¿Pero qué? ¿No es esa la pregunta del millón? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Cuando la policía hace su interrogatorio es en vano, toman mi ropa y frotan mis manos para el test de sangre. Se me avisa de que soy sospechosa y no debo dejar la ciudad. Llamo a Angela y a Ben pero no me dejan hablar con las niñas hasta que la policía haya acabado, preocupados de que se inquieten más después de hablar conmigo en mi estado enloquecido. Intento no tomármelo como algo personal cuando parecen distantes conmigo, diciéndome que sólo están preocupados, pero, en lo más profundo, siento que se encuentran enfadados conmigo. Pasó algo terrible mientras sus hijas se hallaban bajo mi cuidado. ¿Pero qué pasó exactamente? Eso es lo que quiero saber. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto en treinta minutos? No importa a quién le pregunte, nadie parece tener ninguna respuesta para mí. Bueno… hay una respuesta. Una respuesta muy definitiva.

El señor Volturie está muerto.

El mundo parece moverse a gran velocidad justo frente a mí y no puedo orientarme. ¿Por qué está Emmett acusado de asesinato y qué tienen que ver las chicas en esto? ¿Por qué tengo sangre en las manos y no puedo recordar cómo llegó ahí?

Después de que la policía reúne todas las pruebas que necesitan de mí, Jenks me deja para hablar con Emmett. Una hora después, una oficial de policía corpulenta me dice que soy libre de irme. Finalmente, tras horas de espera, bebiendo un café asqueroso y dando un respingo cada vez que escuchaba las puertas abriéndose, Jenks sale de las parte de atrás del edificio donde están interrogando a Emmett. Su expresión no revela nada, pero su cabello negro está despeinado como si hubiese pasado la mano por él. Por otro lado, su traje parece limpio y planchado como si se lo acabase de poner y, aunque es por la tarde, su rostro tiene rastros de barba. Luce bien. Yo me veo como me siento. Como una mierda. Después de que se llevaron mi ropa, me dieron una camiseta demasiado grande para mí y un pantalón corto de baloncesto que tuve que enrollar cinco veces en la cintura. Me levanto, pero hace un gesto para que me siente, entonces, se sienta a mi lado, la madera vieja cruje con la suma de su peso.

―¿Está bien? ―pregunto, luchando contra el temblor de mi voz.

Jenks tira fuerte de su corbata, aflojándola mientras deja salir algo entre un suspiro y un gruñido.

―Está en grandes problemas, Bella. Van a presentar cargos contra él.

―¿Ya? ―jadeo.

Jim suspira profundamente.

―Es una mierda.

Con un gran suspiro, pestañeo para alejar las lágrimas que queman mis ojos.

―¿Te dijo qué pasó?

―Lo hizo ―responde con un asentimiento, entonces, me mira de forma extraña―. ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

―Nada ―confirmo. Espero un momento, deseando que continúe, detallando lo que Emmett le contó, cuando no lo hace, pregunto―: ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó, Jenks?

―Me pidió que no lo discutiese contigo.

En un instante, las lágrimas aparecen y se me abre la boca. Pestañeo un par de veces, digiriendo sus palabras.

―¿Por qué?

―Tendrás que preguntárselo a él ―contesta rígidamente―. Lo que _puedo_ decirte es que su audiencia para la fianza es mañana a las nueve de la mañana.

―¿Crees que puede salir bajo fianza?

―Lo dudo ―admite Jenks―. A veces, las ciudades pequeñas son de mente cerrada; una vez criminal, siempre criminal.

Aprieto los labios, odiando que tenga razón. No importa que haya pruebas, Emmett está acabado. Su pasado unido a su apariencia no le hace ningún favor.

―Tienes que conseguirle la fianza ―insisto.

―Y si lo hace… va a ser caro.

―No me importa lo que cueste ―aseguro―. Lo pagaré. Sólo haz que pase, Jenks. Y te mandaré un anticipo lo antes posible.

Jenks gira la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Si está tratando de esconder su opinión, la que dice que soy una idiota, no está haciendo un gran trabajo. Cuando me echa un buen vistazo, su conducta parece suavizarse un poco. Sé que tengo los ojos hinchados y rojos. Estoy agotada. Me da palmaditas en la espalda y asiente una vez.

―Si fueses otra persona, te diría que no malgastases el dinero, Isabella.

Me da un vuelco el estómago con sus palabras.

―¿Qué significa eso?

―Significa que Edward no hubiese querido que te rindieses, así que no deberías.

Trago el nudo de mi garganta. Jenks y Edward fueron cercanos en sus últimos meses. Edward había construido por sí mismo un negocio autónomo bastante lucrativo y, además de manejar los deseos de Edward, Jenks también ayudó a la venta del negocio.

Abre el maletín y saca una tarjeta de un bolsillo interior, luego me la entrega.

―Este es un buen fiador. Deberías llamarlo esta noche, dales tu información. Puede que haga que las cosas sean más fáciles después de la audiencia. Pero, Isabella ―hace una pausa―, no tengas grandes esperanzas. Hay una gran posibilidad de que no consiga la fianza.

Ignorándolo y a sus advertencias pesimistas, murmuro:

―Esperemos que valgas lo que cuestas, Jenks.

Echa ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, ofendido, pero se detiene con un encogimiento de hombros, probablemente considerándome una mujer emocional que no vale el justificarse con una respuesta. Fue algo estúpido para decir, pero ahora mismo necesito pensamientos positivos y no predicciones deprimentes.

Cerrando el maletín, se levanta y dice:

―Te veré por la mañana. Si recuerdas algo, llámame. No hables con nadie hasta hablar conmigo.

Luego se va, dejándome sentada en el duro banco de madera, preguntándome cómo voy a conseguir moverme.

* * *

 **Este es uno de los capitulos más estresantes de adaptar. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por comentar.**

 **Espero que esten dsfrutando la historia tanto como yo.**

 **Nos leemos**


	24. Capitulo 23

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Después de tomar la ducha más caliente que he tomado en mi vida y restregar mi roja piel para eliminar todos los rastros de sangre, estuve dando vueltas toda la noche, ansiosa por la mañana. Pero parada detrás de Jenks mientras el juez camina con postura encorvada, lleva algo así como una túnica negra, no me siento cansada en absoluto. Estoy alimentada por el miedo en este momento. A este tipo parece que no le gusta nada más que decir las palabras: _Fianza denegada_. Después de que el juez toma su asiento, todos nos sentamos y poco después, Emmett es traído. Lleva un overol naranja de tela gruesa, y con sus tatuajes, tiene toda la pinta estereotipada de un convicto. Trato de ignorar los murmullos y susurros que llenan la sala del tribunal, pero es difícil. Quiero gritarle a todos que se callen y decirles que Emmett es inocente. No sé cómo lo sé. Sobre todo porque no puedo recordar nada, pero lo hago. Emmett no mató al Sr. Volturie. Lo sé tan segura como que me conozco. Mientras es llevado, con las muñecas esposadas delante de él, un guardia a cada lado, lo miro deseando que levante la vista y encuentre mi mirada. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, que pase lo que pase, puede contar conmigo.

Pero él no me mira.

De hecho, creo que intencionalmente está mirando todo excepto a mí. Conteniendo el dolor que siento, me enfoco en el asunto más importante. Cuando está delante de su silla, los guardias desabrochan sus esposas, y toma asiento junto a Jenks, que comienza a susurrarle. La puerta de la sala de audiencias cruje cuando es abierta, y miro hacia atrás para ver a Alice entrando a toda prisa, con el claquetear de sus tacones haciendo eco a través de la habitación.

Su maquillaje de ojos está ligeramente manchado, pero no tan mal como de costumbre, lo que significa que probablemente lamió una servilleta que llevaba en su guantera y trató de limpiarse un poco antes de que entrara. No se puede decir mucho de su atuendo; mini falda de jean y un top suelto de seda. Le dejé un millón de mensajes de voz anoche y nunca supe nada de ella. Supongo que finalmente los escuchó.

Corre hacia mí y ya me está abrazando mientras se sienta a mi lado.

―Lo siento mucho, Bella. Mi teléfono murió, y lo dejé en mi auto. Lo siento mucho.

―Está bien ―le aseguro mientras me aparto―, gracias por haber venido.

La audiencia comienza y el fiscal básicamente enfatiza que Emmett es un criminal violento ya condenado y no debe estar en las calles porque no es sólo un riesgo de fuga, sino una amenaza para la sociedad. Jenks presenta un buen argumento de que Emmett ha tenido un buen comportamiento en su libertad condicional, tiene un negocio en crecimiento y de buena reputación y está tratando de convertirse en un pilar en su comunidad. Le dice al juez sobre el trabajo de Emmett con víctimas de abusos sexuales y que tiene declaraciones de testigos que pueden dar fe de su personalidad dócil. Emmett mira a Jenks, el ceño fruncido en su rostro. _¿Qué es todo eso?_

Mi mente reflexiona sobre la noticia del trabajo voluntario con las víctimas de abuso sexual. ¿Cómo es que no sabía esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Jenks también argumenta que no hay nadie para identificar a Emmett como el asesino y en este momento no hay absolutamente ninguna prueba de que él haya tenido algo que ver con eso.

El juez concede la libertad bajo fianza, en doscientos cincuenta mil dólares y advierte a Emmett _no hacer nada estúpido_. ¿Es en serio? Cuando el sonido de su martillo cruje a través de la sala del tribunal, Alice me aprieta la mano. Jenks le da palmaditas a Emmett en la espalda mientras se pone de pie y sostiene sus muñecas hacia afuera para que el guardia lo espose de nuevo. Espero, prácticamente rogando en una súplica silenciosa, _mírame, Emmett_. Pero él no lo hace. Los guardias se lo llevan, llevándose mi corazón con ellos.

Jenks se da vuelta, y Alice y yo nos levantamos.

―Podemos sacarlo esta tarde. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Bella?

No respondo directamente a su pregunta. Es una pregunta tonta, y ya sabe la respuesta.

―Ellos tienen toda mi información. Solamente necesitan un número, Jenks.

Él asiente una vez.

―Te llamaré cuando puedas recogerlo.

Asiento en respuesta y Alice tira de mi mano y me conduce fuera de la sala del tribunal.

―Santa mierda. ―Ella respira al entrar al pasillo que conduce hacia la salida―. ¿Qué carajo pasó, Bella?

―El Sr. Volturie fue asesinado, y la señora Volturie dice que Emmett lo hizo. ―Yo había declarado esto en los mensajes de voz que le dejé anoche, pero al parecer ella necesita un recordatorio.

Alice sacude su cabeza, antes de mirarme, su expresión ya en suave disculpa.

―Tú crees… ―Ni siquiera puede terminar su pregunta, porque ya estoy fulminándola con la mirada, por incluso hacer la pregunta.

―Está claro que lo hago, Alice ―le digo―. Quiero decir, yo simplemente pongo la apuesta inicial de veinticinco mil dólares y corro el riesgo de perder doscientos cincuenta mil dólares por un hombre que creo que es culpable.

―Está bien, está bien. ―Suelta una respiración profunda―. ¿Cómo están las chicas?

Alice está tocando todos los temas realmente dolorosos esta mañana y, por lo tanto, recibiendo mi maleducado estado de ánimo de mierda.

―Buena pregunta ―replico―. Llamé a Angela anoche y dos veces esta mañana, no respondió.

He optado por darle a Angela unos días, pero ella _me hablará_ pase lo que pase. Quiero saber lo que esas chicas saben. Quiero saber lo que sucedió.

―Mierda. ―Alice suspira.

Estamos fuera de las puertas del palacio de justicia y a mitad de camino cuando escucho:

―¡Bella! ―Volteando, encuentro a Rosalie en su sexy atuendo de motorista, hermoso cabello rubio cae por su espalda, piernas largas solo acentuadas por tacones de siete centímetros y una camiseta ajustada.

―¿A quién…? ―Alice comienza antes de que la interrumpa.

―Rosalie ―digo, sorprendida.

―¿Le negaron la libertad bajo fianza? ―pregunta, saltándose cualquier saludo formal.

―No ―respondo―. Debe salir por la tarde.

Ella suspira con alivio, su mano se mueve a su estómago como si simplemente extendiéndola encontrara alivio.

―Gracias a Dios. Desde que él me llamó ayer por la noche he estado muy nerviosa.

La sangre se drenó de mi rostro. ¿Emmett utilizó su llamada telefónica para llamar a Rosalie?

 _Para llamar a Rosalie._

 _No a mí._

 _A Rosalie._

La miro desconcertada, incapaz de procesar sus palabras. ¿Por qué no me llamó?

Hay pocas veces que la bocaza y el vómito verbal de mi hermana mayor alguna vez me benefició, pero cuando Alice pregunta:

―¿Son ustedes pareja? ―Podía besarla. Es la pregunta del millón.

Mentes curiosas quieren saber, bueno mi mente inquisitiva quiere saber de todos modos.

Rosalie sonríe y luce sinceramente sorprendida.

―¡Oh!, no, cariño. ―Luego me mira su ceño fruncido, su expresión se suavizó―. Pensaste que Emmett y yo…

―En cierto momento… lo asumí. ―Me quedé sin habla, manteniendo una actitud calmada―. Te quedas a dormir… no sé. No es que sea de mi incumbencia. ―¿Lo es? Emmett dijo que eran sólo amigos.

Rosalie parpadea unas cuantas veces.

―¿Nunca habías escuchado hablar de mí antes de que nos encontráramos en la entrada de tu casa esa noche?

Frunzo mi ceño en confusión.

―No. ¿Debería hacerlo?

Rosalie cierra los ojos, y sus hombros caen mientras exhala.

―Oh, Edward ―susurra como si pudiera oírla.

Mis ojos se abren, insegura de si el nombre que acaba de salir de sus labios era el de mi marido fallecido. ¿Es cierto lo que escuché?

―¿Acabas de decir, Edward? ―pregunta Alice, su voz elevándose una octava.

Rosalie abre los ojos y se muerde el labio, una expresión de… ¿culpa tal vez?

―¿Podríamos ir a otro lugar y tomar una taza de café? Hay algunas cosas que deberías saber. Cosas sobre Edward y Emmett.

Mi estómago está en un millón de diminutos nudos, pero asiento, y caminamos a través de la calle hasta un pequeño café. Caminando entre Rosalie y Alice, me doy cuenta de lo terrible que me veo. Ellas están en tacones y ropa sexy, debo admitir que Alice no luce tan fresca como Rosalie, pero está mejor que yo. Parece como si hubiese estado con la misma ropa durante días. Mientras caminamos, Rosalie comienza a explicar.

―Odio ser la única que te diga estas cosas Bella. Edward dijo que lo haría… un día. Pero supongo que se quedó sin días.

Alice me mira y abre la boca, pero yo niego. No quiero a Alice perdiendo los papeles con Rosalie porque entonces nunca podría saber lo que ella sabe. Y ahora mismo, tengo que saber desesperadamente lo que Rosalie sabe.

―Eran tú y Edward… ―Ni siquiera puedo decirlo. ¿ _Amantes_? ¿Lo eran? _Dios, Edward, ¿cómo pudiste?_

―No, no, no ―dice Rosalie, rotundamente―. Edward te amaba. Nunca te habría engañado.

―Gracias por decirnos quién es Edward ―espetó Alice.

―Allie ―le advierto.

Rosalie, sin inmutarse por la actitud de Alice continúa:

―Conocí a Edward en un grupo de víctimas de abuso sexual. ―Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de absorber sus palabras cuando llegamos a la cafetería, ella abre la puerta y entramos. Alice y yo nos quedamos fuera por un momento, sin palabras. Esta es la primera vez para ella. Mi hermana rara vez se ha quedado sin palabras. Después de un momento, sigo a Rosalie al interior, pensando que si me quiero sentir menos confusa mejor entrar y escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Estamos sentadas, a petición de Rosalie, en una mesa en la parte de atrás donde es más privado. Ordenamos el café y nadie habla una palabra hasta que nuestro camarero ha entregado nuestras bebidas y se ha marchado.

―¿En un grupo para abusados sexualmente? ―Empiezo, en voz baja, inclinándome―. Eso no tiene ningún sentido… Edward no fue víctima de abuso sexual.

Los ojos de Rosalie se mueven inmediatamente a su taza enfrente de ella.

―Que tú supieras ―dice, en voz baja.

―Así que me estás diciendo que tú… TÚ ―Alice hace hincapié―, ¿sabes más sobre Edward que su esposa? ―No es difícil escuchar el enojo en la voz de Alice.

―No ―dice Rosalie, con firmeza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Alice―. Pero sí sé una cosa sobre él que al parecer Bella no sabe.

―¿Entonces cuándo fue abusado? ―continúa Alice, la actitud todavía a toda potencia.

―Cuando tenía once años. Después de su segunda cirugía a corazón abierto. Era un tipo, con el que la madre de Emmett, había estado saliendo.

Mi corazón se contrae. Sé que Edward y Emmett tuvieron una infancia difícil. Mientras vivían con su abuela, que era muy cariñosa y educada, era también un poco alcahueta. Las madres de Edward y Emmett, una alcohólica, la otra, adicta a las drogas, ambas volvían a casa, y su madre siempre las dejaba aun cuando supiera en algún momento que no se mantendrían sobrias, y escaparían sin decir palabra dejando atrás a sus hijos. Cuando estaban allí, Edward había mencionado que había hombres dentro y fuera de la casa constantemente, pero nunca mencionó a alguno de ellos lastimándolo de alguna manera.

―Él todavía se estaba recuperando en casa… todavía con medicamentos para el dolor. Un tipo llamado James Malone. ―Hace una pausa y me mira como si estuviera esperando a que yo dijera o mostrara algún reconocimiento del nombre, pero el nombre no significa nada para mí―. ¿Sabes algo acerca de a quién mató Emmett y por qué?

Le di una rápida mirada avergonzada a Alice. Debo saber esto. Yo debería saber todo esto. Edward era mi marido, y esta mujer conoce su secreto más profundo y más oscuro, no yo, su esposa. Entonces no solo estuve en la oscuridad acerca de mi marido, ella sabe más de Emmett, de quien estoy enamorada y quien vive conmigo, también.

―No. ―Es una respuesta simple, sin embargo es ridícula.

—Emmett atrapó a James ―sus ojos caen a sus manos envueltas alrededor de su taza de café―, en el acto.

Ni siquiera puedo tragar el nudo en mi garganta que es tan grande. Las lágrimas no pararán tampoco. Mi pobre, bello marido. ¿Es esto realmente cierto? ¿Cómo pudo nunca habérmelo contado? ¿Cómo pudo contarle a Rosalie y no a mí?

―Emmett tenía quince años en ese momento. Él peleó con el tipo, pero James salió corriendo. Los chicos no le contaron a nadie.

―¿Por qué?

Rosalie me mira, intensa lástima en su mirada y una pequeña parte de mí la odia por ello. Siente lástima por mí, porque yo no lo entiendo.

―Vas a tener que preguntarle a Emmett eso.

―¿Entonces James nunca fue a prisión?

―Es a quien Emmett mató.

Estoy devastada por esta noticia, estas revelaciones oscuras. Pero un nuevo recién descubierto orgullo y admiración crece dentro de mí hacia Emmett y tal vez está mal sentir de esta manera, por estar orgullosa de él por castigar a este hombre que robó algo tan precioso de un niño, pero lo estoy. Y no tengo ni un poco de pena por él.

―¿Así que conociste a Edward a través de este grupo? ―pregunta Alice después de una larga pausa, donde claramente nadie sabía qué decir. Estoy conmocionada, y creo que Rosalie ha decidido ahora ver lo que dice o no.

―Hace trece años ―explica Rosalie―. La noche del baile de graduación ―resopla, desprecio tiñendo el sonido―. Pensé que era una mierda sexy porque el mariscal me invitó a salir. No fue tan ardiente cuando él y otros dos jugadores me violaron.

¿Cómo se puede responder a esto? Decir lo siento no parece ser suficiente. La abrazaría si pudiera llegar a ella desde el otro lado de la mesa. Pero Rosalie no espera por mí para responder.

―Nunca le dije a nadie, excepto a mi mejor amiga, Carmen. Por años, caminaba no queriendo lucir bonita. Usaba trajes de entrenamiento y conseguí un trabajo como camarera en el turno de día. Una noche, no sé por qué, Carmen me recogió y me dijo que íbamos a ver una película. Terminamos en el grupo de apoyo. Me dijo que estaba cansada de verme ocultarme de mi vida. Yo estaba en contra de ello, pero después de que se había negado a llevarme a casa a menos que entrara, entonces me rendí. ―Hace una pausa y sorbe su café―. Escuchar las historias de otras personas, lo que tuvieron que pasar, me hizo sentir no tan sola. Me di cuenta de que Edward, a pesar de que siempre dirigía al grupo, nunca hablaba. Nunca contó su historia. Una noche después de una reunión, me pidió que me quedara y me preguntó por qué no había contado mi historia. Le dije que no estaba preparada para compartirlo con el grupo todavía. Yo no lo estaba.

" _¿Qué pasa si la compartes conmigo? ¿Ahora mismo?",_ me preguntó.

" _Si compartes la tuya primero",_ le respondí.

―Esa noche nos quedamos dos horas tarde, y compartió su horrible experiencia, luego compartí la mía ―declaró Rosalie―. Esa noche, tu marido me salvó la vida.

Alice encuentra mi mano debajo de la mesa y aprieta mi pierna. Me siento orgullosa de Edward, ayudando a esta mujer, pero hay dolor, también. ¿Por qué podía compartir esto con ella, pero no conmigo, su esposa?

―La última vez que él me vio ―dice Rosalie, en voz baja―, me dio información de Emmett y me dijo que le escribiera. Dijo que Emmett necesitaba tantos amigos como podía conseguir, y yo era una buena amiga. ―Sonríe mientras su mirada me pasa por alto―. Vine al funeral, pero sin habernos conocido supe que no era un buen momento para presentarme. Había tantas personas, que probablemente ni me notaste.

Tiene razón. No lo hice, lo que encuentro extraño porque Rosalie es el tipo de mujer que se destaca en una habitación. Es demasiado bella para no ser reconocida. Pero yo era una ruina emocional, y supongo que se coló bajo mi radar.

―Sé… ―vacila―. Sé que puedes sentirte lastimada de que Edward no compartiera eso contigo. La violación y el abuso sexual son difíciles, y hay una vergüenza que se entierra dentro de ti. En realidad nunca te deja ―explica con un suspiro mientras se limpia bajo sus ojos―. Te sientes… sucio, manchado. Indigno. Por supuesto, sé que sentir esas cosas es ridículo. No creo esas cosas, pero todavía las siento, y tengo que luchar contra ese pensamiento negativo diariamente. Pienso que a Edward le gustó que vieras lo bueno. Tal vez tu amor luchó contra todos esos sentimientos dentro de él. Tal vez tenía miedo que si te contaba esto, de alguna manera cambiaría o ensombrecería eso. Todo lo que sé Bella ―hace una pausa con una sonrisa―, es que te amaba mucho. Recuerdo cuando me dijo que había estado en una cita con una chica increíble. Lo hiciste muy feliz.

Alice me aprieta la pierna debajo de la mesa otra vez, y cuando la miro, me sonríe con tristeza. No tengo ni idea de qué decir o cómo sentirme acerca de estas revelaciones. Necesito tiempo para procesar todo. Y bastantes preguntas se arremolinan por mi mente, pero francamente, Rosalie no puede responderlas. Son todas preguntas para Edward. Y Edward no puede responderlas tampoco.

―¿Qué te dijo Emmett cuando te llamó anoche? ―le pregunto, decidiendo centrarme en el aquí y ahora. Voy a pensar en los secretos de mi difunto marido después. En este momento, Emmett necesita mi ayuda, incluso si no la quiere.

―Se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar. Me llamó para decirme que no podía hacerlo. Cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que había sido arrestado. Luego colgó.

Es tan triste que me hace sentir un poco mejor que él le cortara también. Sé lo patética que soy por sentirme de esa manera.

―Entonces ¿cómo te enteraste de la audiencia de fianza?

―Una amiga mía trabaja administrativamente para el departamento del sheriff. La llamé y me dio los detalles. Fui a tu casa primero, pero no estabas allí.

―¿Y le dijiste a Jenks Burgess sobre el grupo de apoyo?

―Sí ―admite, con un asentimiento―. No creo que Emmett hubiera querido que nadie sepa, pero pensé que podría ayudar. Decidí esperar fuera porque no quiero verlo enojado conmigo. ¿Crees que el abogado pueda liberarlo de estos cargos?

―No lo sé ―respondo con sinceridad―. Él no me dirá lo que Emmett dice.

Estirándose a través de la mesa, Rosalie toma mi mano y la aprieta.

―Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, por favor, házmelo saber. Emmett es un gran hombre. Si lo hizo ―hace una pausa y sacude su cabeza―, hay una buena razón para ello. Lo sé.

Alice pone veinte dólares sobre la mesa y se desliza fuera de la cabina.

―Tenemos que irnos Bella ―dice―. Necesitas una ducha, y tenemos que estar listas cuando Jenks llame y diga que Emmett está siendo liberado.

Mirando a Rosalie, que sigue sosteniendo mi mano, digo:

―Gracias por contarme… todo.

―Perdón, por ser quien te lo diga ―responde―. Espero que no te enojes con Edward. La vergüenza nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas a veces.

Asiento una vez. No estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca del secreto de Edward. Tal vez estoy sintiendo demasiadas cosas para centrarse en ello ahora mismo. Todo lo que sé, es que Emmett necesita mi ayuda, y la tendrá, lo quiera o no.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y por apoyar esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	25. Capitulo 24

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Son las cinco de la tarde antes de que esté autorizada a sacar a Emmett. Cuando me ve esperando por él, su boca se aplana, y sacude la cabeza. No es exactamente el saludo que me esperaba. El día coincide con nuestro estado de ánimo; triste. Siento que no he visto el sol en años.

Emmett se queda mirando por la ventana mientras la lluvia golpea contra mi coche, los limpiaparabrisas silbando a toda velocidad. Las ventanas están comenzando a empañarse, pero sigo siendo capaz de ver después de limpiar el cristal con la mano. El viaje a casa está en silencio. Él no me ha dicho una palabra, ni una sola palabra.

Finalmente, llegamos casa, y cuando estaciono el coche y lo apago, vuelve la cabeza y mira hacia adelante en el garaje.

―¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ―pregunta, con voz ronca.

Trato de dominar mi suspiro de alivio. Me está hablando. Eso es algo por lo menos.

―Un poco sensible, pero mejor ―le respondo.

―¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? ―Sus palabras son tensas, su voz profunda. Claramente está infeliz que yo le haya rescatado, como supe que estaría. Pero no me importa.

―Lo saqué de mis ahorros. ―Sólo tenía que poner veinticinco mil para rescatar a Emmett, pero si escapa, estaría obligada al pago total de doscientos cincuenta mil.

―¿Y si me voy? ¿Desaparezco?

―No harías eso ―afirmo.

―Pero, ¿qué si lo hago? ―persiste―. Estarías atascada con el pago de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares.

―Entonces pondría la casa para cubrirlo ―le respondo de forma sencilla y sin pedir disculpas al comenzar a cavar a través de mi cartera. No necesito nada de ahí, pero es una distracción, no puedo mirarlo. Pero Emmett no está teniendo nada de eso. Cuando me agarra del brazo, me detiene, le miro y me encuentro con su dura mirada.

―No deberías haber hecho eso. No te pedí hacer eso.

Dolor e ira surgen a través de mí.

―No necesitaba tu permiso ―cierro―. Sé que eres inocente, y me gustaría usar hasta el último centavo que tengo para ayudar. ―La admisión llegó fácilmente. No pensé hasta que me di cuenta de los extremos a los que me gustaría ir para proteger a Emmett.

Su pecho sube y baja una vez con una inhalación profunda.

―¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

―No entiendo por qué. Es sólo un punto en blanco grande en mi memoria. Un minuto estaba caminando por la calle y al siguiente estaba sentada en la ambulancia. ―Lo miro, mis ojos suplicantes―. ¿Qué pasó Emmett?

―¿Realmente no lo recuerdas? ―pregunta, estupefacto.

―Lo juro, no lo hago. ¿No me crees?

Su mirada se suaviza.

―Es mejor que no recuerdes.

―Por favor, dime ―ruego.

Él no responde a mi solicitud. En cambio, se gira.

―No deberías haber perdido tu dinero.

Estrechando los ojos, lo miro.

―Felizmente gastaría mi dinero en un hombre que pasó ocho años en prisión ocultando una verdad que debería haber sido revelada hace mucho tiempo.

Endurece su mandíbula y sus ojos se apartan.

―No sé lo que quieres decir.

De repente, estoy furiosa. Él sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir.

―Correcto. ―Me río con desdén―. ¿Vas a mentirme también?

Emmett no dice nada, pero me aturde, cuando tira suavemente de mi brazo haciendo que me incline hacia él.

―No quiero. ―Está tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en mi cara y mi corazón palpita cuando su mirada se mueve hacia abajo a mi boca.

―Entonces no lo hagas ―lo motivo en un suave susurro―. Deja que te ayude.

―No puedo ―murmura, con los ojos entornados todavía en mi boca―. Estoy tratando de protegerte.

No puedo evitar sacar mi lengua para lamer mis labios, sin darme cuenta de cuán invitante podría parecerle. O tal vez, inconscientemente, lo sé. Tal vez quiero que vea lo mucho que quiero que me bese.

―Sé que no lo mataste, Emmett.

― _No_ puedes recordar nada. Así que no sabes eso ―argumenta mientras su pulgar se mueve hacia atrás y hacia delante, rozando suavemente contra mi brazo. En un entorno diferente, en otro momento, estaría demasiado perdida en su toque para responder con una respuesta apropiada, pero no hoy.

―¡Sí, lo hago! ―declaro voz alta.

―Solo no quieres creer lo que soy capaz de hacer, pero así es. Lo he hecho antes Bella, y no me arrepiento.

Mi corazón está martillando en mi pecho. Sólo admitió haber matado a alguien sin remordimientos. Sus palabras me deben aterrorizar, salir huyendo de mi coche, pero me quedo plantada. Y tengo la intención de seguir haciendo precisamente eso, hasta que dice:

―Edward no habría querido… esto.

Estrechando los ojos, inclino mi cabeza y pregunto:

―¿Esto? ―Sé lo que está diciendo. Finalmente admite que hay algo entre nosotros; reconociendo el elefante en la habitación. Pero aun así, voy a obligarlo a decirlo.

Emmett finalmente encuentra mi mirada, sus ojos oscuros, dolidos.

―Esto ―dice, en voz baja mientras me aprieta el brazo con suavidad.

No puedo dejar de arremeter contra él.

―Eso no te lo impidió la última vez ―sostengo―. Si Jasper no hubiera llegado esa noche… nosotros… hubiéramos…

―¿Hubiéramos qué? ―cuestiona.

Lo miro. Piensa que no lo diré. Pero se equivoca.

―Me habrías tomado allí mismo, en ese mostrador. Tú lo querías tanto como yo.

Él sonríe un poco.

―¿Quieres decir en la noche que pretendes no recordar? ―Sus ojos se sienten como si estuvieran ardiendo sobre los míos, está mirándome con tanta intensidad.

Bueno. Mentí acerca de no recordar, y él está diciéndolo, _una vez más._ Nunca me creyó de todos modos, y ya admití mi error así que, ¿por qué estamos repitiendo esto? Así que no me molesto en tratar de explicar por qué mentí. Se lo confirmo.

―Sí, esa noche ―respondo.

Arrastrando su mirada de la mía deja escapar un largo suspiro como si estuviera conteniéndose por lo que está a punto de decir.

―Es mejor que no llegáramos tan lejos.

Estoy loca de ira cuando arranco el brazo de su agarre y abro la puerta del lado del conductor. Me arrastro fuera, tropezando mientras cierro la puerta. Humillación me cubre. He sido una tonta. Emmett no me quiere y sólo utiliza a Edward como su salida. Hago una línea recta hacia la casa, las lágrimas quemando mis ojos cuando me jala hacia atrás.

Él abre la boca para hablar, pero no le doy la oportunidad.

―Vete a la mierda, Emmett ―le lanzo las palabras tan venenosas como es posible. Él se estremece, pero no me deja ir. Puedo ser humillada, pero sé que en el fondo no soy estúpida. Hay algo allí… algo por lo que hemos estado luchando tanto, pero Emmett no es lo suficientemente valiente como para aprovecharlo―. Pasaste ocho años en prisión por un secreto que podría, posiblemente, liberarte. Ese hombre que mataste merecía lo que le pasó. Infierno, se merecía algo peor. Y Edward ―nunca he estado tan enojada con Edward. _¿Cómo pudo?_ ―, Edward estaba equivocado. Estaba _tan_ jodidamente mal dejando que te pudrieras en esa prisión. Nunca le perdonaré por ello.

―No digas eso ―me grita Emmett―. No sabes lo que dices. No tienes idea de lo que pasó.

―Y tú ―sigo sin hacerle caso―, no utilices a Edward como excusa para rechazar lo que te daría felizmente. Tu rechazo es sobre ti, no él.

Me muevo para correr, pero Emmett me tira hacia atrás y me sostiene por los brazos. La lluvia es implacable, arrojándose sobre nosotros, gotea de su nariz cuando se agacha para encontrarse con mi línea de visión. Su voz es más tranquila, más ronca, cuando pregunta:

―¿Qué estás dispuesta a darme?

Trago saliva, la intensidad de su mirada oscura que lleva a mí, chupando el aire de mis pulmones.

―Te daría cada pedazo de mí ―admito quedo, dejando que toda la lucha se drene de mí mientras me sostiene firme―. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo, es tuyo Emmett… si lo quieres. Si acabas por tomarlo. ―Mi voz se quiebra con la emoción en el borde de un sollozo―. Te daría mi todo. ―Él se inclina hacia mí un poco y mi vientre se aprieta mientras me preparo para que sus labios se encuentran con los míos, pero entonces se aleja y se frota la cabeza con ambas manos, dejando escapar un gemido mientras me da la espalda.

 _Rechazo._

Se tensa mi estómago y las lágrimas siguen llegando. Lo observo por un momento, incapaz de moverme. _Necesito_. Necesito correr dentro de mi casa y encerrarme en el interior donde pueda sufrir mi vergüenza y miseria. Camina hacia el garaje, con las manos todavía en la cabeza y me deja aquí de pie, empapada y rota. Mi dolor me ancla al suelo, y lo siento en todas partes, por debajo de mí, sobre mí, dentro de mí. No soy más que pesadez.

Finalmente, con una respiración profunda me sacudo y giro, pero no corro. Tomo el primer paso y me obligo a ello. A continuación, el segundo. Y no miro hacia atrás. Al abrir la puerta de la pantalla, camino dentro y la dejo cerrar de golpe detrás de mí. Estoy entumecida y vacía. Sacando mis zapatos les pateo a un lado y luego quito mi camiseta empapada, arrojándola en la mecedora del porche. Debo colgarla, pero me importa un bledo lo que debo hacer ahora mismo. Sólo quiero mi cama. Desabrocharme los vaqueros, bajarlos y salir de ellos antes de patearlos a un lado.

Quiero huir a mi habitación, pero algo se agita dentro de mí, algo se levanta y pone rígida mi espina dorsal. Me grita, sacando mi coraje y voluntad, incluso ante la humillación y el rechazo. _Lucha por él._ ¿Alguien ha luchado por Emmett? _¿Alguna vez?_ Tal vez es la idea tontamente romántica que la mayoría de las mujeres creen; la idea de que se lucha por el amor, o tal vez me encanta un hombre como el deseo de ser amada. Me gustaría ser perseguida hasta los confines de la tierra. Tal vez no me gustaría que alguien se diera por vencido conmigo. Sea lo que sea, este sentimiento, vuelve.

Ya estoy de vuelta fuera y a mitad de la escalera antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Emmett acaba de llegar a la parte superior de los escalones que conducen a su apartamento del garaje cuando se vuelve después de haber oído el portazo de la pantalla detrás de mí. Estoy en la parte inferior de la escalera, y él está todavía en la parte superior, con los ojos abiertos mientras mira fijamente hacia mí en nada más que mi sujetador y bragas.

―¿Crees que eres tan noble? ―le grito―. ¿Perder tu vida en la cárcel para ocultar el secreto de Edward? ¿Crees que mereces sufrir por lo que le pasó? Sé que no mataste al Sr. Volturie. No sé cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Entonces, ¿por qué Emmett? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Sus puños se aprietan a los costados mientras su mandíbula se endurece antes de que dé un paso hacia abajo.

―No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Bella. No podrías entender.

―¡Entonces ayúdame a entender! ―lloro, dando un paso hacia arriba, pero extiende la mano, lo que indica que no quiere que lo haga.

―¡No puedo! ―me grita y me aturde, cuando su voz se quiebra.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto, mi dolor en el pecho mientras observo batallar a Emmett con este secreto, este demonio, solo.

Su pecho se eleva, sus fosas nasales están dilatadas. Está enfadado, frustrado, estoy empujándolo para hablar de algo que claramente no quiere hablar. Baja unos escalones haciendo que yo retroceda. Emmett es mucho más alto que yo, pero con la altura añadida del escalón en el que está de pie, se eleva por encima de mí, haciéndolo parecer cinco veces más grande de lo normal.

―Porque sigues tratando de ver algo en mí que no está allí. ¿Quieres que yo sea tu hombre, Bella? ―Se ríe entre dientes, el sonido ridículo―. Ni siquiera sabes lo feo en mí. No podría mirarme de la misma manera si lo hicieras.

―¡Entonces debo ser fea también! ―sostengo, mi voz en el borde del grito―. Mi fea quiere tu feo. Lo anhela. No somos tan diferentes, y lo sabes. ¡Habría matado a ese hombre también!

Sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente.

―¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer?

―No ―le contesto rotundamente―. Quiero. Sé que algo malo pasó… vi algo… ―Niego con la cabeza en señal de frustración―. Sé que está aquí, simplemente no puedo recordar.

Él mira hacia otro lado por un momento, luego vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

―No soy bueno para ti.

―¿Por qué no me dejas tomar esa decisión por mí misma? ―contrarresto con igual tono.

Gime y sacude la cabeza.

―Por favor… ―suplica mientras mira lejos de mí―. Por favor, vuelve a entrar. No puedo estar cerca de ti… ―gesticula la mano hacia mí, su mirada fija en la pared del garaje―, cuando me miras de esa manera.

Quiero dejar escapar un grito fuerte y estridente de tan frustrada estoy en este momento. Pero en cambio, me defiendo con las palabras.

―¿Qué importa cómo me veo? ―Me río con desdén mientras me encojo de hombros―. No me quieres de todos modos. ―Entonces, me encuentro de nuevo en mi casa y mis escaleras, dejando que mis lágrimas caigan libremente.

―Bella ―grita en pos de mí, pero yo no me detengo. Apenas me he introducido en el porche trasero cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse antes de que se abra de nuevo, haciendo que golpee. Emmett llega hasta mí. No es difícil decir que está enojado. El momento en que entra es como si una bomba hubiera caído; un efecto de marea de calor que sólo ocurre en los primeros segundos después del impacto. Lo siento arrastrarse sobre mí, y casi resoplo. Pero me planto en mis pies, tratando de parecer fuerte y no afectada a pesar de que mis ojos llenos de lágrimas dicen lo contrario. Su camiseta blanca está empapada, pegada a su cuerpo firme, mostrando las curvas del músculo.

No dice nada.

Yo tampoco.

Solo nos miramos, nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando mientras nos vemos el uno al otro. Sus puños se aprietan en los costados, y está inclinándose hacia mí un poco como si estuviera luchando contra sí mismo el ir hasta mí o no. Finalmente, sus ojos dejan los míos y se mueven por mi cuerpo. Mi cabello oscuro está ondulado y pegado a mi piel, mi sujetador y bragas son las únicas cosas que me cubren, y tengo que luchar contra el impulso de levantar los brazos y cubrirme. Momentos atrás, afuera, no me importaba estar desnuda, pero ahora… que está cerca. Quiero que me vea. Cuando su labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes… lo sé.

Él me quiere.

Esta vez, no pregunto. Estoy cansado de verlo negarse a algo que desea con claridad. Golpeo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí y me aprietan fuertemente a él mientras nuestras bocas chocan. Frenético, perdido en el momento en que me subo a su cuerpo y engancho mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos se mueven hacia abajo y cubren mi culo. Él aprieta la carne dura, y yo jadeo mientras una emoción corre a través de mí. Sus labios se funden en los míos; la lluvia todavía húmeda en mi boca mezclada con el sudor y el aliento lo hace embriagador. Tropieza hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon la mecedora del porche y luego me pone de pie. Arrastrando su camisa empapada por la cabeza la arroja a un lado; aspira hacia el piso de concreto mientras me mira. Lo he visto sin camisa antes, pero no me gusta esto. No con su cuerpo tenso, dolor en necesidad… por mí. Lentamente, se agacha y empieza a desabrocharse el cinturón, pero se detiene y mantiene su mirada en la mía.

―Es…

Tapo su boca con la mía, tragando sus palabras mientras hago sus manos a un lado y me hago cargo de deshacer su cinturón y pantalón. Deslizando cada uno de mis pulgares para que atrapen sus boxers con el pantalón, y los tiro abajo mientras beso su pecho y el estómago hasta que estoy cara a cara con su erección. Lamo mis labios, preparada para llevarlo a mi boca, pero me da un tirón mientras patea los zapatos y el pantalón. A medida que corre cada una de sus manos ásperas y callosas por mis hombros hacia abajo a mis brazos, tiemblo. Poco a poco, se sienta en el columpio, colocando sus manos en mis caderas para impedirme seguirlo.

―¿Vas a hacer algo por mí? ―pregunta, con voz ronca.

―Cualquier cosa―le ruego, mis ojos bailando de ida y vuelta entre su cuerpo y su erección. Aunque estoy respondiendo a su pregunta, le estoy pidiendo que me deje hacer algo; besarlo, lamerlo, morder; necesito tener alguna parte de mi cuerpo haciendo algo a la suya.

Libera mis caderas, y se inclina hacia atrás estirando los brazos en la espalda del columpio, retengo el aliento a medida que veo todos los fuerte músculos entre sus brazos flexibles.

―Date la vuelta y retira lentamente tu sostén. ―Mis rodillas casi ceden debajo de mí, pero de alguna manera me las arreglo para darme la vuelta. Desengancho mi sujetador y dejo que se escape por mis brazos y caigo al suelo. No dice nada por un momento, sólo el sonido de la lluvia rompe el silencio. Por último, habla―. Quédate justo así ―pide Emmett―. Pero levanta el cabello de tu cuello.

Agarrando mi mata de cabello, lo amontono y lo sostengo sobre mi cabeza con una mano. Entonces, él está detrás de mí, su piel en la mía, su erección presionando en mi espalda baja. Estoy temblando mientras espero su próximo movimiento. Mi necesidad de él consume todos los procesos de pensamiento, cada sentimiento que poseo.

Colocando un suave beso en mi hombro, susurra contra mi piel.

―Ese día que cortaste la hierba. Tenías tu cabello recogido… ―Sus manos se deslizan por mis caderas, lenta y dolorosamente, hasta que están justo debajo de las curvas de mis pechos―. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que sería llegar detrás de ti y besar tu cuello. ―Una oleada me recorre mientras reprimo el impulso de inclinarme hacia atrás contra él―. Parece tan poco, lo sé ―se ríe con voz ronca―, pero he malditamente fantaseado con ello una y otra vez. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Cómo sería tu suave tacto de piel contra mis labios? ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Qué sonidos harías? ―Cuando besa mi hombro de nuevo, sus labios apenas rozando mi carne, un gemido se me escapa―. Maldita sea, Bella ―gime mientras besa mi cuello, cada uno de ellos dándolos con más fuerza―. Es mejor de lo que podía haber imaginado.

Cuando su mano se mueve hacia arriba de mi espalda y enrosca mi cabello, retirando la mía, alcanzo su espalda y sostengo sus caderas para mantenerme firme mientras Emmett Cullen de alguna manera me excita más de lo que nunca he experimentado en mi vida simplemente besando mi cuello.

―No vuelvas a dudar de mi deseo por ti ―dice, entre besos―. No creo que un hombre en su vida haya deseado a una mujer tanto como yo te deseo, hermosa. ―Sus palabras son como cerrojos de placer que atormentan mi cuerpo.

No puedo soportarlo más. Lo necesito. Me alejo y me vuelvo hacia él, y él toma mi mano, me lleva de nuevo al columpio, sentándose en él. Tirando de mí hacia él, besa mi vientre mientras desliza lentamente mis bragas. Mi cuerpo se estremece con deseo mientras me sostengo de sus firmes hombros y salgo de ellos.

―Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte, que necesito hacerte, pero ahora mismo… mierda ―se queja―. Bella, sólo te necesito. ―Quiero decirle que me siento de la misma forma, que me siento como si estuviera siendo comida viva de deseo por él, pero mi boca no me deja decir las palabras. En cambio, me subo en su regazo a horcajadas, con la cabeza de su polla cerca de mí, lista para entrar en mí, lo beso mientras voy abajo, pero sus manos firmes me detienen. Cuando me mira, sus ojos entornados, están llenos de lujuria―. Lento, Bella ―me ordena―. Ve dolorosamente lento. Quiero memorizar y recordar cada milisegundo de esto.

Luego jala mi cabeza a la suya y mientras nuestros labios se aplastan juntos, me empujo hacia abajo lentamente hasta que Emmett está asentado dentro de mí tan profundo como puede ir. Pasamos horas en el columpio, lento y constante, profundo y duro. Algunas veces, perdidos en el momento, la pasión, que acelera, pero Emmett me hace ir lento, y yo disfruto en la tortura de la misma. No es sólo hacer el amor, es una danza, una conversación, es… todo.

* * *

 **Y finalmente paso señores, cada vez estamos más cerca del final. Espero que lo disfruten.**


	26. Capitulo 25

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Después de que Emmett y yo hacemos el amor, me carga adentro, hacia la habitación principal. No hablamos. Ni una palabra. Sólo sentimos. Las palabras no son necesarias. Dejamos que nuestras bocas, manos y cuerpo hagan toda la conversación. Su toque dice todo. Sus besos susurran hermosas palabras de esperanza y promesas. Su cuerpo contra el mío mientras se mueve en mi interior me dice cuánto me adora.

No.

Las palabras no son necesarias.

Emmett Cullen no es un hombre de muchas palabras, aun así de alguna forma habla demasiado. Esta oscuro afuera para el momento en que terminamos. Ambos estamos exhaustos y sudados cuando se arrastra fuera de la cama, abriendo la ventana, dejando entrar algo de aire frío. Entonces regresa a mi lado, ambos aún estamos desnudos, y se acerca a mí. Con mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón, su mano enredando mi cabello una y otra vez, y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo afuera, me quedó dormida.

La mente es una cosa curiosa, la forma en que puede empujarnos o inhibirnos. Está dentro de nosotros, aun así puede de alguna forma contener información y ocultarla de nosotros. Entonces, de la forma más cruel, puede desatar verdades sobre ti para las que no estás preparada. Verdades que has estado ocultando. Algunas veces lo único que necesita es un disparador; como el sonido de un disparo. O en mi caso, el sonido de una motocicleta.

Me siento abruptamente, despertada de repente de mi profundo sueño. El sonido de una moto ruge desde afuera y se silencia segundos después. Mi corazón está golpeteando en mi garganta, mi estómago anudado, las manos temblando. Recuerdo qué sucedió. Girando mi cuello, me doy cuenta que Emmett no está en la cama conmigo. Apartando las mantas, corro de la habitación principal y agarró mi bata de seda blanca, colocándomela rápidamente mientras bajo las escaleras, a través de la cocina, y saliendo al patio trasero.

―Emmett ―gritó mientras rápidamente me amarro el nudo de mi bata. Para el momento en que llego al último escalón, Emmett está corriendo alrededor del costado de la casa desde la entrada, su expresión preocupada al escucharme gritar por él―. Emmett ―sollozo. ¿Cuándo comencé a llorar? Prácticamente vuelo a sus brazos y lo aprieto con tanta fuerza como puedo mientras lloro. Violentos y fuerte sollozos sacuden mi cuerpo mientras mentalmente reproduzco lo que sucedió hace dos días.

Él debe saber por qué estoy llorando porque cuando caemos al suelo, y me subo a su regazo, me sostiene con fuerza y susurra:

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse. No dejaré que nada te hago daño. O nadie, para el caso.

Lloro con más fuerza. ¿Por qué cree que siempre debe proteger a todos los demás? Cuando me las arreglo para alzar la mirada, veo a Jasper recostado contra el garaje, los brazos cruzados, mirando lejos de nosotros. Él sabe también qué sucedió. Bueno, sabe la mayor parte. Eso nos hace cuatro. Cuatro personas con un gran secreto que Emmett siente debe cargar solo. Lo abrazo con más fuerza.

―¡Isabella Cullen! ―Una mujer grita, y levantó mi cabeza de una sacudida. Una luz me deja ciega momentáneamente, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de darme cuenta de que es una fotógrafa―. ¿Isabella, sabes qué le sucedió al señor Volturie? ―grita la fotógrafa. Tres personas más corren a su lado y comienzan a sacar fotos. _¿Reporteros? ¿En serio?_ Jasper se apresura y comienza a empujar a todo el mundo atrás mientras gritan preguntas hacia mí.

― _¿Emmett Cullen y tú están involucrados?_

― _¿Estás mintiendo para proteger a Emmett?_

―Atrás, malditos bastardos ―grita Jasper. No puedo moverme. Estoy congelada mientras veo el debacle.

―Vamos a levantarnos ahora, nena ―susurra Emmett―. Tenemos que movernos. ―Asiento conforme, y él se las arregla para ponernos de pie a ambos. Cuando mira hacia mí, cierra mi bata más apretadamente, entonces notando que prácticamente se ve a través de esta, mueve su cabeza hacia la casa―. Vamos adentro.

Entumida, con el cuerpo aún temblando, me lleva dentro y me sienta a la mesa de la cocina. Agarra una manta de la sala de estar y la envuelve alrededor de mí. Luego regresa a la entrada y llama a Jasper. Sacando la silla a mi lado, la mueva más cerca a la mía y se sienta, tirándome contra él. Emmett besa mi frente cuando Jasper entra y toma siento al otro lado de la mesa. Nadie habla por el momento.

―¿Reporteros? ―murmuro.

―Aparecieron esta mañana ―responde Emmett.

Mi mirada llena de lágrimas encuentra la suya.

―Lo maté ―digo finalmente.

Él me aprieta, antes de mover su mano a mi cabeza.

― _Yo_ lo maté ―discute Emmett.

―No, no lo hiciste. Lo maté yo ―reitero.

Besó mi frente de nuevo, largo y con fuerza, apretando mi cabello en su mano. Está sufriendo. Está sufriendo porque quiere protegerme de esto. Esperaba que no recordara, pero lo hice.

―No tienen pruebas de nada ―añade Jasper―. Lo único que la fiscalía puede sacar son las anteriores condenas de Emmett.

―En un pueblo pequeño, es todo lo que necesitan ―discuto.

―Bella ―dice Emmett, su voz profunda y tensa―. Yo me encargo de esto. Confía en mí. No dejaré que nada te suceda.

Me aparto de él mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas.

―¿De verdad crees que es por eso que estoy preocupada?

Toma aire profundamente, y sus ojos se suavizan.

―No recuerdas nada ―su tono es firme. No es una pregunta. Está diciéndome que no recuerdo nada.

Me levanto y tiro la manta a mi alrededor.

―Si crees que me voy a sentar aquí y actuar como una tonta mientras tomas los cargos, estás muy equivocado ―advierto.

Se para y empuja su silla bajo la mesa.

―Eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer ―dice.

Mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza.

―¿Cómo crees que podría dejarte hacer eso?

―Porque así lo digo.

―Voy a hostigar a los reporteros ―dijo Jasper, antes de pararse y dirigirse afuera.

―No me importa lo que digas. Voy a llamar a Jenks ahora mismo y voy a decirle todo. ―Suelto la manta y camino hacia la sala de estar cuando él me agarra y me hace retroceder, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, mi espalda contra su frente. Besa la parte posterior de mi cabeza, entonces mueve su boca a mi oreja.

―Bella. ―Suspira―. Necesito que confíes mí. Necesito que me dejes encargarme de esto.

Lucho contra su agarre, pero no tiene caso. Él es fuerte.

―Al diablo si lo haré ―gruño mientras continúo intentando sacudirme para liberarme, lo que sólo hace más fuerte su agarre.

―Lo harás.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentaría y miraría mientras tomas la culpa? ―lloro.

―¡Porque te amo, maldita sea! ―grita mientras caemos al suelo. Me tira hacia abajo, así que estamos recostados de costado mientras sollozo―. Te amo malditamente demasiado. NO DEJARÉ que caigas por esto.

Lloro más fuerte.

―Está bien, nena. Va estar bien ―susurra mientras coloca besos en mi hombro. Lucho de nuevo y esta vez me deja levantarme. Saltó para pararme, él lentamente se mueve, así que queda sentado, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

―¡No está bien! Cómo te atreves a decirme que me amas y luego esperas que te vea ir a la cárcel y dejarme. ¿Crees que quiero perderte? ¿Quieres dejarme? ¿Crees que podría sentarme aquí, libre, mientras estás pudriéndote en la cárcel? ―No lo dejo responder. Corro escaleras arriba y cierro la puerta del dormitorio con un golpe detrás de mí, tirándome a la cama. Lloro por lo que parece una infinita cantidad de tiempo antes de que mi dolor y la pena me lleven a un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto de nuevo, está oscuro. La lámpara de la calle brilla a través de la ventana iluminando tenuemente el cuarto mientras yacía allí, inquieta, mi estómago gruñendo de hambre, ya que no he comido en todo el día. El silencio resuena por la casa tan fuerte que es casi ensordecedor. Me pregunto si Emmett está en la casa, en algún lado, meditando en silencio, esperando que baje las escaleras. O si está en su apartamento. Estoy tan enojada con él. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que le dejaría tener esta cosa que hice, solo? Pero tan enojada como estoy, me llena una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Amor.

Lo amo.

Lo amo por lo desinteresado que es. Por lo dispuesto que esta para arrojarse a sí mismo a las llamas y quemarse vivo para protegerme. Estoy tan consumida por la emoción, con la necesidad de él, que no espero otro segundo. Bajo las escalas en su búsqueda y encuentro la casa oscura y vacía. Cuando salgo al porche trasero, puedo ver que las luces están encendidas en su apartamento. En silencio, esperando evitar ser vista por cualquier reportero ya que estoy en la misma bata de seda blanca, subo de puntillas las escaleras a su apartamento. No toco, pero abro la puerta rápidamente y entro. Emmett está sentado en su reclinable, con una cerveza en la mano, la radio sonando débilmente. " _So Help Me Girl"_ , de Joe Diffie de fondo. Su cabeza se da vuelta ante el sonido de alguien entrando y se mueve para levantarse, pero levanto una mano deteniéndolo. Está casi desnudo, sólo un usando bóxer blancos.

―También te amo ―suelto y sus ojos se cierran como si acabara de experimentar el más profundo alivio; como si hubiera estado sufriendo, pero de repente lo hubieran medicado. Caminando alrededor del sofá me acerco y me paro frente a él―. Vamos a resolver esto juntos. De una forma o de otra, Emmett. Somos un equipo ahora. Te necesito. Te necesito tanto que la idea de perderte ahora me roba el aire fuera de mí.

Se inclina hacia un lado y coloca su cerveza sobre la mesa de centro.

―No dejaré que nada te suceda ―promete.

Mientras desato la cinta de mi bata y la dejo deslizarse por mis hombros, flotando hacia el piso y arremolinándose a mis pies, bajo la mirada hacia él, mis ojos fijos en los suyos, le digo:

―Ya sé eso, nene. Y no dejaré que nada te pase a ti tampoco.

Toma aire entre sus dientes mientras su mirada lentamente corre de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. No me muevo aunque cada nervio de mi cuerpo está gritando que lo sienta. Espero y lo dejo verme, toda yo. Cuando se para, sólo está a unos centímetros enfrente de mí cuando su mano ahueca mi cara, su pulgar rozando de atrás hacia adelante en mi mejilla. Mi pecho se eleva cuando mi cuerpo reconoce su toque. Su mano se desliza hacia abajo lentamente, sus dedos arrastrándose, enterrándose gentilmente en mi carne hasta que llega a mi pecho y lo toma con rudeza. Un pequeño gemido se me escapa. Mientras su pulgar se mueve sobre mi endurecido pezón, lo miro. Observo que su mirada se pone más oscura, su boca se abre, su cuerpo se mueve hacia mí tan ligeramente como si estuviera luchando contra la urgencia de estrecharse contra mí. Ver a un hombre tan viril, tan fuerte y tosco, contenerse; practicar la disciplina de pelear contra la urgencia para poder alargar el momento y hacerlo más atractivo para cada parte, tan hermosa como puede, es impresionante.

Emmett Cullen me impresiona.

Cuando sus ojos vuelven a los míos, nos miramos. Está mirándome ahora, quiere saber cómo su toque me afecta. Arqueo mi espalda ligeramente, así que mis pechos empujan contra su mano. De nuevo, es una conversación silenciosa. No necesitamos palabras. Sabe que le digo que quiero más, necesito más.

De repente soy alzada, mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, sus manos ahuecando mi trasero. Aún nos miramos; sus ojos jamás dejan los míos mientras se mueve. En un par de pasos cortos, ha llegado a su cama y lentamente, me sienta en el borde. Dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, me besa antes de morder su camino bajando a mis pechos y succionando el pezón en su boca. Jadeo. Continua su descenso mientras sus manos abren mis piernas. Caigo hacia atrás y subo mis pies, colocando mis talones en el borde de la cama y abriéndome para él. Al primer movimiento de su cálida lengua sobre mi clítoris, mis caderas empujan hacia arriba, pero su gran mano encuentra la parte baja de mi vientre y me empuja hacia abajo, sosteniéndome mientras me asalta de la forma más violenta y hermosa con su lengua y su boca. Mis manos empuñan la sábana mientras jadeo y gimo, meciéndome ligeramente contra su boca hasta que mi cuerpo se siente como si se separara y se rompiera en un millón de pequeños pedazos de éxtasis.

Mis piernas se aflojan y se vuelven gelatina mientras se para.

―Date vuelta y acuéstate sobre tu estómago ―me dice.

Lentamente, obligo a mis miembros a moverse y obedecer su orden. Sube detrás de mí, besando su camino hacia arriba por mis muslos, dándole un fuerte mordisco a una de mis nalgas lo que me hace jadear, antes de subir por mi espalda. La punta de su erección está presionando contra mi abertura, deslizándose de atrás adelante a través de mi humedad, sondeándome. Arqueo mi culo para ayudarlo, y después de un momento se empuja dentro de mí. Cuando está completamente asentado, agrupa mi cabello en un puño, tirando de mi cabeza a un lado cuando su boca encuentra la mía, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo descanse sobre mí. Estoy completamente a su merced. Se retira lentamente y empuja dentro de nuevo.

―¿De verdad me amas? ―susurra en mi oreja mientras muerde mi lóbulo.

―Dios, sí. Te amo. Te amo tanto ―jadeo, con el corazón listo para explotar de emoción, mi cuerpo subiendo en la sensación de él dentro de mí.

―Entonces déjame ser tu hombre, Bella ―dice, su ritmo aumentando ligeramente.

―Lo eres, Emmett. Eres mi hombre ―le prometo, mi voz subiendo una octava cuando me lleva más cerca de la liberación.

―Entones déjame manejar esto ―continua antes de besar mi cuello, el rastrillo de su barba de un día raspando contra mi delicada piel―. Necesito que me dejes hacer esto.

―¿Necesitas que me rinda contigo? ―logro decir entre jadeos.

―No ―murmura en mi oído―. No que te rindas conmigo. Sólo que te entregues a mí, Bella. Déjame cuidar de ti.

Intento empujar hacia arriba en un movimiento desafiante, pero su peso es demasiado, y la posición de mis brazos es incómodamente preventiva. Abro mi boca para protestar, pero empuja dentro de mí, con fuerza, golpeando la parte más profunda de mí, ese lugar que yace entre el puro éxtasis y el dolor; ese delicioso punto. Grito, mi mente haciéndole guerra a mi cuerpo; luchando por bajarlo o rogarle que nunca se detenga.

―Emmett ―ruego, insegura de lo que estoy pidiendo exactamente. Pero algo me dice que él lo sabe. Está rompiéndome, obligándome a luchar con la parte arraigada en mí que jamás dejaría que alguien que amo haga algo que lo lastimaría, en especial por mí, y en cambio rindiéndome, entregando mi libre albedrio en nombre del amor.

―Eso es, nena. Déjalo ir ―dice mientras se retira lentamente y empuja de nuevo dentro, con fuerza, golpeando ese punto una vez más. Grito una vez más y no puedo entender porqué no puedo pelear con él. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero discutir, vociferar, gritarle por pedirme que no haga nada, por usar su cuerpo para manipularme, pero la lucha dentro de mí es atrapada por un sollozo.

Estoy llorando, sollozando de hecho, y él se mueve dentro y fuera de mí, besándome dulcemente, su mano empuñando mi cabello, agarrándome con firmeza, pero suave. El momento es brutal de la forma más profunda y exquisita. Estoy aceptando sus términos. Estoy aceptando que haga algo que no tiene que hacer. Estoy aceptándolo porque me estoy entregando a él. Él me posee. Y aunque rompe mi corazón perder mi voz en esta discusión, entregarme de esta forma a él es la sensación más liberadora que jamás he sentido. Él necesita que me entregue de esta forma. Que confíe en él. Y lo amo demasiado, acabo de entregarlo.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse mientras se mueve más rápido. Ya ha arrancado un orgasmo de mí, la humedad se desliza entre nosotros, y está cerca del suyo. Su respiración se dificulta y pequeño gruñidos escapan de él mientras golpea contra mí, entre mis sollozos, le digo que lo amo. Y él me dice lo bueno que se siente. Le digo que se venga conmigo ―que estoy aquí― que siempre estaré aquí. Cuando se viene, gruñe con fuerza como si se sintiera tan bien que doliera mientras empuja dentro de mí, luego colapsa. Entre entrecortadas y calientes respiraciones, besa mi hombro y mejilla que está mojada de lágrimas.

―Lo siento ―susurra, deslizándose a un costado y tirándome contra él, mi espalda contra su torso―. No creo que jamás sepas lo hermoso que fue eso; lo mucho que significó para mí.

Asiento, llorando en silencio mientras tomo su puño en mi mano y lo beso con suavidad. No está hablando del sexo, aunque también fue asombroso y hermoso. Habla de cómo sucumbí; como le dejé tomar su lugar en mi vida como mi hombre.

―Nadie se ha entregado a mí de esa forma, Bella ―continua―. Va a estar bien, nena. Lo prometo.

En su abrazo, continúo llorando, y él me sostiene, sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor. Cuando me calmo, y mi respiración se calma, le pregunto con la voz ronca:

―Dime qué le pasó a Edward. Cuéntame lo del asesinato del hombre que lo lastimó.

Emmett presiona su boca en mi hombro y se queda ahí, y puedo decir que está intentando decidir si debería compartir su secreto o no.

―Edward tenía once. Yo tenía quince ―comienza―. La abuela era una buena mujer, pero su amor venía con un perdón ilimitado y sus hijas se aprovechaban por completo de eso. Mi madre regresaba más a menudo que la de Edward. Y cada vez que lo hacía traía a algún maldito perdedor con ella.

Aprieto su mano y la beso, dejándole saber que estoy aquí; que está bien compartir eso conmigo.

―James Malone ―dice Emmett el nombre, con su voz tensa―. Era un traficante de drogas que usaba suficiente colonia para ahogarte. Mierda ―gruñe―. Solo el pensamiento de eso me hace pelear contra las arcadas. ―Se detiene por un momento y aclara su garganta―. Cuidar de un niño recuperándose de una cirugía del corazón no era trabajo fácil. La pobre abuela hizo lo mejor que pudo. Un día, Edward estaba durmiendo, y ella necesitaba leche y pan. Pensó que podría ir corriendo a la tienda y volver antes de que Edward se levantara. James vino a casa buscando a mi madre, y cuando tocó la puerta, Edward se despertó y lo dejó entrar. Estaba demasiado medicado en el momento para sentir peligro de verdad en ese momento. ―Se detiene y rueda sobre su espalda. Rápidamente me giro y recuesto mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él se frota su cabeza con la mano libre―. Me salté la escuela ese día. Siempre estaba haciendo algo estúpido, y fui atrapado por la abuela, quien pasaba en su camino a la tienda de comestibles. ―Se ríe por un breve segundo antes de dejar caer el humor―. Me envió a casa.

Alzo la mirada y veo que los ojos de Emmett están cerrados con fuerza mientras reproduce lo que sucedió ese día.

―Entré y escuché a Edward llorando, pero también era suave. Estaba tan cansado y drogado que ni siquiera pudo llorar o gritar. Estaba tan cansado de pelear… ―Emmett se ahoga con la última palabra, su voz gruesa de emoción―. Entré ―su voz se rompe de nuevo mientras continua―, y ese hijo de puta estaba… maldición ―gruñe mientras saca su brazo de debajo de mí y se sienta descansando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza.

―Está bien, cariño ―susurro―. Estoy aquí.

―Lo aparté de Edward y le di un par golpes antes de que lograra tomar la lámpara de acero de la abuela y me golpeara en la cabeza. No me noqueó, pero sí me tumbó sobre el trasero y eso le dio tempo para subirse su maldito pantalón y correr.

Mi pecho se siente hueco. _Mi pobre Edward._ El horror que soportó. Mi estómago se apretó antes el pensamiento de que jamás me dijo eso, como si hubiera creído que pensaría menos de él o algo así.

―Para el momento en que pude ver de nuevo y moverme, Edward se había resbalado en su propio vomito tratando de llegar a mí. Tuve que cargarlo a la ducha y limpiarlo. No podía mojar todo su cuerpo en ese tiempo. Estaba sollozando tan bajo, y puedo decir que llorar dolía. Digo, lo que acababa de suceder lo lastimó, pero el verdadero acto de llorar le dolía, pero no podía parar. Mi cabeza estaba sangrando, la sangre bajaba por mis ojos, pero me las arreglé para limpiarlo, vestirlo y ponerlo de nuevo en la cama. ―Se lleva un puño a la mano cuando ahoga su sollozo―. Agarró mi mano y me rogó que no le dijera a nadie, no me dejó ir hasta que le prometí que no lo diría. Dijo que todo el mundo pensaría que era un fenómeno o lo mirarían gracioso. Era un estúpido niño. Debí haberlo dicho. Pero era un estúpido chico, y le prometí que jamás lo diría.

―No fue tu culpa, Emmett ―traté de reconfortarlo, pero se aparta y sacude su cabeza a los lados.

―Fue toda mi culpa ―discute.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que jamás había escuchado.

―Porque ese pedazo de mierda intentó hacerlo conmigo dos semanas antes ―admite, dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo. Mi corazón se aprieta―. Vino ofreciéndome invitarme a comer una hamburguesa. A medio camino, agarró mi mano y la puso en su entrepierna. Casi me maté saltando del auto. Si le hubiera contado a la abuela, a alguien, al que sea, no le habría sucedido a Edward. Ni siquiera podía gritar por maldita ayuda, Bella. ―Deja salir una risa, pero no tiene nada de humor. Está riéndose de rabia, por lo que enojado que esta con él mismo, como si no pudiera creer que dejó que pasara―. Pero estaba tan atónito, tan malditamente asqueado… estaba demasiado avergonzado para decirle a alguien. No puedo hablar de esto, Bella.

―Está bien ―susurro y beso su espalda―. ¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó cuando lo viste de nuevo?

Emmett levanta su cabeza y mira hacia el frente.

―Estaba pasando por Arizona, iba hacia Cali. Me detuve en un Wal-Mart para comprar desodorante, de toda las cosas ―resopla―. Estaba parado en la fila, pagando, cuando lo vi. Ni siquiera pensé en lo que iba hacer, sólo lo seguí. Lo atrapé en la sección de partes para autos, estaba mirando alfombras de piso. ―Se pasa una mano por su rostro y continúa―: Le pregunté si me recordaba y puedo decir que lo hizo; tenía miedo en sus ojos como jamás he visto. No era un pequeño niño rebelde ya, sabes. Era un hombre, un gran maldito hombre y asusté la mierda fuera de él.

Beso su frente, recordándole que estoy ahí. Que siempre estaré ahí.

―Si hubiera corrido, creo que no lo hubiera seguido. Pero no hizo eso. Me provocó.

―¿Cómo? ―susurro.

Emmett deja caer su cabeza de nuevo.

―Preguntó si Edward aún estaba con vida o si ya había estirado la pata. ―Su mano encuentra mi pierna y la aprieta, el recuerdo provocando una reacción física en él. Lo abrazo con más fuerza, con el corazón destrozado por lo cruel que puede ser el mundo.

―¿Qué sucedió luego?

Emmett alza la cabeza, su mirada oscura brillando.

―Maté a ese hijo de puta. Lo golpeé con mis manos desnudas hasta que estuvo muerto, y entonces, lo golpeé más. Eso fue lo que sucedió. ―No había ni un indicio de remordimiento en su tono. No lo lamenta. Ni un poco―. Y espero que esté pudriéndose en el infierno.

Cierro mis ojos, dejando que el dolor de Emmett y su rabia me bañen, absorbiéndolo como mío. Sentándome en mis rodillas, me subo a su regazo y lo miro a los ojos, frotando mi mano a lo largo de su mejilla cubierta por una sombra de barba. Sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas que contuvo mientras traga con fuerza. Su dolor prevalece. Es cargado con este.

―Déjame compartir esto contigo. Déjame cargar algo de esto, Emmett. Lo has cargado por mucho tiempo, cariño.

Se recuesta, llevándome con él. Mi espalda está contra su torso, mi cuerpo curvado y ajustado perfectamente con el suyo. Se mece contra mí, y me encuentro empujando hacia atrás, encontrando su cuerpo. Sus manos encuentran mis pechos, frotándolos mientras frota su nariz en mi cuello.

―Te amo, Emmett ―susurro.

Con delicadeza, me pone sobre mi espalda y se sube sobre mí, deslizándose dentro de mí. No dice nada, no palabras de todos modos, pero cada caricia me dice exactamente lo que quiero escuchar de él.

Me ama también.

* * *

 **Algunos ya habían adivinado que había pasado, pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	27. Capitulo 26

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, Emmett está a mi lado, tendido de espaldas mirando hacia el techo.

―¿Qué está mal? ―pregunto, mi voz ronca.

Cuando vuelve la cabeza para mirarme, su mirada oscura está plagada de preocupación.

―¿Qué pasó?

Me volteo sobre mi espalda y me quedo mirando el techo también. Respirando profundamente, hago todo lo posible para decirle todo lo que puedo recordar.

 _Después de que dejé a Leah, corrí al otro lado de la calle, con miedo de que Jane estuviera actuando terriblemente con el Sr. Voltuire. Después de la forma en que se comportó con él ese fin de semana que tuvimos a todos los niños, pensé que tal vez se puso a pelear con él. La casa de Volturie está un poco en una colina, así que subí hasta el camino de entrada. Podía escuchar a Jane dar gritos y algunos tintineos, como herramientas que se caían en el piso, pero no podía verlos porque el garaje de Volturie no se enfrenta a la parte delantera de la casa. Así que corrí alrededor de la casa, y la puerta de la cochera estaba abierta. Ninguno de ellos me notó cuando entré. El Sr. Volturie tenía algún tipo de objeto metálico... como un atizador... y estaba golpeando con él a Jane. Ella le gritaba que la dejara ir, pero cada vez que hacía un movimiento hacia la puerta, trató de apuñalarla. Él siempre había parecido tan débil y lento, pero cuando iba tras ella, se movía como un hombre joven._

―¿Qué le estaba gritando Jane? ―me pregunta mientras toma mi mano y la aprieta.

―Lo llamaba psicópata.

Las cejas de Emmett se fruncieron y luego dijo:

―¿Qué pasó después?

 _Él se puso loco y balanceaba el atizador por ahí tratando de golpearla. Traté de agarrarlo y tirar de él, pero me empujó. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió hacia mí, y me caí tratando de esquivarlo. Levantó el atizador por encima de mí, y estaba luchando para escapar, pero él cayó… justo encima de mí. Jane lo había golpeado en la cabeza con una llave inglesa, y su cabeza estaba chorreando sangre por todas partes. Lo empujé fuera de mí y me puse de pie; yo era un desastre. Yacía allí, sangrando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua._

 _Jane y yo nos quedamos a cada lado de él, una frente a la otra, la llave todavía en la mano, colgando sin fuerzas a su lado._

" _Tenía once años cuando me violó", dijo, con calma. "Me dijo que nunca le dijera a nadie o te mataría, y a mis padres"._

 _Mi mirada se disparó a la de ella, con el corazón en el estómago._

" _Leah se coló por aquí mientras estaba en la ducha. Cuando bajé, su puerta estaba abierta, y yo sabía exactamente a dónde se fue. Vine a buscarla. Ella estaba comiendo una maldita barra de chocolate mientras él tenía su mano metida en su vestido"._

 _Me desplomé en el suelo a su lado. Este hombre había violado a estas dos jóvenes chicas a mi cuidado. Confiaba en él. Pensé que era un buen hombre. Incluso regañé a Jane por ser tan grosera con él._

" _Lo juro, Bella", gritó un sollozo librándose de su pecho. "No estoy mintiendo"._

Lágrimas gotean por mi cara mientras hablo, mi voz ronca por la emoción.

―Él las hirió, y es toda mi culpa.

―No, no lo es ―dice Emmett suavemente, rodando a su costado y limpiando mis mejillas húmedas con la sábana―. Estos malditos pervertidos son buenos; son sociópatas. Saben cómo actuar y hacer que todo el mundo piense que son dignos de confianza. El acto de hombre viejo y débil fue probablemente parte de ello. ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar que un hombre que apenas puede caminar sea capaz de abusar de un niño de esa manera?

―Yo debería haber sabido, sin embargo.

―Bella ―susurra―. Esto no fue tu culpa. Dime lo que pasó después.

" _Limpia esa llave", le indiqué, mi tranquilidad sorprendiéndome incluso a mí._

" _Voy a ir a la cárcel, ¿no?", gritó mientras se limpió la nariz._

" _Eso no va a suceder", le dije. "Limpia eso bien y vete"._

" _¿Qué vas a hacer?", preguntó, con pánico._

" _Ve, Jane", ordené._

 _Ella terminó de limpiar la llave y la puso sobre la mesa. Lo miró a él por última vez, y luego a mí._

" _Debería…"._

" _Vete"._

 _Cuando se fue, yo todavía estaba arrodillada junto a él, su boca todavía moviéndose como si estuviera tratando de pedir ayuda. Si tan sólo lo hubiera dejado, probablemente habría muerto a causa de su lesión en la cabeza, pero no tomaría ningún riesgo._

Mi mirada hace contacto visual con la de Emmett, y su expresión es estoica.

―Pellizqué su nariz y cubrí su boca con mi mano.

Recuerdo sentir algo chasquear dentro de mí mientras sofocaba al Sr. Volturie; la comprensión de que estaba tomando una vida, matando a un hombre. Me cambió, con razón. Antes era yo, Bella Cullen, una persona común regular. En ese momento, era una pronto a ser asesina. Pero en este momento, reviviéndolo, compartiendo parte por parte con Emmett, no siento ningún remordimiento.

―Y ahí es cuando entré ―dice Emmett.

 _El Sr. Volturie, incluso con su lesión en la cabeza y en su estado bajo, comenzó a luchar mientras luchaba por oxígeno. Puse la mitad de mi cuerpo por encima de él, en un intento de mantenerlo abajo, pero sostener su boca y la nariz fueron difíciles en mi posición. Después de unos minutos, él dejó de luchar y se calmó. Colapsando en contra de él, mi cabeza golpeó contra su pecho, agotada por la tarea. Cuando me las arreglé para mirar hacia arriba, su boca colgaba abierta, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo._

 _Él estaba muerto._

 _Yo lo había matado._

" _Allá". Oí gritar a Jane justo antes de que Emmett y Jasper se apresuraran a través de la puerta de la cochera, parándose en seco. Me miraron, entonces uno al otro, ambos usando una expresión de: ¿qué mierda?_

" _Regresa a la casa con Leah", gritó Emmett por encima del hombro. Sabía que estaban allí, pero no podía hablar mientras me alejaba del cadáver delante de mí. Su lesión en la cabeza fue tan grave, que había sangre por todas partes, y me deslicé en ella mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, sólo para caer y cubrirme en ella, lo que me asustó aún más._

―Te caíste duro ―señala Emmett―. Me asustó como la mierda.

―Me golpeé la cabeza con algo ―afirmo más que preguntarlo mientras toco el punto de dolor en la parte posterior de mi corona.

―Banco de herramientas ―afirma.

―La siguiente cosa que recuerdo es despertar en la camilla.

―Tenemos que ver a Angela y Ben. Obviamente las chicas no se han presentado con lo que ese viejo de mierda les hizo, o habríamos sido interrogados al respecto por ahora.

Jane estaba frenética después de golpear al Sr. Volturie en la cabeza. No tengo dudas de que mintió sobre todo, aterrorizada de ir a la cárcel por asesinato. Pase lo que pase, voy a tomar la culpa por todo esto, después de todo, lo maté. Pero lo más importante es que las niñas reciban ayuda, asesoramiento para ayudarles a afrontar y comprender los sentimientos que algo tan horrendo podría hacer que sientan. Me duele el corazón cuando pienso en Jane; los años de cargar el dolor deben haber sido insoportables.

Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos.

―No puedo creer que no lo sabía; que estaba tan ciega.

―Eres tan buena, Bella ―murmura mientras besa mi sien―. Sólo quieres ver lo bueno en la gente. ―Frota círculos suaves en mi espalda antes de acostarse de espalda, tirando de mí con él. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y mis dedos bailan sobre la cita tatuada en su pecho.

" _Devuelve bien por bien; devuelve mal con justicia"._

―¿Es malo que no me arrepienta de haberlo matado? ―le pregunto con voz monótona.

―Soy la persona equivocada para hacer esa pregunta ―responde.

―Parece que no somos tan diferentes después de todo. ―Suspiro.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos sobresalta, y Emmett sale de la cama, poniéndose rápidamente sus bóxers y sus vaqueros que estaban arrugados en el suelo.

―Policía. Abra ―grita una voz profunda, a medida que golpean con fuerza una vez más.

Agarrando mi bata blanca, me la lanza y rápidamente me la pongo, mi corazón martillando en mi pecho a mil por hora. _Van a arrestarlo._ Mierda. Esto está ocurriendo.

―No digas nada ―me dice Emmett, su mirada directa. Luego abre la puerta, pero sólo hasta la mitad por lo que los oficiales no puede ver el interior del apartamento.

―Sr. Cullen, estamos buscando a Isabella Cullen―dice el oficial.

―¿Y por qué es eso? ―pregunta Emmett, cerrando la puerta más.

―Tenemos una orden de arresto por el asesinato de Caius Volturie. ¿Ella está aquí?

―¿Ha sido acusada? ―interroga Emmett como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que jamás haya escuchado―. ¿Por qué motivos? ―Los hombros de Emmett se tiran hacia atrás, su pecho está fuera, su postura tensa. Se está poniendo molesto. Necesito que se calme antes de que se meta en problemas.

―¿Ella está aquí, señor Cullen?

―Sí, estoy aquí ―digo mientras rodeo la puerta, cerrando mi bata.

―Esto es una mierda ―grita Emmett―. Ya me han acusado.

―Emmett ―suplico mientras pongo una mano temblorosa en su brazo―. Por favor, cálmate. Llama a Jenks por mí. Necesito que veas a Angela y Ben también.

El oficial empuja para entrar y comienza a leerme mis derechos, mientras que su compañero, más o menos, bloquea a Emmett de mí. Todo mi cuerpo está temblando mientras me coloca las esposas.

Estoy siendo acusada de asesinato.

Y soy culpable.

Iré a la cárcel.

―¡Dejen que se ponga algo de maldita ropa! ―grita Emmett―. Está medio desnuda.

Pero el oficial no escucha. Me da vuelta y me empuja hacia la puerta y por las escaleras, donde una manada de periodistas están a la espera, tomando fotos, y gritándome preguntas. Bajo la cabeza, dejando que mi cabello cuelgue sobre mi cara mientras me dirigen al auto cuando oigo a alguien gritando.

―¡Tú lo mataste! ―chilla la señora Volturie―. ¡Él les dio caramelos a esos niños! ¡Él era amable contigo, y lo mataste! ―Está llorando mientras se limpia la nariz con el antebrazo. Los periodistas están tomando fotos, los flashes de sus cámaras cegándome.

―¡Agárrenla! ―brama el oficial que sostiene mis muñecas esposadas mientras me empuja hacia adelante. El otro oficial agarra a la señora Volturie y la aleja, y soy empujada hacia adelante al auto. Esto es humillante. Estoy prácticamente desnuda, siendo empujada en el asiento trasero de un auto de policía.

―No te preocupes, Bella. ―Emmett está justo a mi lado de repente―. Va a estar bien, nena. Te amo ―susurra en mi oído antes que el oficial guiándome lo empuje. Sus palabras cortan a través de mí. Aquí, nos acabamos de encontrar el uno al otro, finalmente nos unimos, y ahora probablemente iré a la cárcel.

* * *

 **Recuerden que en mi perfil estan las sinopsis para la proxima historia, amaría ver cual les llama más.**


	28. Capitulo 27

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

Un vigilante.

Eso es lo que los periódicos me llamaban.

 _Isabella Cullen, toma la justicia en sus propias manos._

Después de mi arresto, Emmett fue directo a Angela y Ben y les contó todo. Jane a regañadientes declaró, confesando su participación en la muerte del señor Volturie, y también compartió los detalles horribles de lo que le hizo hace años. Leah también declaró. Tal como lo había sospechado, Jane la había entrenado, la hizo jurar no decir qué pasó ese día, aterrorizada que iría a la cárcel.

El fiscal retiró el cargo de asesinato de Emmett y de mí, pero luego fui acusada de homicidio voluntario. El informe del forense mostró que en última instancia, el Sr. Volturie murió por asfixia. Jenks me mostró las fotos de la escena del crimen, y yo estaba inmediatamente confundida. Nada parecía como lo recordaba. El Sr. Volturie estaba posicionado de manera diferente, y había sangre en lugares que no eran los que recordaba.

Supe de inmediato lo que pasó. Emmett y Jasper habían alterado la escena del crimen. Hicieron todo lo posible para que se viera como si hubo una lucha entre el Sr. Volturie y yo; y que yo lo maté en autodefensa.

Mi madre se negó a pagar la fianza por mí; aparentemente soy repudiada ahora. Pero por suerte para mí, tengo otra madre… de algún tipo. Abue vino al rescate y pagó la fianza. Como he dicho, Dios podría cerrar las puertas, pero siempre deja una gran ventana hermosa abierta en alguna parte.

Tan pronto como salí, volví a casa y me escondí del mundo, negándome a salir de la casa. Emmett se ha quedado conmigo, y Alice viene a visitarme todos los días. Angela y Ben se han mantenido al margen, pero Angela llama todos los días. El fiscal no acusó a Jane ya que ella golpeó al Sr. Volturie en un intento de defenderme. Pero con la señora Volturie viviendo en la calle y las cosas horribles que ha estado diciendo a los periódicos sobre nosotros, no tienen otra opción que evitar mi casa. Por no hablar de los periodistas rodeando mi casa como buitres a punto de darse un festín con un cadáver.

Halando de mi cortina, me asomo por la ventana lateral.

―Son solo tres hoy. Por lo menos parece que están disminuyendo.

―Lamento que tengas que lidiar con eso. No puedo creer que seas parte de las noticias nacionales.

Dejándome caer atrás en mi sofá con una rabieta, pregunto:

―¿Cómo está Jane?

―Le está yendo bien ―dice Angela por teléfono―. Me odio por no darme cuenta que había algo pasando con ella. Sólo pensé que era una adolescente enojada; que eran las hormonas.

―Lo siento mucho, Angela.

―Lo vi en varias ocasiones, Bella. Pensé que era el hombre de edad vivo más dulce ―admite Angela―. Nunca te di las gracias, sin embargo.

―¿Darme las gracias? ―pregunto―. ¿Por qué?

―Por matarlo ―dice claramente―. Sé que suena horrible, pero…

―Lo sé, Angela. Lo sé ―le aseguro. Emmett entra en la sala de estar donde estoy acurrucada en el sofá, limpiándose las manos en un trapo.

―Cariño, ¿puedes venir a la cocina? ―pregunta.

―Sí, claro ―le respondo―. ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde, Angela?

Después de colgar con Angela, me dirijo a la cocina y encuentro a Jenks sentado a mi mesa con una pequeña mujer de mi edad. Emmett ha hecho cuatro tazas de café para todos nosotros y jala el único asiento vacío a la izquierda junto a él donde se sienta y acaricia el asiento.

―Toma asiento, nena. Querrás escuchar esto.

―Isabella, esta es Renata Volturie.

Mis cejas se fruncen en interrogación.

―Es la hija de Volturie, nena.

Me tenso de inmediato, preguntándome si esta mujer ha venido a insultarme por matar a su padre. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir aquí? ¿Encantada de conocerte?

―Ha venido con información que nos puede ayudar ―añade Jenks.

―¿Información como…?

―Mi padre abusó sexualmente de mí ―comenta Renata. Sus ojos azules hacen contacto visual con los míos por un breve momento antes de caer de nuevo―. Hasta que me escapé cuando tenía dieciséis años.

―¿No los has visto desde que tenías dieciséis años? ―pregunto. Nunca supe incluso que los Volturie tenían niños.

―Ni una sola vez.

Pasamos las próximas dos horas juntos, en las cuales Renata comparte detalles de una infancia horrible; un padre que la abusaba sexualmente, una madre que la había llamado mentirosa, y un médico de familia que nunca informó signos evidentes de violación.

―Nos vamos a reunir con el fiscal esta tarde para que Renata pueda compartir su experiencia ―me informa Jenks antes de sorber su café.

―Aprecio tu voluntad de compartir una experiencia tan dolorosa, pero, ¿cómo me ayuda esto?

―Porque él merecía la muerte ―afirma Renata descaradamente.

―Renata, agradezco la forma en que ambas nos sentimos en esta situación. Sin embargo, el juez puede no estar de acuerdo ―señalo.

Jenks se levanta y endereza su corbata.

―Tal vez no. O tal vez tiene una hija o nieta y solo tal vez el pensamiento de que les pase algo tan terrible a manos de un hombre enfermo le hará pensar. Pero tenemos que irnos ahora. Nos encontraremos con el fiscal en una hora.

Después de que se van, Emmett y yo terminamos nuestra taza de café en silencio. Parece que no puedo conseguir ordenar mis pensamientos, mi mente está codificada con los _: ¿Y qué si? ¿Qué pasa si al fiscal no le importa su testimonio? ¿Y si voy a la cárcel?_ Soy un nudo de preocupación y tensión, que Emmett debe sentir porque se levanta y toma mi mano, mirándome con su mirada oscura.

Una vez más, no hay palabras.

Quiere que lo siga.

Me lleva arriba y me desnuda lentamente, besándome suavemente. No quiero pensar en el juicio, en prisión o en imbéciles que hirieron a niños inocentes en este momento. Quiero que mi mente se quede en blanco, y Emmett sabe esto. Sabe exactamente cómo chupar todas las preocupaciones fuera de mí, por lo menos por un tiempo, y estoy agradecida por ello.

Se desviste y se sube a la cama, sentándose hacia arriba, con la espalda contra la cabecera.

―Ven aquí, hermosa ―me ordena.

Me arrastro en la cama hacia él, entonces me monto a horcajadas sobre su regazo, disfrutando de la emoción que corre a través de mí cuando su erección se desliza contra mi humedad. Ahuecando mi mejilla, desliza su mano por mi cuerpo, apretando mi pecho y acariciando mi pezón con el pulgar. Trazo las curvas de sus músculos, con ganas de tocar cada centímetro de su exquisito cuerpo. Nuestras miradas fijas, la conversación fluyendo entre nosotros.

 _Te deseo_ , digo.

 _Eres mi todo_ , me dice.

Es un maestro del sexo. He decidido esto. Sabe tomarse su tiempo, torturarme hasta que estoy a punto de arder de deseo para hacer que sea mucho más intenso. En el momento en que finalmente me permite tenerlo dentro de mí, no puedo pensar en nada más que él, nosotros, esto.

Lo monto lentamente, pero me vengo pronto cuando coloca su pulgar sobre mi clítoris. Nunca apartamos la mirada el uno del otro y cuando siento su cuerpo tensarse, lo siento acercarse a su liberación, hago todo lo posible para memorizar cada detalle de este momento. Quiero guardarlo dentro de mí porque puede llegar un momento, muy pronto, en el que nos veremos obligados a tomar caminos separados; un momento en que me vea obligada a dejarlo ir y que siga adelante con su vida. Si soy condenada y sentenciada, ahora entiendo que podría ir a la cárcel por hasta once años. Nunca le pediría que esperara tanto tiempo por mí, no después de que acaba de salir de la cárcel y apenas ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo.

Sus caderas embisten hacia arriba, encontrándome mientras lo monto más rápido, con las manos agarrando mis caderas.

―No lo hagas ―gruñe mientras empuja con más fuerza―. Nunca perderás, pase lo que pase.

Sus palabras, su expresión, la forma en que me conoce tan bien, me envían volando alto otra vez y mi orgasmo me rompe en mil pedazos emocionales. Cuando acaba con un profundo gemido fuerte, estoy llorando, otra vez, pero se sienta y me aplasta hacia él, su respiración caliente contra mi pecho.

―Eres mía… y nunca te dejaré ir.

Me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello mientras lloro, sin importarme que apenas pueda respirar porque me sostiene con tanta fuerza.

Emmett Cullen es mi todo.

Y estoy a punto de perderlo todo.

* * *

 **Estamos a nada de terminar esta historia, solo nos faltan 3 capitulos.**

 **Ahora bien, quería constestarles porque la proxima historia es EmmettxBella y no JasperxBella. Es porque cuando empece a adaptar la historia de Jasper sentía que los personajes no eran reales, es decir que no se parecía en nada a nuestros protagonistas, y siempre intento que tengan algo similar, si nos es el cuerpo, que sea la personalidad y en este caso estaba muy dudosa, por lo que prefiero hacer una de las de Emmett, y tomarme el tiempo de buscarles una muy buena de Jasper con Bella.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer**


	29. Capitulo 28

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

―Culpable.

La señora Volturie deja salir un chillido afligido de alegría cuando se lee mi veredicto.

La palabra me golpea como una ola contundente, haciendo lo mejor para derribarme. Bajo la vista a la mesa, donde Jenks toma notas. Estoy tan absolutamente conmocionada que no puedo tener una reacción. La corte está zumbando con murmullos y charlas, pero parece que no puedo moverme o pensar. _Voy a ir a prisión._

―Bella ―pronuncia Emmett mi nombre con seriedad, demandando que me gire y lo mire. Pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Si me giro justo ahora y me encuentro con su oscura mirada, me derretiré en un charco de lágrimas.

El juez golpea su maza varias veces.

―Orden ―retumba― Señor Jenks, ¿su cliente preferiría ahora la sentencia o en una fecha próxima?

Jenks pone una suave mano en mi hombro a modo de pregunta. Sin levantar la vista de la mesa, asiento.

―Señora Cullen ―se queja el juez.

Lentamente, alzo la mirada para encontrarme con la suya severa. Aclarándose la garganta, comenta:

―No perdono que una persona se tome la justicia por su mano. Las pruebas que hemos visto hoy aquí nos muestran que Caius Volturie fue asesinado por estrangulamiento.

―¡Asesina! ―chilla la señora Volturie.

―Orden ―grita el juez mientras golpea la maza―. Un arrebato más y será expulsada de esta corte.

El juez, alargando este momento al servirse un vaso de agua y bebiéndoselo, me tiene de los nervios. _¿Cuánto tiempo estaré en prisión? ¿Qué pasará con mi casa? ¿Qué pasará con Emmett? Tengo que dejarlo marchar_. Ese último pensamiento me embarga tan hondo que tengo que luchar contra la urgencia de tambalearme por el dolor. Girando el cuello, miro sobre mi hombro y lo encuentro con los brazos apoyados en el separador de madera, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese rezando. Quiero ir hacia él, acurrucarme en sus brazos y no dejarlo nunca.

―¿Hay algo que quiera decir antes de que dictamine su sentencia, señora Cullen?

Girando la cabeza, mirando al juez, asiento.

―Lo siento ―grazno, con la garganta apretada de la emoción―. Pero no por matarlo ―admito.

Luego me giro en la sala y miro directamente a Jane. Su cabello rubio está trenzado hacia un lado, colgando sobre un hombro. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Nos miramos a los ojos y las lágrimas caen por mi rostro mientras le explico:

―Siento haber dejado que un monstruo hiriese a alguien que amo. Alguien muy inocente que me confiaron y dejaron para protegerla. Siento haberme perdido todas las señales que decían que algo estaba mal. Y sé que sentirlo nunca cambiará lo que pasó, pero espero que algún día pueda perdonarme.

―¿Le estás pidiendo perdón a ella? ―grita la señora Volturie mientras se levanta. Siempre ha sido delgada, pero ahora parece mortalmente delgada. Su cabelló corto está salvaje y despeinado y sus ojos parecen huecos por la falta de sueño―. ¡Mataste a mi marido!

Alguien sentado a su lado toma su brazo y trata de sentarla pero la señora Volturie aparta el brazo de golpe. Levantando el bolso, mete la mano de forma frenética y saca un manojo de caramelos.

―¡Alguacil, sáquela de esta sala! ―ordena el juez mientras golpea la maza.

―Todo lo que hizo fue darle caramelo a esas niñas ―gime la señora Volturie antes de tirarme un puñado de caramelos.

Los caramelos no me alanzan, pero el alguacil se apura en agarrarla antes de que logre sacar otro puñado de su bolso. Mientras la sacan, continua gritándome hasta que la arrastran por la puerta fuera de mi vista.

La habitación está llena de susurros y jadeos hasta que el juez declara que echará a todos de la sala si no hay orden. Jane está sollozando y Ben se levanta esperando llevársela fuera al pasillo, pero ella niega de manera inflexible.

―Me quedo. ―Luego me mira con rostro afligido, vocaliza―: No fue tu culpa. Te amo.

Asiento una vez y miro a Emmett. Su expresión es dura y teñida de miedo. Está asustado por mí.

―Señora Cullen ―llama el juez―. ¿Hay algo más que quiera añadir?

Girándome para enfrentarlo, tomo un hondo suspiro. Cerrando los ojos afirmo:

―Estoy preparada para mi sentencia.

* * *

 **Se que es muy corto, pero solo nos faltan dos capitulos, que creen que pasara?**

 **Tengo que decirles que estoy bastante contenta, creo haber encontrado una historia para Jasper/Bella y ya tengo planes para empezar a adaptar la prox de Emmett**


	30. Capitulo 29

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

―Dios chicos, son asquerosamente lindos ―bromea Angela cuando entra en la cocina y tira algún envoltorio arrugado en la basura―. Emmett acaba de pedirme que te diga lo hermosa que estás hoy.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Somos bastante asquerosos.

E increíblemente felices.

Echo una mirada por la ventana de la cocina y veo a Emmett, Ben y Jasper, de pie en un pequeño círculo con cervezas en las manos. Emmett tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras habla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ocasionalmente y riendo.

Es feliz.

Soy feliz.

Eso es todo lo que importa.

Trato de no pensar sobre lo que pudiese haber sido, sobre ir a prisión, porque ahora ya pasó. Resulta que fue el testimonio de Renata el que me salvó de ir a prisión. El juez tuvo misericordia de mí.

Fui condenada por homicidio, me sentenciaron a diez años de libertad condicional y obligada a efectuar quinientas horas de servicio a la comunidad. Mi caso recibió una cobertura de la prensa de todo el país y muchos cuestionaron la ética del juez, Jenks aseguró que, de todos modos, iba a retirarse pronto. Al juez no podía importarle menos lo que la gente pensase sobre su ética.

Mi condena fue hace diez meses.

La tomé y con agradecimiento, aunque eso significase perder mi trabajo como profesora. Estar desempleada da miedo, pero la cárcel da más miedo aún. Aunque sé que todo estará bien, de un modo u otro. Pensé en vender la casa, no queriendo vivir enfrente de la señora Volturie, pero vendió su casa, demasiado barata, ya que la mayoría de la gente no quiere comprar una casa donde ocurrió un asesinato. Así que Emmett y yo decidimos quedarnos por ahora. Conmigo sin trabajo y él expandiendo su negocio, no es el momento correcto.

Angela y yo acabamos en la cocina y sacamos los últimos dos platos. Era solo una barbacoa con la gente que más queremos. Mientras pongo el cuenco de ensalada de patata en la mesa, Emmett se coloca detrás de mí y me rodea la cintura con un brazo, presionando la boca en mi cuello y susurrando:

―Te necesito.

Girando la cabeza, le doy un beso y contesto en un susurro:

―Encuéntrame en la casa en cinco minutos después de acabar de comer.

Gruñe y me aprieta la cadera antes de sentarse rápidamente para esconder su erección. Me inclino y beso su hombro.

―No te preocupes ―murmuro―. Me ocuparé de ti.

La comida es fantástica y todos parecen sentir lo mismo. Ningún niño Webber se quejó, así que a mi modo de ver es un éxito. Está siendo un día relajado y perfecto. Creo que todos necesitábamos esto. Emmett y yo no somos los únicos que hemos tenido problemas últimamente. Jane y Leah ahora están viendo un consejero, y todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos para apoyarlas, haciendo lo que podemos para ayudarlas a sanar. Tienen un largo camino por recorrer, pero Jane ya parece un poco… más ligera. Creo que finalmente hacer que se supiese el secreto que acarreaba desde hace tanto ha ayudado. Este año Seth empezará educación especial de preescolar y una vez que Ben y Angela puedan conseguir un seguro, con un poco de suerte, le podrán conseguir más terapia. Jasper aún sigue rechazando a mi hermana. Pobre chico. A Alice le encantan los retos y Jasper está haciendo un gran trabajo en ello. Pero cuando no sabía que lo estaba mirando, he visto el modo en que la mira. Creo que quizás está un poco más interesado de lo que finge.

Después de comer, todo el mundo ayuda a limpiar, excepto Alice y un interesante partido de voleibol que se está jugando en el patio de atrás. Emmett y yo declinamos participar, queriendo jugar un pequeño juego por nuestra cuenta en privado. Estoy tomando los últimos platos de papel sucios de la mesa cuando se inclina hacia mí y refunfuña:

―Tienes dos minutos para meter ese sexy culo tuyo.

―Sí, señor ―digo, con una sonrisa.

―Tengo que ir por algo. Estaré allí.

Se va hacia el garaje y corro dentro, esperando tener tiempo suficiente para comprobarme en el espejo. Tiro los platos a la basura y corro al baño, me paso la mano por el cabello. He echado de menos sentirme atolondrada por alguien, sentirme tan… viva. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que nunca volvería a experimentar esto.

Después de un par de intentos, estaba perfeccionando mi pose sexy para cuando entrase cuando escucho un golpe fuerte. Es tan alto que me asusta. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Salgo con paso enérgico del baño y cuando alcanzo el porche de atrás veo que el patio trasero está vacío. ¿Dónde fue todo el mundo? Mi corazón empieza a martillear cuando escucho a alguien gritando, pero no puedo entender quién es o qué están diciendo. Pero quienes sean o lo que estén diciendo, suenan angustiados. Corro por las escaleras, la puerta mosquitera cerrándose de golpe detrás de mí y rodeo la esquina de mi casa, quedándome sin palabras. Emmett está a unos cinco metros, de espaldas a mí y está de pie justo enfrente de la señora Volturie.

La señora Volturie está aquí,

Y está sosteniendo una pistola apuntando a Emmett.

Tengo el corazón en la garganta y el miedo me ahoga. _Por favor, no le dispares_ es todo lo que puedo pensar. _Por favor Dios, por favor no dejes que le haga daño_.

―Hoy habríamos cumplido cuarenta y un años de casados ―dice a través de los dientes apretados. Entonces dirige la mirada hacia mí―. ¡Tú! ―chilla mientras me apunta con el arma.

Inmediatamente, Emmett se mueve para ponerse frente a mí mientras la señora Volturie me mira, los ojos abiertos de rabia, su débil brazo temblando por el peso del arma.

―No, Emmett ―jadeo. Pero me ignora y extiende las manos hacia atrás, acercándome a él, mi frente en su espalda.

―Arruinaste mi vida ―solloza, levanta su mano libre cerrada en un puño y mordiéndolo, en lo que parece un intento de contener sus emociones.

―Por favor, baja el arma ―pide Emmett, para calmarla.

―Mi marido está muerto ―continua la señora Volturie, con voz ronca―. No voy a poder volver a mostrar mi rostro en esta ciudad por las mentiras que difundiste sobre él.

―Señora Volturie ―suplica Emmett con calma, levantando las manos en el aire mientras camina hacia ella.

Sujeto la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo atraigo hacia mí.

―No ―suplico.

Él gira la cabeza lentamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en la señora loca apuntándonos con un arma y asegura:

―Está bien, nena. No voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Quiero gritarle _No estoy preocupada por mí, estoy preocupada por ti_. Pero antes de que pueda responder, Jasper rodea el frente de la casa, moviéndose lentamente, así no alerta a la señora Volturie de que se le está acercando sigilosamente.

Emmett deja de acercarse a ella y en cambio trata de distraerla hasta que Jasper se le acerque. En la distancia, suenan las sirenas de policía, pero aún están bastante lejos. Ella fácilmente puede soltar una ronda de disparos en pocos segundos.

―¿Por qué no bajas el arma y hablamos de esto? ―propone Emmett.

―Apártate ―ordena la señora Volturie, sacudiendo el arma para explicar lo que quiere―. Esto se trata de ella.

―Eso no va a pasar ―contesta Emmett, con voz clara y severa. Ni siquiera parece nervioso. ¿Cómo es posible?

Jasper está justamente detrás de la señora Volturie y asiente hacia Emmett haciéndole saber que va a agarrarla. Jasper está a su lado izquierdo cuando Emmett mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha como si viese algo, ella reacciona girándose de tal modo que le da a Jasper la oportunidad de sujetarla y a Emmett de correr para ayudar.

Todo pasa muy rápido. Cuando Jasper choca con ella, es un borrón de gruñidos, tatuajes y una mujer mayor quejándose de dolor. Emmett se acerca a ayudar y en un periodo de pocos segundos, solo antes de que Emmett la alcance, la mirada sin vida de ella se encuentra con la mía, un tipo de calma la inunda pese al hecho de que está siendo empujada al suelo. Su mirada me sacude hasta la médula. Habla a gritos.

Ella no tiene nada que perder y yo… puedo perderlo todo.

Entonces suenan dos disparos.

* * *

 **OMG, solo nos queda un capitulo y terminamos. prometo subirlo pronto**


	31. Capitulo 30

**La historia es una adaptación del libro Tomando Connor de BN Toler y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**

* * *

 **DOS AÑOS DESPUES**

La sala está en silencio. De vez en cuando alguien tose o se acomoda en el asiento, haciendo que la vieja madera cruja. Llevo en el estrado cuarenta y cinco minutos. El abogado defensor de la señora Volturie es un auténtico imbécil y está escudriñándome, haciéndome revivir realmente cada momento de ese horrible día.

Sabía que esto era lo que pasaría cuando tuviese que testificar, sabía que me forzarían a compartir esos momentos brutales. Fui al cementerio antes de venir hoy, tratando de obtener fuerza de las dos mejores personas que había conocido nunca. Pero viendo las dos lápidas de los Cullen, una al lado de la otra, no me trajo consuelo. Terminé levantándome de mis rodillas, sollozando mientras tocaba cada lápida con una mano. Siempre me había considerado una mujer fuerte, pero los últimos años me habían humillado. Había estado emocionalmente asustada y me encontré aterrorizada de perder a otro ser amado.

―Isabella, dime lo que pasó después del tiroteo ―pide Mike Newton, el fiscal.

―Emmett tenía mucho dolor. Jasper hizo que presionase mi mano sobre una de las heridas de bala mientras él lo hacía con la otra.

" _Simplemente aguanta, hombre. Los paramédicos estarán aquí pronto", le aseguró Jasper._

" _Mírame cariño. Mantén los ojos en mí", supliqué mientras él luchaba por respirar, sus heridas le dolían._

―Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron había muchísima sangre… Simplemente supe que iba a morir. No había forma de que alguien pudiese sangrar de ese modo y sobrevivir. ―Me aclaré la garganta y tomo un hondo suspiro, haciendo un esfuerzo para evitar ser emocional. No quería decirle que cuando vi al primer médico sentí algo de esperanza. Tenía que tener esperanza aunque sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar. En cuanto Emmett se enteró de que no iban a dejarme ir con él en la ambulancia, perdió la cabeza, luchó contra las restricciones, haciéndose más daño. Se negaba a ir sin mí.

" _Ella puede seguirnos", indicó el joven médico mientras trataba de calmar a Emmett. "Por favor, señor, está empeorando sus heridas"._

" _Iré en el auto con ella", insistió Emmett. Eso no podría haber pasado. Estaba demasiado malherido para eso y él lo sabía, pero me quería en la ambulancia con él y no iba a ir sin mí._

" _Simplemente déjala ir con él. Se está muriendo. ¡Vamos!", gritó Jasper a los paramédicos._

 _Mientras metían la camilla, el más joven me miró y dijo:_

" _Manténgalo calmado. Está en trauma"._

―¿Qué pasó de camino al hospital? ―pregunta Jenks, centrándose.

Trago saliva con dificultad y cierro los ojos.

―Muchas cosas ―respondo―. Recuerdo la mano ensangrentada de Emmett en la mía, lo resbaladiza que se sentía… ―Tengo que parar y tragar el nudo en mi garganta―. Había mucha sangre. ―Una lágrima me cae por la mejilla, la limpio rápidamente mientras Jenks toma una caja de pañuelos de la esquina del estrado y me la entrega. Tomo uno y me limpio los ojos antes de aclararme la garganta.

―Así que, en la ambulancia, ¿recuerda sentirse asustada? ―presiona.

―Protesto ―grita el abogado de la señora Volturie―. Está guiando a la testigo, señoría.

―Se admite ―masculla el juez.

―Déjeme replantearlo ―se queja Jenks, dándole una mirada cortante al abogado de la defensa antes de volver a mirarme—. ¿Qué más recuerda?

―Recuerdo pensar que eso no podía estar pasando, que era algún tipo de pesadilla.

Jenks insiste y, de algún modo, vuelvo a ese día, el sonido de los instrumentos golpeando en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, el monitor cardiaco pitando, el modo en que Emmett mantenía la mirada fija en la mía. Apenas podía verle por las lágrimas, pero sabía que me estaba mirando, sacando fuerzas por mí. Había un millón de bonitas palabras compartidas en esa mirada fija, otra de esas conversaciones silenciosas nuestras.

 _Te amo,_ dijo.

 _No lo hagas,_ advertí.

 _Quizás esta sea mi última oportunidad de decirte..._

 _No lo será,_ interrumpí.

 _Lo siento._

 _¿Por qué?_

Mis ojos se emborronaron con más lágrimas mientras luchaba contra los sollozos.

 _Por dejarte de este modo._

Mi pecho quería abrirse de golpe por el dolor. Despedirse no era una opción. Me incliné y lo besé mientras el respiraba entrecortadamente.

" _Por favor mantenga puesta la máscara", regañó el paramédico, el ligero movimiento de la cabina lleno de fuertes sonidos mientras corríamos hacia el hospital, pero solo escuché a Emmett y nuestras palabras mudas._

Me estaba diciendo adiós.

Se estaba muriendo.

Me estaba dejando.

La señora Volturie le disparó dos veces, justo en el pecho y sobre el abdomen antes de que Jasper la golpeara, dejándola inconsciente.

" _Gracias", susurró apretándome la mano._

Sus brazos están amarrados a los costados y no puede verlo pero puede sentirlo. Mi mano seguía deslizándose en la suya, su sangre húmeda y gruesa entre nuestras palmas, pero la agarraba como si me fuese la vida en ello, como si el acto pudiese retenerlo aquí, como si no pudiese irse mientras sostuviese mi mano.

No sabía qué me estaba agradeciendo, pero fui implacable en empujarlo a luchar.

" _Agradécemelo viviendo. Quédate conmigo. Por favor, Emmett"._

" _Bésame otra vez", me ordenó._

Mi rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, la nariz goteando, el cabello pegado a mi rostro y cuello, pero me incliné mientras tomaba respiraciones irregulares por el llanto y aparté su máscara y presioné mis labios en los suyos.

" _Aquel día eras como un ángel", murmuró contra mis labios, con los ojos entrecerrados luchando contra el cansancio que estaba sintiendo._

Mantuve mi rostro frente al suyo, así podía verme, aunque parecía tener la mirada perdida. No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero quería que siguiese hablando. Si seguía hablando, estaba vivo.

" _¿Qué día?", logré decir._

 _"El día que obtuve la libertad. Era como salir atravesando el infierno y encontrar un ángel esperándome al otro lado". Dejó salir una tos húmeda e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Mi redención, no solía creer en esa mierda, ¿sabes?", comentó después de un segundo._

" _¿Qué mierda?"._

" _Ángeles y mierdas. Pero sé que él te envió para mí. Sé que pensó que merecía algo especial como tú. Estaba cuidándome."_

Más lágrimas, simplemente no de detenían. Me estaba contando que creía que Edward me envió a él. Que Edward estaba cuidándolo.

" _No solo me envió para ti", susurré. "Nos envió el uno al otro"._

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Su boca curvándose en una sutil sonrisa. Después, lo que nunca olvidaré mientras viva. Emmett giró la cabeza y apuntó su oscura mirada directamente hacia mí.

" _Tú", insistió, con voz suave pero ronca. "Siempre tú, Bella"._

Entonces... tuvo un paro cardíaco.

―Gracias señora Cullen. Sé que fue difícil de compartir ―agradece el señor Jenks mientras me limpio el rostro, hay numerosos pañuelos de papel arrugados en mi regazo. Mucha gente en la sala está sorbiendo por la nariz conmigo, limpiándose la nariz con pañuelos.

―No más preguntas, señoría ―informa el señor Jenks.

―Puede bajar del estrado, señora Cullen ―me permite el juez.

Mientras bajo miro a la señora Volturie. Tiene la mirada perdida, realmente se esfuerza en parecer loca. Quiero correr hacia ella y estrangularla.

―Tomaremos un receso. El tribunal aplaza hasta mañana a las nueve de la mañana ―anuncia el juez mientras golpea la maza.

El señor Jenks me acaricia suavemente el hombro cuando me acerco.

―Lo hiciste genial ―confirma―. Sé que no fue fácil, pero haciendo que el jurado sienta tu dolor lo hace mejor para conseguir un veredicto de culpabilidad. ―Observamos mientras esposan a la señora Volturie y la sacan de la sala.

―¿Tendré que testificar otra vez?

―No, no lo creo, pero te avisaré si te necesito de nuevo.

―Gracias, señor Jenks.

Salgo de la sala de manera decidida, desesperada por un rostro familiar, un abrazo de alguien que amo y aire fresco. Noto los ojos hinchados y sé que, probablemente, tengo restos de máscara de pestañas por todos lados, pero no me importa. Fui forzada a revivir el peor día de mi vida y todo lo que quiero ahora mismo es olvidarlo. Solo quiero sumergirme en las cosas que, ahora mismo, son buenas. Cuando atravieso las puertas Alice, Angela, Ben, Jasper y Jane prácticamente saltan de sus asientos y me rodean. Angela y Alice me abrazan fuertemente.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Angela.

Me alejo y me vuelvo a limpiar bajo los ojos.

―Eso creo ―murmuro.

Pero no lo estoy. No estoy bien. Porque necesito verle. Debería ver a Emmett ahora mismo. Necesitaba tocarlo y sentirlo. Pero no está aquí.

Mirando alrededor pregunto:

―¿Dónde…?

―Justo aquí, mamá ―interviene su profunda voz, haciendo que me gire―. Alguien necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

Emmett viene caminando por el pasillo hacia nosotros, con un bolso de pañales colgado al hombro. Está encorvado mientras camina, sosteniendo la mano de nuestra hija, que acaba de empezar a caminar en los últimos meses. La vista casi me quita la respiración.

Cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía se detiene. Luego deja caer el bolso de pañales al suelo y levanta al bebé, entregándosela a Angela, que la toma y el bolso de pañales.

―Nos encontraremos con ustedes afuera ―indica mientras llevaba a todos hacia la salida.

Emmett se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se acerca a mí, nunca aparta la mirada de la mía. Cuando está justo frente a mí, se inclina y presiona su frente contra la mía.

―Estoy aquí, nena. Estoy justo aquí.

Cierro los ojos y tomo un profundo respiro. Perdí a Emmett Cullen no una, sino dos veces en aquella ambulancia. Después de que entrase en paro cardiaco esa primera vez no recuperó la consciencia. Estuvo en coma durante una semana mientras se sometía a operaciones. Fue la segunda vez en mi vida tuve que mantenerme aparte, impotente, y ver sufrir a un hombre que amaba. No puedo siquiera empezar a describir lo horrible que es ese sentimiento. Y no puedo negar que ese día me dejo unas cuantas cicatrices importantes. A veces me despertaba con un ataque de pánico, buscándolo frenéticamente en la noche, convencida de que no está ahí. Pero siempre está. Y siempre presiona su frente contra la mía y me dice: _Estoy aquí, nena. Estoy justo aquí_.

―Lo siento ―gimoteo justo antes de que me abrace.

―No lo hagas ―me tranquiliza antes de besarme la cabeza―. El pensamiento de perderte me hace sentir del mismo modo.

—Aunque sé que tienes que empezar a cansarte de ello. Estoy tan obsesionada y asustada todo el tiempo. Yo solo… te amo ―admito―. Tan ferozmente que el pensamiento de perderte me aterra.

Pone sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza y me alza la cabeza hasta que lo miro a los ojos.

—Nunca me quejaré de ser amado con tanta fiereza, especialmente por alguien tan increíble como tú. Estoy aquí, nena. Para lo que necesites, estoy justo aquí.

Entonces, se inclina y me besa. Cuando se aparta, baja la mirada hacia mí y sonría antes de bajar su mano y apoyarla en mi barriga. Estoy solo de dos semanas. Aún no se lo hemos dicho a nadie y está aguantándose el anunciárselo a todo el mundo.

―Se lo dije a Edward y a abue hoy cuando los visité esta mañana ―admito.

Emmett sonríe dulcemente.

―Abue habría estado feliz.

Esme murió dos meses después del nacimiento de nuestra hija. La llamamos Eloise, el segundo nombre de abue, pero la llamamos Elle. Abue lloró como un bebé cuando la sostuvo en brazos por primera vez. Creo que supo que Emmett había encontrado finalmente algo de paz y felicidad en su vida. Eso es lo que abue siempre quiso para él.

―A veces creo que, ese día en la ambulancia, morí y que todo esto es… el cielo ―añade Emmett.

Sonrío mientras pongo mi mano sobre la suya que descansa sobre mi barriga.

―¿El cielo es tu psicótica mujer pegada a ti como una sanguijuela porque está aterrorizada de perderte?

Se ríe antes de darme un beso casto.

―No ―asegura, pensativo―. El cielo es tener el amor de la mejor persona que conozco ―contesta―. Es ser amado tan profundamente que lo siento en los huesos. Cielo es una mujer que está fuera de mi liga eligiéndome para pasar el resto de su vida. No solo eligiéndome sino obsequiándome con niños. _Tú_ eres el cielo, Bella. Tú eres _mi_ cielo.

―Vaya ―exclama alguien, sacándonos de nuestro increíble momento romántico. No me sorprende… es Alice―. Vas a echar un polvo esta noche con frases como esa Emmett ―se burla mientras se ríe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras Emmett se ríe entre dientes.

―El bebé Emmett se está enfadando y llorando por papi ―nos cuenta Alice.

Alice llama a Elli bebé Emmett porque la niña se parece muchísimo a él. La primera vez que Alice la sostuvo dijo que necesitábamos un test de maternidad para probar que soy su madre porque no se parece en nada a mí. El rostro de Emmett se ilumina con una sonrisa. Aquí está mi gran corpulento mecánico vestido con una camisa blanca abotonada, remangada enseñando sus tatuajes, sonriendo como el gato que se comió el canario. Es una de las cosas más hermosas que he visto jamás.

―No puedo tener a nuestra niña esperando. ―Dirigiéndome su hermosa sonrisa.

―Niña de papá ―susurro.

Toma mi mano y me empuja con él mientras seguimos a Alice.

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro y me despojo de las preocupaciones que he estado acarreando.

Justo ahora, él está aquí.

Yo estoy aquí.

Somos felices.

Eso es lo que importa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado al final de esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esta nueva aventura y por confiar en mi.**

 **Me tomare un tiempo por problemas familiares pero en dos semanas ya me gustaría empezar a publicar la nueva historia.**


End file.
